The Last Survivor
by DeathBlade1313
Summary: After the Green Flu makes it's way to a teenager's home and wipe's out his family, he is faced with the ultimate challenge of survival. (A.N. Rated M For: Graphic violence, Nudity, Extreme sexual content and Language. The first third of this story is rated T, but it gets more graphic and mature as it goes on. Zoey and Louis's appearance is only cameo, this is mainly an OC story.)
1. Life After My Life

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. I love zombies so, why not?**

**Don't let the title fool you, there will be people in this.**

**Every guy's dream is to have a zombie apocalypse so I'm gonna write mine down. (Well most of it at least XD)**

**I don't claim ownership over any of the Left 4 Dead monsters, or survivors, they are copyright of Valve…dumbass.**

**I don't own Fallout: New Vegas either **

**Let's give it a shot**

_Day of first infection…_

"Local police have sealed off the area in a quarantine, and are about to make an attempt to enter the building and evacuate any citizens still inside." A news women spoke to a camera broadcasting live while standing in front of an apartment building. "We're only about twenty feet away now, I'm going to try and see if we can get a word from the chief."

The news women ran to a tall, heavy set man in a chief of police uniform barking orders at the other officers. "Chief may we please get a statement from you?"

The chief turned to her and said, "There have been several 911 calls from this building all saying the same thing." He stated, "There's some type of psychopath inside there murdering and cannibalizing innocent people, now if you'll excuse-" The chief tried to state but was cut off by a blood curdling scream and gunfire.

A swat officer fell out of the main entrance with another man on top of him biting into his elbow. The camera man dropped his camera…

_3 days after first infection…_

On the fox news channel Glenn Beck, wearing his standard show clothing was live broadcasting about the most recent viral outbreak in our community.

"They're fast, and are obviously displaying cannibalistic qualities. But the most notable factor about this whole epidemic is that this virus was originally constructed as a weapon. It kinda makes you think about what our government was really working on right?" He stated staring into the camera before the theme music started and the program went to commercial.

_1 week after first infection…_

The O'reily factor was broadcasting about the same virus that was destroying our country.

"This virus is spreading faster then anyone could've anticipated, but the infection thankfully doesn't spread through the air. It appears to spread through bites, when a carrier of the virus mutates into a flesh eating zombie. A type of venom is added into they're system, and it only seems to emerge from they're body when they bite. Thereby transferring the virus to the next person. That definitely explains why it spread so fast."

_11 days after first infection…_

One man was standing in front of a news desk looking directly into the camera, he was wearing black dress pants, and a white button up shirt which made a wire leading up to a microphone on his neck clearly visible.

"I don't know…if there is anything left. Out of all the military bases that were rumored to be safe, I have no idea if there are even any still running. But regardless, I've made the decision to leave the studio and try to make it to one. They promised food, medical care, and protection, which we all know is bullshit but at this point, honestly what choice do we all have." He paused, "The last few broadcasts we received stated that the infected must be shot in the head to be killed, and also there were reports that some zombies have mutated, giving them different appearances and ability's, I haven't seen them and I hope I never do...but regardless I'll be transferring the signal to the emergency broadcast system before I leave, if there is anybody watching this…"

He then approached the camera and was only a few inches away from the lens, "You're not alone." He pulled the plug on the camera and after a few moments of static it flickered over to the Emergency Broadcast System, and it has stayed like that ever since.

_**2 weeks after first infection…**_

Yeah I remember those first two weeks, sitting with my dad glued to the T.V. watching the coverage of all those virus broadcasts. Thinking this was just some more swine flu crap that would die out in a few days. Too bad I didn't realize that I was about to watch my family be slaughtered by the infected.

My name is Kyle, I'm only fifteen years old, six feet tall (no bullshit) I have dark brown hair, brown eyes, and I'm the last survivor of a brutal plague that found it's way to my home.

On day eight of the outbreak the infected found their way to my house, my parents were out trying to get food which was in fact difficult to do, most of the stores all around the town had closed down do to the sickness, and it was just me and my two sisters sitting in the living room, Haley, and Tawnee. Haley who stood at 5'6 had long red hair green eyes, was dressed in her GameStop work uniform (obviously because she worked there) was sitting in the rocking chair playing Fallout: New Vegas. While Tawnee who stood at 5'7 also had red hair but it was tied into a pony tail, brown eyes with glasses and was dressed in her favorite black bathrobe, with a yellow tank top underneath, blue jeans, and was playing the Sims 2 on the computer. All the while I was sitting on the couch wearing a blue T-shirt that had a stick figure running away from a cop car on it that said, _it's all fun and games until the cops show up, _light blue jeans, and I had my grandfathers green and black watch around my right wrist, whilewatching Haley play the game. Completely oblivious to the fact that I was about to lose them both.

"You nasty little flee bitten whore!" Haley shouted at her own character as every shot she fired in vat mode missed a powder ganger.

I tried not to laugh, because if anybody made fun of Haley while she was playing Fallout, there would be hell to pay.

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door, but not necessarily a knock. It was more like a thud, as if something just fell onto the door.

"You'll get it." I said to Tawnee who looked back at me angrily for a second but then sluggishly stood up and walked over to the door.

She opened it and what she saw caused her jaw to drop. There was a man who smashed through the glass screen door, his skin was very pale, and he had dry blood covering his mouth.

"Oh my god." She said and before she could react he lunged at her, trying to bite into her left forearm.

She screamed and fell to the floor and he quickly latched onto her while she was down, and bit into her wrist.

Haley threw her controller to the floor and ran over to the struggle, me following closely behind. She immediately threw herself against the man trying to get him off her sister. However this only caused him to whirl around and bite into Haley's shoulder.

I pulled the flip knife I always carry with me out from my pocket and rammed it into the forehead of their attacker. He instantly dropped to the floor dead.

However my sisters were still in bad condition, their wounds were bleeding furiously and they were dripping a sickly purplish liquid.

Immediately we ran to the bathroom ignoring the fact that there was a body in the middle of our kitchen. Haley and Tawnee ran the cold water over their wounds as I dug through the closet looking for medical supplies.

I pulled out from the closet two face cloths, and a box of bandages. They each snatched a face cloth from me, soaked it, then pressed it over their wounds trying to wipe some of the blood away.

After we applied the bandages, I ran into my room, got my cell phone out and called my parents. After I told them what had happened they were home within the next ten minutes.

The sight of their children in so much pain wasn't easy for them, and over the course of the next few hours we were left with agonizing amounts of helplessness. Watching my sisters cringe and cry over the pain they were going through and knowing there was nothing I could do about it was more then I could bare.

After four hours of suffering my sister Haley died from the infection, then an hour later Tawnee fell asleep and didn't wake up.

It only took a few moments after we discovered Tawnee had died for Haley to spring back to life and attack us. She latched onto me and tried to bite into my neck, but before she could my dad plunged a fire poker into the back of her head. Blood spurted out from her skull and narrowly missed my face.

After we got her off me, we knew Tawnee would rise up soon. She would try to kill us, all because of a bite…just one bite.

We covered Haley's body with her bed sheets then my dad stood over Tawnee's body and waited for her to rise. He was standing there for a good forty five minutes before she finally opened her eyes. He didn't hesitate, and he rammed the fire poker into her head.

We buried them in the backyard the following day to the best of our ability. My mom was crying the whole time.

Two days later we were doing our best to seal up our house. My dad had a lot of wooden planks in the garage with plenty of tools we could use to fortify our home.

My home was a large red house that had two floors, a basement floor and a main one. The basement was basically a second house, there was a living room, kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. But it also lead to the boiler room, laundry room, and garage. While the main floor was a very spacious house that we primarily used, and it was very exposed with a large front room window, and flimsy glass screen doors at all entrances of the house.

Me and my parents did our best to barricade the doors with every piece of wood that we could find, and we did okay for a while. Until my mother went out to the porch to get a few more boards for the front room window while me and dad were currently working on it, I will never forget the blood curdling scream I heard from her.

Me and dad both whirled around and bolted to the porch, dad picked up the fire poker on the way. Once we got outside something had grabbed mom. But not arms, it looked like a tentacle. It pulled her off the porch and onto the ground and began to drag her behind our next door neighbors house.

Dad ran to the edge of the porch, then turned to me and shouted, "I have to go get her, stay here and do NOT leave this house!" He then jumped off the porch and ran in the direction where mom was pulled.

I never saw them again…

Those were the first ten days of the outbreak for me. I never thought such devastation would ever find my house, not my family.

It's been two weeks since the first infection, and I'm alone.

Following all the advice and instructions my father gave me in order to survive life after life on earth. I barricaded every door and window in the house, not with just boards, but with anything I could prop up against the entrances. Chairs, tables, furnishings, everything.

I try to keep every light in my house off except for the room I'm currently in, if I just left every light on then I might as well hang a flashing neon light sign up on my roof that says, **I'm in here!**

I also haven't left the house for the last four days, like my dad told me. I won't leave the house unless I have no choice. Even though I feel safe sometimes, I can't deny what has happened. The infected wander around outside every day, just one wrong move and they'll all know I'm in here.

I've been left alone to deal with these creatures, I've been left for dead.


	2. Goodbye Home

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. I'm strangely inspired to write this story write now so, what the hell I'll just have at it.**

**OMG How the hell could I have forgotten to put my authors notes at the end of the first chapter 8o we may never know…**

**Credit goes to Dane Cook for the Narnia joke.**

**Writing several stories at once can be quiet a hassle but all well I'll live.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Left 4 Dead, check yourself into the nearest hospital, and have them test for brain activity, or any other signs of intelligence.**

_15 days after first infection_

I was sitting in the basement living room of my house in candle light reading an old spider man comic book that my dad had kept hidden in his room. Well he probably wouldn't need it anymore.

I was reading only due to the fact that all electric forms of entertainment were out of power, with no one working at any of the power plants around town, all electricity eventually died out and everything was plunged back into the dark ages. No TV, no computer, no nothing. There wasn't a drop of hot water left either, that was just torture. With the gas line out, I couldn't bathe without partially freezing myself in the process, and I couldn't use the stove to cook either. Yes believe it or not, I'm a teenage dude that can cook. I know, I'm a rare breed.

I glanced at my wrist watch, it read 12:34 AM. I figured I should get upstairs and go to bed. This was my least favorite part of the day, going to sleep. There would always be that thought in the back of my mind that one of them would break in while I was completely unaware and vulnerable. That would be all she wrote.

Even though this house was somewhat secure, I never felt fully safe.

I closed the comic and left it on the arm of the sofa, then grabbing the red candle for illumination, I headed upstairs to my room. Staying downstairs during the day made me feel safer, most of the basement house was underground and not that exposed to the street.

I proceeded up the pink carpeted stairs and into the kitchen of the primary house, although it was very difficult to see with the faint light I was holding I was still able to maneuver myself through the room. My footsteps making silent thuds on the brown tiling as I walked around the circular kitchen table, then down the hall taking a single glance out the front room window. It was pitch black outside.

I closed the door to my bedroom and locked it then rested the candle on the dresser next to me. Sitting on my blue bed I glanced around the room, the paint on the walls was a dark shade of blue which was my favorite color. There was a poster on the wall of the joker from the movie The Dark Knight. I was never that big of a fan, but my aunt thought I was apparently so she got me that poster. My stereo sat on the desk in the far corner of my room, where a lot of papers of unfinished school assignments were left. Just seeing them reminded me of how much was left behind by this apocalypse.

The sad thing was that this virus had been around for just over two weeks, and already everything was wiped out. I missed my friends, Domenic, Jarret, Isabella, but what I missed more than anything, was my family, all of them…gone.

I stood up then walked over to the mirror. Staring at myself thinking, _why couldn't I have saved them?_

I blew out the fire flickering on the candle in front of me, and removed my shirt and jeans, then dressed only in my black boxers I slipped under the covers of my bed and slowly sank into sleep.

Little did I know, outside in the darkness, a infected person was cringing and thrashing around in the backyard of the house across the street. It was clutching it's arm and crying out in pain, when all of the sudden it's arm let out a sickening crack and began to swell up. The bones and muscles in it's right arm were growing uncontrollably. It's arm eventually swelled up so large the right strap of the blue jean overalls it was wearing snapped off, leaving the strap to dangle aimlessly at it's waist. The infected cried out one last time before it dropped to the ground and didn't move.

I awoke from my dreamless sleep to a dull grey light coming through the cracks of the wooden planks on my windows. At first I thought it might still be night but that's when I remembered, after the first week of the epidemic the virus somehow managed to plague the sky, staining it with a lifeless grey.

I shrugged then rolled out of bed and back onto my feet. I picked out an outfit to wear then stepped into the bathroom. It was dark in here also but I could see my way around. The brown paint hung on the walls above pink tiling, not the best color combination in my opinion but there wasn't a whole lot I could do about it now.

Dropping the little clothes I had on me, I turned the shower water on. It was freezing as usual. I forced my body under the stream of ice water and immediately felt a massive electric like jolt rush through my veins. My whole body shook in furious tremors trying to adjust to the cold. I let the water pour over my head and run down my body trying ever so hard not to step back from the spray. I grabbed a bar of soap and ran it over me, trying to ignore my screaming muscles that were at this point begging for relief from the cold. I had showered under these terms once before, but this was definitely not something I could get used to. I wanted to rush in and out of the shower, but if I did that I wouldn't get fully clean. So ignoring my body's plight I took my time running the shampoo through my dark brown hair and rinsing off all the soap.

It took a solid forty five minutes to fully clean myself. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I was still shaking as I brought a brown towel up to my face and held it there trying to take in it's slight warmth. I slowly brought the towel down and stared at myself in the mirror, I could easily see that my slightly tanned and unblemished skin was still noticeably shivering. I tried to ignore it as I dried myself off and dressed myself in another pair of black boxers, a black and red shirt with grey long sleeves and an illustration of a skull with angel wings on it, blue jeans, some fresh white socks, black sneakers, and my green and black wrist watch.

Stepping out into the kitchen I rested my elbows on the white island counter. It was so quiet in the house, so eerily quiet. Something didn't feel right, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

My stomach growled breaking me away from my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and turned to the non-working fridge. It was past noon so technically I should have lunch instead of breakfast. That was always my excuse, sleeping in really late just so that I could skip breakfast and go straight to lunch.

PB&J Sandwich with Cheetos, and a can of root beer, my classic lunch. I knew that eventually the classic packaged food wouldn't last forever so I tried to get rid of it first before I started attacking the canned food.

I set my meal down onto the table and ate while thinking over what I should do today. Not that there was much I could do, I wasn't about to leave this house and start wandering around into the world of death, and other then that there was nothing that could be done.

That's when I heard a noise outside, it sounded like something fell on the other side of the street. I tried to ignore it, this wouldn't have been the first time an infected person tripped over themselves and smashed their face on the pavement.

But then it happened again, the exact same noise, except it was closer then before. I took a sip from my soda can and stood up, my curiosity had gotten the best of me.

I approached the front room window and looked through one of the spaces in between the wooden planks, allowing me to see outside. The street looked as empty as it usually was, not even a single zombie was wandering around. The moment I was about to step away from the window I heard the noise again.

I whirled around and looked through the space again, my eyes widened the moment I did. What I was looking at certainly wasn't a common infected, it was something else…something special.

Half of that zombie's body was swelled up to over twice the size of it's other half. It's skin wasn't pale but more like a yellowish pus color. It seemed to have difficulty walking around, because of the sheer weight of it's huge half, it kept falling down.

"What the hell's that?" I whispered to myself still staring through the space in the window.

Finally the creature managed to steady itself on both hideously deformed legs, and stood to it's full height. And although I was looking at it from a distance, I could tell because of it's arm growth it had to be a full foot taller than me.

It began to turn around in a full circle scanning the area, it stopped when it looked at my house. I did nothing but stand there with my eyes locked on the creature as it gazed at the building in front of it.

I felt like an idiot, I knew he could probably see me, or at least sense that someone was there. And yet I didn't move, I just stood there staring through the space in the window like I was looking at freaking Narnia.

Then completely out of nowhere the creature let out a ferocious cry unlike any I had heard before then rushed at the window with such unbelievable speed, I had little to no time to even process what he was doing before he charged into the window and broke through it.

I fell to the floor as bits of wood and shards of glass flew through the air and landed all around me. As quick as I possibly could, I got to my feet and took off down the hall. I needed a weapon, _now_.

This thing meant business, it immediately follwed me down the hall swinging it's large arm at me attempting to grab me. Knocking over everything that it possibly could in the process.

I reached my parents room and slammed the door shut, locking it. A loud thud confirmed that this thing was banging on the door from the other side, and from the amount of weight he was throwing against this flimsy wooden door, I could tell it wasn't gonna last long.

I bolted to my parents closet and jerked the door open blindly searching for my dads firearms. My hands finally met a large black zip up bag that my dad kept his shotgun in. I wriggled it away from the closet and onto the floor. But the moment I did this the monsters large arm busted through the door, I was running out of time.

Trying hard to keep my hands steady, I unzipped the shotgun bag and pulled out the Defender twelve gauge. I Quickly loaded a shell into the slot on the side and pumped it as the monster broke the door down and ran into the room. It turned to face me as I stood up and held the shotgun up to it's head at point blank range. I pulled the trigger.

The muzzle of the shotgun exploded with a flash of light and the monsters head split apart sending blood flying all throughout the room. It's body fell to the floor motionless and headless.

I stood there trying to catch my breath, what the hell was this thing? My fear and confusion were battling with each other in my head, trying to make understand what the hell just happened. This monster had to be some kind of mutated form of the virus. Duh, otherwise it probably wouldn't have that big-ass kickin' arm, and it also probably wouldn't have been able to move so fast and crash through the barricaded window.

The window…

This thing broke the window open!

Dropping the shotgun to the floor I ran to the front room and gazed at the gaping hole in the wall. I was completely exposed, any infected could just walk in whenever they wanted to. And there wasn't enough furniture in the house to block up this window again. I frantically searched my mind trying to think of what to do. There was nothing I could block the window with, and probably any infected within a mile could've heard that crash. It was ridiculously loud.

"Dammit," I muttered knowing I would eventually have to do the one thing I promised my dad I wouldn't…I'd have to leave the house.

I kicked the black leather sofa next to me with all my might and swore loudly. What was that thing? And how the hell did it do that? I'd never seen anything so fast and strong before. There was so much about this infection that I didn't know about. But what I did know is that this wasn't some sort of twisted rabies outbreak, it was something more…much more.

I stepped away from the window and sat down in one of the only chairs still left standing in the kitchen. The thought of leaving my house disturbed me. My home…my life…I was about to lose it all. Not that most of it hadn't been lost already, but now I would have to leave behind the only thing that was still a part of my life. I glanced around trying to take in my surroundings, I didn't want to leave. But I knew that if that thing was able to break through the heavily barricaded front room window, then he could break through the others as well. Even though he was dead I knew that there would probably be more of his kind, all just waiting to find a fresh piece of meat to feed on.

I stood up and walked down the hall to my room, it wasn't safe here and if I hurried I could probably pack enough supplies and weapons to last me a while and get out of here before any infected found me. I reached my room and immediately found my old high school back pack. Flipping it upside down I let all the books and various papers fall out of it, it wasn't exactly like I would need it anymore so…what the hell.

Once it was empty I laid it down on the floor then searched for something else to carry supplies in. While my backpack was sturdy, it was also small and wouldn't be able to hold a lot. So I quickly searched my room for anything that might be able to hold my equipment. I eventually came across my old white karate duffle bag, it wasn't that large but it would be big enough to hold a decent amount of supplies. I wasn't planning on taking a lot with me, just enough to get me by for a while.

I left my room and raided the fridge, I took the last three cans of soda I had, a few packs of Cheetos and a loaf of bread, peanut butter then the jelly each jar only about being half full, the only two bottles of water that were in the fridge, and several other small foods that hadn't gone bad. I then turned my attention to the cuboards, the bottom shelve was packed with twenty two cans of various foods, that alone would last me for a while, there were a lot of other boxes of various foods that I really wanted to take with me but with there being no gas to cook them it would be pretty usless. Obviously I could make a fire as some type of makeshift stove but the light from it would probably attract some unwanted attention.

I scooped up all the food that I could take with me and stuffed the cans into the bottom of the main slot in my backpack, then all the softer packaged food went on top of the cans. I put the soda cans and bottles of water in the front slot then zipped the main slot up, I then began searching for other equipment that I might need on my little journey ahead. I picked up a pack of twenty eight double A batteries and slid them into the secondary slot in my backpack, and a two flashlights one being a clip on light and the other was one I would have to hold out in front of me, then grabbing a few other things I thought I might need, well…not necessarily need, but just a few things I would like to have with me. Including my Axe deoderant body spary, my push up grips, hand sanitizer, my phone but not for calling it had all my favorite music on it so why not?

This all just barely was able to fit into my backpack making it buldge out backward, I could tell just by looking at it that it was gonna be a pain in the ass to carry. I continued packing other things that consisted of two short sleeved shirts and one long sleeve, three pairs of jeans, my favorite white hoodie, and a black leather jacket. I placed the clothing in my duffle bag then headed to the bathroom.

I opened the closet in the bathroom and my first intention was on the medical supplies. I took a small roll of medical tape, a bottle of antiseptic, and a box of gauze pads there was only four in there but it would have to do for now. I thoroughly searched the closet for about another fifteen minutes looking for any other bandages or medical supplies that I could use. There were none.

I sighed in defeat and picked up some bathing articles including a pack of seven bars of soap, my bottle of Axe shampoo, two towels, my toothbrush and toothpaste. I didn't even know if there was running water anywhere else in the city, but if I had it, then maybe somebody else had it too.

All of the personal hygiene and medical supplies were in my duffle bag leaving me to search the house for just one more catergory of equipment. Weapons.

I stepped out of my room and looked down towards my parents room. The body of that mutated infected person was still lying there, I half expected it to spring to life and continue it's pursuit on me. But to my relief it stayed the way it should be, dead. I stepped over it and walked over to the shotgun I dropped to the floor. I opened the case and removed all of the shells from inside it, then one at a time I loaded eight shells into the shotgun and pumped it. There were originally sixteen shells that were in the case but now there were only seven spare ones, eight were loaded into the shotgun, and the last one was still probably in that things body a few feet behind me. I slung the shotgun around my back and picked up the shells and cleaning kit for it, then turned back to the closet.

After rifling around in there for several moments I finally found the attache case that held my dads nine millimeter beretta pistol. I opened it then removed the handgun, it's icy carbon steel felt weird around my fingers but I knew that this death bringer would probably save my life later on. I removed the two magazines from the case and slid one up into the pistol, cocked it then lefty the room.

I dropped the ammo into one of the pockets on my duffle bag, but kept the guns with me, they weren't leaving my side any time soon. Now I needed some melee weapons, guns would be extremely helpful against a horde, but they would also be loud, and draw many more of them to me. I picked up my trusty flip knife knowing that it alone wouldn't be nearly enough. It was just barely three inches and more of a surprise attack type of weapon considering it would have to be rammed into the head of an attacker for it to effectively take them down.

I left my room with the flip knife in my pocket and I left to the living room, the most spacious room in the house. It had a hard wooden floor with a large grey rug in the center of it. Two couches were in the room both facing the center where a glass coffee table sat, one was a full couch while the other was more of a loveseat, a fireplace was at the far end of the room with many family pictures on the shelf above it. I paused and stared at them for the longest time. They were from many years back, while me and my older sisters were still in elementary school. Staring at these pictures caused a twisted feeling of sorrow to build up in my chest. I gently brought my hand up and slowly stroked the picture of my whole family together. Being the youngest, and the only boy was a little rough on me, and countless times I had wished for another family. But now looking back, I would give anything just to tell them how much they really meaned to me. But it was to late, I would never see any of them again. It's funny how you truly don't know how much you care for someone until there gone.

Blinking back the tears in my eyes I tried to remember what I came here for…oh right, my melee weapon.

I looked around the fire place and just as I suspected the second fire poker was there. It was black and shorter then the golden one my dad had weilded against his daughters to save me. This thought made me flash back to that moment, when dad killed Haley and Tawnee, he tried not to show it for the sake of keeping me and mom alive, but right after he killed them, I could see that a large part of him died inside.

I shook my head trying to forget what had happened that day even though I knew it would stay with me forever. The look in Haleys eyes when she tackled me…that pale eyed lifless stare…it was horrible.

There were no words for me to say, no thoughts for me to think, just an action that needed to be done. So walking back to my room I gathered together all of my supplies. The backpack up and onto my shoulders over the shotgun, while the duffle bag was held by my left hand. Wow this was really it, I was saying goodbye to life that I had forever.

The sun would go down in about four hours despite it only being about one o' clock, it was October when all this happened so the days went dark a lot quicker. Perfect timing right, when it was about to get freezing cold and snow would soon start to fall. Right around the time when we needed the warmth that the gas system could've provided most.

I decided against staying one more night, afraid that if I did I might just not leave the next day. Standing at the gaping hole that infected thing created earlier today, I was merely inches away from the mercy of this new world. Taking the step down onto the ground took a couple seconds of preparing my subconscious, but it happened and there was no turning back now.

It was time to become the survivor my dad wanted me to be. It was time to prove that I could be the last survivor.

**A.N. YESSS! I finished it.**

**I was so powerfully inspired to write this by all the positive feedback on this that I could barely look away from Microsoft word document for the last few days.**

**But hey if you think that's weird listen to this, in order to kind of get a feel for what my character was going through, I took a shower this morning without turning the hot water on. Let me just say that I will not be doing that again any time soon. But it at least gave me a feel for what it would be like and made it that much easier to put it into words.**

**I also walked around the house at night with all the lights off with nothing but a candle for illumination. **

**I really get into character here.**

**Yes also I know that the thing that broke through my window was a Charger, but my character doesn't know that yet, he will soon though don't worry.**

**Next chapter we'll get into some niiiiiice action. W00T**

**Review you know you want to…**

**Next chapter: Streets of a dead world**


	3. Streets Of The Dead World

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Great ideas usually take hours of hard work, concentration, and effort. But the epic ones just jump out at ya' **

**And in my opinion, this one is epic.**

**Sorry just trying to pat myself on the back for doing this right now, considering it's 5:31 in the morning.**

**Disclaimer: Please don't ask me to say it again, honestly.**

The roads beyond my street were littered with maggot infested bodies, crashed vehicles, and blood…lot's and lot's of blood.

My house was up at the top of a hill where really no vehicles went to unless they were on route to the cemetery that was only about a block up the street. Needless to say, during the time of a _zombie _apocalypse, nobody really wanted to visit a graveyard full of dead people.

The sound of my footsteps echoing on the pavement below was very unsettling. It reminded me of how alone I truly was, not even just human wise. There wasn't any signs of infected life anywhere either. Now that was either a pre-blessed miracle, or just a false sense of safety.

I continued walking waiting for one of the bodies on the ground below me to rise from it's dorment state and try to rip into me. Not the best thought, but it at least kept me vigilant.

I had no idea where I was going, I only knew that I would have to find a safe haven. But with only a few meager hours left before the sun went down, just about anywhere seemed like it was safe. Anything was better than out here.

Eventually I came to an intersection at the end of the street, both directions looked about as promising as the other. I turned back and forth glancing up the roads, preying for some type of sign that one way was better than the other. After a while, I ended up dropping both my bags, and sitting down on the hard cement, taking care not to sit in a puddle of blood or group of maggots.

I was in over my head here, I had been out in this world not even for an hour yet and I already wanted to go back home. But there would be nothing waiting for me there, just a mutated dead body, and agonizingly painful memories. I brought my knees up in front of me and rested my arms on top of them. There had to be something I could do, somewhere I could go. Right?

Right…

A loud clank of something metal caused me to jump and look over my shoulder trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. I shifted on the ground so I would be on my knees and to get a better view of the street.

More noise…different this time though, it was not a metal clank, it sounded like footsteps.

Suddenly, the dark silhouette of a person emerged from behind a broken down car only about thirty yards ahead of me. Now I couldn't be sure but I thought I could hear a soft chuckle, then another coming from the person.

"Hey!" I said loudly, but not necessarily yelling. Regardless I managed to grab it's attention.

I saw it slowly turn towards me, I suspected that he was infected but that's when I noticed something odd about him. I couldn't see his arms. From what I could make out, they were wrapped in a straight jacket. That's when his silent chuckling morphed into a manical cackling, like a wacked out hyena as he stumbled closer to me.

I took a step back and felt my fingers grasp the grip of my pistol tightly, I had a bad feeling about what this dude was gonna do.

He finally stopped about twenty yards away and his laughter died down. The silence that fell around us after was beyond unsettling. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat, I couldn't see his face but I could feel his gaze, almost as if he was daring me to make a move.

I gulped, if he was infected then he was the first I had encountered outside my home. This thought made my grip on the pistol tighten, there were no rules out here, and no safe place to run to. Just me and the streets of a dead world.

I muffled growl stole my concentration, but I immediately become fully vigilant when I realized it came from him. There was no doubt in my mind now, he was indeed infected.

But before the thought of drawing my gun had even crossed my mind, the infected man shot his head backward to look into the sky and let out a horrendous cry. The noise was so loud and piercing that it nearly knocked me to the ground. He continued to scream without even needing a breath for what seemed like forever. I struggled rather fiercely to stand and remove the gun from my pocket, but the real problem was trying to steady it for a headshot.

I fired thinking that the bullet would fly into his head, I sadly was mistaken. It only managed to connect with it's neck. This halted it's crying frenzy for about two seconds but then it resumed it's screaming.

Annoyed, I fired again only this time my shot hit hits mark. The infecteds head lurched backwards as it fell to the ground and I was met with a no longer disturbing quiet, but more rather a blessed silence.

But not for long, shortly after that screaming thing dropped dead, there was another cry. But it was different, and sounded like it was coming from multiple people. I slowly turned to my left and looked up the street I had just come from, what I saw caused my heart to sink.

A ravenous group of about ten people were rushing towards my direction, and even though they were distant I could somehow sense the feral expressions on their faces. It was terrifying.

I turned and bolted down the street to my right without hesitation quickly scooping up my duffle bag and backpack. They were so fast, moments ago they had been at least one hundred yards up the street behind me, and now it felt like they were so close that I could feel there diseased breath play with the tiny hairs on the back of my neck.

My eyes flew around glancing in all directions trying to figure out where to go, all the buildings around me were broken into already. Whether it had been the infected or people searching for supplies, I didn't know and I was not about to find out. But the louder the infected's cries got, and the louder their heavy footsteps became, it got much more difficult to abide by that instinct.

I shifted my upper torso to glance behind me, they were closer than I thought, only about fifteen feet away now. My breathing grew loud and hoarse but I could bearly manage to hear it over the hungry cries of the unfed infected closing in on me. I'm naturally a fast runner, but I was being weighed down by everything I was carrying, not to mention that these things didn't need to stop to take a breath. I did.

Without thinking, I raised the pistol without bothering to aim and fired three rounds. It saddened me to realize out of those three shots, only one managed to graze an infected's arm. They were too fast, too close, I had to do something now, or they would reach me and they would most definitely tear me apart.

I did the only think I could think of.

I dropped my duffle bag, knowing that it contained my clothes, my ammo, my medical supplies, bathing articles. But it was weighing me down, besides all the supplies that were essential to stay alive were in my backpack. Everything else could go.

My running speed picked up dramatically after that allowing me to put some extra distance between me and the infected. Not much, but it was more comfortable then it was before.

I managed to see a building out of the corner of my eye, it looked like it hadn't been broken into by anything. The front glass windows were intact, and the door was hanging open slightly. It was my only chance, I felt like a dumbass though considering the fact that the building was a Burger King. How low could you get?

I made a B-line to the front door as fast as my searing lungs would allow me and slammed the door shut and turned the dead bolt lock on it. The infected slammed into the door with such force that the glass cracked on impact, but thankfully did not break.

I ran to the counter and leaped over to the other side of it immediately readying my pistol. I would have to make a stand here, I couldn't outrun them they were too relentless. Their flaling limbs smashed into the plate glass window, it was horrifying. The look in their eyes, it was the most savage, animalistic stare I had ever seen before. And all that rage, all that hunger, was directed soley at me.

There was a loud crashed followed by a ringing in my ears, the world appeared to be in slow motion. I crouched behind the counter watching them run at me snapping there jaws and crying out in starving screams of anger. Pure reflex is what caused me to raise the handgun and fire. I was surprised to see that the infected I shot at dropped to the ground, I managed to pull off an unintentional headshot.

But there was no time to praise this feat, for the others were rushing at me, knocking over chairs and leaping over the tables in single jumps. I suddenly was aware that the slow motion setting I was sure that I was in moments ago suddenly was at full speed. I raised my pistol and strted popping off rounds into as many of them as I could before they could reach me. I emptied the last nine bullets into the infected taking out six of them, three of them still remained and they were ravenous.

I dropped the empty handgun on the counter and swung the shotgun around from my back, but the moment I did the infected were already leaping onto the counter swinging their pale hands at me. The first shot I fired was from my hip connecting with the infected's ribcage knocking her off the counter. I fired twice killing the remaining infected on the counter.

The shotgun fell to my side, I didn't bother to pump it. The infected's bodies wreaked of blood and sick. I fell to the floor trying to steady my breathing and get my furiously pounding heart to relax. I had survived my first infected horde attack, but now that it was over, I kind of wish I hadn't. Little did I know that my wish might just be about to come true.

The infected woman I shot in the ribs leapt over the counter and tried to grab at me, I had forgotten to shoot her in the head. I immediately kicked her away and picked up the shotgun, quickly realizing after I had pulled the trigger that I had also forgotten to pump it. I couldn't have possibly been more upset with myself.

She leapt at me again this time successfully pinning me to the ground and snapping at my neck. My build was obviously a lot greater then hers so I'll admit, I was mildly horrified when it was such a struggle to pry her off of me. This virus must've somehow amplified the infected's muscle power, or I was simply being a whimp considering it was a women on top of me. I wdged my forearm between me and her pushing her away from me, but that didn't stop her hands from clawing at me trying to grasp my flesh in a death grip. I could feel her fingernails cut into the my cheeks as she reached for me. I fumbled in my pocket desperately trying to find my flip knife, and the moment I felt the hilt I yanked it from my pocket, flipped it open and shoved it into her pale left eye. Her movement came to a screeching halt as she slumped over my body, my knife still sticking out of her head.

I rolled her off of me then slid on my rear away from her and rested my back against the wall. I understood she was infected, but it still didn't take away the fact that I just killed a girl, by stabbing her in the eye. This was not a good feeling, knowing that this would be the rest of my life. Killing and slaughtering so many people. This was not me, I wasn't exactly a people person but I wasn't a killer either. But apparently that's what I was gonna be now.

I sat there and stared into the woman's pale lifeless eyes, thinking about what life she could've had. She appeared to be in her late twenties, or perhaps early thirtys, and if I looked past the wounds I had given her, and through the pale skin, I could tell she was probably beautiful once. With a job and a home, maybe a husband…maybe a child.

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek, this was so painful, and the sad thing was it was only the beginning.

**A.N. That was a little depressing.**

**Yes I know this chapter is painfully short, I had originally intended for it to be much, MUCH, much, much, longer but then an idea ran through my head for the next chapter and in order to do it I would have to shorten this one.**

**But now I think I'm actually gonna bring up a little poll here just to try and get a little bit of my readers opinions on this story.**

**Would you guys prefer to have bigger chapters but have to wait longer for them to be updated or have shorter chapters and have them updated quicker?**

**Review and Kyle will get over killing the girl zombie…oh come on he feels bad make him happy.**

**Next chapter: A survivor**


	4. Run

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. So it begins…(I mean this chapter, not the story…^-^)**

**Let's see exactly how much further Kyle can get in this dead world now shall we.**

**Also just to let every one know, when the font goes like **_**this for a long period of time that means it's a dream sequence.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.**

I sat there on the fast food store's filthy floor for I don't know how long staring at the carnage before me.

So much was running through my mind as my adrenaline rush slowly fell away from me. No thoughts went through my mind during the time I was there, I just sat there gazing blankly at the lifeless corpses before me. Not thinking, not moving, bearly brathing, just simply existing. About an hour later I managed to snap myself out of it.

Blinking past my blurry vision, my eyes quickly adjusted to the area around me. I shook my head trying to shake off the true horror of what I had done then immediately got to my knees and went to take back my flip knife still jammed into the pale iris of the infected woman in front of me. It was easily yanked free making a sickening _schlick._ Then picking up my weapons I looked back out at the street, and to my horror the sun was starting to go down. I must've been sitting there for longer than I had originally thought.

There appeared to be only about forty five minutes of daylight left, if you could call the dull grey light from the sky actual light. My pistol was empty, my shotgun had only five shells left, and all my ammo was in the duffle bag I dropped about two blocks up the street.

I couldn't stay here, the entire front of the restaurant was smashed through, and not to mention all the noise that the gunfire had given off would probably only draw more of the infected to me. This was bad, I was exposed and close to defenseless, if the last of my ammo ran out I wouldn't be able to fight off many more than two or possibly three of them with my flip knife. Now if the fire poker was still in my possesion, I would have a better chance against a group of them. Too bad it was in the duffle bag.

I had to make a choice: Stay here, wait out the night, and just prey that those things couldn't track the source of the gunfire. Or I make a break for the bag, and find another place to stay before the sun goes down. If you hadn't figured it out yet, I really didn't want to be in a zombie world…outside…at night…alone.

"What I do?" I asked myself pacing around the restaurant wasting valuble time, trying to figure out what exactly to do.

Finally I stopped and stared at the doorway, what was left of it at least. And something in my brain just clicked, before I had time to realize what I had decided to do I was already bolting out the door and down the street.

I frantically scanned the ground trying to locate the bag, It was difficult searching in the dim light the sky offered, but squinting through my dark surroundings my eyes finally met the white duffle bag laying in the street.

The moment I reached it I tore open the front pocket and dumped my ammo onto the street. I slid my extra magazine into the pistol and cocked it, then loaded another three shells into the shotgun, and the moment I pumped it I felt powerful again. Then I dropped all the shells and the empty hangun magazine back into the front pocket and zipped it up.

Now I had to find somewhere to stay the night, but there was bearly any time, it was so dark everywhere already.

Picking up the bag I whirled around in all directions trying to locate a suitable place to stay. Everywhere was broken into, none of them would hold up against a horde. But eventually the creeping darkness around me called nightfall took over and I had no choice. The house closest to me looked like a white apartment building, I ran to it hoping it was clear of any infected. Bursting through the front door I quickly looked around the room, it was a small hallway with two staircases to my right, one that went upstairs to a second floor while the other went down to a basement. There was also a wooden door to my left but before I was going to check any of these rooms, I was gonna make sure nothing could get in here. Surprisingly there was a dead bolt lock on the entrance I came through that still worked, so I quickly closed the door and locked it. The door was large, sturdy, and not made of flimsy wood, so I didn't have to worry to much about barricading it. Next I had to check out the room to my left, but before I entered I dropped my duffle bag and removed the fire poker from it. I wasn't about to fire off more rounds and draw more infected to me. Then with my melee weapon in hand I reached out and carefully turned the doorknob.

Peering inside the room I could see that it was irritably small. The kitchen took up the majority of the apartment, and there were two other rooms in the top left and right corners of the kitchen, one lead to a bedroom, while the other seemed to be some type of living room/bedroom. The bathroom was in the bottom right corner of the kitchen, once again it was incredibly small. But at this point I couldn't care less, I would much rather be in here then outside all night.

I closed the door then locked it with both the dead bolt, and chain. But still feeling unsecure, I grabbed a desk with a computer on top of it right next to the entrance and pushed it in front of the door leaving the computer on top, and hoping it would at least give me some time if the infected started banging on the door. Now that the main entrance was secure, it was time to search the house.

There were various food boxes and articles of dirty clothing scattered across the kitchen floor, not to mention that dirt and grime seemed to stain the floor brown but I could just barely see the original color of the tiles, it was yellow. Which was pretty disgusting but I knew that it was to late to reconsider this decision now. I was here already so I had to make the most of it. I gingerly stepped over and around the nasty articles on the floor holding the fire poker in a death grip, I left the duffle bag and the backpack by the door, for if there was anything in here that wanted to kill me I had to be able to maneuver as quickly as possible in this confined space. I searched all three rooms around the kitchen thoroughly and found nothing.

I heaved a sigh of relief then picked up my bags and headed into the bedroom. The bed wasn't even really a bed anymore, it was stripped of it's sheets and just like the kitchen, there were many articles of filthy clothing, toys, books, DVD's, and games, left all over the floor. There was no doubt in my mind that this place had been raided already, and whoever did it made sure to turn the whole damn place upside down looking for supplies.

I dropped my bags on the end of the mattress then sat on the edge of it. Then watched as the remaining grey light faded away through the closed blinds on the window, now it was pitch black. I turned to my back pack and felt around in it until my hands found one of the flashlights. It was the clip on one, but not wanting to take the time to attach it to me, I simply flipped it open, turned it on then peered around the room. There was a hole in the wall behind me as if someone had punched through the white wall, a closet was open at the end of the room, some clothes were in there but mostly there were just a bunch of plastic coat hangers and board games. I smiled slightly seeing some of my favorite games were in there. The Life board game was the one that caught my eye, I used to play that all the time with my sisters when I was little. No, stop thinking about that, those memories will bring you nothing but pain.

Just don't think about it…

I pushed back further on the mattress and rested the back of my head against the wall. My senses all seemed to relax a little, even though I knew I wasn't safe. But then again nowhere was really safe, so if this place is somewhat secure it's a hell of a lot safer then outside. This thought brought a weird feeling of comfort over me, and even though I didn't want to, I slowly closed my eyes.

_16 days after first infection_

_I rolled over in my bed, listening to my alarm clock blare next to me. I groaned and turned it off desperately wanting to hit the snooze button, but faught the urge to knowing that it would only make me feel worse once the alram went off again. _

_Sluggishly, I stood up and walked to my door and opened it, only to be met with a dark figure in front of me causing me to jump, it looked like a girl._

_I suspected that it was Haley, she usually woke up around the same time I did, which was slightly ridiculous considering I had to wake up at five thirty in the mourning for school._

_I was slightly embarrassed even though she was my sister, and my bodies build isn't bad at all but it's not every day when you get a girl looking at you in your boxers first thing in the morning. _

"_Hey," I whispered in a groggy voice, she answered me with silence, "Haley?" I asked as I flipped the light switch on. It wasn't Haley._

_The girl zombie I killed earlier stood in front of me, and before I could react she leapt onme pinning me to the floor and stared into my eyes. _

"_Husband…child…" She spoke in an inhuman voice before she opened her mouth wide bearing her teeth and bit into my neck._

I awoke with a jolt, immediately wide awake.

It's strange sometimes how your mind records your fears, and worst experiences then plays them back to you in your sleep, as if it's just doing it to scare the crap out of you.

I brought my hand up to my forehead and felt myself drenched in a cold sweat. Never a good feeling when that happens. I glanced down at my watch, it read 1:08. Judging by the grey light coming in through the window blinds, it was afternoon now. I really need to stop sleeping into the afternoon. I got off the bed and stepped over to the window, I then raised my hand and placed it between the blinds parting them so I could look around the street. It was clear.

Then turning to my duffle bag I unzipped it and pulled out my push up grips, I didn't get to do my regular workout routine yesterday because of that big armed thing, so I would have to do twice as much today. I ordinarily do fifty sit ups, and fifty push ups, but since I missed it yesterday I would have to do one hundred of each today. That wasn't exactly comforting considering I would have to lay on the dirty floor for a while. _Well this is the new world so your just gonna have to get used to it_.

After I finished my exercises' I originally would want to search the house and look for some sort of supplies, but obviously somebody had already done that for me. So shrugging I placed the push up grips back in the bag and looked for something else. The clothes I was wearing were soaked in my sweat and infected blood, not a lot but definitely enough for me to notice so a change in clothes was imminent. Before I did though I went into the tiny bathroom, now the size of this room was ridiculous. There was bearly enough space to move around in, only about two and a half feet separating the walls except for the small shower to the left. I was amazed that I could stand in their with my tall stature. I didn't bother to test the shower, there was no way I was stepping in there, it was disgusting and covered with wet dirt and grime.

Yeah I don't think so.

My attention turned towards the mirror, which was cracked slightly but was at least not smashed. I could see that my slightly tanned skin was already starting to become pale, the sun's been gone for too long. I could also see that my hair was already starting to get clumped up and greasy, running from the infected yesterday really made me start sweating so I wasn't too surprised.

Shrugging, I headed back to the bedroom to change. I dressed in a black T-shirt that had the words **Dark Star** written across it in black text with a blue aura around it, black jeans, white socks, blue boxers, and the only pair of black sneakers that I had, I then found myself considering whether or not to put on my favorite white hoodie with black illustrations of stars, crosses, and lightning bolts. I knew in this world it wouldn't stay white for very long, eventually it would be stained with blood, and grime. Despite this knowledge though I eventually ended up slipping my arms through the sleeves without zipping it up, it wasn't that cold outside yet but it was getting there, the temperature was already probably dropping down to the low sixty's. So why not? Afterwards I had planned to leave but a growl stopped me, it wasn't an infected growl, or an animal one, it was a stomach growl, and it was coming from my own. Guess it was time for breakfast.

I walked back to my backpack, and unzipped the front pocket. Then opened a pack of Cheetos and popped a few into my mouth. I understand that it's not necessarily a breakfast food, but honestly who cares? At this point nobody in the world is gonna eat even meals like a normal person, they're just gonna eat what they find, so why should I have to abide by the rules that we all once followed.

Very quickly I emptied the package and then cracked open a can of root beer and drank. The carbonated liquid tasted awesome, I wanted to savor it knowing that it was likely to be one of the last few cans of soda I would ever have. But I couldn't stop myself whenever it came to root beer.

I found a trash can in the kitchen and threw my scraps away, then pondered over what to do next. I wasn't staying here that I was certain of, this house was just nasty and I honestly couldn't wait to get back outside. But where would I go? Nowhere was safe and I didn't have that much ammo left. I had to go somewhere.

I picked up my bags and my weapons and unblocked the door, I took a deep breath then stepped back out into the world.

It didn't take long for me to leave the building behind me, and I walked at regular speed back down the road. I was heading in the direction that I was running down yesterday when I was trying to escape the infected. I figured that since I traveled so far down this road yesterday I might as well keep going down it.

As I walked I figured that since it's gonna be a long walk it would be a great time to reflect on what I've done. So I looked down and watched my feet take every step further towards the nothingness that lay before me as I looked back on everything that's happened.

I watched my sisters die, my parents vanished, a big armed dude break through my window, a group of people try to eat me alive, and I stabbed a woman through the eye. This was not like any zombie dream guys and some girls usually have, because obviously lots of gamers love the idea of a zombie apocalypse. This isn't my zombie dream, it's my zombie nightmare.

After I'm not sure how long, I blinked my way free of my reflection and remembered what I was doing. I was completely oblivious to the fact that through the entire time I was thinking I had kept walking. And I walked all the way back to the Burger King where I had held up last night. If only I wasn't thinking so hard, maybe I would've noticed that a horde of infected was gathered around there.

I gasped, there were so many of them, at least thirty, maybe forty. That was way beyond my ammo range, and I wasn't about to take them on with the fire poker. But they hadn't noticed me just yet, and for a moment I thought I might be able to sneak away from them, too bad one single infected turned his head towards me and cried out in rage alerting the other infected.

Once again I was in running away from a group of infected only this time if I had to fight them off, my chances for survival were much more slim. They closed the distance between us so quickly I really couldn't believe it, should I drop the bag again? Should I turn and face them? What should I do? What can I do?

But before I could decide I heard something whiz pass me and flew into an infected's head. I was so shocked by this I had almost stopped running, immediately I scanned the area around me trying to trace the source of the bullet. Before I found it I saw a flash of light followed by another whizzing noise, then another infected dropping down dead. I looked at the spot where the flash came from and I could just barely make out the sillouette of a person crouched beside a dumpster in an alleyway.

I suddenly heard a voice shout, "Over here!" The voice sounded muffled as if he was wearing a mask, but I really wasn't in any position to care. I turned and ran to the person as they fired several more times taking down a few more infected.

As I closed the distance between us I could see he was dressed in many different articles of green and black heavy clothing, and was wearing a gas mask preventing me from seeing his face.

"Get in the room!" He shouted slinging his hunting rifle around his shoulder then pulling out a small grey pipe from his pocket, followed by a lighter. He lit the string coming from the top of it and it burst into sparks, finally I realized it was a bomb. He didn't throw it right away though, he simply turned it over and pushed a switch on it. A bright red light then blinked from the bomb as he threw it in the infected's direction. To my surprise, they stopped dead in their pursuit and started clawing at the explosive.

He turned towards me and grabbed hold of my shoulder, "C'mon!" He shouted pushing me forward jolting me back into action.

There was a door at the end of the alley, it appeared to be very large and built out of some kind of red tinted steel, giving it an appearance of being very sturdy with a small viewing slit that had metal bars between it. We ran through it and before he closed it I saw the bomb explode sending blood and limbs of the infected flying everywhere. Carnage…absolute carnage.

It was dark in here, I could barely see anything with the dim light coming from outside. He slammed the door shut then turned a dead bolt lock on it, and before he even considered talking to me he ran to the other end of the room and picked up a large metal bar. He struggled to carry it across the room so I assumed it was heavy, then he wedged it in front of the door securing it shut. He still didn't say anything to me yet but at this point I was just happy to be alive.

I let my bags fall to the floor, then bent over to rest my hands on my knees and try to catch my breath. Suddenly a pale yellow light flooded the room illuminating the area, I had to sheild my eyes it was so bright.

The room wasn't that big, it looked to be only about eighteen by twenty feet long, and the ceiling was about ten feet high. There was a wooden door on the left wall that must lead to some type of backroom. Next to both doors were a bunch of counters all connected and lead up both the left and right walls, cans of food were stacked up on them along with makeshift kitchen utensils, the wall at the end had a table in front of it with two chairs, on top of it was a large tin can, with an assortment of weapons and ammo around it. After my examination I turned back to the man still standing by the door, he was looking out the viewing slit probably checking for any more infected. When he was satisfied he reached up over the viewing slit and turned a latch on top of the door, that's when I realized that the bars in between the viewing slit weren't bars at all, they were more like shutter blades, because the moment he turned the latch they closed blocking our sight from the outside world.

He turned away from the door and headed to the counter's where he bagan to remove his clothing. I was finally able to get a good look at the guy, he was pretty short, standing only at about 5'5, and had a lot of layers of clothes on. The first thing he removed was a dark green trench coat covered in dirt but it looked as though he had purposely smeared it on himself for camouflage.

Wait a minute, there's something weird about this dude. He has curves.

His gloves were removed next revealing very small tender looking hands, next he removed was a thick black sweater revealing only a white T-shirt underneath.

_Okay now that's not right, _I thought to myself as I watched him remove the sweater. He had breasts.

I felt like an idiot for not realizing it before, the gasmask muffled their voice making it sound like a guy. But now that I was getting a real look at them I could clearly see, he was a she.

Her hands finally moved up and unclipped the gasmask, and as she lifted it away long brown hair fell down past her shoulders. She turned to stare at me with piercing brown eyes.

"Who are you?" I whispered, and she looked at me with a smirk then eventually responded…

**A.N. NOOO NOT A CLIFFHANGER! All well we'll live**

**I really couldn't wait to put more survivors into the story, writing with only one character in first person can get very repetitive after a while.**

**I'm just gonna worn you now, the next chapter will have some of it written in third person, just so you can see what's going through the new character's head without seeing entirely into her mind.**

**Review and you'll get to decide what the girls name is…nah just review.**

**Next Chapter: Safety**


	5. Safety

**The last survivor**

**A Left 4 Dead FanFiction **

**A.N. Damn, chapter's for this story are coming out left and right.**

**True and genuine thanks to all my reviewers, you wouldn't believe how much your reviews inspire me.**

**Also some portions of this chapter are written in third person, when you see a 1 it's first person, but when there's a 3 it's third. I hope it doesn't get too confusing. **

**Sweet Jesus it's 4:31 AM, WHYYYY?**

**Disclaimer: Ughh can…can I just go to sleep? Honestly?**

**Also I don't own Zombie land either, I do love that movie though. **

1

She slowly walked towards me with a smirk still on her face, and in a weird way it looked like it was kinda sexual.

Her hand lifted up and was placed on my shoulder, right when I was just about to ask her what she was doing I felt her push against me with a surprising amount of force and she knocked me into a couple of shelves I hadn't noticed in my first inspection of the room. Before I could even react she drew out a .357 revolver and held it to my forehead at point blank range.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I asked hastily hoping to receive a logical answer, she just saved my life and now was threatening it.

"I need to know that you aren't infected." She said locking her eyes onto mine.

"How?"

She paused, "Take off your shirt."

I raised my eyebrows, "Say what?" I asked with a deadpan expression.

"You heard me." She responded stepping away then gesturing to my torso, "Shirt off, now."

I stared back at her for a few moments before shrugging my hoodie off in defeat. I grabbed at the bottom of my T-shirt but then hesitated.

"Do I have to?" I asked and she answered me by cocking the magnum in her hand.

I rolled my eyes then slowly lifted my shirt over my head exposing my chest. I don't like to admit it but I am easily embarrassed despite my muscular build.

"There see, I haven't been bitten." I said turning from side to side not releasing my gaze on her.

I watched as she eyed down my muscles exposed proudly, she was certainly taking a good long at me. That's when I noticed she was staring at my pants.

"If you even think about telling me to take my jeans off, I will personally kick your ass." I spoke being only half serious. She smiled then finally lowered her magnum.

3

She looked at him eyeing down his muscular build trying her best not to stare, but she couldn't help it. He was the first muscular man she had ever seen shirtless besides her father at their old swimming pool. This guy looked kinda young despite his tall stature, he looked to be about 6'0 making him almost literally tower over her. His white hoodie and black T-shirt lay on the floor beneath him. Along with his shotgun, but she could see the grip of a pistol jutting out from his pocket.

"There see I haven't been bitten." The man spoke shifting from side to side, she already figured he wasn't infected but she just wanted to be sure. Also considering she was the one with the gun, it was probably best for her to take full advantage of the situation.

Her eyes wandered downward to his black jeans, _well he could be hiding a bite under there. _She thought smiling to herself but then his voice broke her away from her perverted thoughts of what he could be hiding.

"If you even think about telling me to take my jeans off, I will personally kick your ass." The girl looked up and let her smile show, he probably could kick her ass so she decided it was best to stop torturing him, and break the ice.

1

A breath of relief went through me as she holstered her magnum then reached her hand out to me.

"Christina." She said, I smiled wryly she couldn't have just done that in the first place?

I shook her hand and responded, "Kyle."

"Sorry about that, you just can't really trust anyone these days."

"It's okay." I responded picking up my clothes and slipping them back on. "What is this place?"

She turned away from me and started walking to the table in the back with all the guns on it.

"It's safe." She said flatly.

"How? Can't those things just break through the door?"

She turned around and stared at me as if I had a second head, "Do you live under a rock?"

Being slightly taken aback by this comment I countered with, "No, well not necessarily. I've been held up in my house for the last two weeks, I just left yesterday when this…this big-armed thing broke through my window." I stated and was about to say more but she spoke first.

"A Charger?"

I stared at her in confusion, "A what?"

"Was it kind of yellow, with an arm virtually ten times the size of it's other one, really fast, really strong?"

"Yeah."

"It was a Charger."

I was slightly flabbergasted by her knowledge of that thing, so there was indeed more than one of them.

"We're naming them now?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes then gestured for me to follow her.

Christina lead me into the back room where a second entrance was, along with another door that appeared to be the entrance to a bathroom, there was also a table that had about eight large blue, red, black, and green sleeping bags on it. She pulled me past them and brought me to the far wall then gestured to a bunch of scribbles on it.

"The graffiti is how survivors communicate with each other. We write on the walls of the saferooms about our experiences outside, hoping to help each other in some form."

There were a bunch of writings talking about how to kill the zombies, which everybody knew was just to shoot them in the head, but several other weakneses were put up here that I didn't even think about. They are attracted bright lights, and loud noises. That must've been why they attacked the explosive Christina threw, because of the loud beeping from the flashing red light. They thought it was food.

I also found several descriptions of infected that were deamed _special_. They were mutated and had evolved to different hunting capabilities, one of them was even called a Hunter, and judging by the description of it on the wall I definitely didn't want to associate with it any time soon. I then found the description of something called a Charger, it was the exact same thing as the monster that broke through the window.

I looked away from the wall and back at Christina, "You still haven't answered my question, what is this place?"

She sighed then lead me back to the main room and sat me down at the gun table. From this angle I could see that I had completely over looked the back wall. There was a bookshelf that was stacked with towels and small cloths, for washing I guessed. There was another door as well but it was shut and I couldn't see where it lead.

Christina sat in front of me making my gaze turn to her.

"Are you familiar with a company named Ceda?" She asked

"Who isn't?"

"Well then you should probably know about how great they were supposed to be. A brand new medical corporation that formed after Obama passed the new health care bill. They were funded with incredible amounts of money, allowing them to delve deep into chemical research to find new cures for the most deadly diseases." She paused and took a deep breath, "I'm not sure what happened exactly but, all I know is they were working on a cure for the flu, and all it took was one worker to screw up, and here we are now." She said waving her hand around the room to get her point across.

"But of course Ceda trying to be the savior for us all set up a bunch of evac sites to get citizens out of the cities that had been contaminated by the virus." She continued, "They set up blockades, quarantine areas, and what we're in now. Originally they were called military checkpoints, but now since the military isn't here to bitch at us, we survivors call them saferooms."

Maybe I had been living under a rock all this time, there was so much I didn't know.

"These rooms were stocked with equipment to resupply traveling citizens and military soldiers, then once everything got overrun all the rooms and everything in them were deserted. But thankfully the doors still hold up against the horde so they can be very useful." She said with a faint smile.

"So, it's really safe in here?" I asked

"One of the safest places left in the world."

For a second I felt a weird feeling of relaxation wash over me, just the other day I was almost certain that there wasn't a single place left in the world that could be deemed safe. Apparently, I was wrong.

3

The two sat at the table staring blankly at the floor for the longest time. Kyle finally believed that he had achieved safety. But little did he know that this new home would not last forever. For Christina hated what she would have to do soon, but it had to be done.

_Poor guy, why do I have to do this? Maybe I should wait a while, let him enjoy the saferoom a little longer, but then won't it be harder for him to leave? Oh god what do I do? _Christina thought to herself trying not to let her sadness be known to Kyle.

"Hey." Christina spoke aloud getting Kyle to look up from his dazed state of comfort. "You want the grand tour?"

Her question caused Kyle to cock his brow, this made her chuckle silently.

"Well if your gonna stay you might as well know your way around right?"

Kyle smiled "Sure."

Christina stood up and gestured to the area around her, "This is the main room, all the food, kitchen articles, guns, and ammo are kept here. This is typically where I hang out the most. Oh and speaking of which you can just leave your stuff under here." She said pointing to Kyle's back pack and duffle bag then underneath the table.

He nodded then picked up his stuff and dropped it under the table but he kept his pistol in his pocket, you can never be too careful.

They walked further back to the bookshelf and Christina explained that the towels were for washing and showering, this made Kyle perk up at first but he was quickly saddened when she told him their was only cold water. The door next to the bookshelf lead to a small room with many large metal shelves bolted into the walls, and a single rotating mirror in the corner, many different clothing articles were stacked up on each shelf, sorted very neatly, and Kyle couldn't help but let out a laugh when he noticed a shelf had many different styles of lingerie on it. You could definitely tell that men had packed this place.

They left the room and went to the next, Christina had already shown him the graffiti so they passed through the room quickly after she explained which sleeping bag was hers. She took the red one and let Kyle pick his own.

Next was the bathroom, it was about as large as the room with the clothing in it. Everything was made of metal, the sink, the corner shower, the toilet. Kyle could tell it was gonna get cold.

Afterward they both headed back to the main room and sat back down at the table.

"Hey does your watch still work?" Christina asked pointing at Kyle's wrist.

He glanced down at his wrist and noticed that the sleeve of his hoodie was pulled back far enough to reveal it.

"Yeah, it's 4:03" Kyle muttered.

"Want some food?" She asked

Kyle looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

1

She stood up and walked to one of the counter's, then picking up all of the heavy clothing she dropped there earlier she walked towards the clothes room, "I'll be back in a second, I just have to put these back." She then disappeared into the room.

I stood and walked to the counter closest to me. It had a wide variety of canned foods consisting of mixed fruit, vegetables, soups and stews. I smiled slightly seeing some of my favorite soups there. Too bad I couldn't co-

…_wait a minute, _I thought as I saw a little black box with a single burner on top of it a few counters down from where I was standing.

"No way." I said absolutely baffled that a portable camping stove had survived all this. Finally it seemed my ability to cook wasn't completely useless anymore.

After some searching I found a single pot and tested the burner on the stove. It clicked then a circle of blue flames shot up, "Sweet."

I eventually found a can opener, opened some cans then poured some of the chicken noodle soup into the pot and stirred. The sound of a door closing caused me to turn away from the food and look to my left.

Christina was staring at me with her eyes wide open. "You can cook?" She asked.

I smirked and responded, "Yeah, why you can't?"

She gave me an apolegetic smile, "Not to save my life." She admitted, making me laugh. Suddenly I felt a little more useful.

After a while of eagerly waiting for the soup to finish, we got two metal bowls off one of the counters and filled them with the soup. The first spoonful was unlike anything I remembered. The gas for my stove back home hadn't worked for the last four days I was there, so I was stuck with all the cold and packaged food. But now I was finally able to make hot meals again. For a moment I believed I was in heaven.

It seemed the same for Christina too, she was downing her soup faster then I believed, from my view it looked like she was drinking the broth directly from the bowl. A couple minutes later the contents from our bowls resided in our stomachs.

Christina rested her elbows on the table looking satisfied. Now I like the soup but the aftertaste of chicken broth can be slightly nasty. So I reached under the table and pulled out my backpack. I unzipped it and yanked out a can of root beer then cracked the top open. Before I took a sip I saw Christina's eyes were wide and locked on the can.

"Please tell me that's what I think it is." She said shakily pointing at the drink in my hand.

I grinned guessing that she probably had a passion for soda. "Yeah it is."

She fidgeted slightly and started fumbling with her hands nervously, "Do you…um, maybe…have a-" Before she could even ask the question I knew was coming I reached into my back pack and removed the last soda can from it, then held it out to her.

She looked as if she was about to cry tears of happiness when I did that, her face actually kind of reminded me of Tallahassee's when he got his Twinkie in the movie Zombie land. Needless to say I think she was happy now that she had risked her life to save mine.

We clinked the cans together and poured the carbonated liquid into our mouths, enjoying possibly the last can's of soda any one will ever have.

We set the empty cans down now fully satisfied and thought about what we should do now. But before I could figure it out Christina stood up.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired now." She spoke stretching, "So I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

"Okay." Well I guess I am kinda tired but I'm not sure if I should go to sleep. The paranoid part of my mind still wasn't sure if I should trust her or not, but honestly why shouldn't I? My original prediction on her height was probably wrong now that I got to see her up close, she was actually pretty petite probably only standing at around 5'0, maybe 5'1 give or take a few inches. So the height difference was painfully obvious and so was the muscle mass, she wasn't skeleton skinny though. She did have meat on her but not a lot she maybe weighed like ninety to possibly one hundred pounds. Also if she trusted me enough to go to sleep why shouldn't I trust her?

Standing up, I walked into the graffiti room and saw Christina laying out her red sleeping bag on the table that all the other sleeping bags were originally piled up on.

She turned to me taking notice to my presents, "Sorry but I call the table." My guess was that a sleeping bag on the table was more comfortable then a sleeping bag on the floor.

I shrugged picking up the black sleeping bag then turning to leave the room but I stopped at the doorway. I then turned to Christina who had just slipped into her sleeping bag, "By the way, thanks for saving my life."

She gave me a warm smile then reached behind her and flipped a switch. The pale yellow lighting in the room then immediately switched to dark black, everything was just barely visible now.

Laying the sleeping bag on the floor back out in the main room, I sighed. Not gonna be the most comfortable place to sleep but whatever I'll get over it.

Just then I heard a faint whisper coming from the graffiti room, "Your welcome."

Smiling softly, I laid down in the corner of the main room taking in the slight warmth and comfort that came not only from the sleeping bag, but from those words as well. I guess there was still some kindness, and safety left in the world afterall.

**A.N. There you go.**

**Just a warning for right now the next few chapters aren't gonna have that much violence, but relax it'll come back eventually.**

**And so we learn her name here, nothing special to it really I just thought Christina sounded right.**

**If you haven't figured it out already, I'm trying to get really in depth with all the aspects of left 4 dead I use. Were not given that much insight into how the virus was formed and how the saferooms were built, so what I'm trying to do is give a little bit of extra info for my readers.**

**Well that's that, the next chapter might possibly take a little longer to come out, so I'm sorry if it does.**

**Review and you can have my watch.**

**Next chapter: Living the safe life **


	6. Settle

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Keep on keeping on right?**

**W00T the next chapter of Retaining Sanity is out, and I'm super inspired to write!**

**If you haven't heard of Retaining Sanity, it's a Left 4 Dead Fanfiction that follows a girl named Eden Pride, who get's separated from a group of survivors and befriends the most unlikely person imaginable. In the middle of a world gone to hell, Eden must struggle to stay alive and retain her sanity.**

**Retaining Sanity is what inspired me to write my own Left 4 Dead Fanfiction so you guys should definitely check it out. It will be worth your while.**

**This chapter came pretty damn close to being rated M, but I don't think it's there yet. Not yet…Muhahaha.**

**The rating may go up however sometime during the next few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own…yeah.**

1

_17 days after first infection_

I awoke from my dreamless sleep and for a moment I actually felt comfortable enough to fall back to sleep. I was leaning up against the wall of the saferoom, inside my black sleeping bag. It was very comfortable. Suddenly a muffled bang caused me to jump and shift in the sleeping bag. The noise came from the room Christina was sleeping in, but the lights in the saferoom were off so I assumed she was still sleeping.

Another bang, that's when I knew something was banging on the back entrance to the saferoom. I slowly stood up quickly becoming aware of a twisted pain in my back, I should've known that was gonna happen. Sleeping upright like that is never a good thing to do to your back.

I stretched quickly then removed the pistol that had been sitting in my pocket this whole time. Cautiously I approached the door listening to the quiet banging, carefully I raised my pistol a little higher and was about to reach out to the latch on top of the door to open the shutter blades when I felt somebody's hand grab my shoulder making me jump. I turned and saw Christina standing right next to my with her index finger up against her lips shushing me. I nodded and stayed silent as we stood in front of the door listening to the banging for a little while longer but after a few minutes they finally stopped.

"Sometimes they find the doors and bang on them for a while, but if we stay quiet they eventually wander off." Christina whispered releasing my shoulder from her grasp.

I nodded and lowered my pistol acknowledging that if I had opened the latch on the door, I would've screwed us both.

"Sorry" I whispered sliding the pistol back into my pocket then walking back out into the main room.

"It's okay, what time is it?" She asked flicking the switch in the graffiti room immediately causing the entire saferoom to flood with the familiar pale yellow light.

I glanced down at my watch, which read 6:57, wow it was pretty early. But I guessed that was because we fell asleep so early yesterday.

Christina went into the bathroom to shower and change while I did my exercise routine. Then I emptied my backpack of all it's food and supplies and spread them out onto the counters. I then picked out two boxes of sugar frosted flakes cereal and poured them into two new bowls, one for me and one for Christina when she came back out here. There was no milk, but all well we'll live.

I had eaten about half of my cereal when Christina emerged and she was a sight. Her hair now shined beautifully in the yellow light of the room, and she was dressed in blue skinny jeans and a red tank top that hugged her figure like it was a second skin. Needless to say, I was staring for a solid fifteen seconds before I snapped out of it. She smiled when she noticed me gazing at her and took a seat next to me then hungrily ate her food.

After we ate breakfast, we simply sat in the main room again in an awkward silence. Although we both seemed to except each other, it was just a little weird going through the experiences of an apocalypse then suddenly being in a safe place with food, water, and somebody to talk to.

"So…" Christina said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "You never told me how or why you held up in your house for so long."

3

Kyle fidgeted slightly at this question, there was no harmful intent in her words but just thinking back to what had happened in his home saddened him.

Christina stared at Kyle as he looked away from her gaze, she could tell this question was probably uncomfortable for him to answer, "Sorry," Christina added, "I didn't mean to-" Kyle raised his hand signaling for her to stop then looked back up into her eyes.

"No it's okay, you were just curious." Kyle said, "It was nine days ago…" Kyle slowly explained what had happened to him and his family, how his two sisters died, then transformed into the infected, and how his father killed his own to daughters to save his son. Also how Kyle simply stood and watched as something dragged his mother away, then his father disappered into the trees and never emerged.

Christina simply sat and listened to his story as he thoroughly explained each detail. He had definitely been through a lot, it's amazing how a infection could do so much in so little time.

After he finished the silence was strong for a couple more minutes until Christina spoke, " Sounds like you had it worse then I did." Kyle looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents are out of town right now. They were going on a two month cruise to celebrate their anniversary. So I at least didn't have to see my family die." Christina said lowering her gaze.

"Well than, how do you know that their dead? They could still be on the boat if the infection didn't make it's way on before they set sail right?" Kyle asked

"No because the cruise ended ten days ago." Kyle's shoulders fell at this. So they both were truly left alone. Left for dead.

1

At that point I was at a loss for words. We both had lost our familys and were trapped in this mad world. But now that I thought about it, it wasn't too bad. We did have each other.

"So it looks like we're both up hells creek without a paddle huh?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

Christina smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

We fell silent at that, we both had our past out to each other and now it was time to think about the future instead. I began wondering if we were truly safe here, sure Christina said it was but I just felt a certain amount of doubt in my heart. One of those things was banging on the door just an hour ago, could that door really hold off an entire horde of them? Or what if one of those charging things showed up? Because that infected had clearly proven it's strength back at my house. Could it charge through the door? These thoughts unsettled me greatly, but I will just have to live with them for now I suppose. This is my home now, and I'll just have to live with it.

Christina stood and collected the empty boxes of cereal and proceeded to the graffiti room. I was uncertain if she was going to throw them away, or chuck them outside. In my last inspection, I didn't see a trash can anywhere but there probably was one in here. While she was gone I reached for my duffle bag, and pulled it towards me. I unzipped it and glanced over all the clothing and bathing supplies I had brought with me. I still had one clean outfit left and I could feel the grimy nastiness sitting in my hair. It had been about three days since my last shower, and with the constant running around, sweating, and blood splattering on me, it obviously wasn't getting any cleaner. So I removed the last oufit from my bag which consisted of, grey boxers, blue jeans, and a green T-shirt with dog tags printed on the front of it. Then stood to my feet, Christina re-entered the room and obviously took notice to what I was doing so I turned to her.

"Do you think I could…use the shower?" She chuckled when I asked.

"You don't have to ask me, of course you can."

I smiled, "Thanks."

I then scooped up a my duffle bag and was about to leave when I just thought of something. I still had the pistol in my pocket, and occasionally I would catch her staring at it, now call me crazy but I was almost sure she thought I still didn't trust her. To show that I did, I removed the pistol from my pocket and rested it on the table next to the other guns, along with the flip knife that was in my other pocket. I smiled as I walked past her after that, pretty sure now that I got the message through.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it, then dropped my stuff on the floor and approached the mirror. My face didn't look bad, just my hair was disgusting. My bangs were all clumped together as they hung down from my forehead covering up my eyebrows and the tops of my eyes, but not far enough to obscure my vision. Letting out a sigh, I turned to the corner shower and twisted the handle. A loud gurgling noise followed by a spray of ice water emitted from the shower head. Oh, the precious memories.

I removed all the bathing articles from my bag, then dropping my close I took a deep breath and stepped into the ice shower. Immediately the ferocious shock of the cold water encased me and made my muscles scream out. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from yelping, but the feeling of water running down my head clearing out some of the muck never felt so good. I made quick work of scrubbing myself clean with one of the bars of soap I brought then at long last was able to shampoo and condition my hair.

"Oh, thank you god for shampoo." I muttered smiling. For the first few minutes of my shower I was able to see small hints of blood flowing down the drain, but that didn't last too long after my hair was clean.

There was one black thought in the back of my head however that really bothered me but almost made me laugh at the same time. I was afraid that because of all the cold showers I was taking, I might lose my manhood because of it. That's when I just got thinking that I hadn't really thought about _things_ like that ever since the infection started. Which I don't really think anyone could blame me, who the hell would be able to think about sex in times like these. But that's when I realized that I was safe in here, and alone, where nobody could see me. There was also a girl outside, who now that I thought about it was kinda hot. Long brown hair, small petite frame, amazing curves, and other sexy features that made me shiver but not because of the cold water. But because a part of me was stirring that I hadn't thought about for a while now. Well technically a part of me was rising not stirring.

3

Christina sat in the main room loading several rounds into the hunting rifle she emptied yesterday when she saved Kyle. She heard the shower turn on and waited for a moment listening. She was almost certain that she would hear Kyle yelp when he stepped in there. Granted, the water was freezing cold.

After a few minutes she shrugged, thinking Kyle managed to tough it out. She wasn't too surprised, after all he did look like he could take a beating.

"_You know will all those muscles, and that…rock hard chest. Whoa! Wait a minute, what are you thinking girl?" _Christina thought as she mentally smacked herself. _"You barely know this guy, geez pump the breaks for once in your life."_

Christina furiously shook her head then picked up another rifle round and was about to load it in but she stopped and let her thoughts continue running through her head. She slowly twirled the hard metallic casing around in her hand.

"_Heh…hard."_ Christina thought ignoring her previous argument with herself. She then loaded the next round into the rifle and let her hands slide slowly down the metal tube. She swallowed hard and felt her cheeks beginning to burn, as she kept looping in her head what Kyle looked like when she forced him to remove his shirt and hoodie. Except this time she imagined water pouring down his chest with goose bumps spreading out on his skin. But it wasn't because the water from the shower he was in was cold, it was because a hand was sliding up his chest slowly caressing his muscles. Christina realized then that it was her hand sliding up his body, she also realized that she was standing in the shower with him, pressed up against him, and both of them were wearing nothing…

His hand slowly rose up and slid along her neck then down to her breast slowly kneading it, as he lowered his head resting at the exposed part of her neck. Christina drew in a soft gasp as he licked and nipped at her skin. His hand then slowly wandered downward never leaving her body. Her head tilted back and she let out a soft moan as his hand reached her most intimate area.

Christina frantically shook her head, snapping her out of her fantasy. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, her breathing was incredibly shallow, and her hands were balled up into fists kneading her jeans. She let out a shaky breath as she realized that she hadn't thought of things like that for a while now. She set aside the rifle and leaned back in her chair trying to steady her breathing. But she couldn't help but see that image again, her being so close to him in the tiny space the corner shower offered.

Her breath began to quicken again just at the slightest thought of it. Suddenly her hand subconsciously began to move towards the zipper of her jeans. She looked over her shoulder at the entrance to the graffiti room as her fingers were slowly toiling away towards their goal.

"_Well it should probably be a little while before he gets out" _Christina thought as her hand finally met the zipper of her jeans. _"Maybe I do have some time for myself." _She thought tugging the button of her jeans open and pulling the zipper down…

1

After the water had been running for about thirty minutes I finally turned it off and stepped out of the shower, feeling absolutely rejuvenated. I picked up the black towel from my duffle bag and pressed it to my face. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this awesome. I was clean and felt like I was ready to take on the world.

I dried myself off pretty quickly and dressed in my last outfit from home. If I wanted clean clothes I would have to take some from the clothes room here. There was some type of laundry hamper in the corner, so I dropped my towel and dirty clothes in their not wanting to set them back in my duffle bag, Then headed to the door.

I unlocked the bathroom door and opened it making a loud click noise echo through the safe room. Then the moment I stepped out of the bathroom their were several loud thuds coming from the main room, followed by the sound of scrambling movement. I quickly walked into the main room and saw Christinas head shoot up quick enough for her hair to swing with the force she applied. Her face was flushed and her chest was rising and falling heavily but I could only just barely hear her breathing as if she was trying to muffle it. All in all, it looked like something just scared the crap out of her and she was trying to hide it.

"Hi! Hey!" She said, almost shouting.

I stood there for a moment slightly confused. Had I scared her somehow? "How ya' doing?" I asked.

"Fine, fine…how was your shower?" She asked and I noticed that her arms were swinging back and forth and she was slightly rocking in place.

"Fine, cold, wet." I responded still confused as to why she was acting weird.

"Great, great!" She sounded very flustered and shaky. "I'm gonna go in there." She said pointing to the clothes room then hurridly walked past me into it, closed the door behind her, and locked it.

It took me a few minutes to process what had just happened. I then looked around the main room to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Everything looked normal except the chair I guessed Christina was sitting in, was far off to the left side of the room. She must've jumped up from there and shoved the seat to the side. What the hell was she doing that made me scare her so bad?

3

Christina locked the door the leaned her back up against it. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she laid her hand across her chest to try and steady her racing heart.

"_Oh my god he almost walked in on me." _Christina thought feeling her heart skip a beat. What would he have done if he had seen her like that? She didn't know and it was bothering her beyond belief to find out.

Well at least it was over before Kyle walked in. If she was in the middle of it when he walked out of the bathroom, he most definitely would have caught her.

1

Several hours had past and she still hadn't left the clothes room. On multiple occasions, I walked up to the door and almost knocked on it, but decided not to. Whatever she was going through was probably a girl thing and I wasn't sure if I wanted to delve into territory that I knew I wasn't welcome in.

So most of the time I simply sat there and waited for her to emerge. Frequently glancing down at my watch to see what time it was. It was 10:11 AM when I got into the shower, 10:52 AM when I got out, and now it was 6:34 PM. She had been in that room for just under six hours. What was she doing?

Without her in here the room felt ominous and indescribably lonely. Luckily it didn't remain that way for too long, because after six lonely hours she finally emerged.

She appeared to be relaxed now but she had a look of slight embarresment on her face. At first she didn't speak, she just approached me staring down at the floor. After a few moments of awkward silence she spoke.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" I countered and she looked up at me, albeit shyly.

"For acting so stupid."

"What happened? Did I scare you or something?" I asked curiously.

"No, it's just…" She paused, probably trying to think of what to say next. "Girl stuff."

I could tell that there was more to it then that, and I wondered why she didn't want to tell me.

"Are you sure that's all?" I asked, if she didn't want to tell me I wasn't going to force her to, I was just making sure.

She slowly nodded and I shrugged, I guess it was just gonna be left at that for now.

The rest of the day past quickly but awkwardly. We didn't speak to each other that much, and mostly just sat at opposite ends of the room biting our lips. I did however manage to study the graffiti more thoroughly. After I finished reading I felt that I finally had a little bit more of an advantage against the infected now.

It was 8:12 PM when we finally decided to hit the sack. I sighed knowing that I was gonna have to sleep weirdly again, and I would wake up the next mourning with that aching pain twisting in my back. But at least there was still no feare of waking to an infected eating my face.

I walked to the graffiti room to say goodnight to Christina, and I found her sitting on the edge of the table with her red sleeping bag pushed up to the wall showing half of the wooden table underneath her. She was twiddling her thumbs and her legs were swinging back and forth hanging off the table nervously. She slowly looked up at me almost shyly, and said, "Hey."

"Hey." I responded offering her a warm smile. She stared at me for quite some time then before she finally spoke.

"D-do you umm, maybe…" She was using the same stuttering words when she asked me nervously for a soda yesterday. That unnerved me a little for whatever she was gonna say. "…Think you could…sleep with me tonight?"

"…What?" I responded flatly as my eyes went wide.

"Do you think you could…sleep next to me tonight?"

My mouth went slightly agape as I realized what she was trying to ask. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. That would have been weird but kind of awesome at the same time.

"Oh, umm okay. How come?" I asked wondering why she would allow me to get so close to her, for hours, in a makeshift bed, with the lights off.

"Well you said yourself, sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly a great feeling." She said, "So…why not."

I hesitated for a second then slowly nodded, "O-okay."

She scooted over on the table and slid into her sleeping bag so that I could lay mine across the table then wriggle into it. She then reached above her and flipped the light switch off making the room go black. I then felt her scoot closer to me so that her arms were brushing up against my chest. My heart immediately started to speed up, aside from my sisters and my mother I had never slept next to another girl before. Gimme a break I was like four years old when I still slept with my mommy, you probably did too so I don't wanna hear it.

This was oddly uncomfortable, but at the same it was really cool. I tried to relax as I adjusted so I wouldn't be to close, but the table offered such little space so I was basically stuck there.

I felt her let out a shuddering sigh and I had to stop myself from doing the same as I closed my eyes. It was gonna be really tough falling asleep with an attractive girl next to me.

Just relax…breath.

**A.N. It's gettin' kinda racy in there isn't it?**

**This chapter took a little longer to write because I had trouble thinking of stuff to add in to make life in the saferoom a little more exciting. Then suddenly it hit me, what makes everything more exciting? Sex, that's what.**

**So I just tried to fill our main character with lust, and there you go. We've got a chapter.**

**However I knew my main audience didn't want to read about me jerking off, so I tried to make up for it by filling Christina with some good old fashion lust too, hopefully that will satisfy my readers. **

**As for if we did actually masturbate during the chapter…it doesn't say now does it? So I guess you'll just have to fill in the rest of the blanks yourself. ;) **

**Review and you'll see Christina and me doing it in your shower. Wow I can't believe I just typed that. Roflmao**

**Next chapter: We can't stay **


	7. Move

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. You can never have enough zombies now can you. **

**I'm trying really hard to keep the chapters long without taking too long to get them on Fanfiction. **

**It's tough but your reviews make it all worth it.**

**So, so, so, so, close to being rated M. But still not there just yet.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Left 4 Dead…I pity you.**

_18 days after first infection_

1

My eyes slowly peeked open only to be met with darkness. I felt so warm, and comfortable there that I didn't ever want to get up. There was something in my arms, and I realized that some of the warmth around me was coming from it. I immediately started to hug it closer to me. My hands slowly sliding along whatever it was I was holding, and I smiled.

Suddenly I began to remember where I was laying. Blinking through the dark I managed to see somebody's face. Christina.

My original intention would be to pull away from her, and to get to my feet but for some reason I was hesitant. _"Well she was the one who wanted me to sleep next to her. So why should I squirm away? I wasn't making her uncomfortable, as a matter of fact she seemed to be quite comfortable there, she was sleeping like a baby." _

I decided to just lay there next to her and not break away from our warm embrace. I didn't notice it so much before, but it was pretty cold in the saferoom. I guessed that was because winter was slowly closing in. If my memory was correct though it still was October, but it was nearing it's end. After that fall would be gone and winter would take it's place. That's when survival would get really tough.

I half-consciously laid there slowly letting my hand slide up and down her arm. Her skin was smooth, and I could tell that she had once been tanned like myself but because the sun had been gone for all this time, I wasn't surprised that she was beginning to turn pale. I then noticed that quite a few stray hairs had fallen and covered her face, so smiling I gently brushed them away over her ear. Wow, in addition to having a great body, her face was oddly beautiful. It almost seemed impossible that anyone could maintain great looks in times like these, but apparently she managed.

She stirred slightly when I moved my hand away, and scooted closer to me. I'll be honest I had to keep looping baseball and football in my head to try and calm myself down. I'm a dude gimme a break.

I was almost hoping that she wouldn't wake up for a while, that way we could just lay there for a few more hours. Also I was afraid it would be sufficiently awkward when she woke and saw how close she was to me. The anticipation was killing me, but all well, I'll live.

"_I say that often don't I?"_

About another hour past before Christina finally stirred again, only this time her eyes slowly peeked open. Her eyes wandered around dazedly for a few moments probably trying to get a grip on where she was. Then finally she looked upward and her eyes met mine.

I smiled and whispered, "Hi."

She returned the smile and responded in a weak voice, "Hey."

After that she seemed to notice how close she was to me, and I expected her to move away. But to my surprise she scooted closer and draped her arm that wasn't underneath her over my waist hugging me to her. She then let out a sigh that sounded like it was slightly dreamily.

"I haven't been this warm for a while now." She said closing her eyes again and I started to grow warm myself from slight embarrassment.

"Body heat, you gotta' love it." I said causing her to nod and softly make a 'mm hm' noise in the back of her throat.

She didn't move for a while after that, I was pretty sure she was gonna fall back to sleep but then just when I was sure she was out she whispered, "Kyle, I have to tell you something…"

I looked down at her staring into her brown hair, "What?"

There was a long pause after that but then she finally said, "We can't stay here."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly bewildered.

"We can't stay here in the saferoom." She replied flatly.

I was shocked by this statement, why would we have to leave? It was safe here right? There was no reason to leave right?

"Why?" I asked leaning up on my elbow and to her dissatisfaction, leaning away from our combined warmth.

Frowning she opened her eyes and explained, "Because there's somewhere else much safer then here."

I quirked my brow, "Where?"

The ends of her lips then pulled up into a smile, "The last evacuation site."

My jaw dropped at that, "What!"

She slowly leaned up on her elbow so she could get a better look at me, "Out of all the evac sites that the military devised, only one of them is still standing. I've been moving from saferoom to saferoom trying to get to it, and now it's not that far away."

At this point I didn't know what to think, was there still hope for mankind after all? Could we really make it out of here?

"How do you know?" I asked still having many other questions flow through my head at the same time.

"It says it on the wall over there." She then gestured to the graffiti on the wall. Figures the one part of the wall that I didn't read was the part that said there was a real chance of survival after all. "I've been following the writing over the past few days trying to make it, but until just recently my progress came to a screeching halt." She continued, "The next saferoom is the farthest distance I will have traveled yet, and it's a long trek through the streets, and infected. I couldn't do it alone, if something should happen and a horde finds me, or I get swamped with special infected…" She paused, "I couldn't risk it, but with somebody else with me, to watch my back." She said poking me playfully in the chest.

I pondered over what she had said for a moment then responded, "It sounds like you saved me just to satisfy your own needs Ms. Christina." I said with a smirk.

"Well _that_ depends on how old you are." She said with a laugh, "How old are you anyway?"

"Fifteen." I said and her eyes went wide.

"Really!" She said and I found genuine amusement in how shocked she was.

"Yeah I know, I'm freakishly tall for my age, and my muscles make me look like I'm twenty…something." I explained but Christina remained shocked. "Why how old are you?"

"Eighteen." She replied.

3

"_Holy crap!" _Christina thought, _"I can't believe the person I wanted in me last night is just a kid!" _

1

Well now any chance I had with Christina is probably out the window. She obviously thought I was older than her but now that she knew it was the other way around, she probably felt entirely different. But in all seriousness, why should she? The worlds gone to hell so why should the rules that defined a normal society even apply now? Maybe I still did have a little bit of a chance.

"Okay, so I'm a little young. Big whoop, that doesn't make anything any different. The infected aren't gonna stop trying to eat me just because I'm a minor, so what's wrong with me being fifteen?" I asked

"Nothing it's just…I'm really surprised." She responded looking away from me and down at the table.

After that we fell silent, I couldn't figure out what exactly to say to her that would make her ignore the fact that I was so young. Finally I just blurted out, "I wanna go with you."

She immediately looked back up into my eyes and was about to smile but then she began to protest with, "You'll be risking your life, you know that right?"

"Of course, but you risked yours for mine so I have to pay you back somehow right?" I countered smiling.

She returned the smile and nodded, our destination was now set. Now it was time to prepare.

We laid there on the table hugging each other for about another hour or so enjoying each others body heat before we finally decided it was time to get up and pack.

We spent the next several days loading all of our essentials into my two bags.

Christina also revealed that she had a large black duffle bag too which held a great deal of supplies. Most of our equipment came from the battery power and utilities that I had brought with me from home, however there was a sufficient amount useful items in the saferoom. Mostly consisting of batteries, flashlights, rope, and medical supplies. We stuffed as much food and supplies into my backpack and Christina's duffle bag as we could then started packing other essentials. Weapons came next, I took the shotgun and pistol I brought from home along with a second Glock pistol for dual wielding and my trusty flip knife, the fire poker went into my duffle bag again. Christina took her hunting rifle and revolver along with a mac-10 sub-machine gun. We also managed to find several military gun holsters that we could strap onto us to make carrying the guns much easier. We holstered our weapons then laid them out on the table and scooped up as much ammo we could carry and dropped it into the spare pockets on our duffle bags. Christina also showed me a device she learned how to make by reading the graffiti in the saferooms, it's called a pipe bomb. When she took one from one of the shelves I immediately recognized it, she used one to save my life a few days ago. She showed me how to make one by taking apart the one in her hand, all you need is an old hollow pipe, a few rags, some lighter fluid or just some type of gasoline, or alcohol, a fuse, and anything that emit's a bright flashing light. After I finally got the hang of it we then moved onto other important things.

We sifted through many articles of clothing in the clothes room. I found quite a few different articles that suited my tastes really well and also looked like they would fit me. Christina had found several outfits that she found interest in too. That's when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Christina was poking around in the lingerie section of clothing. She plucked a pink night gown from it and I couldn't help but imagine what she would look like wearing it. It was see through all the way up to the chest but that part still was just barely covered, and the whole thing only went down to mid thigh. Suddenly she turned towards me and I immediately looked away even though I knew she saw me staring at her. I tried to pretend like I wasn't looking and continued sifting through the clothes piles.

Suddenly she said, "What do you think?"

I turned to her and saw her holding the straps of the night gown to her shoulders so that the dress was draped over her front as if she was wearing it. I had to struggle to stop my jaw from dropping, as I nearly went bug-eyed at the way she was standing there.

"Well?" She asked after a few seconds of me staring.

"W-well umm, why do you want m-my opinion?" I stuttered.

"Well you're the only other person here, and I need someone else's opinion. So…" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

The stare she was giving me was driving me wild, so wild that I couldn't figure out where to stare. Her eyes were filled with fire, and the gown caused dirty images to shoot through my mind. I fidgeted slightly where I was kneeling, and swallowed hard.

"Are you blushing tough guy?" She asked smirking.

I looked back up into her eyes and relaxed a little, now I knew she was flirting with me. But man oh man was it working.

I got to my feet and took a step closer to her, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

She laughed at that, and it was one of the most beautiful laughs I had ever heard in my life. Lowering the gown she stifled her giggles and looked back up at me, but didn't say anything. She then dropped the gown into the duffle bag with our clothes in it and started walking to the door. But she stopped in front of the doorway and looked over her shoulder at me.

She then whispered, "Maybe." After that she walked out of the room with a noticeable sway of her hips.

I felt my heart skip a beat the moment she said that, maybe yesterdays fantasy will come true after all.

3

Christina was smiling and she couldn't stop it. Part of her couldn't believe that she just said that, while the another part was laughing hysterically, and the last part of her was just a bunch of dirty images shooting through her mind. _"Maybe. Oh the devastation that word could cause." _She sat down and leaned her elbows on the table with the guns and bags on it. She kept imagining a porno type scenario of herself and Kyle there. She imagined that the second she said maybe, Kyle walked up behind her quickly and whirled her around to face him. Then their lips would meet in rough chemistry as Kyle backed Christina up into the table Christina was sitting at now pressing her firmly against it. He then grabbed at the collar of her black T-shirt and tugged fiercely on it in opposite directions, tearing the shirt open down the middle and leaving it hanging on her shoulders revealing Christina's rather small red bra. Throughout this action their lips continued to meet over and over again allowing hardly any time for breathing. Kyle's hands then slid under her thighs and pulled up on them, hoisting Christina's much smaller body up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms locked around his neck as he sat her on the table. She felt him tugging at the button of her jeans so only for a moment she broke off from the kisses to remove his shirt, he assisted her and lifted his shirt over his head revealing the muscular chest that Christina adored so much. Their kissing resumed as he yanked the button and zipper of her jeans free and tugged them down slightly to reveal her pink panties. Kyle then slowly reached up and lifted half of the bra revealing her left breast. He squeezed it gently then broke off from their kissing to move his mouth over to her it. Christina's head tilted backwards as he massaged her right breast with his hand, and her left with his tongue, she couldn't stop herself from letting out a quiet moan. Kyle sucked on her left nipple gently before lifting the bra away from her chest and switching over to her right breast. Christina let out soft moans as his tongue adored the supple skin of her chest, she then suddenly felt his hand slowly begin to snake it's way downward towards her undergarments. Christina jerked her head backwards away from his lips then looked downward at Kyle's hand, eagerly watching as it slowly slid under her panties. She closed her eyes and drew in a soft gasp, then released it slowly, albeit shakily. He slowly began to rub her sex and she let her head loll backwards taking in the ecstasy of it all. One of her hands ran through Kyle's hair gripping it for support while her other hand shot downward and gripped the table as she felt the intense pressure beginning to build. She opened her eyes just for a moment and her gaze immediately locked with Kyle's. He grinned and she immediately felt him slowly slide a finger inside her. She let out a sharp gasp followed by several moans as he slowly slid it in and out. She was close, very close…

All of the sudden Christina felt something shake her shoulder gently.

"Christina?"

She immediately whirled around in her seat and saw Kyle looking down at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Christina immediately became aware that she was back in reality, "I-I was just…thinking." She choked out.

"Must've been a hell of a daydream, you haven't moved for like a solid four minutes." Kyle stated with a smile before dropping the duffle bag with all their clothing in it.

Christina didn't smile and heaved a sigh. _"That was one hell of a daydream."_

_3 weeks after first infection_

1

It took a total of three days in order to fully prepare. We knew that we wouldn't be out in the city for a long time, but we wanted to make sure we brought enough to handle just about any situation.

It was 5:46 PM when we were ready to leave, but there was only one problem. It was getting dark. Of course it was, it's almost November what did you expect? We didn't want to be outside when it was pitch black, but we didn't want to stay any longer either. If we did, there was a chance the evac sight would close due to lack of survivors, or even worse it could get overrun long before we could make it. Then all hope for evacuation and safety would vanish.

We bickered over it for a while throwing away our precious time. That's when we finally decided, we were gonna make a break for it. I know that seems like a horrible idea but we still had about an hour of daylight left and if we hustled then we could definitely make it. The idea though of stepping back out into the cruel world I had escaped a few days ago was very unsettling but I couldn't let that stop me now. Besides, their was another saferoom waiting for us at the end of this little journey. Then we can follow the graffiti again and hopefully make it to the evac site.

I slipped on my white hoodie over the black T-shirt I was wearing expecting it to be cold outside and once we opened the door, man oh man was I right.

We were instantly hit with a gust of cold wind the second the door swung open. It wasn't cold enough to send a chill down my spine, but it was enough to send a weird tingle through my face. I looked at Christina who shot me a 'I'm worried' look but also nodded. It was time to go.

We stepped out of the saferoom and shut the door behind us, I had my backpack on and was clutching the large black duffle bag while Christina was holding the lighter white one, and instead of wearing all of her thick camouflage equipment she had on when we first met, she was simply wearing a neon green T-shirt and jeans with a black hoodie over her. We both looked like to teenagers simply traveling along the road, ready to kick some zombie ass.

After we exited the alley we were met with a unsettlingly empty road, well if you could call a road littered with putrid smelling corpses empty. The time that the bodies spent laying in the street finally began to take it's toll. Maggots squirmed in and out of their rotting skin and dry blood was caked all over the street. The horrid smell caused my stomach to churn and I could feel my lunch slowly climbing up my throat. But I held it down not wanting to look like a wimp in front of Christina, even though she was noticeably disgusted too.

We turned left and began to walk up the street. The saferoom was four blocks away, if we walked at a quick pace we could definitely make it before sundown.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I was slightly surprised, we hadn't seen a single infected yet but something about this fact unnerved me greatly. They had to be somewhere, but where?

We came to a four way intersection after traveling about two blocks, from what the graffiti on the wall said we would have to turn right. So we quickly sprinted to the other side of the street trying to get to the sidewalk. Mainly all of the bodies were scattered across the road so the sidewalk was less disgusting but it still wasn't exactly lemon fresh.

We turned right and went up the next street still amazed that no infected were in sight. Our steps seemed to echo on the pavement in the eerie silence the streets offered. That's when all of the sudden we heard a sharp gasp coming from way behind us. It also just occurred to me that we didn't look down the street that was behind us before we started walking up this road. So exchanging a single glance, me and Christina slowly looked over our shoulders and I don't know about her but I think for a solid five seconds, my heart stopped…

There was a massive horde of infected only around one hundred yards away from us, infinitely times bigger then the two I had faced before. It stretched on down the street for about three hundred yards, all of them were wandering around aimlessly bumping into each other, vomiting onto the pavement and themselves. The horde made that street look like it was a combination of a sickly grey and dark red color. The color of pale skin, and blood. The sharp gasp we heard came from a female infected, she had seen us walking up the street. She screeched and not a moment later, all the infected behind her turned toward us in nearly perfect unison.

We didn't hesitate, we ran.

The fear I had experienced when I was first chased by a horde was nothing compared to the fear I felt now, if they reached us there would be absolutely no hope. We didn't have nearly enough ammo to defeat them all, let alone half of them. I could hear them screaming, their hunger for flesh being voiced in their shouts. I was scared…terrified.

For the first few minutes of running we did manage to keep a safe distance between us and them, but when the weight of everything we were carrying finally started to take it's toll on us, that's when I got worried. They were getting closer and we both were slowing down. We turned right with only about one more block to go, but to our horror the street ahead of us had a few dozens of infected wandering around the street. What could we do now? If we ran forward the infected ahead of us would surround and kill us, but if we ran back the mob of infected would tear us to pieces. We were trapped.

I spotted an alley to our left and it looked like it was clear. So I grabbed Christina's arm and jerked her towards the alley. "What are you doing!" She shouted.

"Trying to keep us alive!" I shouted back pushing her into the alley.

We ran to the very end of it and to my horror, it was a dead end…

"What do we do!" Christina asked, I didn't respond.

I could here them quickly getting closer, I frantically looked around trying to find anything that could save us. There were no doors, no fire escapes, no way of hope. But there was a dumpster, that's when it occurred to me that the mob of infected hadn't caught up to us quite yet. So they hadn't seen us run into the alley, hopefully. And obviously the infected up the street weren't alerted to our presence yet either. So maybe, just maybe…

I jolted back into action snapping out of my thoughts and pulled Christina over to the dumpster. I lifted the hatch completely ignoring the blast of rotting garbage scent that smacked me in the face and began to climb in.

"What the hell are you doing!" Christina shouted at me.

"We have to hide or they'll find us." I countered ducking into the rather large dumpster.

"No! I'm not getting in there!" Christina shouted taking a step back.

"You are kidding me!" I said looking up at her, "You're seriously gonna become a girly girl now, out of all the time you could have before! Christina if you stay out there they'll find you!"

"Please don't make me do this Kyle." She responded sounding as if she was going to cry.

I felt slightly bad for her but otherwise was getting annoyed, "Christina it's either out there with them, or in here with me, now get in the damn dumpster!"

She groaned for a moment and looked at the shadows of the infected approaching then back at me, "I hate you, I hate you." She murmured childishly stepping up to the dumpster and reluctantly climbing in.

"Yeah, yeah you can hate me later." I said pulling her in then closing the hatch.

It was pitch black and the stench was absolutely foul, the floor of the dumpster was covered in large garbage bags that went up to my waist when submerged in it, all harboring a series of rotting food, mildewing boxes, and plenty of other magically smelling things. It probably wouldn't be as bad as the rotting bodies, but considering the fact that it was right up in our faces wasn't making it any more pleasant.

I could hear the cries of the infected surrounding the dumpster, they ran into the alley but they seemed to have lost track of us. Several of them leaped on top of the dumpster and I had to hold the lid shut to prevent it from sliding open. This went on for several agonizing minutes but then finally the cries of the mob started to die down and it sounded like they were giving up.

"Are we still alive?" Christina whispered and I smiled.

Although the infected screams and moans had died down they were still there and we had to remain in the dumpster for the time being. I had dropped my duffle bag with our flashlights in it into the dumpster when I jumped in and since it was pitch black with a bunch of other bags surrounding us, I guessed that finding it was going to be difficult.

"We've got to find my duffle bag, it has our lights in it." I told Christina

"I'm not sure if I want to see what I'm sitting in." She replied with a muffled voice as if she was covering her mouth.

"C'mon just help me find it." I asked still trying to keep my voice down.

"Okay." Christina reluctantly agreed.

I began to move through the dumpster using my hands for sight. Every bag I felt had a smooth and occasionally slimy plastic exterior, none of them were my bag. I could hear Christina sifting through the bags as well occasionally squealing, I guessed she was probably touching something nasty. Suddenly my hands met something soft and firm.

"What's this?" I asked.

"…Kyle?" Christina said with a shocked and slightly shaky voice.

My hands released their grip and instantly shot back to my chest, "Oh my god, I'm sorry." I apologized realizing that I had grabbed her ass.

She didn't respond and I immediately turned around and started feeling for the bag again. Suddenly my hand brushed up against something metal. I ran my fingers along it and realized it was a zipper. I pulled it up and my hands felt the rough material of the duffle bag, I finally found it.

Unzipping it, I felt around looking for a flashlight. Soon I found the clip on light I brought from home and turned it upside down not wanting any infected that were still outside to see it. Then flipping it open the pale blue light flooded through the dumpster, it was so bright I had to squint to see properly.

I instantly heard a gasp from Christina who began crawling over towards me repeatedly saying 'ew, ew, ew,'

Obviously now that she could see what she was touching made everything all the more unpleasant. She clutched my hoodie in a desperate grip, it looked as if she was trying to climb on top of me to get out of the garbage.

"Would you relax!" I said attempting to pry her off of me.

"How can I relax when I'm surrounded by…whatever the hell's in these things!" She said back and I noticed her voice was getting a little loud, and I started to get worried she might alert some of the infected.

Wait a minute, the infected. I couldn't hear them at all anymore.

"Hang on a second." I whispered lifting her off me then turning off the flashlight.

"What are you doing?" She asked but I softly shushed her to try and calm her down.

I then reached up to the hatch of the dumpster and very carefully lifted it so that there was a big enough opening for me to peer through and scan the alley. It was much darker then I had originally thought but from what I could see there were no infected in the alley or in the street.

Without hesitation I lifted the dumpster hatch fully open and stood, "Christina it's clear." I whispered.

It seemed that she jumped out of the dumpster before I could even finish my sentence, "Thank god!" She said gasping for breath.

We didn't waste time climbing out of the dumpster and wrenching our bags out of it quickly after. Christina had to take a couple extra minutes of wheezing in order to recompose herself. My hoodie was now drenched in a lot of putrid smelling garbage juice and other nastiness, and I didn't even want to look at my jeans. Same goes for Christina who was frantically trying to brush some of the garbage off her with her hands. I slowly edged myself against the wall of the alley and peered around the wall looking for infected. There was only about three or four of them in our path, which we could easily sneak around but just for insurance I removed the fire poker from my duffle bag in case a confrontation was imminent.

Pulling my backpack over my shoulders than picking up the duffle bag I was ready to move, Christina also picked up her duffle bag and was ready to go despite her shakiness.

We immediately started moving up the sidewalk in a half crouched position trying to stay out of sight. It was 7:03 PM so the sun was long gone and aside from the covered light of the moon, it was pitch black.

The infected wandered around lazily not even taking notice to our presence, but I still wasn't about to drop my guard. That mob of infected had to go somewhere, but I didn't know for sure if they spread out or were still together as a group. Either way they were still unbelievably threatening, and we had to be ready to either run, or fight. Preferably run.

We traveled up the street then took one last left, we should be getting close to the saferoom now. There were no infected in this street that I could see, but there was a barrel that had fire burning from the top of it emitting a bright light and powerful warmth. My eyes caught something on the wall of a building the fire was lighting up, it was a spray paint illustration of a house with a cross in it.

"That's the safe house symbol!" Christina whispered, and I noticed that there was an arrow pointed to the right.

Maybe someone started this fire then wrote on the wall where the saferoom was. Could there be other people there?

I quickly gestured for Christina to follow me than started to sprint down the street. There was another sign pointing into the building next to us and we quickly ran inside. It was some type of everyday restaurant that had been clearly raided. Tables were flipped upside down, chairs, dishes, food, and glass were scattered all over the place. I ignored it looking for that last sign that would point us to safety. Then finally after a few minutes of searching, I saw the symbol and it pointed to the familiar red steel door.

We bolted towards it then ran inside, slamming the door behind us, and locking it, then turning the latch on top off the door closing the shutter blades once again blocking us off from the dead world.

**A.N. I kinda feel like this chapter ended abruptly but…what the hell?**

**I'm not only trying hard to keep the chapters going strong, but I'm also trying to make it appealing to both girls and guys. Because if you haven't noticed yet, there have been some "graphic" scenes in this story if you know what I mean, lol.**

**But I am a dude so if I kinda start leaning towards making it more appealing to dudes, sorry ladies I'll try really hard not to. **

**Alright that's all for now, because I've got to get to school in twenty minutes. It's 6:15 AM right now, why do I keep finishing these things early in the morning? **

**Next chapter: Cup of lust **


	8. Just One Drink

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. MUST WRITE STORY!**

**One of the reviews I got on this story was hilarious and I just had to write more, so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Poo on your face **

**We are schooled, ONWARD TO ADVENTURE!**

1

Christina struggled to hold a large metal bar out to me, one much similar to the bar she used to seal the door in the first saferoom. I took it from her and was slightly surprised at how heavy it really was. It had to be somewhere between forty five and sixty pounds. But regardless of how heavy it was, I wedged it in front of the door sealing it shut. Finally we could have a chance to chill.

That was my original thought until I heard a loud cry coming from behind us.

We instantly whirled around and looked into the darkness, the lights were off so we could barely see anything but we were able to make out enough to see that we were in the restaurants kitchen.

There was a large white counter in the center of the room with a tiny glass ceiling raised about two feet above it, I guessed that's where the food was put through when ready for pick up. On the left side there was a long row of grills, plates, rotten food, and other cooking appliances, while on the other side there was another row of white counters where all of the canned and packaged food was stacked up. There were also two wooden doors on the left and right side of the counters with the canned food on them probably leading to the clothes room and bathroom. Then lastly at the very bottom left corner of the saferoom there was one last door that was slightly ajar. Why anyone would want to build a military checkpoint in the kitchen of a restaurant was beyond me but only God knows what the hell was going through the minds of the military during the outbreak.

We heard the cry again and I immediately started feeling along the wall looking for a light switch. The cry didn't sound like a zombie at all, it actually sounded human. Like a woman was crying.

My hand finally met a switch and I immediately flipped it on. Bright white lights shined from the ceiling proudly forcing me to squint in order to see.

Christina and I exchanged a glance then began to walk around the center counter on opposite sides.

"Is somebody there?" Christina called out only we didn't get a response, just more sobbing.

Whoever was in here must be having a pretty bad day. I tried to ignore the scent of the rotting chunks of meat on the stove next to me, it was pretty putrid but at least not as bad as the dumpster, or rotting human bodies.

The moment we reached the door we paused. I was pretty sure that our calls were falling on deaf ears to whoever was sobbing in there, but the question was, why?

I slowly, and carefully pushed the door open then peered inside. The dark of the room was really difficult to see through but I was able to see someone hunched over in front of the saferooms back door. It was a girl.

She was dressed in a very ragged grey bra and panties, with no shoes or anything else really, her hair was about as long as Christina's but I couldn't tell what color it was in this light. She was crying softly and I could hear her tears tap against the cement floor, the absolute sadness being voiced through her cries.

"Hey," I whispered feeling along the wall for a light switch as Christina stepped in beside me.

The girl's cries softened and her head slowly turned to look up at me, her eyes were glistening brightly in the dark. Very brightly actually.

Finally my hand found the light switch but the moment I flipped it on Christina whirled around towards me and shouted, "Kyle wait!"

The white light immediately filled the room and suddenly a piercing shout rang through my ears. My hands shot up as I almost fell backward from the scream.

The girl immediately got to her feat and opened her clenched fists. Her fingers were at least six inches long and were pointed slightly at the tips. My eyes then shot up from her hands to her face. I finally managed to see her hair color, it was a really dark shade of brown that when in the dark could definitely pass for black, but the one thing that caught my attention was her eyes. They were a bright golden color. If I wasn't so horrified I probably would've stared into them all day, they were oddly beautiful.

Christina drew her magnum as the girl rushed forward. Christina dove out of the way as the girl swung her hand in a wide arc at her, she missed Christina but she cut me across my right arm.

I shrieked in pain as the three cuts on my arm stung and bled freely. My knees went weak almost causing me to collapse from the sheer shock of the swipe. I looked back up at the girl standing only a few feet away, she was looking down at me and the expression on her face caught me off guard more then her attack did. She looked like she was shocked, at her own actions…

Suddenly there was a explosion of noise and a flash of light, followed by a cry of pain from the girl in front of me. Blood spurted from her shoulder and splashed in front of me, it didn't take me long to register that Christina had shot the girl.

She looked over her shoulder at Christina and glared at her with a powerful rage but then high-tailed it for the backdoor. Christina fired a second time but the bullet only connected with the wall, and it wasn't long before the girl was out of the saferoom and out of sight.

There was a brief moment of silence before I shouted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

Christina jumped slightly at the sound of my pissed off voice but then holstered her magnum and said, "It was a witch, just another special infected."

"Well why wasn't there any details about it on the last saferoom wall?" I asked angrily.

She heaved a sigh then cautiously walked to the saferoom's back door and closed it before turning the dead bolt lock then sealing the shutter blades, "There aren't that many of them. I only know them because I fought some before. About three days before I met you." She explained walking over towards me, "They're ridiculously fast, and their elongated fingers are what they use to slash at their prey as you can see." She said gesturing towards the cuts on my arm. "Now before I explain any more let's get you patched up, you're bleeding bad."

I stood to my feet and followed Christina out of the room back into the main cooking area. There was a table right next to the door in the far right corner of the room. We then pulled up some chairs, got our bags, and planted it at the table. Christina dug through the black duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic, some clean cloths, the medical tape I had brought from home, and a gauze pad which also came from myself.

I pulled off my hoodie and examined the wounds. They weren't too bad, maybe about half an inch deep, two were just below the short sleeve of my shirt while the third cut ran through it. I lifted the sleeve and bunched it up over my shoulder, so that the cloth wouldn't get in the way of the bandaging process.

Christina scooted her chair closer to me so she could have better access to the injury. She first wiped the blood away that was oozing down from the cuts with one of the cloths, then picked up the bottle of antiseptic. _"God I hate that stuff so much, it says on the label it disinfects the wounds and makes them all better. That's a lie. It does nothing but sting like a bitch and makes people sad. Wow that was very childish."_ I thought as I watched Christina unscrew the cap.

She slowly tilted the bottle over the cuts and the clear liquid spilt out onto my arm. I winced in pain as the searing sting shot through my shoulder and forearm, why do all the medical products in the world have to hurt in order to heal?

After the cuts were disinfected, she pressed a gauze pad over them then began wrapping the medical tape around my arm. Once the wound was neatly bandaged I felt a lot happier but also full of questions. Luckily Christina began to explain before I even had a chance to start asking them.

"Witch isn't it's official name it's just what I call it. They're hyper sensitive to light and sound but otherwise they are actually almost a peaceful type of infected. They simply sit in dark corners or anywhere there is minimal light and sound-" Before she could tell me more I interrupted her.

"Well if they're so peaceful, what up with this?" I asked touching my bandaged arm.

"I said they're almost peaceful, if they're interrupted from they're weeping they go berserk and kill whatever bothered them." She quickly countered, "I was gonna try to crown her," She said tapping the holster of her magnum, "But I was rudely interrupted when the light was turned on."

I frowned, "Sorry…she looked like she was a human and I felt bad." I said looking down towards the floor.

I then felt her lay a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, nothing too bad happened. She was originally trying to hit me actually."

I looked up at this, "Is that why she looked sorry when she scratched me?"

"Probably, I bet she saw me the moment the light went on and thought I did it. See, when a witch is disturbed she get's pissed off at the person who bothered her no one else. So she originally wanted to hack me up but ended up slicing you by accident."

It was weird hearing her explain this stuff, she kept saying 'she thought' and 'by accident' even though this girl was infected she sounds strangely human.

We put the medical supplies away after that, and tried to forget about the witch, I wasn't mortally wounded and we both now were one step closer to the evac site. And we of course had made it to a saferoom, we could relax, gather our bearings, and most importantly we could raid this place of whatever it has to offer.

I searched the room in the bottom right corner while Christina searched the one in the top right.

3

Kyle entered a bathroom and found it to be quite similar to the one in the previous saferoom only the shower here was exceptionally larger with a bathtub too. He figured that it was added there by the military when they built the saferooms considering that in any normal restaurant kitchen restroom, there wouldn't be a big shower. He laid out all the bathing an medical supplies in there then left to the main room. The smell of rotting food was still very fragrant in there, and to try and stifle the smell Kyle took a towel from the bathroom and scooped up as much rotten food as he could then tossed it outside the saferoom. The smell was still there but wasn't nearly as bad now.

Meanwhile Christina was searching what appeared to be the clothes room. It was just like the one at their last saferoom however there wasn't that much here. Much of the clothes had been taken off the many metal shelves leaving only a few sections full. Christina shrugged it off, they had enough clothes for now as it is. She then noticed that there was another door in the room to her left that lead to a staircase going down. Christina considered calling for Kyle to come down there with her, but before she could she was already stepping down the first few stairs. _"We're in the saferoom, it's fine."_ She thought trying to put her mind at ease.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she was in complete darkness. Swallowing hard she began to feel along the wall looking for a light switch and after a few agonizingly long minutes she located it and flipped it on. A single dim light bulb illuminated the cellar in a ominous yellow light. The walls were all made of dark stone making it seem like she was in a dungeon, there was also a single writing desk in the top left corner of the room with some papers and a lamp stacked up on top of it. Christina was in the wine cellar for the restaurant. There were several large rows of wooden racks that once held probably many different articles of fancy wines but now most of them were empty with broken glass and red stains under them showing that any wine that was once numerous was probably gone now. However there were still about two or three bottles of wine still corked and not cracked probably drinkable too. Perhaps she would bring a bottle or two up with her to share with Kyle, after all she did enjoy the occasional cup of lust.

After her examination of the wines she headed over to the writing desk and opened the first drawer ignoring the papers on top that seemed to be rough copies of the menus for the restaurant. There was nothing but a few more pens and some paper in the top drawer, she closed it then opened the next. Inside this one was a single wallet and a ring of keys. Christina ignored the keys knowing she didn't need them and picked up the leather wallet. Inside were a few credit cards and a drivers license showing the picture of a slightly heavy set man with a buzzed haircut at the age of forty one named Domenic Daniel, she assumed that he was the owner of the restaurant considering that this guy was loaded. There was over six hundred dollars in the wallet. Christina's greedy side considered taking it but before she could something in one of the wallets pockets caught her eye. It was a small golden square package, curiosity had gotten the better of her and she took hold of it and plucked it out of the wallet.

It was a Trojan ecstasy condom.

Christina blushed a deep red as her mind flashed back to her previous fantasy's about Kyle. She continued to stare at the package and read the label, 'Feels like nothing's there!' Christina blushed a deeper red and giggled slightly when she read that, but when she managed to stifle her giggles she began to consider putting it in her pocket.

She was well aware that she had only known Kyle for five days but she was really starting to like him. They kept dropping occasional flirt bombs on each other, and got along really well. But could she really do it?

"_Well maybe I should keep in just in case. I mean just because I have it doesn't mean I plan on using it right?" _Christina thought trying to convince herself into taking it but she knew that she couldn't go that far with him or else…

"Christina?" A voice called out.

Christina jumped and turned to see a shadow stepping down the stairs from the saferoom.

"Kyle!" Christina whispered before she dropped the wallet and the condom back into the drawer then closed it. After she turned to face Kyle who had just entered the wine cellar and was looking at her curiously.

"What's up?" Kyle asked

"I was just checking out the cellar." She responded gesturing to the area around her.

"Ah, anything interesting." Kyle questioned and Christina answered by shaking her head. But then perked up when she remembered something.

"Well actually I do have something to show you." She said as she trotted past him over to the area with the few undamaged bottles of wine.

She pulled a rather large bottle of red wine out of one of the racks and presented it to him. "Oh boy." Kyle muttered with a smirk.

"C'mon don't be wuss." Christina joked tugging on Kyle's arm leading him upstairs. She was well aware that they were under age, but nobody would know it was just them here. With three bottles of wine, two tall glasses, and one single condom…

1

Christina pulled me back upstairs and lead me through the clothes room back into the main one. The faint smell of rotten food was now slightly masked by my Axe deoderant body spray. The smell before was absolutely overwhelming so in an attempt to freshen the area I used my cologne as a makeshift Febreeze. I also sprayed some on myself while I had the chance silently hoping Christina would notice.

We entered the room with the saferoom's backdoor, and I just managed to notice the graffiti on the wall next to the door. So I guess this is the graffiti room after all.

She sat me down at the only table in the graffiti room then placed the bottle of wine in front of me before returning to the main room and getting two tall glasses.

She returned moments later with the glasses and a bottle opener, "Have you ever drank before?" She asked uncorking the wine making a loud 'pop'

"Yeah like, twice in my life." I replied causing her to smile.

She filled both our glasses then sat down across from me. We then clinked the glasses together and began to drink. The wine was really dry and I had to hold back a grimace, it didn't seem to bother Christina though as she casually drank about a quarter of her glass. The tart flavor wasn't too bad but it just wasn't like what I had remembered the last time I had a glass of wine. This must be a different brand.

"How is it?" Christina asked setting her glass down.

I took another sip of mine then replied, "Sweet."

She giggled then took another drink from her glass. Casually I glanced around the room until my eyes met the graffiti, it was the same as the last writings only the instructions to the next saferoom, weren't about a saferoom at all. It was about the evac site!

We weren't that far away now, we were actually very close to freedom. But we couldn't leave tonight, the current time was 7:51 PM and it was pitch black outside. We'll have to wait until morning, then we're back on the road again.

But that meant this could be our last night in the world known as the adrenaline pumping zombie apocalypse. So we should probably make the most of it while we have the chance.

"Hang on a second," I said standing up, "I'll be right back."

I then walked out of the graffiti room and over to our duffle bags, and pulled out my cell phone. Then switched it over to music before walking back into the graffiti room. Christina noticed I had something with me but before she could ask what it was, I already pushed play on the song 'She will be loved' by Maroon 5.

"Wow, you would." She said with a smile the moment the music started.

I gestured to the bottle of wine then said, "You would, so I would."

She smiled at that then gulped down the last of her wine I followed shortly after. She was then about to stand up and pour us each another glass but before she could I stood up and did it for her.

"Such a gentleman." She said taking the glass from me.

I smiled and sat back down listening to the song, "I try."

She returned the smile and our gaze locked for a long time. Finally she broke the silence with, "Are you wearing cologne?"

I smirked and looked down at my glass thinking, _"YES!" _But casually responding with, "A little."

"I like it." She whispered back to me, causing me to look up meeting her gaze. The smile she had on now wasn't just a happy one, but a very warm and welcome one. Wait a minute I just realized something, if I'm looking at her smile then that means…I'm looking at her lips…

She looked away shyly, I think she noticed what I was staring at. There had to be someway of doing this without seeming like a creeper. God even when you get the girl alone and away from the pack this is still impossible!

Finally I noticed that her hand was rested lazily about halfway across the table easily within my reach. Maybe some classic hand on hand romance would do just the trick here.

3

Christina's gaze remained on the floor, she knew he was staring at her lips and she couldn't believe it. _"Does…does he actually want me? I mean of course we flirted a lot but I thought that he was kidding through most of it."_

Suddenly she felt something brush up against her hand and what she saw caused her heart to immediately speed up.

Kyle took her hand.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from their hands contact. _"Oh god, what do I do?" _Christina thought frantically searching her mind for the right action. This wasn't a fantasy, this time it was real.

"Christina…" Kyle whispered

Finally she looked up at him. His smile was gone but it was replaced by a passionate stare. Christina's shoulders began to rise and fall heavily with her fast paced breathing, her hand was trembling uncontrollably but she didn't let go of his.

He was leaning forward.

Christina nearly went bug-eyed at noticing this. It wasn't just her hand now, her whole body was furiously trembling. Kyle could see this and knew that she was probably scared out of her mind, so gingerly he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Relax, don't be afraid." His hand then moved to her cheek and his palm rested against it.

He was less than a foot away now and Christina was about ready to lose it. The song had just ended but it seemed that neither of them were any where close to caring at this point. His head tilted slightly and inched towards her very, very slowly. Her lips quivered in fear and anticipation. She wanted to kiss him, taste him, love him.

Their lips less than an inch apart, were about to touch but Christina suddenly lowered her head moving her lips away from Kyle's.

Kyle leaned back and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Christina tilted her head back up with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry." She said standing then running out of the room into the clothes room.

She closed the door and locked it before moving to the corner and pressing her back up against the concrete wall. She then sank down to the floor and drew her knees up to her chest. _"I almost kissed him, why did I do that! You have to stand by the rules Christina, you can't afford mistakes." _Christina cursed herself in her head as she sobbed into her knees. _"I can't do this, I can't do this to him." _

1

"_What did I do? I screwed up that's what I did. But how exactly did I screw up, I thought she liked me."_

I continuously ran those thoughts through my head as I slumped back in the chair. I wanted to kiss her so bad, why didn't she let me?

We didn't sleep together that night, or talk, or just plain old interact. We were distanced now, I guess we'll just have to remain fellow survivors nothing more.

But I don't want that. I like her, and I think she likes me. I'm sure she probably had a good reason for retreating tonight but I'll figure that out tomorrow, no matter what it takes. I want answers, and hopefully I'll receive them tomorrow. I just have to wait till' tomorrow.

I just have to wait…

**A.N. Ohhh so close, ah well.**

**Bet a lot of you weren't excpecting that. Well that's what the last survivor's all about, you jump on for the ride you're havin' fun, havin' a good time, all of the sudden BOOM left turn! You don't know where you are, you don't know where you're going, but you like it!**

**Sorry I was watching family guy last night and I can't get handy quacks out of my head lol.**

**Apparently nobody really cares about polls on my page really so instead I'll probably just put them in my authors notes. Hopefully that will work a little better.**

**Review and you may have a SIP of wine.**

**Next Chapter: The Evac Site**


	9. The Evac Site

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Be prepared for one of the most epic twists you'll ever see.**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter and I honestly and truthfully cannot wait to see what my readers will think of it. So please R+R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own left 4 dead because I'm not rich and if I was rich I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction for the amusement of total strangers. And I also wouldn't be having so much fun writing right now, and reading the reviews of total strangers. Lol 3 **

**Now let's see how our two protagonists are doing shall we?**

_22 days after first infection_

1

I awoke from my once again dreamless sleep, well if you could call absolute restlessness sleep. I just couldn't manage to get the events from last night out of my head. I didn't think I did anything wrong, I just went to kiss her, and it even seemed like she was going to kiss me back. But for some reason unbeknownst to me, she retreated and ran. These thoughts kept me awake almost all night, and when I finally managed to fall asleep I had awoken only a few hours later to a merciless loneliness. And the once forgotten cold that came with the loneliness was back.

Christina had slept in the clothes room. She didn't even come back out to get a sleeping bag, she seemed very intent on avoiding me for the rest of the evening. So I guessed that she was probably colder than I was, unless she used the clothes in there as makeshift blankets.

I wriggled free from my sleeping bag on the table in the graffiti room and consented to just sit in the corner. I moved the bottle of wine and glasses off the table and back out into the main room the night before, knowing they probably wouldn't be used again so I was able to sleep on the table. It was better than the floor but sleeping alone just didn't feel right. The last four nights I had slept with Christina, and even though nothing nasty happened between us, I still loved sleeping next to her. It was so much warmer than being alone. But now it was back to square one again.

I didn't feel like doing anything. Normally, no matter what the condition of the day was I would do my exercise routine but I just wasn't enthusiastic enough to get it done. Tiredly, I fished around in my pockets trying to find something to occupy me with. Finally locating my flip knife, I fumbled with it for a few moments before I had it in a good enough position to flip it open and close it easily.

When Christina finally emerged from the clothes room she immediately approached me. I was sub-consciously flicking my flip knife open and closed. I didn't know for sure how long she was standing next to me, but I guessed that it had to have been at least a couple of minutes. When I finally felt the feeling of being watched begin to hit me, I turned and jumped slightly when I saw Christina standing there. She was in the same black T-shirt and jeans she was in from the night before, and her eyes seemed to be filled with emptiness.

Our gaze locked for a long time before I stood to my feet and said, "Christina, what-" Before I could ask what happened last night she raised her hand and stopped me.

"Kyle…" She said flatly, "There isn't any time for this, we should just get our things and head to the evac site."

My heart dropped. I wanted answers, why she was about to kiss me but then ran away for seemingly no reason? I didn't force her into it, I wasn't being a creeper. Just exactly what the hell did I do wrong?

But for some bizarre reason I could only nod in response. I guess I wasn't getting the answers that I wanted any time soon.

We packed all our essentials, and took very little from the saferoom. We already had plenty of supplies as it is, but if we were indeed almost home free then we wouldn't need that much anyways. That's when it finally hit me, what would happen after we reached the evac site? If it was still functional with military personal, they would hopefully evacuate us but what would happen afterward, when we met other people again? Would Christina stay with me? Or would she leave?

This thought literally made me drop my duffle bag to the floor making a loud thud. Thankfully Christina didn't seem to notice, and I quickly picked it back up and resumed packing. I didn't want her to leave, I've only know her for six days but what I do know for sure is how I feel about her.

It was a little past noon when we were finally ready to leave. I was dressed in my leather jacket with my white hoodie underneath, a blue T-shirt with the word _America_ written across it with a illustration of a golden eagle, and blue jeans. I had taken the time to try and wash off as much dumpster nastiness as I could the night before when Christina was locked away in the clothes room. It was the only thing at the time that could take my mind off of what had happened.

Christina had gotten rid of her black hoodie and replaced it with another one she found in the clothes room. It was almost exactly the same except it had an illustration of fire going across it's shoulders and was slightly baggy on her small frame. Underneath that she was wearing a neon green short sleeve shirt with blue jeans. We both didn't have a second pair of shoes so we were stuck with the only ones we had. But luckily we each had several pairs of clean white socks, so for now we'll live.

We picked both our bags and got our weapons together. I slung my guns over my shoulders and slipped my flip knife into my pocket, but the fire poker stayed ready in my hand. During this time I thought more than once about trying to think of a way to get Christina to talk to me. But every time I was about to speak, I chickened out and quickly walked away. God what is wrong with me!

Christina surely wasted no time in walking through the saferoom door and back outside, I followed shortly behind. Her strong silence was word enough for me to keep my distance. I wanted to say anything just to get her to talk to me. I have always hated the silent treatment, it annoys me absolutely beyond belief.

Two infected were waiting outside for us, but I quickly dispatched them with a couple of swings from the fire poker. After they were dead we made quick work of traversing the last two blocks between us and possible freedom. It took only about twenty minutes to make it relatively far with very little casualties.

Half-crouching, I peered into the next alleyway we had to cross through. It was empty save for the rotting bodies lying close to several trash cans and barrels. We swiftly proceeded through the alleyway hell bent on making it to the evac site. Suddenly that dark thought crossed my mind again and I stopped dead as Christina continued walking forward. Would she really leave me if we are rescued? I have to know, and I have to know now.

"Christina!" I called out causing her to stop in her tracks then slowly turn to face me. After several seconds of staring I finally took a step forward and said, "What did I do? Just please tell me, what exactly did I do?" I pleaded with her, I so desperately wanted to know.

She answered me with a stare, she seemed quite set on not telling me why she was acting this way. So I told her, "Listen, if you don't want to be my girlfriend you don't have to give me the freaking silent treatment you can just come out and say it." I said starting to get slightly aggravated at how she kept her lips sealed. "And your still doing it now, God just what the hell did I do that was so horrible! Was it because I tried to kiss you, because if that's seriously it than you know what, you're being a real childish b-" I cut myself short before I said something I thought I would regret and instantly corrected myself, "Brat!"

She jumped slightly at my elevated voice but still remained silent. At this point now I really didn't even care, and trying to be the mature one I consented to just end the conversation and continue on to the evac site, which should only be about…my train of thought nearly came to a screeching halt as I exited the alley and turned left only to be met with a large warehouse like building with double saferoom doors and the words _evacuation center, _sprayed across the top in large white paint. Several military trucks were lined up outside along with metal detectors, tents, and bodies. Both infected and uninfected.

This worried me slightly but I quickly pushed the thought away and called Christina over. She approached me but she seemed to noticed that I wasn't looking at her, she then turned to look at what I was gazing at and I expected her expression to change to something more happy. But instead she looked at the evac site with a grimace before I motioned for her to follow me in.

I took several joyful steps closer to the doors before I felt a droplet of water hit my face, followed quickly by another and another. I then realized that it had begun to rain, now that was weird. It hadn't rained since day one of the infection, all the more reason to get inside I guess. But then I noticed that I couldn't hear Christina following me. I turned and saw she had stopped about ten feet behind me. She was looking down at the bodies with what looked like a confused expression on her face.

Suddenly she said, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"She speaks!" I said sarcastically but my comedic side quickly disappeared as I caught on to what she had just proposed, "Why not?"

"Because look around Kyle, there was obviously a massacre here. Do we even have to bother with looking inside?" I understood what she was trying to say but I still couldn't believe it. This was where she wanted to go since the day I met her, why did she want to back out now?

"We have to at least check, I mean if the military really is in there just hiding, we've got to find them." I said trying to reassure her. "We have to try."

She continued to stare at the ground and her confused expression looked like it was starting to become saddened and pained.

"Christina…what's wrong?" I asked taking a step forward.

She looked back up at me and shook her head, I was still curious as to the reason why she was suddenly wanting to back out but otherwise was happy that she was letting me go inside now. So as carefully as I could I offered my hand to her, secretly knowing she would ignore it. Which she did, in fact she barely even acknowledged my action. She just walked past me heading towards the double doors.

I sighed and followed her to the doors. We stopped in front of them and exchanged a single glance, then taking a deep breath we pushed the doors open and entered the evac site.

A short hall about 7 by 7 square, was what we first walked into and made quick work of proceeding through it. We then entered a large two floor room, the floor was concrete and had several infected bodies lying on it mostly crowded over by the entrance we just came in through.

Four large metal pillars held the second floor up about 20 to maybe 25 feet above us, and there were four large military SUV's and jeeps parked here, large shelves lined up on the left and right walls all of which were empty, and a second double saferoom door in the back and it lead to a helipad, only there was no helicopter, no survivors, no military, no nothing.

"No way…" I whispered not wanting to except that this place was deserted, and darted forward looking inside all the large metal crates that supposedly contained food and medicine. They were empty. Same goes for the cars, only a few empty assault rifle magazines, and bullet casings laid on the floor around them. No matter how much I scanned the area I kept finding the same thing again and again. Nothing.

Christina stood further back next to one of the pillars frantically looking around in almost the same manner as I was just not moving as much.

"There's nothing here," I admitting after searching the ground floor for about ten minutes. I noticed that there were two other doorways that most likely lead to a staircase, but I didn't bother going up there. I could perfectly see the second floor just from standing up against the back wall, and just like the ground floor, the second was empty too.

In defeat I leaned my elbows up against one of the jeeps and said again, "There's nothing here…there's…there's nothing HERE!" I shouted slamming my fist into the hood of the jeep and dropping my bag to the floor. Christina jumped slightly when I did this but otherwise consented to slump up against the pillar she was standing by.

I pressed my palms against the jeep and let my head hang low thinking about how stupid we were to trust something like this. An evacuation site still running? How freaking stupid could you possibly be to believe that?

The cold metal of the car indicated that it hadn't been running for some time now. That alone reminded me of the fact that we have no idea how long the military haven't been here. But it also reminded me that our lives were really that much on the line here. The military consists of highly trained combat officials, and this infection has killed them all. Now it's just me and Christina, what chance do we have? We're just two teenagers in way over our heads.

This horrifying realization shot a cold tremor of fear through me, but it also gave me a major epiphany. If I was going to die from this infection, I wanted to make sure that I didn't die single.

Without hesitation I turned and approached Christina who was still leaning up against the pillar. She took notice to how I approached her so quickly and looked up at me, then before she could say anything I reached up, cupped her face and pressed my lips against hers.

She made a muffled noise in the back of her throat, and I could tell her eyes were wide with shock. I didn't open mouth kiss her as I thought that would be just a little to much but that still didn't stop me from holding the kiss for a few moments before pulling away.

I was right, her eyes were wide with shock at my actions. Her mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She was absolutely baffled so I told her, "Christina, I don't care about evacuation. I just want to be with you."

She couldn't even form a reply to me as I whispered, "For whatever it was I did wrong I'm sorry, just please forgive me."

She stared at me for a few more moments still shocked beyond belief before she finally muttered, "Kyle…I-" But then at that moment, before she was about to speak…everything went downhill.

The two doorways that lead to the staircases burst open and I whirled around to see what was coming and was shocked to see that it wasn't infected, it was people. Disgusting, filthy, and whacked out but it was people. And they were all armed to the teeth, with military weapons…

I instantly backed away from Christina and raised my dual pistols while she drew out her magnum. There were four of them in total, all of them were dressed in ratty clothing consisting of worn T-shirts, and muscle shirts, filthy jeans, tattoos, none of them appeared to have showered or brushed there teeth in the last month, and they all were howling with laughter.

"Well look what we got here." The one wearing a baseball cap backwards on his head said as he approached me with his M-16 assault rifle drawn out at me.

"Oh boy." I mumbled to myself knowing how screwed we were. We've been trapped by the thing that's even more horrible than the infected. Mankind itself.

Suddenly baseball cap dude's gaze turned toward Christina behind me, and I instantly began to get pissed off knowing what he had on his mind. "Why don't you come on back over here baby?" He asked gesturing for her to approach him.

I immediately stepped in front of her, "She's not going anywhere." I said lowering one pistol and aiming the other one directly at him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Oh for- would you just cut the charade and get over here baby."

I quirked my brow at that, "Chara-" But before I could finish I felt something hard and metallic press against the back of my head. I looked over my shoulder to see what it was, and my heart dropped.

Christina had pulled her gun on me.

My eyes went wide, my jaw dropped, and I about lost my stomach. What was she doing? "Christina?" I whispered, she didn't respond.

But the man in front of me did, "Get his guns boys! And his jacket, I like it." He barked and instantly the other three men walked up and pried the pistols from my hands along with my weapon holsters and leather jacket. Those were my only means of true protection, and my duffle bag, I had dropped it over by the jeep. They made quick work of finding that and collecting it too. All the while Christina remained behind me with her revolver drilled on my head.

"Why thank you boy, this generous donation will keep us goin' for a while." He said with a cocky grin then turned to Christina, "C'mon back over here baby." She didn't seem to hesitate when he said that, and immediately withdrew her magnum and stepped over to him.

I watched in horror and disgust as he hooked one arm around her waist and kissed her fully on the lips. It was a truthfully stomach wrenching site, and after a few moments he pulled away from her then gestured for the other three men to surround me. Which they did obediently, I guessed now he for some reason was their leader.

My heart rate quickened, they were spreading out around me and that only meant one thing. Suddenly there was a searing pain in the back of my head and I was instantly brought to my knees. One of the men hit me with the bud of his hunting rifle. Another followed his action with a swift, but powerful kick to the ribcage. I grunted out in pain as the bud of the rifle came down on my should along with the stock of a assault shotgun, and pistol grip. They were beating me with there weapons mercilessly.

Through the thuds of the guns hitting me I managed to hear Christina say, "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone I brought back!"

The asses cocky voice followed after hers saying, "Oh come on baby we're just havin' a little fun." He replied before planting a strong kick under my chin, causing a massive shot of pain surge through my jaw as I spat out blood from the force of the beating.

"Besides," He continued, "I saw with this guy did to you, and I don't want anything like him comin' between us." He said reaching up to stroke her cheek. She excepted the caress but leaned away slightly as if it disgusted her.

One of the men switched from using his pistol grip to kicking me in the ribs, I felt an immense pressure on them as the pain built up.

They're gonna break, they're gonna break!

Suddenly their beating seized and I was left writhing in pain on the floor. They all once again howled with maniacal laughter as they approached their leader and Christina and gave each other high fives, and patted themselves on the back.

I coughed up more blood onto the floor and managed to choke out, "Christina…please…"

I then looked up at her and noticed she had tears in her eyes, but she kept her gaze locked on the floor. She wouldn't look at me.

Suddenly there was more pain pummeled into my shoulder as the leader kicked me again. "Would you shut up already! God that's not even her real name you dumbass!"

This caused not only more pain to shoot through me but immense sadness too. She never told me her real name?

He then knelt down beside me and I shuttered knowing this bastard was so close to me, "You see, we get my girl over there to stay at one of the saferooms, with a fake name and a goal." He explained, "Find suckers like you, lure you here with her sexy ass, and we take everything you have and laugh about all the retarded stuff you idiots told her. She's so good at what she does, because we've done this three times before, and your lucky number four!" He laughed and I quivered in fear, she had done this to three other people?

"Okay enough, you've kicked the hell out of him, thank you very much, now let him go!" Christina said assertively, wait that's not her name oh well I'll worry about that later, right now when she said that the leader immediately turned around and approached her looking down on her small frame.

"What was that?" He whispered with obvious frustration building up in his voice. She immediately took a step back and looked away in fear.

I shifted slightly on the floor trying to adjust to the pain, when I felt something in my pocket, and I immediately remembered that I wasn't completely defenseless after all. I still had my flip knife.

"I…" Christina whispered as I quietly got to my feet spurred on my a adrenaline rush of rage.

"You what?" He said loudly taking a step closer. After that I didn't waste another second.

I pulled out my flip knife, flipped it open and grabbed the closest man to me by the back of his disgusting muscle shirt and brought my knife to the front of his neck.

The other men whirled around and drew their guns, while the leader simply stared at me in surprise. "Huh…I didn't think you would get back up after that."

I didn't respond I just slowly began to walk backwards towards the exit with my knife pressed firmly against the mans throat.

"You don't think you'll be walking out those doors without any of your supplies now do you?" He said gesturing to my bag and I stopped moving.

I knew that if I wanted to survive out there than I would need to get that bag, but they had it along with those guns. I needed to do something. But what could I do? I only have a flip knife, and their fully armed with automatic weapons. Just what the hell do I do?

"C'mon, boy. How's a' bout you let him go, and we can talk this all out like mature adults eh?" He tried to reason, but any reason in my mind was gone now. All I could think about was tearing him open and feeding his insides to the infected.

"Go to hell!" I shouted my voice unrecognizable, and rammed my knife into the mans throat, then ripped it across the flesh of his neck, cutting open every vein in the path of my blade. Then thinking quickly I pushed the mans flopping body away from me into the center of the three other men forcing them to stagger backwards. Without hesitation I turned and bolted to the entrance.

3

Kyle bolted at top speed to the door as the men's leader quickly pushed his buddy's body off of him then rose his rifle and fired a shot at Kyle. The bullet buried itself into one of the saferoom double doors narrowly missing Kyle's head. Sparks shot out at the moment of contact causing Kyle to duck but otherwise not stop his escape.

It was raining heavily now as Kyle bolted back the way he had came when he had first come to the supposed evac site.

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse one of the men was struggling with his leader trying to get him to put the gun down. "Stop the infected will hear you." The leader then angrily shoved the man off and saw Kyle disappear from site. He was angry for a moment but then shrugged it off as he looked down at the other man's bleeding body. Then he fired his assault rifle again into the head of the slowly bleeding out man. As he would have called it, mercy killing.

He then turned back to his girl and noticed there was a tear going down her cheek. Suddenly he was filled with rage and approached her, "Why you crying, huh!"

She flinched at the volume of his voice but reluctantly responded, "Why did you hurt him?"

He was absolutely filled with rage now, "Why did you like him?" She shook at his question but then whispered.

"He wasn't like the others…he was nice."

Suddenly the man's hand swung backwards across her face and she yelped in pain before slowly tilting her head back up at him, gently touching her hand to her now beet red cheek.

"What you think I'm not nice girl! The only reason you still haven't had your cherry popped is because I'm nice to you! Do you want me to stop that, and let my boys screw you forty ways from Sunday! Huh!"

She frantically shook her head at that with tears spilling from her eyes, this caused his expression to soften. "Well okay then c'mon let's go back upstairs now." He said placing his hand between her shoulder blades and pushing her towards the door as the other man quickly ran up to him.

"What do you want to do about that kid?" He asked

The man simply responded, "Relax, it's pouring rain, he's beaten to hell, and he's got no equipment…he's dead…"

1

I ran down the alley not caring about the icy rain that now poured down from the sky. What just happened continuously replayed in my head but I refused to let it process. I couldn't believe it, how could she do this to me. But before my thoughts could go on any further I slipped in a large puddle of water and blood.

I landed hard on my front dropping my flip knife letting it slide several feet away from me. That fall is what caused everything that just happened to finally process. It was real, she betrayed me, let them beat me, and now I was alone and broken.

At that moment I lost it, I couldn't see and I could barely hear. I tilted my head up to the sky and screamed. As loud and as long as I could. It was primal, raspy and choked up with tears that now began to flood out of my eyes. I was losing it, my mind was breaking it just couldn't seem to except what had happened.

My screaming turned to hopeless endless sobs, I pushed myself up to my kness and gripped my head. Bawling and rocking in place, it was insanity. Even though I knew I wasn't the last survivor. Now I felt more alone than ever before. That's because I truly was alone, all alone in this dead world…

3

She stared at him watching as he sobbed in the alley, he was kneeling exactly where she was moments ago. She had only left to find a meal, and when she eventually wandered back this man was here. Crying…he was crying.

Had she finally found one to call her own? She blinked letting her bright yellow eyes flash through the darkness of the alley. His sadness made a strange feeling of sorrow build up in her. Not the kind she usually felt, it was different. She blinked again as she watched him curl up into a ball and eventually sink into a sorrow filled sleep regardless of the rain. She approached his shuttering form and let a tear stream down her cheek, maybe this was the one she was hoping to find? She thought as she took hold of his ankles…

**A.N. Wow that was powerful**

**I am so happy now that I finished that chapter, and I REEEEEEEEALLY want to see everybody's reaction to it so please, please, please! R+R.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just wanted to give you guys something to look forward to about the next chapter. **

**And yes before anybody asks this story is about to take a major shift in direction, a new character is coming in, new worries, and a lot more awesomeness. Stay tuned.**

**Review and you will be allowed one free hit on the girl we formerly referred to as Christina.**

**Next Chapter: Captive**


	10. Captive

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. CELEBRATING THE 3 MONTH ANNIVERSERY OF THE LAST SURVIVOR WOOOOO!**

**I just want to thank all of the little people that I had to step on to be here. Lol Also I would like to give some shot out's to my fans out there for helping me get this far.**

**First shout out is to Clush the violets for being my first reviewer ever! And being so supportive when the story was still just a baby. Well I guess she's referred to as the Chemical kid now sooo whatevez. **

**Next up is jake11124 for giving me supportive info on how I should work in the story. Thanks bro, I'd be lost without you.**

**And lastly is ZanyaT for being awesome, and smacking me virtually across the face XD, I'll get her for that one day.**

**If you didn't get a shout out, don't be peeved cause I love all you guys, and I'd be nothing without all of you. **

**Now for a reward to you guys for being so cool, you get a reeeeally long chapter YAY! **

**If you thought things couldn't get more traumatizing for Kyle, then guess what…you were incorrect my friend.**

**Ugh…this chapter is so long, my hands hurt.**

**Disclaimer: Why do you even bother when you know what the answers gonna be?**

**Now where did that thing drag me off to…**

1

My mind was hazy, I couldn't see anything but a big blur, and it was freezing. I tried to move but I couldn't, something was holding my legs and…it was dragging me. Did someone find me? Or has an infected found their next meal? At this point though I honestly couldn't care less, I think I wanted to die now. So why bother fight it when this thing might give me what I want? I thought as I consented to just let my eyelids close and fall asleep again.

_23 days after first infection_

The ground was hard but smooth, I slid my hand along the floor I was lying on and realized it wasn't cement road, it was a concrete floor. Slowly forcing my eyes to open I scanned the area as I still lay on my side.

I felt sore all over, dull throbbing pain pulsed through my muscles almost relentlessly. Not to mention it was also ridiculously dark but there was an oil lantern next to me on top of a cardboard box with a tiny flame flickering in it. Wanting more light I instantly reached up and took hold of the knob on the lantern and slowly twisted it. The flame instantly began to enlarge and I quickly glanced around the area again. Now I could make out several shelves lined up on the walls with a few articles of clothing stacked up on them. For some reason it looked oddly familiar.

Glancing around the room again something caught my eye. There were these two objects floating in mid air right in front of what looked like the door. I squinted and focused intently on them, they looked like two yellowish gemstones just floating there. So turning the knob again, the flame grew larger bringing more light to the room until it finally shined close enough to the yellow objects for me to realize they weren't gems at all. They were eyes. And attached to those eyes, was the body of a Witch.

I jumped almost entirely out of my skin and slid along the floor until my back was pressed up firmly against the wall. She was looking right at me, just standing there, unblinking, and unmoving.

Fear now replaced the pain pulsing through me as I frantically looked around for something to defend myself with. Finally my eyes met my flip knife, resting on the box next to the lantern. Without thinking I reached over and snatched it, flipped out the blade then held it out in front of me. All the while the Witch simply stood and stared at me.

After sitting there in fear for a solid thirty seconds, I suddenly remembered that I had dropped my knife out in the alley. But somehow it was here, right next to me. But I had passed out back there and didn't pick it up, so who could've…no…no way that's impossible.

I glanced down at my flip knife then back up at the Witch who was still not moving. Did…did she bring it here? I wanted to ask that question but quickly dismissed the thought, _"She's a freaking zombie you douche canoe, even if she did bring you here it's probably just because she want's to eviscerate and eat you in pure ecstasy!"_ I shook in fear at this thought knowing that it was probably right. She most likely took me here so that she could enjoy me in private, where no one could interrupt her, or hear me scream. God please help me…

I must've been sitting there for a long forty five minute period before I realized she wasn't going to hurt me. If she wanted to she probably would've done it a long time ago. My hand was trembling from fear and exhaustion, I had been holding it up defensively all this time and now it felt as if it was about to fall off. So taking a deep breath I slowly let my hand fall lowering my only defense between me and the Witch.

Her head tilted slightly when I did this, as if she was confused as to why. I swallowed hard knowing that I would eventually have to do something if I wanted to get out of here, so slowly I managed to choke out, "Wh…what do you want with me?" I spoke in a fairly weak voice.

Her head tilted again but she didn't respond, and before I could speak again she slowly turned and shuffled out of the room. I couldn't see which direction though, the only reason I was able to see her before was because of her eyes. Wait, her eyes! They were that bright yellow color that looked almost gold. Those eyes…were they the eyes of the Witch that had cut me a few days ago?

I gingerly touched my hand to my arm where the scratches were. They were healing fine and still bandaged nicely but the thought that the thing that gave me this wound, was in the same area as me made me shiver. Did she bring me here to finish the job? No she would've done it already. So why am I here?

Hours had past and I still hadn't moved from that single spot. The fear was to overwhelming, she could be waiting just outside the door for me and the second I step out…well let's just try not to think about that part.

I tried to ignore my growling stomach and my parched throat. I understood that there were slightly more pressing matters at hand but in all honesty nobody could ignore body's most basic needs forever? When was the last time I had eaten or drank anything? It had to be well over a day, maybe even homing in on two. Just how long had I been here exactly? I was too scared to sleep, too scared to move, too scared to do anything but sit and wait. It felt like it had been forever.

Suddenly I heard a noise, shuffling. She was coming back! Almost instantly I stiffened in my sitting position and gripped my knife, and it wasn't long before the bright yellow eyes were in the doorway again.

My fear reached a whole new level as she stepped into the room and once again began staring at me. Was she interested at how I coward in fear from her? Was this all just a sick game of torture, like honestl-

But before I could finish my thought I heard something fall to the floor with a loud thud landing right in front of the Witches feet, making me jump again. I looked over at the area where I had heard the sound and saw something glistening in the dim light that the lantern offered. She dropped something, so I reached up and adjusted the lantern to try and see what it was, and my jaw dropped so low I think I heard it hit the floor.

It was a bottle of water.

"_How did…" _I thought to myself trying to reason with the situation. But how could she possibly know that's what I wanted. What's up with this chick?

She had dropped it only a few inches away from her feet, if I wanted it I would have to go get it. Her eyes were locked on me, just daring me to move. I trembled in absolute horror, but my thirst was extraordinary. My throat felt like it was coated with sandpaper, I knew what I had to do.

I shifted slightly from my position on the floor so that I was on my knees then began crawling on all fours as slow as I possibly could over towards my captor. It was beyond humiliating having to crawl like a dog to get what I wanted, but my thirst overpowered my humiliation. At this point I would do anything for water.

Her gaze never left me as I continued to crawl closer, why was she making me do this? Was she testing me or something?

Eventually the bottle was close enough so that I could stretch my arm out to get it. So carefully I reached over to it fully expecting her to chop my arm off, but it never happened. And I was able to retrieve the bottle.

I slowly brought it to my chest and sat up on my knees to look up at her. I was close enough now to see her features in the dim light. Her bright eyes were still beautiful, but they were also striking fear into me, her face had a few smudges of dirt and blood on her cheeks and around her mouth, gee I wonder what she was eating. Her hair was brown before but now there was something weird about it, it looked like it was lighter, much lighter. Her fingers were about six inches long, pointed at the tips, and were also covered in blood and grime all the way up her forearms. There were also little smudges of blood and grime going up her legs and on a few other areas of her body. She was also kinda short, maybe about Christina's height give or take a few inches, even when I was kneeling down I came up to just under her chest so I had to be at least a foot taller than her. NO! Damnit stop calling her that, that's not even her name so stop referring to her that way. Just focus on the task at hand. Anyway, her skin though was completely bare aside from her really tattered grey bra and panties, and you know what I'll be honest right here. If she wasn't a zombie, she'd probably be pretty hot.

After we stared at each other for a while she turned and left again, and without hesitation I nearly tore the cap of the bottle off and began to chug down as much water as I could. After guzzling about half the bottle I felt I had enough energy to stand again, and I did just that.

Standing caused the pains to throb again slightly but I shook it off, I needed to figure out two things. One where the hell was I, and two, how to get out.

I turned around and picked up the lantern and my knife to try and find my way, suddenly I realized that the familiar feeling I had before wasn't inaccurate at all. I had been here before, it was the resturant saferoom.

Why the hell had she brought me back here? I wondered but knew I probably wouldn't get an answer, but honestly I didn't care. I just wanted out.

I gingerly stepped out of the clothes room that I had been in this entire time, and made my way to the graffiti room. I had no idea where I would go to, but anywhere was probably better than being sealed in a room with a Witch. Sadly though when I got to the graffiti room I realized I wouldn't be going anywhere after all.

She was standing right in front of the exit.

I gasped slightly at the sight, she looked like she was expecting me to try to leave. Damn she was smart, how could she know so much?

I stared at her from the doorway for a long time before I realized that I really needed to do something, even if it was something crazy. So inhaling deeply I breathed, "I want to leave." I told her still clutching my flip knife. Her head tilted slightly again and she stared me down for a while before she shook her head very slowly.

She could understand me! That realization though didn't scare me as much as realizing her response to my request, she wasn't gonna let me leave.

I let my shoulders fall before asking "Why?" But then before she could react to my question I remembered that she was a Witch. She probably just wanted to eat me. "Oh wait, that's right never mind." Suddenly I started to get slightly angry, and I lifted the sleeve of my stained blue T-shirt revealing the bandaged wound she gave me, "You just wanna finish what you started right?" I asked with a slightly pitiful smirk.

Her head tilted a little farther to the side before what looked like a upset expression crossed her face. Then without warning she began to approach me slowly walking forward.

My eyes widened and I backed up in response, in almost perfect unison with her steps. She took notice to this and I think I saw a faint ghost of a smile pull at her pale lips, but that didn't stop her and she quickly backed me up into the large counter in the center of the kitchen. I gripped the counter in one hand for support, while the other was still clinging to the flip knife.

Soon she was right in front of me again looking up into my eyes as I stared down into hers. Her gaze then went to the bandage on my arm, that's when I began to panic and I hesitantly raised the knife up between us. She glanced down at it before taking hold of it then pulling it out of my hand.

"_Why the hell did you just let her do that?" _I mentally screamed as she dropped the knife behind her than looked back over at my arm.

Her hand then reached up to the bandage and her index finger touched the top of it, then slowly dragged down the cloth cutting it off. Her fingers must've had some type of small spikes on them, so when she applied enough force she could cut into just about anything.

Why was I letting her do this! She just cut my bandage clean in half then plucked it off my arm letting it fall off to the side. She then moved both her hands to cup my arm and lower her head closer to my cuts.

"_Welp, this is it she's gonna bite me", _I thought as I shut my eyes tightly. Goodbye world.

That's when I felt something soft and warm against my exposed scratches. Cautiously I peeked open one eye and what I saw shocked me beyond belief. She was kissing my cuts.

What on Gods green earth is she freaking doing! Or more importantly, why is she doing it?

She kissed up and down the scratches like a mother would to their child who had just scraped their knee on something. Was she apologizing for what she did? She did seem sad about it when it first happened, so could she really…

After she seemed to be satisfied she tilted her head up so her eyes met mine, and finally after staring for several seconds I finally managed to breathe out, "Wh…what are you doing?"

She didn't respond but she at least released my arm and let me step away. She then turned around and walked back to the saferoom door and leaned against it. Turns out I wasn't going to be leaving any time soon.

I sighed in aggravation then turned and walked to the bathroom. I needed to wake up.

Hurriedly, I proceeded to the sink and twisted the faucet. The cold water ran freely out of the spout and I immediately reached my hands under the faucet and cupped out the icy water, then didn't waste time splashing it onto my face.

I winced from the biting cold, but quickly shook it off and splashed more water on me. I repeated this for several more moments before I turned off the water and rested my hands on both sides of the sink.

As I watched the water quickly slide down the drain, I just let my mind go blank. Trying to force it to process everything that was happening was just to much to handle all at once.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me, so I turned to the bathroom entrance and once again those bright yellow eyes were staring me down. I chuckled slightly as the cold water droplets fell from my cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, but this time instead of just staring at me in response, she pointed to the water dripping from my face, I looked back down into the sink before I responded with "I just…needed to wake up a little bit. But this cold water is really starting to bother me." I complained knowing that I might as well have been talking to a wall, but looked back up at her anyways as if I was expecting an answer.

She tilted her head then stared at the floor as if she was in deep thought, and stayed like this for several before looking back up at me. She then lifted her hand and curled her index finger several times, signaling me to come to her. I stared at her for several moments contemplating what I should do. But before I could decide she stepped backwards out of the room.

"_Oh boy, what do I do now? Should I follow her?"_ I thought, and my common sense knew that following her would most likely get me killed, but if she hadn't killed me yet and did that weird stuff to my arm, why would she? If she was going to kill me she would've done it already so, what could it hurt? I thought as I left the bathroom and followed her to the saferoom backdoor.

She then pushed it open letting the pale grey light from the sky flood through the door, and at that moment I realized it hadn't even been closed properly. I had to stifle a laugh when I remembered reading some graffiti that stated, none of the infected knew how to open doors. And even though this zombie was showing more human characteristics, not even she was immune to the infected's weaknesses.

She lead me outside back into the alley but then whirled around and held her finger up to my face halting me in my tracks. She then raised her other hand and let it hang lazily out in front of her before swinging her middle, and index finger back and forth, then shaking her head. I translated that to, 'Don't run away'.

I nodded slowly and she turned around then pointed to a single door in the alley, me and the other girl must've missed it when we first passed through here. I glanced at it then back at her before slowly walking towards it. I had no idea what was waiting for me on the other side of it, but what else do I have to lose?

I took hold of the knob and twisted it and cautiously peered inside the room. The grey light from outside illuminated the room only to reveal a very large generator looking machine. Along with several stacks of propane tanks lying around.

I curiously glanced over my shoulder back at the Witch who was still staring at me. I then carefully stepped inside and glanced around the room again realizing that the machine connected to the saferoom through a series of pipes. One half of the machine looked to be running, that must have been the electricity generator for the room. While the other half was some type of boiler, for hot water, but it's fuel gauge was empty. Suddenly realizing what the Witch was trying to tell me I frantically ran towards the propane tanks and picked up the first one I could reach, and to my surprise, it was full. My lips pulled into a smile as I quickly carried it over to the machine and grabbed hold of the connectors, then attached the tank to the machine and twisted the handle. Then after waiting several seconds I grabbed hold of the lever on the machine and pushed it up.

The fuel gauge shot up and almost instantly the machine roared to life, and a feeling of immense elation shot through me. I then turned around to face the Witch in the doorway who was shielding her eyes from the somewhat bright grey light the sky was giving off.

I stared at her for a moment before asking, "How did you know?" She tilted her head at my question and I shrugged. All well I'll find out later.

I quickly scooted past her and ran back into the saferoom, the Witch quickly followed me in and attempted to close the door, but the best she could do was pull it as far closed as she could so that there was only a crack of dull grey light coming from the outside.

I picked up some clothes from the clothes room then went into the bathroom. And of course without hesitation I tested the shower faucet.

Cold water spurted out at first, but then it slowly turned to lukewarm, then progressively got warmer and warmer until it was finally hot. The gas from the propane tank had worked and we had hot water again.

I turned and saw the Witch eyeing me from the bathroom doorway. How was I going to tell her what I was planning to do? I'd imagine that at this point she couldn't even remember what a shower was, so I improvised, "I'm gonna be in here for a little while but I'll be right back okay?" I told her and she stared me down for a long time before hesitantly nodding. She then finally turned and stepped away from the door so I wouldn't have to shut it on her face. Finally I had alone time that I actually wanted.

Nearly throwing my clothes off, I stepped under the spray of piping hot water. Oh God it was one of the most amazing things I had ever felt. I winced slightly at the sting of the water temperature, but adjusted to it rather quickly. I hadn't had a hot shower in nearly a month and now I was going to take full advantage of it.

I had dumped all of my bathing articles out here when I was with the other girl before. Luckily I didn't place all of them in my duffle bag so I still had a few travel size bottles of shampoo, and three bars of soap, two were normal Dial soap while the other was a Caress bar that was a scented mix of white peach and silk blossom. Not my choice but it was in my bathroom cabinet when I was gathering supplies from my house so I took it anyway. Now normally when I showered in this zombie apocalypse I always made quick work of cleaning myself. But now that the circumstances have changed I was going to take my sweet time with this. Even though I had no idea how long that propane tank would last, at this point I really didn't care.

I poured the axe shampoo onto my head and massaged it through making sure that my hair was getting the royal treatment. And after I had rinsed my hair clean, I picked up a regular bar of soap and tenderly ran it over my skin. I couldn't recall a time when I had felt this good, it was amazing feeling the soap clean my skin, in fact I'm pretty sure that every inch of my skin had an orgasm by the time I had turned off the shower.

When I steeped out of the shower, I was able to see steam rising from my body. Perhaps I had over done it just a little bit, but after everything I had been through I felt I deserved some happiness.

I dried myself off with a tan towel I found in the bathroom next to many others as well then picked up my outfit which consisted of, a large plain black T-shirt with a breast pocket, black boxers, and black jeans.

I opened the bathroom door and was met with cool air, which made me realize how heated I had made the bathroom. How long exactly was I in there?

I looked around for the Witch and had first didn't see anything but then only moments after I had stepped out I heard something I really didn't want to hear. Chewing.

I slowly turned and looked in the direction of the noise and just as I suspected I saw the Witch hunched over mowing down into something.

I stared at her hunched form for a moment before her head tilted upward slightly and she looked over her shoulder at me. Fresh blood was dripping from her mouth and she was clutching a rather large raw steak.

I heaved a sigh realizing she wasn't chewing on human remains. But she was eating flesh and blood nonetheless, and that's exactly what I am. So if she was gonna force me to stay in here with her then we were gonna have to make a few adjustments.

"Listen, if your forcing me to be your captive you can at least have the decency to not be so disgusting." I said caring very little about the fact that my words were offensive. And I instantly took notice to the fact that she seemed to actually be offended by my words. But I completely ignored it and continued, "I mean honestly, you look absolutely nasty, your smell is horrendous, and now you eating raw meat right in front of my face. God, now I feel like I need to take another shower." I said turning away from her, "And does it really have to be so dark in here?" I said approaching the light switch on the wall. She almost instantly growled in response, making me remember what that other girl told me. They don't like light.

I sighed again, "Fine, well when your ready to be not repulsive you tell me cause' I don't ant to be near you otherwise." I said harshly before turning away then heading back to the clothes room, and closing the door behind me.

3

The Witch felt immensely saddened by his statement. He found her repulsive? She instantly dropped the blood soaked meat in her hand and slid away from it. She didn't want to seem hideous to him and she would change. Even if she had to do what she was about to…

1

"_Well that wasn't nice."_ I thought mentally scolding myself, _"She saved your life before and also chose to let live instead of tearing your brain out and eating it for lunch, would any other infected have done that? Not really no."_

I had been sitting in the clothes room for about ten minutes now and really wanted to go back out there and apologize. Wow, I want to say I'm sorry to a zombie, could it possibly get weirder?

I shrugged, I've got to do what a gentlemen would do and apologize. So casually walking over to the door, I pushed it open and looked outside over towards where I saw the Witch last.

"What the…"

I said as I saw the Witch licking her forearm, not only lapping up the blood, but all the dirt and grime as well. Now, at first I thought she was trying to catch the remainder of blood still trickling down her arm from the meat she was eating, but that's when I saw her spit out everything that she had licked up and gagged slightly at the taste. She was trying to clean herself, and she wasn't liking it.

Well now I feel bad, I had verbally smacked her and pretty much forced her to do this. Obviously it was pretty disgusting, who knows what nastiness was stuck on her arm.

She shook her head slightly staring down at her arm with a pained expression on her face before hesitantly leaning down and licking it again. Was she seriously doing this for me? Because if she was then I couldn't let her do that, whether she's a zombie or not.

"Hey! Hey, stop that." I said quickly approaching her and kneeling down at her side. She looked up at me with relief. "You don't have to do that." I said before looking down at her arm, I hadn't touched an infected person unless I was trying to kill them but now I was about to do something I really hoped I wouldn't have to regret.

I took her arm and lowered it down to her side, she didn't stop me. "There are other ways we can clean you y'know." I stated looking back up into her eyes. Her head tilted slightly at this and I quickly added, "Want me to help you?" She perked up at this and nodded, almost excitedly and I helped her to her feet and lead her to the bathroom.

The Witch stood idly staring at me with her golden eyes, looking like she was daring me to make a move. I turned away and picked up a white towel before leaning on the metal sink. _"Dear God, I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this."_ I heaved a sigh then turned back around to face her before placing the towel in her arms.

Without another word I turned towards the tub and twisted the faucet. A gurgling noise followed by a large spurt of hot water came flowing out of the faucet slowly filling up the tub. I stared at it for a few moments, watching it fill up until the water reached close to the brim of the tub. Twisting the faucet once more, I shut off the water and was relieved to see the steaming hot water was misty, the witch would be able to lie in it without being exposed to me.

Slowly I turned back around to face the witch, "Alright, I'm gonna do something, and I need you to trust me okay?" I told her and she tilted her head ever so slightly as I moved around her towards her back. "Just, keep facing forward okay? Don't turn around." I said and when I finally managed to see her nod, I felt so much more relieved.

Torturously slowly I reached up and took hold of the straps of her grey bra, slowly trailing my fingers along them until the found the hook at the center of the back. Then taking a deep breath I unhooked the bra causing it to emit a quiet click.

Almost instantly the Witch looked over her shoulder so she could peek at me from the corner of her eye. I jumped and quickly said, "Don't turn around! I swear I don't want to do anything, I just want to get you clean." I tried to calm her with but she did something interesting. Her shoulders noticeably fell when I said I didn't want to try anything. Did she want me to do something? _"No! Shut up perv", _I mentally said as her head turned back around.

Okay here we go, then very carefully I ran my fingers over and under the straps of her bra and pushed them over her shoulders, then pulled them down her arms, until I was able to pull it away and drop it on the floor.

I swallowed hard knowing that she was topless, _"Okay man relax, focus on the task at hand"_ I thought trying to stifle my libido.

"Okay bring the towel up to your chest." I told her and she did it obediently, I then took hold of the towels sides and unfolded it so it fell down to her knees. I then wrapped it around her body and tied it at her back, she didn't protest at all through any of this. Then I walked around to her front and looked down into her eyes once more, "Umm…yeah just…hold onto the towel and keep it up like this okay?" I told her again and she nodded slowly, probably wondering what I was going to do next. And, oh boy she probably wasn't going to be happy about it.

I slowly got down on my knees and reached up under the towel. My hands brushed up against her slender legs several times, and I told myself it was accidentally. _"Yeah right."_ But in truth, I thought I felt her shiver I did.

Finally my fingers met the flimsy layer of clothing on her waist, and the moment they did I felt a weird rush type of feeling flood through my body, especially in my manhood area. _"C'mon man, now is not the time or the place"_

I took hold of her underwear and agonizingly slowly pulled them down her legs, all the while she remained almost completely still.

I pulled her panties out from underneath her and tossed them over next to her bra. Then looked up at her again, the very thought now that she was naked before me, with just a towel shielding her body caused a lot of blood to flow down to my private area. I stifled it by once again looping baseball and football in my head then standing to my feet and looking down at her again.

"Okay, come over here." I said leading her to the tub, where steam was still rising from. I got her to stand with her back to the tub, and facing me before I said, "Alright now, lie down in the tub. Make sure that your chest is under the water." I told her as I reached around to her back and untied the towel, then raised it up in front of my face so she could step in without me seeing her.

Sloshing of the water, followed by a moan signaled that she was in the tub. I cautiously peeked over the top of the towel and saw she was laying down, submerged in the water up to just below her collar bone. The water was still misty enough to cover her girly parts. I breathed a sigh of relief then folded the towel up and placed it back on the towel rack before picking up the scented bar of soap and a wash cloth.

Her eyes remained focused on me as I lathered up the wash cloth then picked her arm up out of the water and ran it slowly along her skin. She almost instantly tensed up at the feeling of the soap seeping down her skin but otherwise remained still. I focused intently on scrubbing all the nastiness off her arm and cleaning her long fingers was really annoying too. The water in the tub quickly began to show signs of blood and dirt swirling in it. I tried to ignore it as well as the fact that I was bathing a rather attractive zombie. _"Baseball, football, cold showers, baseball, nude Witch, shut up!" _I thought mentally battling with myself.

It took about ten minutes to get all the dirt, grime and blood, off her arm. I then tossed the filthy wash cloth off to the side and picked up a fresh one. God, cleaning this Witch was going to take forever, and probably use up a lot of our bathing supplies. All well, if I'm gonna be stuck here with her for a while, I'm at least gonna make sure she's decent.

I took her left arm and started to gently scrub it, I knew one wrong move would piss the Witch off and she would probably jump up, out of the water…fully nude…yeah that wouldn't be too good, with my teenage dude nature and all, who knows what I would do.

Suddenly her tensed form began to ease and she slowly let her head loll back and rest on the tub. Relief flooded through me when she did this, not only now would I be able to clean her without struggle, but she seemed to like it. I didn't even know the infected could like anything aside from feeding. Maybe she's more human then I give her credit for.

After her left arm was clean I realized this next part was going to be very interesting. I reached into the slowly turning brown water and pulled her bare right leg up out of it.

Almost instantly she tilted her head back up and looked at me, "Don't worry, I'm just cleaning you." I quickly said but her head didn't rest on the tub again, once more she just started staring at me. I sighed, just when we were making progress I put her on the edge again. Damn it…

With another new soapy wash cloth I began running it down her leg all the way up to her thigh, but not venturing too far. But still the moment I got down to about mid thigh, I felt her shudder, and a soft gasp escape her lips. I tried to ignore it and focused intently on my current objective. But that one question kept popping up in the back of my head that I tried really hard to ignore.

Was this exciting her?

3

This man, was bathing her. She continuously questioned why he was doing this noble deed, but otherwise allowed him to do so. It had been so long since she had felt something like this. The substance he was running over her skin felt strange at first but now she was beginning to like it. The blood that had been caked onto her was coming off, along with the other substances that had clung to her skin whenever she knelt down and sobbed in the mud.

She let her head fall back and allowed him to continue bathing her, but suddenly after a few moments she felt her leg rise up out of the water. She looked up and saw he was cradling her leg in his arms. Was he…

"Don't worry, I'm just cleaning you."

His statement put the Witch at ease but also built up a weird feeling. Was it frustration?

He ran the cloth down her leg torturously slowly, but still going further, and further until he touched a sensitive spot on her thigh making her shiver and inhale deeply. He seemed to take notice to this, but didn't show any acknowledgment. He just continued washing her and made sure not to touch that spot again. This upset the Witch, when he touched her there, even though it wasn't her intimate area it felt…good.

Thinking about the feeling again made her breathing pick up, and she started to fidget with her hands under the now mostly reddish brown water. She wanted to feel it again…and if he wasn't going to do it then she would.

So casually she raised her hand and slid her long fingers over the tender area he touched. He immediately noticed her doing this and she had to do her best not to grin. "Wh…what are you doing?" He asked as she continued to stroke that one spot, it felt so good to her, and made a warmth bloom in her lower belly.

Her gaze then switched from her leg to him, to his arms. She eyed them down all the way to his fingers and let her erotic thoughts run freely. The man noticeably swallowed and she focused intently on his face now, she could see his breathing pick up, and she knew he desired her.

But for some reason, he turned away and resumed washing her leg. She sighed in disappointment before a thought clicked in her head. If her original first impression wasn't working enough for him, then she would have to do something else. And she knew the moment she did it, there would be know way for him to resist her…

1

"_Holy crap." _I thought still trying to maintain myself. She was definitely getting excited, why else would she be stroking her thigh like that?

I tried my best to ignore the fact that this Witch was getting horny, and continued washing her but then suddenly a weird smell invaded my senses. Not just a smell, I could basically taste it too.

It smelled and almost tasted like the wine that I had with the other girl a few days back. Sweet but at the same time strong enough to cause me to wince. What is it?

Suddenly an immense tingling sensation went through my body sending powerful waves of pleasure through my legs and my 'you know what'. I let out a shuttering sigh as I breathed in the scent once more and the sensation came back, only this time it was a lot stronger. I felt my lower muscles tighten in my jeans faster then I believed possible.

My breathing was shuttering beyond control, I grew an erection so quick and so hard that it was literally starting to hurt, and I slowly turned towards the Witch who was staring at me with desire in her eyes. I was becoming so aroused so fast, what did she do?

I dropped the wash cloth to the floor and immediately let my free hand slide down her leg. I wanted to touch her, so bad, but not only that, I wanted to do a lot more than just touch, I wanted to feel, look, taste, invade. What's happening to me!

I pulled my hand out of the water and stood to my feet nearly jumping away from the tub. I backed up into the wall with my eyes still locked on her. The feeling was still there, my member was practically begging for release, and the only thing I wanted to do was that! I honestly didn't care if the Witch was watching, at this point I would have jerked off in front of her like no tomorrow. In fact, I think I wanted her to watch. God what's happening to me?

"I…I'll…s…stay here…I'll…be right back." I said before hurriedly walking out of the room and trying to catch my breath. Now that I was away from her, I was finally starting to calm down. What did she do to me?

I didn't necessarily want to find out, but I knew I would have to go back in their and ask eventually. Sweet Jesus, the things I wanted to do to her. I wanted to watch her squirm under me, beg for me.

"Somebody please help me…"

**A.N. W00T how was that people?**

**Long chapter but hey it was for the 3 month anniversary so all well.**

**Ridiculously fun chapter to write, and it's only gonna get weirder from here on in. Also I'm gonna try to keep the chapters this long from now on, no promises but it's just what I'm gonna try sooo, yeah.**

**Review and I'll get the Witch out of your bathtub.**

**Next chapter: Pheromones **


	11. Pheromones

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Welcome to the six o'clock news I'm Chester field snap-dragon mcfisticufs. Our top story tonight, Benjamin netin Yahoo today changed his name to Benjamin netin YAHOO!**

**And on an unrelated note, lost teenager bathes a Witch and gets really excited in the process. And now we go to my Co-anchor Kyle for more on this story. Kyle?**

**Thank you Chester, lol sry. That was my generic news personality.**

**Shout out to my anonymous reviewer xXjoshXx for his rap on my story. That was freaking hilarious dude.**

**Another shout out to Ravila, one of my favorite authors of all time. And she reviewed and favorited my story! Absolute epicness. **

**And one last shout out to ZanyaT again because she told me the last shout out almost made her blush so I'm doin it again knowing that there's nothin' she can do about it. XD**

**Disclaimer: Shut your mouth, choke on your food, and DIE!**

**Back to the bathroom!**

1

I entered the clothes room, albeit shakily. When I brought the Witch into the bathroom before I had completely forgotten to get her a new outfit.

Obviously I wasn't sure what would suit her tastes well so I just guessed. Picking up a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and a white bra and panties.

Alright, now it's time to finish what I started. _"Oh joy." _I thought recalling what had just happened to me.

Re-entering the bathroom I saw the Witch still lying in the bathtub, with a frown on her face. Great, now she's frustrated. I'm beginning to think I've got some really bad luck when it comes to women.

She glanced up at me then back down into the now really dirty looking water. I sighed and laid the clothes onto the metal sink before approaching the tub again.

"_Choose your words man." _I mentally warned myself remembering what I was dealing with. But fear overpowered me and I consented to just not saying anything at all.

I plucked out another wash cloth from the quickly getting smaller pile of towels and lathered it up. Then risked another look up at the Witch who was staring at me with a confused look on her face.

I paused thinking about what I should say, then finally managed to speak, "Let's just pretend…whatever just happened, didn't happen okay?" I told the Witch, and she simply stared at me with a dead pan look in response. I shrugged, _"I'll take that as a yes." _

When I began washing her left leg I finally realized just how far we were from being done here. I still had to wash her hair, along with several other areas I hadn't covered yet. I sighed, this was gonna be a long night…

She didn't tense as I cleaned her, but she didn't relax either. I couldn't be sure, but I was almost certain that whatever got me so aroused before somehow came from her. Because it would be one hell of a coincidence if she almost started masturbating in front of me, then completely out of nowhere I really wanted to do her. _"I mean, of course she has a really great body, beautiful face…smooth soft skin…amazing boo- DAMN IT MAN SHUT UP!" _

Both her legs and arms were clean now, and next up was her hair.

The only shampoo I had were the travel size bottles of axe shampoo, no girly stuff but all well. It'll do for now until we find something more suitable for her.

I quickly retrieved a large glass from the main room then filled it with hot water and set it next to the tub. Okay here we go…

"Alright, I need you to sit up a little bit." I told her and she obeyed. But my heart immediately started to speed up when she did this because just the slightest bit of the top portion of her breasts came out of the water. Baseball, and football weren't gonna save me when it came to her now.

I shook off the rush feeling in my lower regions and opened the shampoo bottle. I read the label for a moment and smiled slightly, 'Dark temptation, as irresistible as chocolate' It was the same scent as my cologne and it literally smelled like chocolate.

I dumped about eighty percent of the bottles contents onto her head and she once again tensed at the new feeling. I ignored it though and started to massage the shampoo through her hair and onto her scalp. Her hair was pretty disgusting, dry blood and grime was gathered in her hair and caused it to clump together rather nastily. Then I noticed one of the main sources of the blood in the tub.

She had a gunshot wound on the back of her shoulder.

I remembered what happened those few days ago, when the other girl shot her in the back. It looked like it hurt but she didn't appear to even notice it. I didn't bring it up yet, if I wanted to help her with it then I would probably need her to get out of the tub. One step at a time please.

Suddenly I heard a quiet moan coming from below me. And even though I knew where it came from, I looked down anyways.

The Witch let her head loll downward with her eyes closed. I then realized that I hadn't stopped massaging her head when I noticed the gunshot wound on her shoulder.

Right, I have a purpose in doing this. Focus!

I picked up the cup filled with the steaming hot water then lowered my head to the Witch's so I could whisper, "Listen, this is gonna feel weird at first but you just have to relax okay?" I told her trying to prepare her for what was about to happen.

Then slowly, carefully, I poured the hot water from the cup down onto her head and rinsed out the shampoo. One cup wasn't enough to fully rinse off her head, so I ended up running the hot water from the tub faucet again and filling up the cup again several times.

3

The Witch loved the feeling he was giving her. The hot liquid ran through her hair and soothed her greatly. And she ended up letting out an unintentional whine when he stopped and stood at the side of the tub.

1

Her hair was clean…er. So I stepped to the side of the tub and picked up the towel again and held it up in front of my face before saying. "Okay, get out of the tub and walk towards me alright?" I then heard the water sloshing around for a moment so I knew she stood up, but I didn't hear her step out. I really wanted to drop the towel and just gaze at her body right at that moment. But I managed to resist the urge, and after several moments she stepped out of the tub and walked close enough to me so I could wrap the towel around her again.

I tied the towel around her back, then unplugged the drain in the tub and watched the dirty water swirl down the drain before turning back to the Witch. I picked up several other small towels to dry her, and without a second word, I began to dry off her arms, gently rubbing the towels down her arms quickly soaking up the water. They were easy enough, it was her legs that I was worried about.

I shook my head slightly then got down on my knees and started rubbing her legs with the towels. Trying my best to dry her off without arousing her again. There still was no proof that she caused what happened but I was pretty damn sure she had something to do with it.

I went up her legs as far as I could before I touched that damn sensitive spot on her leg and she jumped slightly in response. I mentally scolded myself for doing so but otherwise ignored it the best I could and dried her legs off completely.

Then with another towel I dried her hair off rather wildly. I got several growls from her as the towel roughly tugged at her hair but pushed my fear of her to the side. I seriously doubt that she would slice me up now after everything we've done.

Her hair was rather wild now that I had towel dried it. But it was clean, and now that I was taking a good look at it, I realized something. Her hair was getting lighter, when I first saw it, her hair was really dark brown. But now it was turning really pale, almost white actually.

I shrugged, it must be something caused by the virus.

I tried to be gentle around the area where she was shot, but I accidentally touched it several times and she noticeably winced. I would have to bandage it later, or even worse, if the bullet was still in their I would have to take it out…

Once she was as dry as I could get her I turned to the fresh clothes I had brought in for her. The panties were going on first, so repeating the same process I used to take her underwear off, I placed them on. Lifting one of her legs and slipping it through the fabric, followed by the other. Then sliding the clothing up her legs until it was settled in the appropriate position.

The bra was next, so I picked it up the walked around to her back and untied the towel, letting it fall to the floor. I then slipped her arms through the straps then slid the fabric up her arms and clipped it together at the back.

Now that her private parts were covered I felt a lot more relaxed. I walked back to the clothes again and picked up the T-shirt but all of the sudden I heard an immediate whine coming from behind me.

I turned to see the Witch backed up against the wall with her arms hugging her frame almost fearfully, and she was frantically shaking her head.

"What? What is it?" I asked and she shakily pointed to the rest of the clothes then herself and shook her head again. "You don't want to wear these? Why?" I questioned, she then looked down at the floor appearing to be deep in thought.

Finally she looked back up at me and pointed to the clothes, then brought her fingers to her arms and curled them several times, slowly dragging them down her skin. I translated that to, 'Their itchy.'

I smiled to myself then dropped the shirt back on the sink, "Well okay you don't have to wear them if you don't want to." I said, to which she responded by breathing a sigh of relief.

I picked up the clothes then left the bathroom, and entered the clothes room. And after I dropped the clothes in their I re-entered the main room searching for the Witch. I found her standing near the bathroom bringing her hair to her face and breathing deeply.

I chuckled slightly upon realizing she liked the chocolate scent. I guess the shampoo bottle wasn't lying. She then started sniffing at her arms and hands, apparently liking the smell of the scented bar of soap I used on her too.

She looked up at me then and smiled. I returned it with my own smile but my happiness was short lived by a very loud and disturbing growl.

My stomach.

I was almost embarrassed at how loud the noise was, but quickly shrugged it off upon realizing that I hadn't eaten for almost two days now. Must find food.

I poked around the cans stacked up on the counters, me and the other girl already had plenty of food when we first past through here so their was plenty left. But honestly, I didn't feel like taking the time to cook, or really have to open the cans. My stomach was howling for food, so needing something now, I snatched as many packaged snacks as I could. Not caring that munchies wouldn't fully satisfy me, I just needed something crunchy.

I took, several bags of chips, crackers, and pretzels. After that I took a seat on the floor then tore into the first bag and munched away like there was no tomorrow. The salty taste of the original lays chips washed over my taste buds as I crunched down onto it. Officially the best bag of chips I had ever eaten.

Suddenly I heard shuffling next to me and I looked over my shoulder to see what it was. The Witch was standing over me looking down at the chips in my hand with her head tilted curiously. She then got down onto her knees and sniffed down at me.

I chuckled silently then said, "Can you eat…other things besides people?"

She looked up at me then tilted her head again. Now I was curious, if she could understand me, communicate with me, and be nice to me…could she eat like me?

Out of pure curiosity, I plucked another chip out of the bag then held it out to her. She leaned backwards in response then glanced between me and the offered food nervously. I smiled softly before saying, "You wanna try?"

Her worried look was unchanging as she continued to glace between me and the food. "You might like it, it's junk food." I said with a smile, she took one last nervous glance at me before she made her decision.

Really slowly, she leaned forward towards the food I was now holding between my thumb an index finger. She hesitated again when she got close enough to sniff it, but then slowly opened her mouth and bit the top half of the chip off.

She then spent the next few minutes chewing experimentally, and I had to hold back my laughter at how cautious she was. Finally her expression changed to a content smirk and she chewed more excitedly.

I breathed a laugh and allowed her to snap at my hand to catch the other half of the chip. I popped another chip into my mouth then offered her another as she eagerly scooted closer to me and bit it out of my hand. That's when I noticed that she wasn't using her hands at all, she just kept snapping at the chips from my offered hand. I shrugged, her fingers were too long and awkward, she wouldn't be able to hang onto one without breaking it in half.

The single chip bag was almost instantly devoured and I ripped open another one. Only this time they were wavy chips. She seemed to love those even more, I actually had to stop her from snapping at the bag itself several times.

She excitedly licked the salt off her lips savoring the taste. I wonder how long it's been since she ate something that hadn't previously been alive?

After a few minutes the two of us had quickly dispatched the snacks, and I stood up to discard the packages outside the saferoom door. Not having a trash can was a little bit of a disadvantage but all well we'll live.

Suddenly there was a hiss behind me and I quickly closed the saferoom door, locked it, then turned around to see what it was. The Witch was wincing in pain and clutching her shoulder. I quickly approached her and realized that she had touched the wound on her back and accidentally got some salt still clinging to her fingers into the wound. Ouch.

She did poke around at the chips experimentally when I was eating, so she must have caught some salt onto them by accident.

I grabbed her hand then moved it away, but she quickly growled in response, "Relax, I'm trying to help you! If you keep touching it like that you'll just make it worse!" I told her and she didn't seem to like it, I reassured her with, "I'll patch you up okay. I'll make the pain stop." That seemed to settle her, and she lowered her hand but noticeably snarled. Whether it was from the pain or annoyance, I couldn't be sure.

I walked into the bathroom and began searching it for all our medical supplies. To my dismay there was hardly anything left, all my supplies were in the duffle bag that was stolen from me. But luckily there was still some supplies I could put to good use.

I picked up a bottle of antiseptic, a roll of medical tape, and a gauze pad. I wasn't sure if I could exactly disinfect a completely infected person but at this point, anything seemed possible.

I brought the supplies out into the main room and approached the still kneeling down Witch and took a seat next to her. She was still shuddering from the sting of her wound and I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for her. It must suck feeling so much pain and not being able to do anything about it.

I laid the medical supplies next to her then peered over at her wound. It looked like it hurt, but I couldn't tell if the bullet was still in there. So I asked, "Hey do you know if that bullet is still in you shoulder?" She responded by looking over at me then pointed up to the counter above us. I stood then peered around on top of it searching for what she was pointing at, and it took me a few moments but I finally managed to find it.

The bullet. She had taken it out on her own.

That amazed me slightly, how she managed to dig it out on her own was beyond my mortal comprehension. But I shrugged it off for now. One less issue for me to deal with I guess.

I turned back to her and picked up the bottle then unscrewed the cap. She leaned backwards a bit glancing between me and the bottle. "Listen, this will clean out your wound. But it's gonna sting at first okay?"

She looked fearfully down at the bottle then hung her head low in acceptance. I then carefully tilted the bottle over the wound and the clear liquid spilt out onto it. She instantly twitched and hissed in pain as her muscles tensed.

"Sorry," I whispered withdrawing the bottle and picking up the bandages. I picked up the gauze pad and pressed it against the wound then began strapping the medical tape onto her shoulder. She was still pretty tense, but eased up once the bandages went on, covering up the wound. I patted her back friendly and said, "There see, It wasn't that bad now was it?"

She looked over her shoulder at me and frowned. Then rotated her shoulders several times and gently touched her fingers to her back before looking at me again with that same sad expression.

I sighed knowing that she was still probably hurting. But then a thought clicked in my head, something that I taught myself a while back. And even though I knew that if I did it I would most definitely be playing with fire, but I couldn't just sit back and let her be in pain. Also it would work as a type of experiment to see if what happened to me before did literally come from her.

"It still hurts?" I asked just to be sure, and she nodded pitifully. I sighed then shifted on the floor so I could get behind her. She immediately took notice and stared at me confused, "Just try to relax okay." I told her as I positioned myself comfortably behind her. She continued to stare at me nervously for a second before hesitantly looking away from me.

Her muscles finally eased up and I could finally work my magic. _"Take it easy dude, your just doing this to stop her back from hurting. Don't get any pervy ideas." _I warned myself before raising my hands and placed them on her shoulders.

She flinched the moment my hands made contact with her pale skin but otherwise remained completely still. Her skin amazingly was really warm, almost hot. Probably something to do with the virus made her so heated so I tried not to think about it. I then squeezed the skin on her shoulders slightly caressing her aching muscles. Yes that's right, I was giving a Witch a massage.

I was surprised at how normal her skin looked, aside from the grey color. All of the infected I had faced usually sported exposed veins, and occasionally grotesque boils and bumps. But on her, there was nothing except her skin.

She was obviously surprised at my actions but seemed to enjoy it. After only a few seconds of me massaging her shoulders, she let her head loll downward and began to let out soft whimpers and moans as I applied a little bit more pressure to her skin.

I moved my hands further down her back and switched to applying pressure with my thumbs. She seemed to really like that because this time her moan wasn't quiet, it was pretty noticeable.

I swirled my thumbs on her back and I felt her push herself into my hands more assertively. Encouraging me to keep going, "Do you like that?" I asked, and even though I already knew the answer for some reason I wanted to see her respond to me.

She nodded quickly then let her head hang low again and I couldn't help but smile.

3

The Witch was in love with the feeling he was giving her. It was similar to when he touched the sensitive spot on her leg, only this time it was much better.

She let her head hang low and moaned freely. The discomfort she felt in her shoulder before was long gone, replaced by this strange pressure on her back that brought her enjoyment. His fingers swirled around, pressing circles into her back giving her even greater amounts of pleasure.

Pleasure? Was this his way of saying he wanted her?

"Do you like that?" The man asked

She nodded immediately wanting more of the feeling. From all the hunching over she did when she sobbed did occasionally cause an uncomfortable feeling to twist around in her back. But now that this man was able to do a thing like this, all thoughts of that discomfort vanished completely.

The more his hands moved around it built up an empty sort of feeling, right in the center of her back. And he kept moving around it, almost as if he was teasing her. Strangely though, the Witch liked it. It seemed to only make her want him more.

Finally, his hands moved to the exact spot that felt like it was being neglected. And applied the heavenly pressure again to her back. This time she let out a moan full of pleasure as the sensation slowly eased itself through her muscles. The man noticed that she was in complete bliss but thankfully didn't stop.

"_right there…right…there…"_

The Witch suddenly felt her pheromones building up inside her. She knew that the last time she released them he ran from her. Which she was still confused about. She had witnessed another Witch release her pheromones when she desired a smoker. And it willingly obliged, but why didn't her pheromones work on this man last time? Had she done something wrong, or was it just because this man liked to play hard to get?

She couldn't decide, but what she did know was that the feeling was becoming a little to much for her to bare. Her pheromones kept building and she knew they were going to be released whether she wanted them to or not. So casually she let them slowly flow out of her body because if she let them build to much, they might attract some unwanted attention…

1

"_Whoa, dude_…" I thought as the Witch let out a pretty loud moan. From the amount of enjoyment she was getting from this she's either been really stressed out, or the first zombie ever to get a back massage.

I smiled to myself knowing that I was doing her some good. Along with the fact that, I realized this Witch was so much more human then I had ever given her credit for. She could feel pain, and pleasure, she could eat regular food, she understood me…she wasn't a zombie…not completely at least.

She was human…so very human…

Suddenly my hands began to tremble and before I knew it that awesome scent invaded my senses and I froze almost completely. Now I knew for sure, whenever this Witch get's turned on she does something that really get's me going. Kinda like how some animals release some type of chemical when they want to mate. What was that called again?

Pheromones?

I breathed in the scent again accidentally while I was in my thoughts, then almost completely zoned out but before I did I could feel my muscles already beginning to tighten. I still knew what was going on, and I could still feel my hands on the Witch's back. Her skin…was so soft…so smooth…

Suddenly I felt my hands slide around her back and past her under arms around to her front. I breathed in so much of the pheromones that I had almost no idea what I was doing. But that's when I felt my hands squeeze something, something soft, and kinda squishy honestly but I liked the feel of it, and apparently so did the Witch because every time my hands tightened there grip slightly she moaned again.

I then felt her hand rise up and slide from my neck to the back of my head gently pulling me down closer to her. My head was now resting on her shoulder next to hers and she turned her head ever so slightly to look at me. Our eyes met and our gaze absolutely locked, my dark brown eyes staring into her bright yellow ones. That look…that stare… it reminded me of what was happening.

Suddenly I became aware of what I was holding and I broke away from her hypnotic gaze and looked down at my hands. My jaw dropped…

I was grabbing her boobs.

I instantly pulled my hands away and got back to my feet, finally realizing what I was doing and how excited I had become. The Witch shifted on her knees to look up at me from her position on the floor. I drew in a extremely shaky breath knowing that I was probably still breathing her pheromones, I couldn't stifle my thoughts. They were dirty, very dirty, and beyond tempting. She was right there ready, willing, and able, but I couldn't do it. It was to weird…wasn't it?

I turned and walked away heading towards the graffiti room but instantly heard a whine in protest. I looked over my shoulder to see the Witch on all fours crawling over to me.

Oh God…she is sexy…she is so freaking sexy.

I raised a furiously shaking hand motioning for her to stop before I said, "Don't…" She immediately halted at the word then eased herself back onto her knees in her usual crouching position before tilting her head to the side and whining again. "This isn't something you we should do…" I said trying to get my message across, "Why do you…isn't…you know _that _something you should be doing with the infected?" I asked trying to think of an excuse for not having to do what she wanted.

She stared at me hard for a moment before standing up then pointing to just beneath her eye, then dragging her finger down her cheek, after she pointed her finger at me. That was difficult to translate. _"Crying, and me? What is she…Oh god" _I thought as it suddenly clicked in my head. A few nights ago when that bitch betrayed me, I was crying in the alley…rain…cold…and a pair of bright yellow eyes. She was watching me cry, did that mean…

I slowly looked back up at her after thinking about it hard for a moment then asked, "Did you think I was a male Witch?" She stared at me again for a moment before nodding slowly then looking away shyly. I laughed silently to myself then looked back down at the floor, now it all makes sense. She saw me crying and thought I was some type of male Witch, that's why she didn't kill me in the alley, that's why she's keeping me here, that's why she keep's releasing those pheromones around me.

She wants a mate…

"Damn…" I whispered to myself hoping that the Witch didn't hear me. I then approached her rapidly searching my mind for the correct words to say. "I'm sorry, but I'm not. As you probably figured, I'm not infected. So we can't be together." The moment those words came out of my lips, I swear I could literally see the sadness wash over her and made me feel guilty. But I couldn't let it bother me, she had to know where the line was drawn between us. "I'm sorry…it's just the way it is…"

Her gaze slowly fell from my eyes to the floor, and I turned away from her to head back into the graffiti room. That's when I remembered that the Witch didn't close the door fully so I walked over to it.

As I reached my hand out to the handle, I instantly heard a panicked whine in protest. And I turned to see the Witch staring in fear at me, shaking her head frantically. I smiled, even though I told her we couldn't be together she still didn't want me to leave. So I turned back to the door and pulled it shut before turning the dead bolt lock on it.

I then looked back at the Witch and said, "Don't worry, I'm not leaving." She breathed a sigh of relief once I said that, then the small shadow of a smile seemed to twitch at her lips.

I spent the next several hours keeping a fair distance from the Witch, she noticed this and obviously was slightly frustrated but I didn't really let it phase me. I was more focused on taking inventory on everything that we had left in the saferoom. Me and the other girl had taken everything we could carry when we first passed through here. There were close to no medical supplies, an adequate supply of food and water, and enough clothes for a couple of days. Even though clothes were the least of our worries I was very picky about it. There was only one more pair of clean boxers, two pairs of jeans, and four shirts for men. I wasn't to concerned with what the Witch needed for clothes because she hardly wore anything as it is!

There were several pairs of briefs, but I hated those with a burning passion. I'm much more of a boxers person. After I thought about it for a while, I decided that I would have to go back out into the dead world again. Not just for clothes, but for other supplies as well. The only weapon I had left after the assault on me took place was my flip knife, that alone wouldn't last me long, so I would have to search for some guns too. Or just a bigger weapon would be nice. But I wouldn't leave just yet, I'll have to mentally map out my path before I venture out there blindly.

I was pacing in the graffiti room trying to remember the path I took when I first went out there heading to the supposed 'evac site' with the other girl. "Left…left…ri-" I tried to remember every store we passed that had things of value to me. But it was more difficult then I thought, so sighing I sluggishly dropped into one of the chairs at the only table in the room and rested my hand on my forehead. Thinking about so much for such a long period of time was giving me a headache. I let my hand fall onto the table and I expected it to hit the wood, but my hand hit something small, rectangular and metallic. I looked down at it and was shocked that I hadn't seen it there before.

My cell phone. I must've forgotten it when I left to the evac site. I smiled slightly and picked up the familiar device. It was still charged over seventy percent and there were still bars on it. How that was even possible at this point, I'll probably never know but I didn't care. It wasn't like anybody I knew was even still alive to call.

So I touched the screen several times and my music finally came up on the screen. And after scanning through my many different songs and albums, I found the play list that I was looking for.

Songs by Skillet.

I immediately began scanning through the songs until I found 'The last night' and pushed play. The song immediately started and I lounged in the chair listening.

After the first minute or so I heard movement coming from behind me, so I sat upright and turned to see the Witch standing in the doorway with her head tilted. I sort of figured she would be curious about the music but didn't really think about it until just now.

"Do you like music?" I asked not expecting a real response.

She then looked up at me confused, and I smiled before standing up and approaching her.

I was about to do something that I thought would be fun for the both of us. But what I didn't know was that I was about to complicate things even more then they already were…

**A.N. I am so sincerely sorry that this took so long. Blame it all on my sister Tawnee, she would not stop playing the Sims 2. I swear she spent at least six hours a day on that freaking game. I was literally coming to the point of cracking the damn game in half just so she couldn't play.**

**Hopefully she'll actually give me like ten minutes on the computer now.**

**Anyway, sorry about the abrupt ending to this chapter too, I wanted it to be longer, but I had a feeling that my readers were getting impatient so I wanted to release it as soon as I could. **

**By the way I'm gonna start a contest here, not a poll a contest so listen up…**

**The Witch has a name which will be told in the next chapter and the first person to guess her name correctly get's the first 1,000 words of the next chapter sent to them, via private message. **

**Here's a hint…it begins with a G.**

**Review and please send me your guesses too. Don't ask why I'm doing this because I don't really have an answer. It's just something to keep my readers involved I guess. Lol**

**Next chapter: The girl behind the Witch**


	12. The Girl Before The Witch

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Welcome to news watcher ten, I'm Louis Dangle, and now the six o'clock news, at nine.**

**Tonight's top story, trouble causes problems. **

**But we now go to my co-anchor for an additional report, Kyle?**

**XD, I never get tired of that.**

**Dear ZaynaT, You know I don't own the character so please don't destroy me.**

**Disclaimer: I swear if you bother me one more time I'm gonna hunt you down and eat you!**

**Enjoy the program…**

1

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked as I stood in front of her still listening to the music play. Even though I knew that she didn't know how, the only zombies I'd ever seen dance were in Michael Jackson's Thriller music video. What I would give to see that again.

She turned away shyly before looking back up at me then slowly shaking her head no. I smiled at this, even though I told her myself we couldn't be together. I had to admit she was really cute, how she could be so shy it made me smile.

I offered my hand to her and she glanced between me and it before tilting her head. I smirked "C'mon, take my hand." I told her and a nervous smile spread across her face, before she hesitantly raised her hand, tentatively reaching towards mine. Until finally her elongated fingers brushed up against my hand then slid down my wrist slightly.

I squeezed her hand gently then pulled her to me jolting her into action. Her eyes went wide at the sudden action and she gripped my hand for support. I tried my best to hold back my laugh, but the smile was to strong and it pulled across my face quite easily. The Witch glanced up at me and looked beyond horrified.

With another jerk of her arm I twisted her around me and her other hand immediately swung out and grabbed hold of my shoulder. She fearfully gripped my arms as I started to slowly swing her back and forth in place, trying to keep our steps in close to perfect unison with the song. That caused her to cling to me for dear life, and I laughed at how scared I was making her by just doing a simple thing like dancing.

"Relax okay, just follow my lead." I reassured her with and she looked back up at me before swallowing hard then nodding.

That's when we really got going.

3

The Witch gripped his arms with all her strength. What he was doing was completely alien to her, it was also truly frightening. He kept swinging her back and forth, and occasionally twirled her around in a circle. Her heart sped up from the absolute fear that she might fall.

But every time she thought she was about to, he caught her then pulled her back to him. Suddenly the fear she was feeling began to change to something else, something she hadn't felt for a long time. Not pleasure, not sadness, not anger…what was it called…fu…fun?

Yes, that's right…she was having fun.

The Witch's fearful look then suddenly shifted to something she hadn't shown for quite some time now. Happiness, true genuine happiness and this time, instead of a smirk or a faint smile. A true genuine smile finally crossed her features.

He swung the Witch around again and something chocked it's way out of her throat. And it took a moment for the Witch to recall what it was, but then finally she remembered the word. She laughed.

1

She finally started to loosen up a little and kept up with me in my movements. The way she reacted to me, at first she was fearful, but then she was having fun, and laughing. She is human…

I pulled her to me one last time just as the song ended, so her arms were clutching my shoulders and mine were wrapped around her waist. Her chest was heaving even though we'd only danced for about two minutes. I guessed it was from the fear she felt when we first started. But regardless, something good did come out of this. I found out she could still have fun, nobody ever loses there inner child.

Her breath came out heavily against my chest and her smile seemed to be fixed on her face. So did mine.

Suddenly the next song on the play list started up and I mentally smacked myself for not remembering it. 'Say goodbye' a slow song.

Me and the Witch both stared hard at the phone for a moment before looking back at each other remaining silent. I decided to break it with, "This is a slow song so, you probably don't wanna-" I started and tried to pull away but was halted by a whine in protest along with the grip on my shoulders tightening.

The Witch held me in place and her smile was still there, but it had now softened a bit. To that same warm and welcome smile the other girl gave me those few days ago. _"Well, what harm could one slow dance do?" _I reasoned with myself, then consented to stay this close to the Witch and resume our dance. Only this time I would teach her how to do a slow dance.

I inched closer to the Witch so that I was looking directly down into her eyes and she was looking up into mine. My arms wrapped fully around her waist and hers slipped around my neck. I then slowly began to step back and forth so that we were rocking slightly in place, stepping in rhythm with the song.

Our gaze was strongly locked, her eyes were so hypnotic that I could stare into them for hours and not even have to blink. She wouldn't stop smiling either, and I had to smile back. She was too cute to not smile at.

Suddenly she looked away from my eyes but then did something to replace the eye contact. She slowly eased her head down onto my chest nuzzling her cheek into me and closed her eyes.

There was a complete mood shift after that. Looking back maybe this wasn't the best idea, I had just figured out a few hours ago that she wanted me to be her mate and I made it plainly clear that I didn't want to go that far with her. But now I went and did a thing like this. I'm definitely not the brightest bulb on the tanning bed.

But I did have to admit, how warm she felt against me felt really good. It was almost like how when you take a pile of clothes that are fresh out of the drier, and hold them close to you for the warmth. Well, maybe this was a good idea. I mean it wasn't like I was implying that I wanted to sex her up, I was just being friendly. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Right?

I rested my chin gently on her head and continued to rock back and forth with her. I sort of felt guilty, I knew she liked me and wanted to be with me. But I just couldn't let that happen, I mean for all I know she could infect me with the virus if I had sex with her like some kind of twisted STD. _"Wait a minute, no she couldn't. The virus is transferred through a venom that only emerges when they're attacking. If you had sex with her she couldn't infect you." _I thought trying to reason with myself for some other reason unbeknownst to me.

We continued to dance in a slowly rotating circle just listening to the song. She seemed to like listening to my heart beat, and even though I told myself that this would be just a friendly moment, I got this strange feeling that the Witch didn't think of it as one.

The first chorus of the song had just ended and the music went back to being slow and calm. With that, the Witch suddenly lifted her head off of my chest and looked back up into my eyes. Her smile was gone though, and that brought an awkward feeling through me. So I tried to shake it off by saying, "See? Dancing isn't so hard now is it?" I asked and finally that warm smile pulled at her lips again before she nodded slowly.

She looked down again at that, appearing to be deep in thought. I wondered what she was thinking but before I could think any further into it she looked back up at me, but not into my eyes. It took me a moment to realize what she was looking at, and when I did finally think of it my heart quickly began to speed up. She was looking at my lips. But before I could say anything, she suddenly leaned forward and caught my lips in a gentle, shy kiss.

My eyes went wide and I froze up completely. There was no tongue in this kiss, just lip contact, but that still didn't do justice to the fact that she was kissing me. _"You should've seen that coming dumbass!" _In a fit of complete shock I jerked backwards away from the Witch and she instantly looked surprised. I then immediately turned away from her, heading back to the table and paused the song. After, I turned back to her and asked, "What was that?"

The Witch seemed taken aback by my question, and looked at me curiously. "Why did you do that?" I asked more assertively, to which she responded by simply looking down at the floor and remaining silent. For a few moments at least, because right after she did that she suddenly began to gasp sharply and her shoulders heaved. One hand then rose and pressed up against her forehead. She was crying.

Massive guilt quickly flowed over me and I instantly regretted snapping at her. It was kind of my fault, I should've known that was gonna happen. Now look what I've gotten myself into, Kyle you don't have bad luck with women, you have down right horrible luck with them.

"No, don't…don't do that." I asked quickly approaching her and taking hold of her shoulders, "Don't cry." I continued hoping she would listen.

Finally she looked up but tears were still rolling down her cheeks. I frantically searched my mind trying to figure out what to do without implying that I wanted to be with her. To my dismay, I couldn't think of anything that would work. So I decided to just do what I do best when it came to comforting a Witch. I casually wiped her tears away for her and said, "It's okay, you don't have to cry anymore." She continued to stare and listen to me as I spoke, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving any time soon…don't worry."

My words seemed to have at least some sort of effect on her because she stopped sobbing and a faint smile twitched at her lips again. That eased my guilt a little bit, and I mentally smacked myself for letting this whole situation happen. I can't be to strong with the friendly gestures here, if I imply in the slightest way or form that I might be flirting with her. It's probably gonna end badly.

3

The Witch never knew that her sadness could be gone so quickly. Whenever she cried it lasted hours, occasionally a full day. But now just because he spoke to her and wiped her tears away, her sadness almost instantly vanished.

Why couldn't he be with her, she was appealing to him right? But every time she displayed affection towards him he turned and ran. Even now when she showed him in the most obvious form, a kiss. Even though she didn't truly get to deepen it, it was still a kiss. But he once again denied her, why?

Either something was wrong with her, or he was just a true lover of the game hard to get.

1

Some time had passed since the awkward dance with the Witch and it was getting a little late.

I stood in the graffiti room laying out my sleeping bag on the table. Now that I thought about it, I really did miss my bed. Sleeping on a piece of wood with a sleeping bag on it isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. But as I told myself before, it's better than sleeping on the floor.

The Witch watched me the entire time I was setting up the makeshift bed, and once it was finally finished that weird awkward feeling built up again. Because one question continuously looped in my head. Where was she gonna sleep?

Leaning my elbows on the table I thought about it for a while trying to think of a good spot for her to sleep without seeming like an ass. The floor would just be mean, even if I gave her a sleeping bag, and I had a feeling that if I gave her the table she wouldn't sleep on it due to feeling bad for me. There just seemed to be no way around it.

I turned to face the Witch who was standing in the doorway, still staring at me. I sat up on the table and rested my arms lazily across my legs. She tilted her head at this action then slowly pointed at me then the table. Taking a guess at what she was saying, I replied, "This is where I'm gonna be sleeping tonight." She then looked away from me shyly before timidly pointing to herself then the table. I thought over it for a moment before saying, "You…want to sleep next to me?" There was a hesitation before she looked back up at me then nodded.

"_Should've seen that coming." _I thought beginning to debate on whether or not I should oblige. But before I could decide she folded her hands in mid air then put on a sad face. I had to chuckle at this when I translated it to, 'Please?'

I'm a sucker for when it comes to a girl saying please, even if she doesn't truthfully say it. Just a sad face is enough to win me over.

I heaved a sigh then responded with, "Sure you can sleep next to me." Her face lit up at that and she hurried over to me. I had to chuckle at how enthusiastic she was about this. But then I remembered that she probably still thought she had a chance with me, and instantly the guilt began to wash over me. It felt like I was playing with her heart, not purposefully of course but just the slightest friendly act seemed like it was a flirt or something.

What the hell man…

Spreading another sleeping back out on the table, I scooted far off to the side so I would be up against the wall. The Witch surely wasted no time in following me into the empty space on the other half of the sturdy piece of wood. And surprisingly, she slipped into the sleeping bag and covered herself up with it.

I was a little surprised but quickly brushed it off. Just because she's really warm doesn't mean she doesn't get cold.

Now when I first laid down, I knew that I would need to keep a fair distance from her. But every time I closed my eyes, the warmth coming from her was so attracting. And I caught myself more than once sliding towards her half-consciously.

I peeked open one eye after I caught myself a third time and saw her still staring at me with a bit of a grin on her face. I had to smile at that and said, "You really are something else aren't you?" She giggled a little at that and slowly my eyelids became a little to heavy as I looked down at her. Until finally they closed.

_24 days after first infection_

_I bent over to catch the water spurting out of the bubbler. God why was I always so thirsty this early in the morning?_

_I then stood to my full height after my sandpaper throat had been washed out then continued down the hall to my biology class. But then I heard somebody's voice catch me by surprise. _

"_Where do you think your going young man!" It half heartedly shouted, and I immediately recognized the voice._

"_As far away from you as I can Jarrett." I stated jokingly turning around to face my friend. Jarrett was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans, his hair came down a bit longer then mine so that it was resting on his shoulders but not brushing past them, with brown eyes, and he was about my height, possibly 5'11' but a bit scrawnier then me. _

_He approached me and said, "Well were heading to the same class so your screwed." He joked as we moved through the hazardous hallway, and even though we moved as quick as we could, we still managed to get caught behind the classic wall of slow walking girls. An FFB as I call it, a freaking female barricade. _

_After struggling for several seconds we managed to find a small open space at the left side of the wall and quickly squeezed through it. _

"_My god why do they always travel in packs?" I asked turning to Jarrett as we approached our class. _

"_Well, I know one that doesn't." Jarrett replied pointing behind me and I turned around to see my friend Zayna approaching us. _

"_Hey guys" She said with a smile, we didn't have the same Biology class but we passed by each other in the hallway all the time. Now I had to admit, I had a little bit of a crush on her. She stood at around 5'5' and was dressed in blue jeans and a black T-shirt that had the word 'Beatles' written across the front, black glasses, long wavy black hair, olive skin, and dark chocolate eyes._

"_Hey Zayna." I said with a shy smile. "What's up?"_

"_Did you guys hear about the new flu that broke out?" She asked to which we both nodded. "I hear that if it gets serious there gonna be closing down the schools." She stated with a giddy smile._

"_How is that a good thing?" Jarrett asked._

"_Well this is probably just some more swine flu crap so this green flu shouldn't be anything different." I stated plainly but then was cut off by the bell ringing._

_Zayna breathed a sigh then said, "Crap I gotta get going or Mrs. Denham's gonna write me up again." She said before trotting past us and waving goodbye._

_I halfheartedly slammed my fist into my leg before groaning, "Damn it, why does she have a boyfriend?" _

_Jarrett laughed at me for a moment as we stepped into our next class then sat down at our desks. "Because she's awesome." _

_I smiled a fake smile and leaned my elbows on my desk for a moment just thinking about a lot of things until Jarrett broke me out of my thoughts. "Hey…whose that?" He asked pointing to the window next to me._

_I sat up and turned to see what he was talking about….I shouldn't have._

_It was the Witch covered in all sorts of nastiness and blood, she was standing outside the window glaring at me with unrelenting rage. She lunged at the window smashing the glass and ran at me…_

My eyes shot open at that. Immediately scanning the area only to see nothing but blackness and the faint outline of a doorway and somebody's face.

I heaved a sigh, it was a dream, a nightmare.

But it wasn't only that, it was a memory of one of the last day's I spent as a sophomore. One of the last day's that I saw my friends.

If I recalled correctly that was two days before they shut down the schools. And five days before I lost everything. My family…

"_Wait that's not true." _I thought as I focused on the sleeping face in front of me. _"I still have something." _I continued to think as I gently reached up and brushed some hair out of the Witch's face. _"I have her." _

This thought made me smile slightly as I slowly relaxed on the unusually comfortable table. My hand slowly traced the features on her face, she looked so different from my dream. In my dream she looked rabid, evil. But here, she was calm, peaceful…beautiful…

"_Whoa! Wait a minute, no!" _I thought remembering the situation, and withdrawing my hand. She still wants me to be her mate, and I'm not gonna do that. I assured myself with that thought and was slightly flabbergasted when I felt a weird feeling of disappointment run through me. _"Do…do I want to be her mate?" _I thought for a moment taking another look at her. Yeah of course she's really pretty, and…damn she is hot but…she's a Witch, it just wouldn't work out.

That's when I noticed something else about her. Her hair had gone completely white, almost silvery. The virus must've changed her hair to this color for some reason, and although I prefer brunettes, she still looked really cute like this.

Suddenly she started to stir, shifting closer to me. Immediately I tried to scoot away but my back hit the wall almost instantly, I was quite literally trapped. She stirred again, once more shifting towards me. Only this time her clawed hands moved to my chest and started trying to find a hold on my shirt.

For a moment I thought she was pretending to be asleep but I quickly brushed it off when she relaxed again. And I made the mistake of relaxing again with her, letting my guard down. And it wasn't long before she stirred again once more inching closer to me.

Suddenly a small sting of pain coursed through my chest. And I looked down to see the Witches fingers puncturing my shirt and digging into my chest slightly.

Now I hate to admit it, but I was becoming slightly aroused from the painful, but somewhat exciting feeling. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment and she subconsciously bit her lip then once again shifted closer to me. For a moment I wondered what she was dreaming about.

Her fingers continued to dig into my skin and I gritted my teeth. It hurt a little and I expected there to be a few marks on my chest later. But what freaked me out the most was that I kinda liked it. Who knew I'd be into something like that?

A soft moan escaped her lips and I felt her move again. Only this time it was from below me, and I looked down only to see her thighs rubbing together as her fingers continued to clutch at my shirt and dig into me. That's when I finally realized what she was probably dreaming about.

Damn this is a horny girl.

3

The Witch laid there with her eyes closed. Her dream had ended and she had awoken but she didn't want to move yet. It was so warm here.

Warm from her body becoming so aroused.

She dreamt of the man ravishing her body intensely. He tore away her clothes so easily and mated with her. It was heavenly, he gave her exactly what she wanted. And when she awoke she still felt an intense heat between her legs.

That's when she remembered, she fell asleep with him the night before. And she instantly began searching blindly with her hands for him until they finally felt the hard muscles on his chest through the flimsy layer of cloth.

Quickly she hooked her fingers onto it and they poked through it making contact with his skin. She could feel his heart speed up at her touch and it excited her to no end. He was awake and she knew this but he had no where to go, she had him up against the wall. Maybe this time if she played her cards right, he would be all hers.

She dug her claws further down his shirt feeling his bare skin.

"_His muscles…so good…"_

The Witch slowly started to rub her thighs together and her body started to ache everywhere.

Oh how she longed for those muscles to rub against her. To feel the hardness of them, to feel sweat pour from them. She wanted them so bad it was driving her crazy.

Her pheromones were building up again making her body ache more then it already was. It was too much, she couldn't resist anymore.

The Witch's golden eyes shot open and locked onto the man's brown one's. She then pulled her clawed hands away from his shirt and she cupped his face…

1

Her eyes suddenly opened and she barely gave me a moment to react when her hands pulled out of my shirt and cupped my face instantly trying to pull me towards her.

I quickly jerked backwards and sat up pulling away from the Witch. She whined in response and tried to pull me down towards her again. But I tugged back and got off the table as quick as I could.

She tried to follow me but I turned to her and yelled "Stop!" She jumped at the volume of my voice then remained silent. Her expression was a mixture of shock, longing, and sadness. Her mouth kept opening and closing as if she was trying to speak but no words came out.

Finally she looked away from me down at the floor and sat on the table again. Her lips started to quiver as if she was about to cry again, and the guilt started to wash over me once more.

Suddenly she looked back up at me with glassy eyes, I couldn't say no to those eyes, but I couldn't say yes to them either.

I slowly walked up beside her not meeting her longing gaze, I knew what she wanted but I couldn't give it to her. _"Well not necessarily couldn't, I could if I wanted to. No! Stop thinking like that, she's a Witch, you're a human. It can't happen! It won't happen!" _

Finally I looked up into her golden eyes, her stare still showed what she desired so badly. I wanted to say something to console her, but I couldn't find the words. What she wanted was so utterly sickening, but also disturbingly tempting.

"Listen…" I whispered only inches away from her face, "I know…what you want, and after everything that's happened..." I paused placing a hand on her shoulder, I so desperately wanted to put her mind at ease, but at the same time I didn't want to sadden her. The last time she cried I could almost feel my heart breaking along with hers.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this but…" I froze as her hand hesitantly was raised and her elongated fingers brushed past my face as the palm of her hand rested on my cheek. Her beautiful eyes pierced through mine as if she was searching for my soul. I did read somewhere a long time ago that the eyes did act as doorways to your soul, and it seemed she was determined to find mine.

"I…can't…" I breathed slowly brushing a few stray hairs away from her face and over her ear, my body was furiously shaking but I was so distracted by her gaze that I barely noticed. Her head slowly tilted to the side as if to ask, 'why?'

I swallowed hard as I noticed that she was leaning forward, "I just can't." I said so quietly that it was almost as if I hadn't said anything at all. I repeated saying that a few times protesting against her actions, but found myself slowly leaning towards her as well. When our lips were only about an inch apart, I was about to whisper again but her other hand slowly rose and her fingers rested on my lips. She then made a hissing sound as if she was softly shushing me. Her hand then moved around my face and rested against my other cheek, our lips met.

Her lips were warm, actually they were kind of hot, just like how the rest of her body was so heated. At first our lips were just brushing up against each other, no tongue contact was exchanged. But after a few seconds I felt her lips open and her tongue prod at my mouth, seeking admittance. To my horror, my lips opened and I gave it to her.

She freely explored my mouth, and at first I did nothing. Two parts of my mind were at war with each other. One part was screaming at me to stop, that part I believed was my common sense. The second though was a part of my mind that I hardly ever ventured to, it was telling me to keep going. I guess that was my libido, and it was winning the war.

My tongue finally moved and brushed up against hers, she took notice to this and slowly draped her arms over me locking them around my neck. I couldn't stop myself, and I responded to her by wrapping my arms around her waist and slowly sliding my hands up and down her back. We only broke away every few seconds to breath through our mouths but our lips quickly met again, and again, and again.

This single kiss was beginning to turn into a make out session, she certainly worked fast. Our tongues danced with each other as the kissing started to become a little more rough. My hands slid around the bare skin on her back, I was getting really excited. I had only kissed three girls before in my fifteen years of living, let's just say they weren't right for me. But this girl was different, my brain didn't want to admit it but she was awesome. I'd never made out with a girl before and she obviously knew what she was doing. She tasted a little weird though, her saliva had a sharp taste to it, like it was sour but it didn't taste unpleasant. It was kinda interesting…kinda good.

This thought made my common sense lash out at me no longer yelling, but kicking and screaming for me to pull away. Once again my libido overpowered it as she started to tug on my shirt pulling me onto her, then lowered herself onto her back with me draped over her body like a blanket.

The little breaths I were able to take had become shallow, and I could feel her hands knead my shoulders sending a shiver down my spine.

I opened my eyes for a moment and remembered what she wanted to do. My head was spinning, my heart was pounding uncontrollably, I didn't know what to do. This was going so far, so fast. _"Stop, stop, stop, pull away, don't do it!" _Those words must've repeated a million times in my head before I finally did it.

I jerked my head backwards breaking away from her lips and lowered my head with my eyes closed. She still had her arms around me taking care not to cut into my skin with her fingers, while my arms were at her sides pinning her down under me. How the flying fuck was I going to do this. I didn't want to lose my virginity to a zombie, but at the same time I kinda did. Once again this thought made my common sense throw up in my head while my libido cheered with glee.

I knew she was staring at me with that same longing stare she gave me when I first told her no. Only this time I had encouraged and lead her on, I was actually slightly afraid that instead of her getting sad, she would get pissed and tear me to pieces.

I felt her lean up and her lips touched my cheek, this was followed by a slight tug on my shirt pulling me closer to her. Finally I opened my eyes and stared back into hers, her gaze was filled with a passionate lust for me. Her chest was rising and falling heavily showing that her breath was just as shallow as mine was. I could tell she was ready right now, and she wanted it. I'll be honest despite my common sense I wanted it too, but was I ready for it? What I would be doing if I went through with this, what could happen, and what would the outcome of it all be when it was over?

She whimpered quietly when I didn't respond to her tugging. I made my decision, this wasn't gonna happen. I took hold of her wrists and placed her hands at her sides then lifted myself off her. She stared at me with confusion before sitting up in front of me and taking hold of my shirt again.

"Stop…" I whispered trying to keep the shuttering out of my voice, this word made her freeze in confusion. "I'm sorry." Her hands slowly fell from my shirt at this, knowing that she was being rejected again.

Good lord it was so hard to do this, I could still feel my heart hammer fiercely against my chest. Why aren't these things ever simple?

"I…I'm…" I spoke trying to find a decent way to break it to her that I just couldn't do it.

Her hands rose up again and slid along my neck, she was trying desperately to stop me from saying no. "I'm sorry." I said trying to step away but her hands gripped my shirt gently and she stared up at me then whimpered. Right then I knew what she was trying to say, 'don't go.'

Her stare, those golden eyes and that increasingly sad face was impossible to resist. But somehow I managed and shook my head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" I repeated pulling her hands away from me and walking out of the room. I didn't look back.

I walked into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. Then placed my hands on the sides of the sink, thinking about what had just happened and what I was about to do. The scary thing was I still wanted to do it. So very badly, I wanted to just run back into the room and kiss her again. Only this time I wouldn't stop there, I would probably go just as far as she wanted me to. This thought made me grip the sink with all my might, not in anger, but in frustration. My mind was still at war with itself, what should I do when I go back in there cause I certainly couldn't stay in here forever. Eventually I would have to face her, and I could tell it was going to be awkward.

**A.N. 0.0**

**I had originally planned to reveal the Witches name in this chapter, but once again I had a feeling that my readers were getting impatient so I cut it out and it's gonna be in the next chapter instead K?**

**Sorry about the wait by the way, guess whose fault it was…yep that's right, my sister's and their DAMN SIMS!**

**Oh whatevez we'll live**

**Review and we'll replay the make out scene as many times as you want, lol.**

**Next Chapter: Name**


	13. Name

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Well that was a long break lol.**

**Sorry it took so long guys, this time it was my fault. I went on a trip to Virginia for a singing competition, won first place with a rating of excellent! And I visited Busch Gardens, and went on the Novak dinner cruise and danced like there was NO TOMORROW BABEH! **

**But yeah now I'm back and ready to write ^-^**

**There's a lot of throwbacks to Retaining Sanity in this chapter, cause I'm pretty sure Kyle feels a bit like Eden now right? Lol, can you spot them all?**

**I hope you guys are ready to learn a lot about our main character, ME! Along with some sad facts about our beloved Witch.**

**I wish I could've given you guys a much longer chapter but I couldn't let you guys wait anymore, so here you are you crazy kids.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

**Welp, let's let the good times roll.**

1

The sink glistened from the beaming glow of the flashlight now resting on the side of the faucet. There were no windows in the entire saferoom and because of the Witches hypersensitiveness towards light, the lights had to stay off. Needless to say, it was pitch dark in there. Luckily I located the flashlight inside the medicine cabinet. Why it was there, I couldn't determine but I wasn't about to question it. I was just happy I didn't have to stand in darkness.

Regardless though, I had been standing in the bathroom for a solid twenty minutes now, and I was still as uncertain as the moment I walked in here. I had thought of several ways I could try to explain what was wrong to the Witch, but I quickly dismissed them all. None of them seemed right.

It was so confusing and I felt my brain start to ache from all this confusion. I ran the cold water in the sink again and quickly cupped out the glistening liquid, then splashed it onto my face. The icy water woke me up from my daze and eased the aching slightly, but did nothing to assist with my confusion. That part I was gonna have to deal with by myself.

I rubbed my face almost fiercely, and then peaked over my hands to look at myself in the mirror. I was an average shade of pale now which didn't bother me as much as the current events, but damn did I miss having a tan.

My fingers slowly trailed down my face but stopped when they brushed past my lips, and my mind flashed back to the event that occurred not so long ago. She was so warm, and even though I hated to admit it, I was dying to taste her again. With this thought my hands fell back down to the faucet and I groaned in frustration.

What sort of predicament have I gotten myself into?

My head turned to look over my shoulder at the door that was still closed and locked. Not that it would help very much, the Witch could tear right through the thing if she wanted to. But the thing is, she won't. She cares about me, she saved my life in that alley, I would've surely been found and torn apart by the infected if she didn't bring me back here. And even when she found out that I wasn't infected, she let me live anyway. She really wants to be with me, even though I've turned her down several times. She still has hope.

Good God what am I gonna do? I know how she feels about me but the question is…

How do _I _feel about her?

Sighing, I hung my head low hoping to think of an answer to that. It was actually pretty ridiculous when I thought about it. I've know her for only three days, and yet this is happening. Infected relationships certainly move faster than human ones.

I stepped back away from the sink and looked away from the mirror towards the door, still wandering my mind to find the answer to the million dollar question. I knew what I wanted the answer to be, but I just couldn't manage to get a lock on it.

Caring about a Witch is certainly not a healthy thing. But you know what, who the hell is healthy anymore anyways? Everybody's either dead, a zombie, or me. Nothing can really be healthy in all this crap.

Whether I like it or not, I knew I cared about the Witch, and God I hate calling her that. She must've had a name before she was infected, maybe I could get it out of her somehow that way I wouldn't have to keep calling her the Witch. But in order to do that, I'm gonna have to talk to her, and after our little make out session I had no doubt in my mind that it was gonna be redeemably awkward.

Being paranoid, I turned back to the mirror and scanned myself for flaws. I had a bit of a bed head due to the fact that I had just woken up only about a half an hour ago and didn't check until now. I did what I could with my hands to fix my hairdo, then noticed that there were several holes in the front of my black T-shirt. That's when I remembered that the Witch cut me in her horny episode. And I was still horrified that even though I was bleeding slightly, I couldn't help but shiver slightly at the thought of how her claws stung my chest. I seriously never knew that I was into painful things, I mean I liked standard stuff like handcuffs, and blindfolds, but that's getting off topic.

I shook my head then opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the only box of bandages. I then applied them to me as quick as I could stopping my slight bleeding, then turned back around to face the door.

I needed to talk to her, but finding what words to say…that was the tough part. She obviously doesn't know for sure how I feel about her, and I need to end her doubts here. Along with mine, even if I don't want to. Even if I'm kinda afraid to. Groaning, I placed my hands on my hips and began to pace back and forth in the bathroom. My grand total of serious relationships is an epic zero! I mean I've had girlfriends but none went to the serious zone…I don't understand it either. Oh c'mon I'm fifteen…I'm fifteen…God I'm so young. How old is she anyway? She doesn't look that much older than me, but neither did the other girl, who turned out to be three years older. For all I know the Witch could be like twenty two or something.

Alright that's enough thinking, I've thought about this for to long. I've gotta end it. So drawing out a deep breath, I approached the bathroom door after picking up the flashlight, unlocked it, then headed back out into the saferoom.

I entered the graffiti room where I had left the Witch pointing the flashlight up at the ceiling so that it would illuminate the area, but wouldn't hurt her.

She was at the opposite end of the room hunched over on her knees staring down at the floor drawing lines into the dust with her long fingers. She took notice to my presence and tilted her head very slightly up to look at me briefly but then turned her attention back to her drawings.

"Hey" I spoke slowly walking towards her making sure the light from the flashlight didn't touch her. She didn't look up at me this time.

I set the flashlight down far enough away to not bother her, then knelt down by her side. "Look…I'm really, really sorry. But…" I paused, this was so much easier in my head.

I reached out and gingerly rested my hand on her shoulder, "I'm just not ready for something like that yet." They were the only words I could muster, but I could tell they weren't enough. She finally looked up at me but with a genuine expression of sadness, and because of that I found myself struggling to maintain my gaze on her.

"Please don't look at me like that."

She stared at me for a few moments after then reached up and took my hand that I had rested on her shoulder. She nuzzled my touch with her cheek for a moment before looking back up at me. I stared into the strange, yet beautiful bright eyes, that were full of emotions but right now the most noticeable was sadness. And it quickly became apparent that, that was true because a stray tear slowly went trickling down her cheek.

I casually brushed it away with the thumb of my hand that I had still resting on her shoulder, but then decided to let it remain on her cheek. Her hand still was gently stroking mine, as she tilted her head downward so that my hand was almost covering her nose and mouth. Her other hand then slowly rose up and very gently took hold of my wrist.

I felt her start to breath deeply, as she nuzzled my touch once again. I guessed she was breathing in my scent, trying to memorize it. I was slightly uncomfortable with this action but I let it slide for now, she needed it. But the thing was that wasn't all she needed, not just my scent…she needed me.

A mate isn't just someone to have sex with, it's someone to join with almost like in marriage. But no way in hell was I thinking about marriage here, I'm still just a little to young for that.

Her gaze once again shifted to my eyes once she was finished inhaling my scent. I really wish that she would stop making that face, so full of sadness and longing that I want to fix so bad.

"But…I do like you." I finally admitted, and she seemed to perk up a little at this but her expression remained the same. "I like you a lot…I just…need some time." She shifted on the floor so that she was facing me and still held a gentle grip on my hand.

"That's all I need, just some time to think about things." I said reassuringly, and for a moment neither of us moved. And the awkward that came with the silence was very heavy. But then I saw her free hand hesitantly move up towards my face. I leaned away slightly at first but then forced my body to be encased in imaginary lead, and I didn't move. Her long fingers slowly slid along my lips for a few seconds before she pulled back then pressed her fingers to her lips in the same manner she did mine. After she lowered her hand so it was right between us, then raised one clawed finger.

It took me a moment before I was able to process what she was trying to say. "Are you asking for me to kiss you one more time?" She looked away for a moment, almost shyly but then looked back at me and nodded slowly. Before I could react her hands crossed together as if she was folding them on a desk, and I had to hold back a chuckle when I figured out what she was saying. 'Please?'

I smiled and considered her request, she did just want a kiss nothing more. That's harmless right? And I had already come to terms with the fact that I like her, so why not?

I took her hands and lowered them into her lap drawing a slight frown of disappointment from the Witch, but it quickly changed to a surprised expression when I cupped her face and brought her closer to me. We kissed.

It was slightly different now that I was the one taking charge, but that didn't seem to bother her at all. In fact she seemed to like it. Her sharp taste once again invaded my mouth, and I interestedly tasted it. Tasted her.

Her arms slowly found their way over my shoulders and began sliding around my upper back. She was pushing it, but I let her do this knowing that I had already tortured her enough as it is. Telling her now that she couldn't even hold me during a kiss, might as well be telling her to hook up two UV spotlights to her eyes.

I fought the urge to let my hands wander keeping them on her face. I knew that if I felt her up in the slightest way then I'm pretty sure that she would return the favor, which was something that I wanted to avoid.

For now at least…

I broke off from the kiss but this time didn't jerk my head away. I lowered my forehead to hers then slowly pulled back keeping my eyes fixed on hers. I could tell she didn't want it to stop there, but was still satisfied that she had gotten at least part of what she wanted. And finally, after what seemed like so long she smiled.

And man it was a smile that I needed, but there was something else I needed too. Something that I need to know if I ever want to go further with this girl. I'll ask her for it, but first I give her something.

"Hey," I said leaning back and she watched me listening intently. "My name is Kyle Phillips, my birthday is September 13, I'm fifteen years old, I have three older sisters, Haley, Tawnee, and Amanda, along with a mother and father that I love just as much. Greg and Robin Phillips, they don't like to admit it but I was their favorite because I was the youngest and their only son. My favorite color is dark midnight blue, with black running a close second. My favorite food is pepperoni pizza, I love my chorus class because I love to sing, and I met my longest relationship there." My life just rolled out of my mouth into the ears of the Witch still listening to me, not missing a single word of it. I then slowly reached over and entwined my fingers into the clawed hand of the Witch, and she glanced at it quick before looking back up at me, to which I responded by giving her a warm smile. "And I'm the last survivor of this zombie apocalypse…And I'm a boy…with a crush on a Witch."

She stared at me confused for a moment, and I had to chuckle when I saw her lips slowly pull into a smile.

I then leaned in closer to her and said, "your turn." She seemed taken aback by this statement, and looked at me confused. So I told her, "I told you everything you need to know about me, now I wanna know more about you." I explained to which she responded by tilting her head.

Obviously she probably had know way of remembering everything about her from before she was turned. So why was I asking anyway? Witch isn't that bad of a name, so why do I need to know her real one?

3

The Witch wasn't sure of what to say when he asked her this question, she knew that she had one. Only because of what happened to her, she could just barely remember anything.

She lowered her head and concentrated hard on her past, she could remember hard wood floors…a large piece of glass she believed was called a mirror that she loved so much, she would take pictures of herself all the time using it.

More memories flowed back into her head the harder she concentrated, and they were sitting in silence for well over fifteen minutes. The mirror…what did she look like before…the easiest thing to remember was her hair, long and dark brown that fell below her shoulders and to just above the middle of her back. She remembered her growing love for it, and sub-consciously pawed at her now silvery white hair with one clawed hand.

"Can you remember anything?" Kyle asked but she didn't respond, she was too deep in her memories.

Suddenly a memory came back to her that made her free hand slowly move over to her stomach. In the large mirror, whenever she was bored and hungry, she would stand in front of it lift her shirt up slightly and grab at the skin around her stomach. She wasn't overweight at all, especially for her petite size but she did have a little flab that she loved to play with. Then she would perform her, if she remembered it right…hungry dance. Where she rubbed her stomach repeatedly, jumped up and down, and made some type of noise that the Witch couldn't even remember what it meant anymore. But it sounded like, 'nom nom nom.'

The Witch almost laughed quietly at her own stupidity, and started to play with her stomach. Kyle noticed this and asked, "Um…what are you doing?" She then looked back up at him, leaned back and started squeezing the flesh on her stomach and moving it back and forth. She thought about making the noise, but she knew that if she tried, it would come out raspy and hoarse.

Kyle smiled at her action though and chuckled, "What are you hungry or something?" The Witch almost broke out into a fit of laughter at that, but managed to hold it in and simply shook her head no. "Well than what? Do you think you're a fatty? Because you really aren't at all." Kyle said seriously and the Witch smiled at his words but then her expression fell again.

The memory suddenly hit her like someone dropped a cinderblock on her head.

Fatty? Atty…abb…abby…Her eyes then went wide at her realization.

1

The Witch suddenly almost leaped forward and took hold of my shoulders then opened her mouth, about to speak but nothing came out aside from a strange gurgling yelp. She frowned, probably because she remembered she couldn't speak, but then she began looking around the room frantically searching for something.

Her eyes fell on the graffiti and a huge smile appeared on her face as she nearly sprang up from our kneeling position. She then grabbed my arm and tugged me up with her, then immediately lead me over to the writings.

Suddenly she pointed at the word, gone, and looked at me. And we stood there for a few moments until I asked, "What about gone?"

She halfheartedly hit my arm then looked at me with a serious expression on her face. She then pointed at the word again, only this time it was more assertively. Finally that's when I realized that she was pointing to the G, in the word.

"Okay, G." I said shrugging to which she responded by nodding her head excitedly then searching the wall again and pointing to the A, in the word evac.

"A…" I said aloud so she would know to continue.

Once again she searched the wall for another word with the appropriate letter to spell something. At that moment it dawned on me that this Witch could read. And as if that wasn't amazing enough, she could spell too. It's almost like she's getting smarter by the minute. But what she was trying to spell was the real question.

B in the word base was next and I nodded waiting for her to continue, but all she did was move her hand away for a brief moment then pointed it back down at the B again. At first I was confused but then I realized that she was trying to point out a second B.

I nodded and said, "Okay…" And she started searching the wall again.

Gabb… what does could the rest of that word be? Well it seemed as if now I was going to find out, because finally she paused and pointed at the I in the word infected.

"…Gabbi..." After that word silence seemed to shoot through the entire saferoom so fast that you could actually feel how eerie it was.

I looked back up at the Witch after that, who was staring down at the floor and breathing heavily. Slowly she tilted her head back up to look at me before raising her clawed hand and pointing at herself.

It felt as if everything was in slow motion. I could hear my heart beating as I spoke, "Your name…is Gabbi…"

After that something in her head clicked, and her eyes went so wide they looked as if they were about to shoot out of her head.

3

So many memories hit the Witch all at once, her name, her family, her home, her friends. Everything poured into her brain so fast she almost went lightheaded from it.

"_The infection, breaking into my house. Mom torn apart, Dad saved me. Run. 3 weeks after first infection, 3 people, friends, survivors, crying, turned on flashlight, screaming, claws, pain, agony, begged not to be left alone, deserted, bleeding, lonely, clothes itchy, tore them off, claws on hands, fingers getting long, skin color fading, so sad, misery, crawled into dark room, let out tears, they left me, who were they, can't remember, only remember pain, sadness, want comfort, want someone to hold me, want love, bright light, searing pain, girl standing where light's coming from, turn it off it hurts, swung at her, missed, cut something, a boy, a man, handsome, guilty, pain in arm, girl hurt me, run."_

It all bombarded her brain so fast it caused tears to build up in her eyes. When she was bitten by what she called now a sister, her friends…left her. She was left for dead.

1

She was crying again only this time it was much worse. She let her head hang low and she dropped to her knees instantly beginning to bawl her eyes out.

I also dropped to my knees and quickly took hold of her shoulders. "No it's okay!" I said trying to calm her but it didn't work as well as the last time I tried. Something had broken her heart badly.

The sound of her name…the memory's of the life she lost. It was all coming back to her, and it must be tearing her apart.

I hugged her close to me and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around me too. She was now sobbing into my shoulder without any signs of stopping soon. I held her tightly and gently stroked her hair, "It's okay, I'm here…I'm here…" I soothed her with and let her continue to cry.

I think a part of her died that day, but another part was born. It was the girl behind the Witch.

Gabbi…

**A.N. *sniffle* I swear I'm not crying**

**Lmao, sry about the long wait I'll try desperately to stop that from happening again. Oh yeah and also, we're referring to the Witch as Gabbi from now on. For those of you who guessed her name hats off to you, and for those that didn't, too bad so sad.**

**I reeeeeeally wanted this chapter to be longer but, ehh what are you gonna do?**

**Review…c'mon, Gabbi's crying…Review!…..Your mean…**

**Next Chapter: Shopping**


	14. Search

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Wat up, wat up, wat up!**

**Tryin to crank out chapters a little quicker again, wish me luck!**

**More character development in this chapter, also speaking of which I just want to let you guys know, in case you were curious Gabbi is a real person. She's my friend and she knows about the story, she's also basically in love with it, even though she's a zombie. Same thing with every other character I've used in this story. I've inserted a lot of my friends and family in here and they all love it! I told you guys a while back, I really get into character here.**

**Just thought I'd let you guys know ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Stop talking or I'll put you back in the trunk…**

**Let's putt da PUTT!**

1

Gabbi sobbed into my shoulder for a good long hour before she had fallen asleep in my arms. Throughout the entire time though, I held her tightly. I wanted to make sure she knew I was here for her.

As gently as I could I laid her onto the floor and rolled up one of the sleeping bags as a makeshift pillow for her. I also covered her up with another one to make sure she would stay warm. Not that she needed it that much though, her body was so heated it sometimes felt like a furnace.

Afterward, when she was tucked in I decided it would be best to get ready for what the day had prepared for me. So walking back into the main kitchen area, I glanced down at my watch. It was 12:53 PM so it was well past noon and there wasn't that much time of daylight left. Now that winter was so close by the sun would be going down by 4:30 at the earliest. Wow, I never thought I would say something like this but, we've gotta prepare for the winter.

That means we'll need to stock up on food, clothes, fuel, guns, and ammo if we want to spend the winter in here. But in order to do that, we're gonna have to go outside.

I sighed at this realization; it had been quite a while since the last time I went outside into the dead world. _"And when I did, it didn't end very well,"_ I thought groaning at the memory of having my ass handed to me by those dudes from the supposed evac site. I could feel a slight throbbing pain in my muscles at that. They were healing well aside from the bruises that still took up a good portion of my shoulders and ribs. I hadn't really acknowledged them all this time, because I was never really one to show pain willingly, I always tried to hold it in the best I could. Also the fear and adrenaline of when I first met Gabbi was probably a good reason why I didn't notice it that much.

But now that I've come to terms with that I like Gabbi, there's nothing really making me scared anymore. Regardless though I didn't want to think about that, because once I started thinking about that event one person came to my mind and it irritated me to no end.

How could she have done that to me?

"_Whatever, that was then and this is now, I've gotta move on. I have somebody else now." _I thought looking back at the graffiti room. _"I have Gabbi"_

A smile found its way across my face at this thought, and I loved the feeling of it. But it quickly faded when I came back to reality and remembered what I was doing. I had to come up with a game plan for a supply run. Should I take Gabbi with me? She could certainly help with the infected, but then she would probably get disgustingly covered in blood and grime, and I would have to give her another agonizingly long bath.

"…_Well that isn't necessarily a bad thing, I mean…damn she has a great body." _I thought flashing back to when I stripped her down to get her in the bathtub. Even though she was covered in mud, blood and several other things that I didn't even want to think about, her body was…oh my lord.

I felt my muscles in my lower areas start to tighten and I shuttered at the thoughts flooding through my mind. I then leaned over and gripped the counter in front of me with both hands, I knew that now wasn't the time but I couldn't help it. I'm a dude, what can I say?

It took several moments for me to stifle my dirty thoughts, and I was assisted in my battle by a loud growl in my stomach. Tummy wants food.

Luckily there was another portable camping stove here just like in the last saferoom. God bless the soldiers who stocked these things because this time I wasn't gonna be snacking on munchies, I wanted to prepare an actually meal, considering it was past lunch time.

However, I had to be cautious about what I wanted to make. Canned food was still going to be rationed, no matter how much we had of it. Packaged food was going first considering it wouldn't last as long.

After rifling through the food pile I came across a few boxes of Mac n'cheese.

"Oh sweet Mary mother of God." I said aloud making the cross symbol. I had a burning passionate love for Mac n' cheese, even though it wasn't my favorite food, it was pretty damn close.

I quickly snatched up the boxes then plucked a metal pot off of one of the counters and filled it with water from one of the kitchen faucets. Then I turned the knob on the camping stove and the familiar circle of blue flames rose up out of the burner. A sight that I loved to see.

Wasting no time, I placed the water filled pot on top of the quickly getting hotter stove and tore the boxes open. After several long minutes the water began to boil, and I wasted no time pouring all three boxes of food into the pot and watching it start to sizzle.

Three boxes is a bit much I know, but I had no idea how much Gabbi was going to eat. I didn't even know for sure if she would like it, but still it was best to be safe.

Also, just for insurance, I grabbed up a couple bags of chips in case she wasn't a cheesy person.

After waiting for about four minutes, a noise from the graffiti room caught my attention. It sounded like movement. Was she waking up?

I quickly walked into the graffiti room and was almost immediately met with a whine. Gabbi was sitting bolt upright looking around frantically, but once her eyes met me she instantly eased up and let out a sigh of relief.

Was she worried that I left her?

I approached her and knelt down, "Hey…how are you feeling?" She gave me a weak smile at that and moaned silently. But then she quickly shrugged the sleeping bag off her shoulders and wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me towards her in a tight embrace.

I responded to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I think this was the hug we both needed for a long time.

After a couple minutes we finally pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. I considered kissing her right there, but then I remembered, I had food on the stove that I needed to attend to.

I pulled away from Gabbi and she tilted her head once I did, probably wondering why I would knowing that I like her now. But she would know the reason soon enough.

"I'll be right back." I told her as I left back out into the kitchen.

I re-entered the main area and saw the Mac n' cheese boiling fiercely. My eyes widened at the sight as I quickly turned off the stove, it heated up a lot faster than I thought it would.

It took several minutes to drain the pot of all the water in it. We didn't have the appropriate bowl to drain it with so I had to tilt the pot over to drain it while holding in the food with a large metal spoon.

Once it was drained, I wasted no time in ripping open the three cheese mix packets and dumping them impatiently into the pot. After that, I began to stir it into the mix, and the cheesy aroma immediately filled the saferoom air. I could hardly wait for it to be finished.

Slowly but surely the macaroni inside the large pot changed from a pale color to a dark yellow, and I could feel my mouth water at the sight.

Suddenly there was the sound of movement coming from next to me, and I turned to see Gabbi standing in the doorway curiously sniffing the air. I smiled at the sight and said, "I'm making us some food, don't worry it's just about done." I told her and she stepped closer to me staring down at the yellow steaming contents of the pot.

I gave the Mac n' cheese another few stirs then decided it was done. Moving quickly, I grabbed up two metal bowls and poured as much of the pots contents into them as they could fit. Gabbi followed me closely as I walked to the table and set down the bowls on it. But she curiously stayed by the table when I left it to retrieve two spoons from one of the drawers. I also grabbed up two bottles of water from the pile, I knew for sure that Gabbi could eat like normal but could she drink like normal too?

I dunked the spoons into the two bowls, set the water bottles down next to them, and then sat down in one of the chairs. All the while Gabbi stared at me with a confused look on her face.

"You can sit down if you want." I told her reassuringly but she didn't move. She just simply glanced between the other chair and me some what worriedly.

I sighed at that and stood up thinking that she probably doesn't remember how to sit down. She kneels, but doesn't sit. Well, I'm gonna have to fix that.

I walked around to the other side of the table and pulled the chair out from under it then turned it towards her slightly. She tilted her head at this and I said, "Come here."

She stared at me for a few moments before heeding my command and approached me. When she was close enough to me, I reached out and gently took hold of her hand and pulled her toward me. She didn't jolt away, or shutter in any form of fear, she simply let me lead her over to the front of the chair.

She was still facing me when I got her there though so I had to turn her around by taking hold of her shoulders, and turning her so her back was facing me. I then pushed down onto her shoulders, gently easing her onto the chair. She struggled a bit with this change in positions, but finally managed to plant it.

Not wanting to be so far away from her in this new found seating arrangement, I grabbed the chair on the other side of the table and brought it over to me so I could sit right next to Gabbi.

As I sat down I could see Gabbi sniffing the air again, and a small trail of drool seeped down the side of her chin.

I was pretty sure now that she would like the food.

She still couldn't eat with any utensils, or even her hands for that matter so I would have to help her with this.

Slowly, I scooped out a spoonful of the Mac n' cheese and brought it over to Gabbi's eager lips. Without hesitation her mouth closed over the spoon and the steaming macaroni was gone within a second.

She experimentally chewed on the food for a moment but then she suddenly froze up completely, and nearly went bug-eyed. For a second I thought something was wrong, but it quickly became apparent that I was incorrect.

Her face nearly fell into the bowl and she quite literally mowed into the food. "Whoa!" I said as I quickly pulled her head out of the bowl.

Her mouth, chin, and nose were almost completely covered in liquid cheese from the food. And I almost immediately burst out into a fit of laughter at this sight. Gabbi licked her lips and continued to stare at the bowl with a renewed passion. I take it she likes Mac n' cheese.

At that moment I knew I was smart to admit that I liked her because I wrapped my arms around her neck and laughed almost hysterically into her shoulder. That was the funniest, and the cutest thing I've seen in a long time.

"Okay, hang on a second." I managed to say lifting myself off her shoulder and stifling my laughter. I then reached over to the counter next to us and picked up a roll of paper towels conveniently placed next to the table. I tore off several towels from the roll and brought it to her mouth, wiping off the cheese from her face. "Okay let's take it a bit slower this time alright?" I told her discarding the paper towel off to the right and picking up another spoonful of Mac n' cheese. At which Gabbi instantly stiffened and licked her lips again. "Easy." I said as she started to lean forward aggressively. "Just take it easy, relax, and try not to let your instincts control you." I said bringing the food a bit closer. She glanced at me for a moment then back at the food before releasing a deep breath and easing up slightly.

Her lips started to quiver in anticipation as I brought the food closer, and the second it was in mouth range for her. It was gone.

Gabbi tilted her head back and let out a quiet moan as she chewed. And even though I knew it would take a while for me to eat, I had to admit that I liked doing this. It was fun, and funny at the same time.

She wasn't satisfied after her first bowl, and as quick as I could I dumped more Mac n' cheese from the pot into her bowl and continued to feed her. She eased up more and more as time went by, finally she seemed to be getting a little more control over her primal instincts.

She ate the rest of the contents in her second bowl and she still didn't seem satisfied. At that, I consented to just set the pot down at the table and feed her from that. That way I wouldn't have to keep getting up to refill her bowl.

It took almost all the Mac n' cheese from the pot to fill her up enough to cause her to shake her head no at the next offered spoonful. Finally I was able to hungrily devour the contents of my bowl.

Afterward I set all the bowls, utensils, and pots aside and sighed happily. It had been way to long since I had a good bowl of Mac n' cheese.

A quiet groan coming from next to me caught my attention. And I turned to see Gabbi clutching her stomach and squirming uncomfortably in her chair.

"Belly ache?" I asked and she looked up at me with a pitiful face and nodded. "Well don't eat so much next time." I said playfully then slid my chair over so it was only a few inches away from hers. Then I picked up her water bottle and unscrewed the cap, "Drink some water." I told her as I brought it to her lips, and to my surprise she pressed her lips against the opening of the bottle and let me slowly pour the water into her waiting mouth. She downed about half the bottle before she finally seemed satisfied, but she was still groaning and clutching her stomach as I screwed the cap back on and set the bottle down. "Here," I said and moved her hands away from her stomach. The way she was clutching it would only make it feel worse. I then placed my hands over her stomach and very gently started rubbing it back and forth.

I'm pretty sure every mom in the world did this when their baby has a tummy ache. I remember it fondly, so maybe it could help her out a little too.

She made a muffled moan behind her closed lips and shut her eyes. "Does this help?" I asked out of curiosity and she responded with a nod. Followed by her eyes opening and she turned her head to look at me with that same passionate stare she almost always gave me. I smiled at her when she did this and decided that I had to kiss her now, there just didn't seem like a better time to do it.

I leaned towards her and touched my lips to hers for a brief moment before actually kissing her. One clawed hand rose up and rested on my right cheek as we did this. I also noticed that during this kiss, her tongue didn't prod at my mouth, but when mine slid past her lips into hers it seemed to spring for life. Almost as if she was waiting for me to take charge. Did she like not being dominant?

Our kiss was pretty brief but it was still a kiss, and once we slowly parted, from the look of the smile she had on her face I knew. She liked it.

3

The food Kyle fed her was so delicious she could hardly control herself every time he brought it to her lips. But surprisingly, he once again got her to control her natural instincts.

He was everything she needed.

He fed her, bathed her, comforted her, and now he was starting to love her.

Suddenly Gabbi remembered something new. It was very similar to that device Kyle used to play those sounds he swung her around to. And if things were the way she remembered, it should be right outside.

1

Gabbi suddenly sprang up from her chair and tugged on my shirt to pull me up with her, once again tearing it a little. She really doesn't know her own strength.

She then lead me to the saferoom back door and pointed at the handle excitedly. I guessed that she wanted me to open it, considering she couldn't on her own.

Now I was a little unsure about this, I hadn't opened the saferoom door for a while now, and since it was still well past noon wouldn't it be bright outside?

Regardless though Gabbi seemed pretty adamant about going out there. Whatever she was doing it seemed that she thought it was the right thing to do, even if that meant going back outside. So swallowing my fear, I reached over and undid the dead bolt lock and opened the door.

Gabbi almost immediately made a bee line for the outside. However she didn't seem interested in taking in a deep breath of the fresh, putrid air that flooded into the saferoom rather quickly. Instead she started scanning the ground searching for something. What it was I didn't know, so all I could do was follow her and hope she finds it without bumping into any of the infected.

She walked through the alley, her eyes never leaving the ground. She even went as far as to kick over the two bodies lying here that I killed with the fire poker a few days ago.

Yeah, their twisted up maggot infested faces were a real great thing to look at when you have a stomach full of Mac n' cheese.

Once she reached the end of the alley she looked like she was starting to get worried. What if what she was looking for wasn't here? A infected could've kicked it away, or a passing survivor could've found it and picked it up if their were any left in this dead world.

"_Oh wait a minute…never mind."_

Gabbi dove down the second her eyes met what she was looking for and she immediately swept it up off the ground and showed it to me. It was pretty small, pink, and had a strap on it so you could hold it over your shoulder.

It's her purse.

"_How on earth could that have ended up here? Of all places…unless…"_ I thought as I looked over towards where she found it.

There was blood, and clothes, small clothes, girls clothes, Gabbi's clothes. And if when she turned she tore her clothes off, then that means…

She was turned right outside the saferoom. Maybe only a few hours before we got there, oh my God.

I tried my best to conceal my shock because Gabbi seemed happy enough that she found her purse, I would ask her about that later. Maybe when we have to go back out into the town for a supply run. But as of right now, I'll keep it to myself.

"Do you have something from when you were human in there that you wanna show me?" I asked pointing at the purse, and she nodded excitedly. "Okay well, let's get back inside first." I told her and she immediately started to follow me back into the saferoom. But before we made it inside, an idea clicked in my head.

I'm still working on making Gabbi more human then she already is, and the little issue she has with doors showed that I still have a long way to go. But I'm gonna have to cover some ground right here.

As quick as I could I stepped into the saferoom and closed the door behind me leaving Gabbi outside. But I opened the shutter blades on the door so that she could see me and I could see her.

She instantly whined in protest and pushed against the door even though she knew that wouldn't open it. She would have to open the door using the knob, if she couldn't do it though I wouldn't leave her out there but I wasn't going to tell her that. This was just an experiment.

She whined again and hit the door with slight frustration. "C'mon you can open the door, it's not rocket science Gabbi." I told her to which she half-whined then slowly turned her head to look at the knob. And there was a hesitation before she reached over and started to fumble with it. "C'mon…c'mon…" I whispered to myself hoping that she could figure it out, but then finally she seemed to give up and took hold of the shutter blades like she was on the inside of a prison cell, letting her arms hang low with her head bowed as her long fingers just barely hung onto the blades. "Gabbi, c'mon you can do it, you just grab the knob and turn it, it's not that hard." I teased hoping to get her back into it.

Unfortunately all I got in response was her reaching through the blades and stretching her arms out trying to reach me.

Her hands opened and closed several times, almost like how when a toddler wants a toy and they try to grab it even though it's out of reach. Or when a tween in a huge audience is desperately grabbing at Justin Beiber. Only in this case, Gabbi's the tween, and I'm Jus…no…bad example.

I sighed in defeat, unable to torture her any longer, I opened the door for her and let her in. She then hurried inside and wrapped her arms around me in a surprise attack. I smiled at this and wrapped my arms around her too, it seems that she really doesn't wanna be too far away from me even if her definition of far is the other side of a door.

Suddenly I felt something soft and warm touch my neck. Followed by a slight sting of pain, to which I responded my jumping back slightly. Gabbi stared at me with a devious smirk on her face and I asked, "What are you do-," but before I could finish her index finger came up and rested on my lips, and she once again shushed me.

She then moved forward again and boldly started to lightly nip at my neck. I was slightly concerned that she might be trying to get some things going in here but I quickly ignored that thought when she finally pulled away staring at where she was biting me.

I brought my hand up and felt at my neck, that's when I found that she left some type of hickey on my neck. She then suddenly pointed at me, then brought her hand to her chest and balled up her fist. Now at first I had no idea what she was trying to say, but when she repeated this action I managed to figure it out.

'Your mine'

At first I was slightly freaked out by this but then a smirk came to my face along with an idea. Hopefully it would make things easier for her by knowing I was here to stay.

I stepped closer to her then leaned downward to her neck. She willingly leaned her head to the side giving me more room, and at first I was going to do this gently but then another devious idea came to my head. Let's see if she likes it rough.

With a wicked grin on my face, I bit down into her neck roughly and she both gasped and jumped in surprise. I nipped at her neck leaving a good mark not being too rough but being rough regardless. And I was glad that I did because suddenly I heard her let out a low shaky sigh and her arms came up to hug me closer urging me on.

I traced the mark I left with the tip of my tongue purposely drawing another gasp from Gabbi. I then pulled back agonizingly slowly and she looked exactly like I pictured. Her chest was rising and falling heavily matching her quick breaths.

It's slightly amazing how just a hickey can turn her on so much.

But after a few minutes she seemed to compose herself and we decided to turn our attention back to the purse she brought in.

I shut the saferoom door, sealed the shutter blades then sat Gabbi down at the table in the graffiti room. This was something we both probably needed to see.

The purse was dropped on the center of the table and we both stared at it for a minute before either one of us made a move. But then finally, I swallowed hard and reached out to take hold of the zipper. Our eyes never left it as I pulled the small piece of metal down the purse opening it up.

Now when I first started this I was gonna go about it slow and steady, but at this point I couldn't wait any longer. And I flipped the purse upside down dumping it's contents all over the wooden table.

Various women's make up articles fell out onto the table ranging from glitter, to mascara. But not only that, there was also a compact mirror, and eighty seven cents in change fell out with another forty six dollars to accompany it. Why anyone would still be carrying this stuff in a zombie apocalypse is beyond me but regardless. A small rectangular purple object fell out of the purse and thudded onto the table.

That caught my attention, and I ended up eyeing the object for a few seconds before placing the now empty purse down onto the table and reaching for it. The second I picked it up and examined it I knew, it was her cell phone.

A sudden feeling of elation flooded through me at that. If it was still charged I could figure out all sorts of things about her from before she was turned. So this is what she wanted me to see.

I flicked the phone open and the screen immediately lit up revealing the tiny key pad beneath it. It looked as if she covered the entire inside of the phone aside from the screen and keyboard with glitter ranging from the colors purple to pink. Several words were also on the screen as a wallpaper picture for her phone. They said; Gabbi Goo x3. This was definitely her phone.

Gabbi all the while was experimentally poking around at the contents of her purse. And I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the thought of Gabbi trying to apply make up to herself with her long fingers.

But I shrugged off the thought and focused intently on what I could find from her phone. And after searching a little while, I located the pictures section on her phone. And I drew in a long deep breath at the thought that I was about to see what she looked like un-infected.

I clicked the button…

…She…was beautiful.

The first picture to come up was just of Gabbi standing in front of a mirror snapping the picture of herself. She was dressed in a white hoodie with a blue tank top underneath and she had on skinny jeans with no shoes. The room she was in was pretty empty with white walls and hardwood floors. The mirror seemed to be the only thing in there.

Her long dark brown hair fell down below her shoulders reaching just above the middle of her back, her eyes were a dark brown color much like mine, her skin was tanned dark so I guessed she was Hispanic, her height was certainly the same, she appeared to be only about 5'0' tall. This was a full foot shorter then me, not that I was complaining.

Then of course there was her smile, it was so warm and cute and…beautiful.

I scanned through the next few pictures until one particular one caught my attention. It was in the same room she was in, in the first picture I looked at only she was dressed in a black low cut dress with a light blue ribbon in the center of it, and she had black high heel shoes on. There was also pink text at the bottom of the screen that said, 'happy fourteenth birthday to ME!'

It felt as though my heart completely stopped. I checked the date on the picture, it was simply 3 months before the infection broke out. She was younger than me…she's so young.

I tried my best to hide my shock at this, I was learning about her past and as of right now that was all that mattered.

"You're so beautiful…" I said out loud looking back up at Gabbi, whose head shot up at my words. And at first there was silence, but then her lips slowly pulled up into a smile almost identical to the one in the photo. "You really are beautiful." I said again, to which I was amazed to see her pale cheeks beginning to lightly turn red. She could blush?

She shyly looked away from me again as her smile grew wider, "you're blushing?" I asked and she immediately brought the tips of her clawed fingers to her cheeks. I could see the light red there turn a little brighter red upon her noticing this. And she immediately tried to cover her face then look away again.

I laughed lightly at that then put the phone back down on the table, and moved around so that I could sit next to her. I then took hold of her wrists and uncovered her face, despite her whine in protest. "Don't hide it…" I told her, "I like it when you blush." I said before pulling her wrists towards me and immediately wrapping my arms around her waist.

She gladly responded to this embrace by hugging me back. I knew what she looked like as a human, and honestly despite the pale skin, claws, eyes, and inability to talk. I could still see her. I could still see the real Gabbi.

We stayed like that for a long time; I didn't want to pull away because I knew that once I did I would have to give her the bad news. Which was I was going to have to go back outside. I needed to do some shopping for this place. And I continuously looped in my head what we would need. Gas, food ammo, and guns…everything we would need I was going to have to get.

But until then, I need to just lose myself with Gabbi. Just hang onto her tight and let time disappear, the time to be concerned will come soon enough but as of right now. There's nothing to be concerned about, we have peace here, we have safety here…

We have love here…

**A.**

**That's kinda nice.**

**Okay guys listen up, I know you all want more of the story to come out fast but I've gotta be honest with you. I can't do that, I have a life outside of Fanfiction and I got shit to do. I always work on this when I get the chance but I don't have all the time in the world. **

**I mean think of it like this, most writers here on Fanfiction update their story then just leave it untouched and on hiatus for a long time. Months, and sometimes even years in fact. I however haven't ever made you guys wait more than a month, and I don't ever plan on making you wait longer than that. **

**So sorry guys but if you want long chapters your just gonna have to be a bit more patient. I won't ever lose interest in this story, and I swear to you all I will finish it. I'm already thinking about a sequel even though this isn't even close to being over yet. **

**Also all the readers who are reading simply because they hope there will be some smut. (or lemons whatever the hell these weird people call sex scenes) Your gonna have to be patient also, I've already started writing some of those scenes in fact so you can be sure that you'll see some action between survivor and infected soon.**

**Whatevez that was my serious speech now it's time to post this and wait for reviews. ^-^ **

**Oh yeah, we'll also be seeing some more special infected, and action in the next chapter. So buckle your seat belt Dorothy, (reader) because Kansas, (saferoom) is going bye, bye. **

**Review OR I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Next Chapter: A True Monster**


	15. Monster

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Flipity flap flipity flap, put a pancake on the stack, flipity flap flipity flap, everybody flap my jack!**

**Lol, don't ask…like seriously don't. **

**I'm writing this from my schools library right now so you guys better be happy that I'm risking getting in trouble for you.**

**The chapters are once again getting kinda close to being rated M but as of right now they're not.**

**You're also gonna be hearing a little bit more of Gabbi's thoughts from here on in so enjoy! **

**Lmaooo, Zayna is gonna be so pissed at me. X3**

**Disclaimer: THEIRS A JIANT LIZARD BEHIND YOU! *Turns and runs while Disclaimers not looking***

**Warning: The following may be frightening to younger children and the elderly, but that's what makes it FUN! ^-^**

3

Kyle and Gabbi's embrace lasted for several minutes before they finally pulled away. And Kyle almost immediately explained the situation to Gabbi. He told her how he would have to go back out into the zombie infested world again, and wanted to know if she would come with him.

She eagerly agreed, there was no way Gabbi was letting him leave her there alone. But then Kyle left the graffiti room to check for anything they could use on their trip. It was still 1:22 according to Kyle's watch so if they hurried they could make it outside and do a clean sweep of the surrounding area without losing too much daylight.

Gabbi sat in the chair eagerly waiting for Kyle to return to her. She slowly reached up to her neck and gently traced her index finger over the mark he placed on her neck. Applying slight pressure so the tiny spikes on her fingers grazed her neck and she let out a shaky breath at the tingling sensation.

She was so glad he responded to her mark this way, this made her know that they were made to be each other's mate's. Especially because she knew her clawed hands were what she used to kill, but for some reason every time she dragged the claws down her neck, leaving light scratch marks. It felt good.

Gabbi shut her eyes and let her head loll back to look up at the ceiling. Her mind flashing back to all of her romantic moments with Kyle.

"_He thinks I'm beautiful…he really does desire me…" _Gabbi thought dragging her fingers down her neck again, enjoying the tingle she felt as she did this.

Suddenly she felt another strange tingling sensation, only it wasn't on her neck. It was down low…between her legs.

Gabbi's breathing quickly picked up and her clawed fingers trailed down from her neck, past her collar bone, to her bra. She could feel her heart beating through the fabric as she took hold of her left breast and squeezed in lightly. Her mind was imagining that it wasn't her hand there, but the hand of the man she desired so badly.

Slowly, Gabbi started to knead her breast moaning quietly in pleasure. Her free hand started to trail over her smooth shoulders applying slight pressure to cut them very lightly. She bit her lip feeling the heat between her legs grow hotter and she rubbed her thighs together trying to put it at ease.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from the clothes room.

"_Kyle!" _Gabbi thought as she snapped out of her pleasure haze and straightened herself out in the chair.

Kyle hadn't found a lot that could be of use to them. He managed to relocate his flip knife and after cleaning it with some paper towels and water, it looked brand new. He also took the lantern that was in the clothes room when he first woke up here after the beating he received from the men in the warehouse. If worse came to worse, he could use it as a makeshift fire bomb considering it was filled with fuel and had a tiny flame in the center of it. He searched the entire safehouse for anything he could use to carry supplies in, and fight off infected if they were caught. But unfortunately, all he could locate was a spare green duffle bag hidden away in one of the boxes. It was filled with canned food, but he quickly dumped them out into the box and kept the bag as a carrying case. And the last thing he picked up was the flashlight he left in the main area. Just in case they were out there too long, they needed some way to see. Also, the flashlight was a police issue, making it over a foot long, and very sturdy. So if the infected got too close, he could use it to bat them away.

That was all Kyle managed to locate on his search for weapons and equipment. He considered bringing medical supplies, but there was hardly anything medicinal left. There was a single bottle of anti-septic about three quarters full, and one box of bandages that was close to being empty. Medical supplies was gonna be one of the higher priorities during our trip.

1

I knew that this trip was gonna be risky, but we had to do it. We need stuff. But with the little weapons we had for this little adventure was gonna make it a little bit more interesting.

After taking inventory of everything I was gonna bring with me, I glanced down at my watch which read 2:23 PM. We had just over 2 hours before the sun was gonna start to go down. After that, we needed to be back in this saferoom.

I slung the duffle bag over my shoulder, pocketed my flip knife, slipped the flashlight under the belt I found in the clothes room after I put it through all the belt loops on my jeans, and placed the lantern into my backpack. I would only use that if I truly needed to. I also got my white hoodie and slipped it on again. I wasn't going anywhere without it.

Re-entering the graffiti room, I saw Gabbi still sitting where I left her and she eagerly perked up the moment I stepped into the room. "Are you ready to go?" I asked and she almost immediately stood up and nodded.

Alright it was time to go.

It felt as if we were moving in slow motion as we approached the saferoom door. But regardless of how slow we were moving we were still getting closer and closer to the entrance of the dead world.

I took hold of the door handle after unlocking the dead bolt lock, and glanced at Gabbi one last time. She didn't look to happy about leaving the saferoom either, going outside meant going out in dull daylight. And in Gabbi's opinion, daylight is bad.

The bandage on the back of her left shoulder caught my eye as I looked at her. That's when worry hit me.

What if we run into survivors outside? That would be a good thing for me but…would they kill Gabbi? I could try to explain what the situation was but I don't think any reasonable, sane survivor would talk first and ask questions later. They would probably kill her on sight.

No! Don't think about that, I'm the last survivor; there is no one else out there. No one worth saving or even talking to at least. I won't let that stop me now.

I turned the knob and opened the door.

The pale light from the entirely grey sky flooded through the door causing me to squint, and Gabbi to wince and hiss slightly in pain but otherwise stood her ground. I gave her a second to recover before taking the first few steps forward into hell.

The alley way was devoid of any living infected, and we made quick work of walking to the end of it.

But the thing that unnerved me the most was the empty street that came right after that. Well if you could call filled with mangled lifeless bodies an empty street. The putrid smell of the still rotting corpses invaded my nostrils and nearly made me fall back. It felt like I just walked into a wall made out of death and decay. Gabbi of course though didn't seem to be affected by it, how nice for her.

The bodies from the road littered the street, and drenched the pavement in now mostly dry blood. Needless to say, it looked like I was walking on a road that had been painted red. Red and brown actually, the blood was drying and had been out in the open for weeks. It was only a matter of time before things started to literally dry up. But that didn't make the streets any less dangerous, infected could be anywhere.

I motioned for Gabbi to follow me and she did as if she was just going on a leisurely stroll. I on the other hand was trying to be quiet, half crouched and tiptoeing down the street. Although she didn't make as much noise as me due to her lack of shoes and much smaller size, it would have been great if she could've just been a little discrete.

As we walked I accidentally kicked the head of a body, and it lolled over to the side. But the most disturbing thing that happened was that immediately after I kicked it, about a ten inch long centipede crawled out of it's skull from the empty eye socket.

I shuddered; there was only one bug in the entire insect species that bothered me, the centipede. I'm not sure what it is, spiders don't bother me, water bugs don't bother me, cockroaches don't bother me, but when it comes to the centipede…I quiver in fear.

Shaking off my goose bumps I made my way across the street to a small convenience store. I knew that most places like that usually keep a gun of some kind taped under the counter, it was worth a try. Plus there looked like there was a good source of supplies and tools in there I could use so, why not?

Gabbi and I approached the door and stood beside it for a few seconds. The glass on the windows had been smashed through, and the frame on the door had been ripped away.

Forced entry. We have no idea who, or what could have done that. We also don't know when either, it could've been two weeks ago, two days ago…or it could've been two minutes ago.

I slipped the flashlight out from under my belt and held it over my shoulder so I would be able to bat anything that came running at me away. Then silently counting to three, I clicked the flashlight on, pushed the door open and looked around.

Clear.

There were three main isles, all of course had been raided leaving from my angle nothing but a few wrappers. Now at first I sighed in defeat, but then I heard Gabbi's curious sniffing again. And there weren't any bodies in here that I could spot so something else had clearly caught her interest.

She peered around the store for a few moments before her eyes locked on something by the registers counter to the left of the entrance. And she very quickly trotted over to it, snatched up whatever it was and started to chew.

I curiously glanced over her shoulder to see what she was eating and I almost laughed when I realized that it was a Hershey's chocolate bar. Surprisingly, it looked like it hadn't gone bad so that must mean all the candy that was still lined up on the counter was still fresh, and edible. Well, if I feel devious enough I might take some with me but as of right now I've gotta check for stuff.

I cautiously started stepping through the isles of the store, avoiding the shards of glass, from many broken jars and bottles that had been knocked onto the floor, trying to make my way over to behind the counter. I know the smart thing would've been to just climb over it, but I wanted to see if there was anything worth taking besides a possible weapon in here.

There was virtually nothing that seemed useful, plenty of broken jars, empty cans, and a whole lot of uninteresting stuff. I shrugged, there was still the candy up front that Gabbi was enjoying and I haven't checked the counter yet so I still got time.

But suddenly the sound of glass cracking made me stop dead. I wasn't near the spots where glass was broken up anymore, and neither was Gabbi. _"That could only mean…"_ I thought as I heard another shard of glass breaking.

Something's here…

I turned towards the sound agonizingly slowly and looked down the isle. But it was too dark to see, so cautiously I raised my flashlight and illuminated the area in front of me. And I was met with a disgustingly mutated face and two pale iris eyes.

It was a common infected but something about it was different from the others. It's face sported countless pulsating green bumps, it's hair was falling off it's head even as I looked at it leaving a huge balled spot. And no blood was on it's face even though it's clothes had blood dried onto them everywhere. Instead there was some type of sickly green slime oozing from it's mouth and partially it's eyes. What the hell is wrong with this thing.

Suddenly it's mouth opened and I heard it's jaw cracking in the process, I didn't waste another second.

I swung the flashlight as hard as I could in an ark over my head and brought it down onto the head of the infected. A loud _clink _and the sound of something cracking signified that I had probably cracked it's skull, but it even though the strike brought it to it's knees it was still moving. So I swung the flashlight again, but this time sideways so that when the flashlight made contact with it's cheek, it knocked him to the floor. But it still wasn't finished and it immediately flipped onto it's back and tried to grab at me, I didn't hesitate.

This time I brought my foot up and rammed it down onto it's skull, not once, but four times. I just wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to move again. Brains and gore spilled out onto the floor, my shoes, and on the bottom of my jeans. Yummy.

I then hear Gabbi sidestep from where she was standing to look down the isle at me. I gave her a thumbs up sign to show I was alright and she immediately went back to devouring the little chocolate she had left in her hand.

I took one more look down at the infected which still had it's arm stretching out towards me. That's when I noticed it's thumb was missing, leaving only the four fingers on it's hand. And where the thumb was supposed to be was that green fluid again, oozing out of the wound. I'm not exactly sure what's happening here in this dead world, but one thing is painfully obvious.

They're changing…

I finally made it to behind the counter, and my heart fell upon realizing that there was no gun here. This store was just a huge waste of time, well not entirely before we left the store Gabbi whined loudly and pointed to the many sections of candy on the shelf. Who knew she had a sweet tooth?

The packages of candy rattled around in my bag, for I took virtually everything that was there. That seemed to make her happy.

Our next stop was across the street and up a little ways. There was a pharmacy where we could gather some medical supplies, and there was a department store right next to it, so we could get some more clean clothes. It was 2:51 PM right now so we still had plenty of time to hit both the stores and continue our search.

The department store was closer so we went in there first and the moment we did a smile immediately crept across my face.

A great many articles of clothing for both men and women were lined up on racks. Almost all of which were wrapped in some type of plastic, shielding them from all the death and decay around. Sweet.

I immediately began browsing and scanning through the many clothes articles while Gabbi kind of just hung out, occasionally casting curious glances around the store. Luckily, Gabbi didn't need a lot of clothes just simple undergarments seemed to satisfy her. So mainly I picked out a selection of things for me but I made sure to get Gabbi her fair share too.

For me, I just needed a few pairs of jeans; T-shirts, boxers, and amazingly I found an area of the store with shoes! Although I loved my black sneakers, they were starting to fall apart from everything I was putting them through. So I snatched up three more pairs for me, and then decided to search for Gabbi's half.

I didn't know her exact size so I had to look at the bra's tag she was wearing now. This took only a few seconds and after I saw I was slightly surprised. I knew she was petite but damn she's tiny.

Immediately I walked over to the small section of women's clothing and plucked out a few choices. Most just simply consisting of white cotton, but other types as well. And I know it was a little low of me to do it, but I started picking up clothes that I thought I would like to see her in. Like an extra small bra, and black laced panties.

I know I'm a perv, but I couldn't help myself.

That's when I began to consider getting her regular girls clothes, just to see if she could wear them. Nothing to big, just a few tank tops and short, shorts. Simple things that hopefully wouldn't bother her too much.

I stuffed as much clothes as I could into the bag, while still leaving space for other essentials, then returned to the patiently waiting Gabbi.

The moment I showed her the contents of the bag a smile crossed her features. At first I thought it was because of the new clothes I brought her but then she suddenly reached into the bag and snatched another Hershey's chocolate bar out of the bag and ripped it open. Breaking the bar slightly and then mowing into the candy.

I sighed and rolled my eyes she has a really bad sweet tooth. But then I heard something coming from the back of the store. Instantly I turned around to face it, but I was met with nothing but the clothes still hanging from the racks.

That's when I heard it again, it sounded like a really loud bang but it was so far away that I could barely hear it. And ignoring my common sense I decided to go investigate and see what it was, leaving Gabbi to enjoy her chocolate bar.

I ventured further into the back of the store clutching the flashlight in one hand, and the duffle bag in the other. I then raised the flashlight and clicked it on to illuminate the heavily shadowed areas of the store.

Finally I reached some type of backroom of the store, there was a single desk with a disconnected telephone still sitting on it, a few shelves holding a couple of boxes. A water barrel on top of some type of bubbler machine, and papers scattered all over the floor. There was also a back door leading probably back outside.

There didn't seem to be anything interesting so I turned to leave but then I heard the noise again, only this time I didn't just hear it I felt it too. It was like a vibration in the ground. And I turned slightly to look over my shoulder, but even before I got the chance to I felt it again and apparently the water in the small jug in front of me felt it too. Because almost immediately the water vibrated with the noise and sent ripples throughout the tiny jug.

That's when I heard something collapse outside, not the noise I heard before, a loud clatter of something metal. I immediately turned my flashlight to face the backdoor. I could hear the faint sound of someone's fast paced breathing, and they were heading straight for the door. But before I could react they burst in.

Long brunette hair swung out with the force of the push and big brown glasses covered wide eyes met mine, and my jaw dropped.

Zayna…my friend…she's alive.

She looked absolutely winded, her chest was heaving struggling for every breath, her cute face was covered in a decent amount of bruises dirt and mud, the right shoulder of her T-shirt was torn off partially exposing her grey bra, her jeans were torn at the knee and right ankle, and they had dirt, grime and blood, smothered the top portion of her jeans as if she'd been wiping her hands on them. All in all, she looked…still pretty cute.

"Kyle!" She said before running forward and embracing me in a hug. I gladly returned the embrace; I couldn't believe someone I knew was still alive.

I'm not the last survivor…

Suddenly she pulled away and became frantic saying, "Come on, we have to go now!" She nearly yelled and ran forward pulling on my shirt t try to drag me with her.

"Wait stop!" I said and pulled back halting her run, "Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's no time!" She responded, "It's coming!"

"What's coming? What is it!" I shouted back at her and she seemed to stare at me for an eternity before finally responding.

"It's a Tank…"

I stared her down for a moment at that but then suddenly something huge crashed down behind me with such force that a gust of wind blew past us, pushing my hair forward slightly, and Zayna's back.

Her eyes widened in fear and locked on whatever it was that just crashed down behind me. It felt as if I was moving in slow motion as I looked over my shoulder.

Pale irises stared me down from the sockets of a head looking down at me, for it had to be several feet taller than myself. Its skin was a dark yellowish color, and obviously its arms were bulging out of its sides. The muscles swelled to unthinkable sizes, same thing with its upper torso, the muscles bulged looking as if they were ready to burst through his rotten flesh. Dark grey veins were also exposed proudly all over him pumping its infected blood through its system as it breathed heavily down on me. Its legs had swelled the least, good thing too, otherwise they probably would've burst through tearing the only fabric left on his enormous body. Dirt and blood covered its massive hands, torso, and mouth. This thing was like twice the size of that Charger thing that broke into my house. This wasn't just an infected, it was a true monster.

A massive roar erupted from it's mouth shooting a gust of it's putrid, sour breath into my face and I jolted into action.

I grabbed Zayna's arm and pulled her with me back to the doorway, trying to lead us back through the store. The monster quickly followed by smashing through the concrete wall of the backroom, roaring and flailing his huge arms the whole way.

Thinking quickly, I pushed Zayna ahead of me then reached into the duffle bag searching desperately for the lantern; it was the only real weapon I had. Finally my hand met the metal handle of the lamp and I virtually tore it from the bag, nearly knocking out some of our supplies. I then turned the switch on it sparking a tiny flame in the center, then without thinking I turned around to face the beast that was currently knocking all the clothes racks and shelves out of his way, trying desperately to reach us.

I didn't even have the time to aim as I raised the lantern over my head and chucked it at our pursuer.

It hit its target with a loud crash, smashing the glass in the center and spurting oil all over the creature's arm. Which the small flame quickly made contact with and ignited almost immediately.

The hot red flames flared up and consumed the creature's arm in a fiery blaze, causing it to cry out in a massive roar and stumble backwards taking down everything within a ten foot radius. But to my horror he quickly regained his balance, and using his massive arms to propel him forward, resumed chasing us.

It was a wonder how the fire still encasing his entire right arm barley fazed him. But I didn't have time to think about that now, we needed to get the hell away from that thing.

We ran to the front of the store, still listening to the loud roars behind us. But that's when I realized something that had just about gave me a heart attack.

Gabbi's gone…

I stopped dead in my tracks and spent the next few seconds scanning the area where I left her. She was nowhere to be seen, but I couldn't afford to waste time looking. We needed to go, and we needed to go now!

I turned to the front entrance and ran outside to where Zayna was already waiting for me. We then ran out into the center of the street and watched as the monster furiously ripped through the store setting virtually everything on fire. That's when out of the corner of my eye I saw Zayna pull out a Glock pistol from her jeans pocket and aimed it at the beast desperately trying to tear his way through the store.

The sound of a small explosion came from her gun as she fired her first round into the monster. The bullet connected with its left shoulder but it didn't even flinch in the slightest way or form. Zayna then fired another three rounds into him, each one hitting it's mark and doing what looks like no damage. The one round that hit him in the head didn't even stop him. What the hell is this thing?

"Oh no!" Zayna cried out as I saw her eject the magazine from her pistol. That's when I noticed that the top of her gun was slid back slightly. Oh no…don't tell me, "That was the last clip! I don't have any more bullets!" She told me sliding the empty magazine back into place.

That's when the creature burst through the front entrance and landing out onto the street with a loud thud, it's arm no longer ablaze. Quickly I fumbled through my pockets and fished out my flip knife. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was all we had. But suddenly as the beast rushed forward, both me and Zayna were pushed to the ground and something stood in front of us.

Gabbi!

She stood with her back to us as she eyed down the beast in front of her who had now come to a dead stop. And for a moment I wondered why she was locked in eye combat with the beast but suddenly I heard something in front of me.

It sounded like a giggle.

That's when she slowly approached the monster who was still frozen but didn't remove his eyes from her. She pressed herself up against it then began to purr, that's when the familiar scent hit me. Why the hell was she releasing her pheromones?

…wait…is she?

Her hand then rose up and tenderly stroked it's cheek as her purring got louder, and her pheromones got stronger. And suddenly the creatures tongue shot out and lapped at her face, but to my surprise Gabbi didn't jolt away or look grossed out. In fact, she seemed to like it.

A spark of jealousy started to surge through me at that and I looked at the monster that was now completely ignoring my own existence, with an unprecedented rage. I was under the influence of Gabbi's pheromones, which of course made me extremely horny. But I was still able to think rationally, almost as if I was starting to become less sensitive to them. I guess I've breathed them in so much that I've started to adjust to them.

But suddenly I heard Zayna speak next to me in a high-pitched and shaky voice, "K…Kyle…" I then looked over my shoulder to see her sitting only about a foot away, staring blankly at the ground and shaking. "Wh…what's that…s…sme-ohh!" She suddenly moaned out of nowhere and her arms shot out to cross over her chest making me jump back.

I breathed in the pheromones again and it sent a slight ripple of pleasure through me, that's when I realized that if I was breathing the pheromones, and Zayna was right next to me.

Holy crap, her pheromones work on girls too!

I looked back at Gabbi who was still trying to seduce the monster. Her clawed hand had slid around from his cheek to the front of his neck, his unusually large hands meanwhile had snaked there way under her thighs and gripped her legs tightly. One of his hands was about the size of her upper torso, maybe a little smaller. _"But still how the hell does she think she can-"_

My thought was cut off by a piercing screech coming from Gabbi's mouth as she plunged her clawed fingers into the tanks throat and then fiercely tore them through the side of his throat decapitating him.

It's arms flailed up for a split second but then dropped down as if he was a puppet who'd just been cut off from it's strings, along with the rest of it's body and lay motionless on the ground. Dead.

I stared wide eyed at the corpse beneath Gabbi's feet. It's blood had sprayed feverishly out of it's throat and hit Gabbi a few times, wetting her clothes with wet droplets of infected blood. And more seeped out from the empty space where it's head used to be, the dark red liquid forming a growing puddle in the street in front of me.

Gabbi turned around to face me again and smiled, as if nothing had even happened.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted pointing down at the lifeless monster. Gabbi jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me confused. I was about to ask her again when all of the sudden I heard a muffled chorus of howls coming from down the street.

The infected…they were coming.

Nothing like a burning department store, and the roars of a monstrous beast to attract every undead cannibal left in the city.

I furiously shook my head trying to clear it of the pheromones, and got to my feet. "Okay we'll make another supply run later but as of right now we have to get back!" I shouted slinging my bag back over my shoulder, then turning to Zayna who still had her arms crossed over her chest and it looked as if she was seductively stroking her sides.

There was no time for this! We needed to get out of here now, so without another word I grabbed Zayna and Gabbi by the wrists and hauled us back to the saferoom, listening to the sound of the infected slowly die down behind me.

**A.N. Took waaaaay too long**

**Oh well, we'll live.**

**So I'm gonna hide under my bed now for the next five days because I'm sure that Zayna is gonna hunt me down and slap the crap out of me for putting her in the story. But regardless, even though she is gonna bring me tremendous pain, I luv that girl ^-^!**

**Also guys a little fun fact for u. We are now past the half way point of The Last Survivor! I know it is sad that we're drawing closer to the end, but don't worry. I have now confirmed a sequel that will follow this story immediately. So The Last Survivor isn't over yet!**

**Review guys…while you can…**

**Next Chapter: Old friend…old crush**


	16. Old Friend

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. *Forces hand to the keyboard* Write it! WRITE IT OR I'LL BREAK IT OFF!**

**Lmao, I'm trying to force myself to write.**

**Zayna really wanted me to write another chapter of this so I'm tryin to hustle…I've…I've kinda got a week spot for when a girl asks me to do something. Oh shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I! DROPPED A SCREW! IN THE TUNA!**

**Now read my child…read like you've never read before!**

1

The saferoom door slammed shut behind us and everyone kind of fell into the room. The bag of supplies hung lazily over my shoulder. Well if you could call a bag of clothes and candy supplies. We didn't even have the time to go to the pharmacy, so we'll definitely have to do another supply run soon.

I looked back at my fellow survivors to see one of them totally winded, and the other still slightly riddled with pheromones. "Alright let's…" I started to speak between breaths, "Let's just take a second to breath, and we'll figure out what we're gonna do next later." I told the two girls to which neither of them responded. Gabbi simply stood idly staring at me, while Zayna stood with her arms still folded and staring down at the floor.

Suddenly Gabbi leaped forward and dove into the bag, pulling out a package of Kit Kat bars. She then greedily ran into the clothes room and hunched over in the corner to enjoy them in private. I laughed at this, if she was gonna keep doing that I'm gonna have to hide the candy.

Glancing back at Zayna I realized that she still looked pretty shell-shocked. I could see her trembling slightly, from either the fear of almost dying or Gabbi's pheromones I wasn't sure, but I felt like I should do something. So I slowly approached her then planted my hand on her shoulder and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" She didn't respond, so I consented to bring her over to the table in the graffiti room and sit us both down on it. I then asked again, "Zayna?"

Finally she looked up a little and whispered, "I feel so…" She paused and what she did next would've made me jump up and down with joy had it happened a few months ago. But now it shocked me beyond belief.

Her hand came up and slid her exposed bra strap over her shoulder, so that it fell and hung loosely around her arm. She then turned over to me, and whispered "So…hot…" She said drawing out the last word to breath hotly down my neck.

I absolutely locked up. And I sat there frozen in fear, excitement and just utter shock. Gabbi's pheromones are much more effective on her than they were me. Suddenly she started to nip lightly at my neck and I jumped in surprise, with not only the shock of how weird this was, but also with the years worth of memories I had of this girl. We were friends for so long and I had a crush on her for about two years. Do…do I still have a crush on her?

Zayna then straddled me and continued kissing and sucking at my neck. Then quickly she bucked her hips on my lap, rubbing herself up against me. And I'm ten thousand percent sure that she felt how hard I was. Something had to be done, Gabbi was right in the other room, and if she saw what was going on…Dear sweet Jesus there would be hell to pay.

"Zayna…" I managed to speak between heavy breaths.

She paused for a brief moment but then continued her loving attention, and bucked her hips again, slower those this time. Probably though so she could feel the full length of me. And from how much I felt of her, I could tell that she did.

"Kyle…" She gasped hotly, "Please…I need you."

I wanted to respond to her, I really did. I honestly have no idea what was stopping me from just pinning her to the table and screwing her silly. But somehow finding the strength to move, I grabbed her arms and pushed her off me gently but still held onto her.

We stood there in front of the table, her eyes staring at me, hungry with lust. While my eyes were full of worry, I needed to snap her out of it. That's when it hit me.

I quickly lead her into the main kitchen area and she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you somewhere." I quickly responded and I heard her giggle at the double meaning behind my words.

I took her to the closest sink grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cold water from the faucet. "What's that for?" She asked tilting her head slightly, and I responded by slowly approaching her stopping only a few feet in front of her. I then immediately lurched the glass forward and splashed the water all over her face and torso. She immediately drew back and started wiping herself off.

Her voice then full of rage said, "Why did you do that?"

"Are you mad?" I asked to which she responded with a nod, and I said "That's what it was for."

She looked at me then absolutely baffled and said, "Why did you want to piss me off?"

"Because you were high off of Gabbi's pheromones and were trying to get me screw you." I responded being straight up with her.

She froze at that and looked at me wide eyed, "I…I what?"

I smiled at that and pointed at the spot on my neck that she was biting at earlier. I assumed that I had some new hickey's there now.

Her jaw dropped, "Oh…" And I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Relax, you didn't do anything too raunchy." I told her reassuringly and she seemed to ease up a bit.

"Wait, you said Gabbi right? Who's that?" She asked and that's where a spark of worry hit me.

Crap, should I have said anything about Gabbi? I mean she already saw her, but at that time she was hopped up on her pheromones. So she probably didn't know what was going on. The first few times it happened to me I completely zoned out, so I could only imagine what she was thinking.

"She's uh…" I slowly said trying to think of a way to tell her that she was infected but friendly. "She's my friend." It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Oh" She responded, "Where is she?" She asked but I didn't have to respond, because immediately after she spoke Gabbi stepped out of the clothes room with a little smudge of chocolate on the side of her lips.

Zayna turned around at the sound of her light footsteps and saw immediately she was infected. It's not every day that somebody with really pale skin, golden eyes, and clawed hands walks up behind you after all.

She jumped back into my arms letting out a sharp gasp and I immediately tried to calm her down with, "No! No, it's okay she's not gonna hurt you! It's okay!" I ended up shouting the last part of that sentence as she struggled against me. Her face contorted with fear, all the while Gabbi's face looked confused and somewhat offended.

"Wh-what is she?" Zayna asked, her voice trembling slightly with fear.

"She's a Witch." I responded with calmly, and Zayna turned her head to look at me with a confused expression. That's when I remembered that Witch was only what the other girl called Gabbi's group of infected, it wasn't actually their official name. So it would make sense for Zayna to be confused, Gabbi was a rare breed of infected.

"I mean she is infected, but somehow she's retained her memory of her past life. She can understand us, and she won't hurt us." I explained trying to get her to chill out. And finally after what seemed like forever, her tense form slowly began to ease up in my arms.

"She…she really won't hurt us?" Zayna asked one last time to which I responded with a smile and shook my head.

"She's really nice, and…well I kinda…" I started trying to tell her that I was in a relation ship with this girl. But before I could utter another word Gabbi slowly began to approach us, her eyes locked on Zayna who seemed to shrink under the shorter girls gaze. Gabbi walked over to my side and casually took hold of my arm before jerking me towards her away from Zayna, who she was still looking at with a candy sweet smile and a tilt of her head. "She's kinda my girlfriend." I announced feeling Gabbi's kung fu grip on my arm.

The smile she was giving Zayna promised pain if she got on her bad side. And I could tell from the look on Zayna's face, she wasn't gonna venture into that territory anytime soon.

"She's your girlfriend?" Zayna asked quirking her eyebrows slightly.

I nodded then hooked my arm around Gabbi's waist, "Yeah she is." I said proudly, to which Gabbi craned her neck to look up at me and smiled. I then lowered my head to plant a kiss on her lips just to further justify the point.

Zayna looked surprisingly amused for a moment before nodding her head and saying, "Oh…okay then. Good for you."

After that introduction there was a really long moment of silence, until a loud growl stole our concentration. Zayna slowly leaned over and clutched her stomach, I then looked down at her with a slightly amused expression before saying, "When was the last time you ate?"

She stood pondering when it was for a second before saying, "Like a week ago." My eyes widened at that, she must be starving. My thought was proven correct as she said playfully, "Tummy very hungry."

I laughed a little at that and decided to prepare her a meal. I sat her down at the table then retrieved a package, and a large tin can. It was franks and beans time.

Since the campfire cooking stove only held one pot at a time I would have to make them separately. I filled the pot with water, cut the hot dogs out of the package and dropped them in it, then rested it on the stove. These would cook faster and wouldn't leave a mess in the pot like the beans would. And I really should've known that Gabbi would be hovering around me like a vulture the entire time.

The hot dogs boiled furiously and I drained the water out of the pot and laid out the food on a paper plate, beans were up next. And quickly I sawed the top of the big can off and dumped the contents of it into the pot, then let the burner do it's magic.

I could hear two noses sniffing the air behind me, and I risked a look over my shoulder to see what was going on. Both Zayna and Gabbi's mouths were virtually salivating by the time the beans were finished cooking.

I turned off the burner and left the beans in the pot, then carried the food over to the table. We had a package of hot dog buns but only one and no condiments. We would've had Ketchup and Mustard if we still had my bag, but that was probably still at the warehouse right now so we would have to live without it.

The steaming food was laid on the table along with two paper plates and two metal bowls. Zayna was able to set her own food up with ease but I of course still had to help Gabbi. Gingerly laying a single hot dog in the bun and bringing it to her mouth which she instantly chomped down on.

Zayna noticed this and giggled quietly while she virtually inhaled her food like it was heaven's fruit. And for a moment I considered flipping her off but then an even more devious idea came to mind.

Glancing back at Gabbi, I noticed her clothes had a lot of the tanks blood still drying onto them, and onto her skin. Not to mention even though I gave her a bath the other day, she still did have some nastiness on her lower back from sitting in the tub's dirty water.

She would need another one, only this time it would have to be a shower instead. A bath would take to long and would use up basically all the bathing articles we had left. But, I couldn't give her the shower, because then I would basically be feeling her hot, soaked body up every five seconds. And along with the fact that she wants me in her, I knew that her pheromones wouldn't take to long to come out and then all hell would probably break loose in the shower.

So if I couldn't give her a bath, somebody else had to. I thought slowly turning my head to look over at Zayna who was still inhaling her food. She noticed me staring at her and looked at me curiously. "What?" She asked.

I grinned…

**A.N. NO! ZAYNA PLEASE DON"T DIE!**

**This chapter is shorter then hell solely because one specific person kept forcing me to write it and put it up on fan fiction. So sorry guys if you were expecting a novel. **

**I can't write like the wind so stop forcing me to try damn it!**

**Review, preferably long reviews I like those ones a lot more than shorter ones :] **

**Next Chapter: Girl to girl**


	17. Girl To Girl

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. This is becoming way to demanding.**

**I'm trying as hard as I can to write people but you do realize that I have to manage my life outside of fanfiction too. Like I'm trying to get a girlfriend right now and I can't do that when I'm focusing on a zombie apocalypse. **

**I need real love people, not fanfiction love. :'(**

**Point of views from now on will switch from Kyle's, third person, and Zayna's k? **

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for nudity and very slight sexual content (sry Zayna) **

**Disclaimer: SILENCE!…I KEEL YOU!**

**On with the show!**

Kyle's P.O.V.

"What? What is it?" Zayna asked as I continued to grin evilly at her. I knew that this was gonna be hilarious when she found out what I was thinking.

"Oh nothing." I said shrugging and resumed feeding the still hungry Gabbi. I could feel Zayna's eyes still on me after that and I knew she didn't believe me, but that was the fun part.

We continued to feast on our gargantuan meal of franks and beans until we stuffed ourselves to maximum capacity. Gabbi stretched out almost like a cat in her chair while Zayna rested her elbows on the table with a content smile on her face. I was the one who had to clean up, but I didn't really mind. I was used to having to serve girls commands, I grew up with three older sisters for damn sake.

Plus I was really gonna have butter Zayna up for the task I was about to request of her in a little bit. I knew she only just met Gabbi but I thought of this as a quicker way for them to…get to know each other.

Heh…I'm such an ass.

Several hours passed and by now I had showed Zayna the entire saferoom, I didn't tell her just yet though that we had hot water. I would have to save that as a real bribe. I also told her the tale of what happened to me with the other girl. And I could've sworn she looked like she was about to cry when I told her that the men in the warehouse beat the living hell out of me, and the other girl didn't do anything about it.

But I quickly told her that I was okay and not to worry about it. It's in the past so the only thing we can do is just move on.

During the time that passed I also unpacked my duffle bag of all the clothes it held and stored them in the clothes room. And at first I was gonna put the candy out with all the other food, but if I did that then I knew that Gabbi would never leave it alone. Damn that sweet tooth of hers. So I was forced to hide it downstairs among some of the wine racks.

My watch now read 6:52 P.M. which meant that it was pitch black outside. No more supply runs for today, but that didn't rule out tomorrow. I would have to go out again and this time I would head straight for the pharmacy and get medical supplies for us. Weapons though, I had no idea where to search for those. We had Zayna's gun now but it was empty and there was no spare ammo anywhere throughout the safe house. Maybe I could just find us some melee weapons or something. But I would have to think about that later because as of right now, I had a task that was going to be very difficult to complete.

I was in the clothes room picking out some new clothes for Gabbi, I was just gonna get her a bra and panties at first. I would try to get her to wear something else right after her bath.

Almost as if it was meant to be, Zayna walked into the clothes room looking around at the many shelves of clothing. She probably wanted out of her shredded clothes badly, they looked as if they were about ready to fall apart.

That would be an interesting sight…

It was either now or never so I asked, "Hey Zayna, what are you doing?"

She looked over at me and responded with, "Looking for some new clothes, what are you doing?"

I laughed quietly at that then asked, "Well hey umm, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

I swallowed hard knowing that this was going to be an interesting conversation, "Well as you probably have already seen, Gabbi is kinda covered with nastiness." She nodded, "And she really needs a bath." She nodded again, "But I can't do it simply because I'm a guy."

She then asked, "But aren't you two together?"

I nodded, "Well yeah but we aren't…well doing anything yet." She looked at me with a 'yeah right' expression. "No seriously! We haven't had sex yet, I…I wanted to wait a little bit before we did that because, well we haven't even known each other for a week yet so…it just didn't feel right."

Finally she seemed to understand and nodded with a smile, "Okay continue."

"But she still needs a bath and I need someone to do it." She nodded again but didn't seem to get the point that I was getting at. So I slowly gestured to her and raised my eyebrows.

Suddenly her smile started to fade slowly and mine started to grow, I take it she was starting to get the picture. Slowly she started to shake her head and I started to nod mine.

"No." She suddenly said

"Yes." I quickly responded with and that caused her to turn and walk towards the door. But I moved as quick as I could to head her off and I stood between her and the exit then started to beg, "Please, please, please, you'll be my best-est friend!" I said locking my hands together and lowering my face to hers.

"I'm not gonna take a shower with another girl you perv! She's even infected for God sake!" She said raising her voice slightly but keeping it low so that Gabbi who was in the kitchen area eating a Butterfinger candy bar, couldn't hear. Giving her candy seemed to be the only thing to get her to give me some space.

"You don't have to shower with her, just clean her up a little no lesbo-ness has to happen. Although that's entirely up to you." I teased

"You are on crack!" She said, "I'm not gonna do it!"

"Please Zayna!" I said falling to my knees, "Please, I will do anything you want, and you can take your own shower right after her. We have hot water!" I told her in a fit of desperation, and she seemed to freeze up as I told her.

"You do?" She asked and a spark of hope filled me.

"Yes! There's a generator in a room outside the saferoom, it's a liquid propane generator too so we have hot water, gas, and electricity." I explained which Zayna's face seemed to light up a little at that, but she still held her stubborn ground.

"Well still I'm not gonna do it." She said crossing her arms.

"Please Zayna!" I pleaded, "You can help yourself to anything in the saferoom and I will do absolutely anything you want!" I blurted out.

Suddenly she tilted her head ever so slightly and a devious smirk crept onto her face, "Anything?" She said with a slightly sultry tone of voice.

I suddenly realized my predicament and the spark of hope I had a minute ago was replaced by a spark of fear, "Umm, yeah but remember I'm Gabbi's." I told her to which she laughed.

She heaved a sigh and looked down for a moment appearing to be deep in thought before she finally breathed, "Fine."

"Oh my God I love you!" I nearly yelled throwing my arms around her waist and pressed the side of my head to her belly in a tight embrace.

"You are such a baby." She said prying me away from her.

I got to my feet at that and said, "I'm sorry I just had to get that out cause your awesome."

She shrugged at my compliment and said, "I know."

We then returned to Gabbi who was licking her fingers clean of the candy remains still there. That's when I just noticed something kinda creepy, her fingers were getting longer. When I first met her they were only about six inches, but now they appeared to be at around eight or nine. They were also getting sharper, how many more changes was she gonna go through?

"Gabbi?" I called out which caused her eyes to immediately shoot up to me. "C'mon you need a shower okay?" I told her at which she tilted her head, and I consented to take her hand and lead her into the bathroom.

Third Person

Kyle dropped the clothes he got Gabbi onto the metal sink then explained to her that Zayna was gonna be the one to clean her this time not himself. Gabbi was upset about this at first but when she looked back at the bathtub and shower, she remembered the pleasant feeling of having the piping hot water covering her body. It was so soothing and felt really good, so even if the one she wanted most wouldn't be bathing her, she still at least had the hot water to look forward to.

Zayna's P.O.V.

I watched Kyle explain everything that was gonna happen to Gabbi with slight amazement. It was so cool that he was able to talk to this infected girl as if she was an actual un-infected person and she understood every word.

When he finished explaining I saw Gabbi glance at me through the corner of her eye, and she didn't hesitate after that. Immediately launching herself forward and pressing her lips against his, cupping his face and basically forcing her tongue into his mouth. Their height difference was also pretty amusing, he had to be a full foot taller than her and she was about a half a foot shorter than me.

Kyle returned the kiss gratefully for several moments of awkward on my part before pulling away from each other. I'll admit I had to hold back a laugh at that knowing that she was jealous of me, or at least afraid of possible competition.

He smiled for a second before he said, "Okay, I guess I'll leave you guys to it." He stated before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I quickly leaned over and turned the lock on the door pretending to fumble with it for a moment to try and prolong the inevitable task that lay before me. _"It's okay…just relax, it'll be like giving a baby a bath. Giving a baby with really big razor sharp claws a bath." _I thought fearfully, I understood that Kyle trusted her but I already could tell that she didn't like me. And if she got the chance she would probably tear me in half.

That image made me shiver in fear as I slowly turned to face Gabbi, who to my surprise was just standing there looking at me, almost like she was confused. Was she curious why I wasn't doing what Kyle said I was gonna do?

"Umm, alright let's do this I guess." I said shakily, to which Gabbi tilted her head.

I approached the shower and twisted the handle with the large red H written on it, then turned the faucet with the C on it very slightly hoping to get far more hot water than cold but not wanting liquid lava to shoot out of the shower head.

Water almost instantly came spurting out of the shower head, and noticeable steam began to rise off of it. I gingerly reached out to test the temperature, the piping hot water stung my flesh shooting a electric tingling sensation all the way up my arm. It's been about a month since I've felt hot water on my skin, and just the water touching my arm felt this good. Part of me wanted to say 'screw Gabbi' rip my clothes off then just jump under the spray and fall into complete hot water bliss. But I knew that Gabbi had to come first, I'll have my turn right after her.

That way I'll have something to look forward to.

I turned around to look at her and said, "Okay strip." Her head tilted at this and she looked at me as if I had forty seven heads. "Okay, never mind let me do it." I told her as I walked around her back and reached for the clip at the back of Gabbi's bra.

She flinched when I touched her, probably nervous about the upcoming bath ahead, but I didn't care. What I was doing had lesbian written all over it, and that's absolutely not me, so I just wanted to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

I basically threw Gabbi's blood stained bra off her shoulders and off to the side. And I was surprised to see that despite her petite size and infected state, she had a very full healthy looking chest. In fact, even though I was a good few inches taller then her, her breasts were about the size of mine. Maybe…maybe even bigger. And I was slightly shocked when I found myself eyeing down my own cleavage and hers simultaneously, comparing my chest to hers. I almost chuckled at this thought.

Her panties came off next, and I felt so weird and awkward in the process of removing them. And from the look on her face, I could tell she was uncomfortable too. At least she's not enjoying this.

After she was naked, I lead her to the shower and tried to get her to step in. But she seemed afraid of the heated stream of liquid. "It's just water." I told her reassuringly and she looked at me, still nervous as hell with her arms crossed over her chest covering her boobs as if she was embarrassed or afraid. "C'mon, it's okay it's not gonna hurt you. It'll sting a little when you first step in but after your skin adjust to the temperature, it feels so good." I tried to explain and she exchanged glances between me and the water before sighing then extremely gingerly raising one foot over the shower edge and placing it into the water.

Immediately she hissed at the sharp sting of the water but continued stepping into the spray. She quivered under the massive heat but after a few moments her head slowly fell back under the spray and she let out a pleasure filled sigh. And with that I wanted to trade places with her even more.

I shrugged, I'll get my turn eventually.

Without waiting anymore I grabbed a wash cloth, a bar of soap, and a travel sized shampoo bottle. Let's clean this girl.

"Hold still." I told her bringing the shampoo bottle up to her head and dumping it's contents into her platinum white hair. She seemed to recognize it too because she leaned into my touch the moment it made contact with her head. I ran my fingers through her hair allowing the shampoo to work it's magic, all the while she just stood there and enjoyed the head massage.

My arms were soaked all the way up to my elbows from this and it was only gonna get a lot wetter from here on in. But there was no way in hell I was getting any closer to the naked girl. I was just gonna do all of this from standing right outside the shower with the door open. I wasn't going in there.

I virtually forced her head under the water spray and allowed the blissful water to rinse her head clean. She moaned at the feel of it and I had to stifle a laugh, she really was enjoying this.

But this next part, was just gonna be really weird, I thought as I picked up the wash cloth and the bar of soap.

I lathered up the wash cloth and started to run it all over Gabbi's shoulders and upper back. Making sure to wash all the blood off from her little battle with the Tank.

But suddenly I felt my arms begin to tingle, and a strange smell invaded my senses…

**A.N. Please forgive me for taking so long.**

**I know that I promised not to take forever and I almost broke it but I'm updating now so…:D!**

**This chapter, I had originally planned for it to be over 7,000 words, and it ended up being under 3,000 because I just desperately needed to update. I felt so bad for leaving you guys in the dark for so long.**

**Summer vacation started and I wanted to be able to chilax and not have to worry about anything. Well now I've had my break and I'll get back to work.**

**Review, or monkey's will break out of the local zoo…and kill everyone in the nation…**

**Next Chapter: Second Try**


	18. Second Try

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Okay I've got some things to say to you people. I love you all, equally k? Just because one of my reviewers is in my story doesn't mean that I favor her over you all. I plan on doing all sorts of things for my beloved reviewers in this story. **

**So I'm sorry if it seemed like I was neglecting you all in this story, hopefully this clears up this whole curfuffle (not a word but who cares) and we can all be at peace :]. **

**Also my reviewer Aussie-guy4 has written a story inspired by my own, I've read it, and I like it. I highly recommend it for the people who like my story. It's only just started but you can tell it's gonna be good.**

**This chapter is rated M due to language, nudity and sexual content, (No Kyle and Gabbi do not bang in this chapter I repeat they do NOT bang. They do get kinda freaky though)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer license…REVOKED! DON DON DOOOOON!**

**Time to nut up or shut up.**

Zayna's P.O.V.

I quite literally threw myself backward causing water droplets to spray all over the floor. I don't remember what happened after that scent filled my senses. All I know is that I caught myself with my head under the stream, inches away from Gabbi's face and my hands were fondling her chest. And by that, I mean I was feeling up her freaking boobs!

Gabbi's eyes were wide open as they stared at me from inside the shower. She then seemed to realize how awkward the situation was because she hastily covered her arms over her chest then looked around for something to cover herself before quickly grabbing the shower curtain and sliding it shut. After that she just stood there hidden behind the curtain and not even bothering to shut off the water.

That was it for me, I was out of there. I stomped towards the door, unlocked it and threw it open. I was gonna give Kyle a piece of my mind.

My walk to the graffiti room was surprisingly bright. It seemed that Kyle had taken advantage of Gabbi not being in the saferoom main area and turned on the lights. Now that I thought about it, it was quite dark in the saferoom when I first arrived. Obviously because of Gabbi's hypersensitiveness towards light, the lights in the saferoom had to be off at all times. Not that it was exactly much of a loss, the saferoom wasn't exactly a museum you loved to gaze at for hours.

Kyle was sitting at the lone table in the graffiti room drawing something out on a piece of paper. His back was facing me and he had no idea that I was there, perfect condition for my attack.

Quickly and powerfully I brought my hand down in a wide arc and smacked him in the back of the head not once but three times. Each slap causing him to lurch forward before he finally pulled away from the chair he was seating in and brought his hands up to defend himself.

"Ow, OW! What are you doing!" He shouted clearly aggravated at my actions. But I didn't care, he just made me turn lesbian for at least a full five seconds. With was six seconds longer than I ever wanted to be!

"You are an asshole!" I shouted continuing to bat away at him, knowing I wasn't doing much damage but continued anyway. It felt good to unleash my rage on him.

"What! What'd I do?" He asked grabbing a hold of my wrists sadly stopping my attempts to cause him pain. I struggled against his grip but sadly my girl build was outmatched by his dude one. Curse testosterone!

"You forced me to give a girl a shower and now thanks to you, my promise to myself to always and forever be straight was just broken!" I yelled struggling to pull away but his grip held me firm.

Suddenly his face turned from shocked and confused to a devious smirk which made me want beat the crap out of him. "What'd you do? Did you sex her up?" He asked with an evil grin forming on his face.

Absolute blood lustful rage boiled inside the pit of my stomach that made me want to lash out at him, but with his hold on my arms I was limited to my legs and I did what any other pissed off chick would do.

I kneed him in his balls.

…And he dropped…

Instantly he fell to his knees grunting loudly in pain and I yelled down at his hunched over form, "Sex that up ass!"

Then there was a pause, a long drawn out pause that actually made me question my actions for a moment. But when he started to stand in a rather shaky form I went back to being glad about what I did.

After what seemed like forever he got back to his feet, drew in a long deep breath then said in a chocked raspy voice, "What the hell did you do that for?"

I smiled at him and said, "That's what you get for forcing me to shower Gabbi."

"You could've just said no!" He said angrily, and I could tell from the tremble of anger in his voice that he was pissed.

"You wouldn't stop begging me! And you know what I don't even care anymore, she's your zombie take care of her your-" I yelled but was cut off.

"She is not a zombie!" He shouted back and I jumped at the volume of his voice.

Kyle then stormed pass me and into the bathroom. All well, he deserved it.

Kyle's P.O.V.

I was mad…no I was beyond mad. Zayna agreed to do that one simple favor for me then what does she do? She flips a twig and knees me in the balls! At this point I was seriously contemplating kicking her ass out of the saferoom. But I could never actually do that, she might have an attitude but it happens to all of them.

Must be her time of the month.

Speaking of that thought…does Gabbi have her period anymore? I know this isn't exactly the best time to wonder but I have the right to be curious. Especially since I wanna develop a serious relationship with her. Can she even have kids at this point? The Green flu may have effected her fertility but I can't be sure.

Regardless I had to get her out of that shower now. Zayna and Gabbi were in there for about a half an hour so I assumed she was at least clean, and she could stop wasting the water by just standing in there.

I opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into a fog of steam. That wasn't the issue though, I couldn't see Gabbi anywhere. But that's when I noticed the shower curtain was closed and there was a small figure behind it. I sighed, Zayna probably scared the crap out of her.

Shutting the door behind me, I slowly approached the shower listening to the running water hit the body of the girl behind it before quietly saying, "Hey Gabbi?"

Almost instantly the shower curtain flew open and behind it…was a sight that would haunt my most erotic fantasies for years to come.

The naked, soaked body of my infected girlfriend.

Now due to my gentleman nature, I normally would have closed my eyes, looked away and closed the curtain. But for some reason all I was able to do was to stare, go wide eyed, and let my jaw hit the floor.

Gabbi, however didn't even flinch at my lack of modesty. Instead she smiled and threw her arms around me, pressing her hot, soaked form against me. And at this point I really didn't care that she was soaking my clothes, because there were only two things that my mind was focusing on. One was her breasts that were being pressed against my chest, and two was the raging hard on that I had in my surprisingly tight jeans.

Somehow finding the strength to move I gently pushed her away from me then turned the shower water off, and pulled her out of the shower itself.

I was very interested at how she wasn't being modest at all and making absolutely no move to cover up her body in front of me. So trying to be a gentleman I turned away from her and picked up the towel Zayna was supposed to give her. But what happened next really caught me off guard.

Turning back towards Gabbi, I discovered she was standing right in front of me, less than centimeters away gazing at me with lust filled yellow eyes. She glanced down at the towel in my hand before playfully smacking it down to the floor and launching herself at me.

Her lips crashed against mine as she quite literally thrust her tongue into my mouth. I thought I smelt just the faintest bit of her pheromones in here. Her hands locked on my face as she kissed me repeatedly in a aggressive make out session, and of course with me being a dude I returned her actions trying to add more vigor to it thought to prove I was dominant. I pressed down on her lips more fiercely, trying to get more of her taste and I ended up bending her backwards slightly and her hands hooked around my neck to keep her from falling down.

But even though I was really enjoying this, I still didn't want it to happen like this so reluctantly I broke off from our wrestling kiss. And looked down at Gabbi who's eyes immediately changed to an expression of, 'you've gotta be kidding me.'

"Sorry Gabbi." I told her, "But not yet okay?"

She let her arms fall from the back of my neck at that then to my real surprise she reached down, grabbed the towel and stepped over to the mirror and began to dry herself. Meanwhile I was to amazed to see that while she had learned to do this without slicing up the cloth like material of the towel, that she was pouting in a disappointed and unsatisfied way.

God I hate it when that happens. You should never leave a girl hanging, and so far I've left Gabbi hanging at least three times now. That's when a thought hatched in my brain, I've left her hanging so many times she probably really close to just losing it and down right raping me. So I needed to do something. Something that would satisfy her for now and hopefully tide her over at least for a little while longer while I think of a way to make our first time together as memorable as possible.

As I came to my conclusion of what I would do, I smirked, stepped towards Gabbi and licked my lips…

3rd Person P.O.V.

Gabbi was doing her best to towel dry herself with ought ripping the fabric, but she was so busy that she didn't even notice Kyle approach her from behind until the last second where she saw his silhouette in the mirror. And she was about to turn around and pout some more to show how much he was pissing her off but that's when he did something very surprising.

His hand slowly rose and his fingertips, barely touching the surface of her skin traced along Gabbi's right shoulder. He then lowered his head so that it was right next to hers then whispered huskily, "I know I'm driving you crazy with wanting to wait…but trust me it will be worth it." He spoke but didn't stop there and continued to whisper with his hand slowly tracing down her arm moving to eventually entwine his fingers into Gabbi's. "But just in case you don't believe what I'm telling you…I wanna show you." He breathed hotly onto her ear.

Gabbi shuddered at the sound of his voice and looked over to see what he was doing. But before she could even see what was coming, he grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around to face him. He then quite literally grabbed her by her ass and lifted her onto the metal sink so she was eye level with him. His eyes were half lidded staring into hers with lust, and his teeth were bared slightly, while her eyes were wide and her lips were parted slightly to draw in a gasp from Kyle's sudden actions. It's not like she wasn't enjoying it, hell her heart was racing at top speed because she was so hot right now, it's just she was really surprised.

He then kissed her with his ever growing aggressiveness, and his tongue once again wrestled with hers but there was quite literally no contest this time. And Kyle easily dominated Gabbi. Gabbi's legs slowly spread themselves apart on reflex, already welcoming Kyle in even though she was still uncertain about what he was gonna do. Kyle noticed this and pulled back from Gabbi's kiss swollen lips, and looked down at Gabbi's body which was still completely naked in all it's glory. He then looked back up into her eyes and grinned evilly, "well someone's eager." Then to Gabbi's complete shock and excitement he kissed her again only this time he was kissing her neck where he bit her before and marked her as his own. Gabbi let out a soft gasp at this then closed her eyes, and let her head loll back, she wasn't sure what Kyle was planning on doing but all she knew was that she was liking it.

Suddenly he began to sink lower on her body moving down to kiss her collar bone, then down to her breasts which he planned on giving plenty of attention. At first he just kissed the sides of her breasts teasing Gabbi, but then he immediately latched his lips onto her nipple, and Gabbi gasped again. Flicking his tongue over them Gabbi let out a soft moan, she didn't know how sensitive she was there. Kyle bit down gently on her soft flesh mound then began to move lower again while his hands continued to massage her breasts. They were very soft and he loved how they felt in his hands, even thought she was petite she had very nice breasts. He knew she was a C-cup size because of there trip to the clothes store, and he couldn't have hoped for more.

He kissed her naval while his hands continued there ministrations. And while Gabbi was enjoying this, she still wondered what he was planning on doing. But then he got down on his knees and hovered just above her lower area and paused before looking up at her again. He licked his lips, slowly tracing his tongue over them then slowly dipped his tongue into her folds.

Gabbi let out a sharp gasp as the pleasure shot into her body unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her hands then shot down and gripped the sink with everything she had. Good thing it was made of metal otherwise it would've broken under her grasp. She was surprised enough when Kyle got onto his knees, she had never seen him do that before, and she thought it was hot. But now he was licking her womanly area. Or if she recalled correctly…it was called her pussy.

But her train of thought was broken off when Kyle slowly dragged his tongue up her wet slit again, and the pleasure that came with it once again eased itself through her veins. Gabbi gasped hotly at that feeling again and couldn't stop her body from shaking. She then let her head fall backward and let a small smile cross her features.

"Ahhh…" She moaned out and Kyle almost stopped his attention at the sound. There was no quiet raspy hiss, or gurgle in that. It was a regular human moan. And Kyle wanted to hear it again.

So without warning he grabbed her slender thighs, pushed on them to spread her legs wider, and thrust his tongue inside of her.

"OHHH!" Gabbi cried out at the sudden action. It felt so good that she could barely contain herself, and her right hand shot to the back of Kyle's head. Basically begging him not to stop.

Gabbi was so lost in the pleasure that she barely noticed her pheromones were freely coursing out of her body and into the air. She was glad though that the door was shut otherwise they would not only fill the saferoom but outside as well.

Kyle however knew very well that her pheromones were everywhere. The scent of her pheromones were driving him crazy as he continued to hungrily eat her pussy. He actually was slightly amused to at how her upper lips had a sharp taste to them but her lower ones were sweet tasting. And he liked it.

The pressure of Gabbi's orgasm was furiously building inside her. And she now clutched onto the back of Kyle's head with everything she had, "OHH! Uhh…ahh-OHH!" Gabbi nearly screamed as Kyle's thumb brushed pass her clit she couldn't bear it anymore.

"_Oh…yes, there please there…I'm…" _Gabbi thought to herself loudly as if she was trying to telepathically send Kyle her thoughts. And almost as if her heard her, he sped up his ministrations and before she knew it, a powerful orgasm crashed through her body.

"AHHHHH!" Gabbi screamed as the unbelievably awesome pleasure pulsed through her body. Her scream was high-pitched and sounded like the cry all Witches make when they're startled. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her climax intensified for a moment then slowly she began to come down from the cloud nine pleasure.

Her body convulsed slightly, unable to contain the high amount of pleasure in such a small body, but it managed anyway.

Kyle knew she came especially since her climax nearly coated his mouth, and he greedily lapped up her juices.

Gabbi panted heavily as the pleasure subsided and she fell backward, the pale skin of her back coming into contact with the cold glass on the mirror. Kyle slowly then trailed back up her body with kisses until he made it back up to her lips and planted a much less aggressive but passionate kiss onto her lips which Gabbi eagerly returned.

The whole experience was amazing, she hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Kyle smiled and looked deep into her eyes, "satisfied?"

Gabbi returned the smile and slowly nodded.

**A.N. This was supposed to be longer but I had a death threat put on me by Aussie-guy4 so it had to come out shorter than it was supposed to be.**

**Next chapter we leave the saferoom to do some stuff, and maybe…just maybe Kyle and Gabbi will get FREAKEH! But no promises.**

**Also people I made a new story based on the game Mortal Kombat, I like it and will keep it regularly updated and although that will divide my time for this story it won't stop me from writing it. Besides I won't be updating A Wish For Horror, or Silent Hill Apocalypse any time soon so we're gud. **

**Review and you get to be a zombie in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Scavange **


	19. Scavenge

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. OHHHH I made the one month deadline WOOOOOOOOOO!**

**OMG It's been almost a month, *sharp gasp* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I am very sorry about this happening guys, no like seriously I wanna kill myself over this. But in all seriousness I have actual legit reasons why this hasn't come out quicker.**

**But you all are probably here because you just want to read the story right? So I'll save my excuses for the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me go Zelda on you!**

**Are you ready…to ROCK!**

3rd Person P.O.V.

Gabbi was still shaking slightly from the aftermath of her first orgasm since she had been turned. But otherwise had recovered slightly from it, and was allowing Kyle to slip her clothes on for her. And during this process she couldn't help but get slightly turned on again.

Even though she was satisfied not thirty seconds ago, she still wanted more. Gabbi tried her best to simply shrug off her thoughts, she knew that those wonderful movements of Kyle's tongue was all she was going to get for right now so she'd better not push her luck.

Kyle slid a pair of black laced panties up Gabbi's legs to match with her bra, and looked her over for a minute. Quickly though he managed to recover and shake his head free of the dirty thoughts threatening to take control of his body.

But then he leaned over towards Gabbi and whispered into her ear, "That was just a sneak peak. So if you liked that…you'll love what I'm gonna do to you soon…"

Gabbi shivered from the low husky tone of his voice and what his words meant. And a rush of excitement ran through her body already making her horny once more. But unfortunately they didn't have the time to do it again.

So Kyle then took Gabbi's hand and lead her to the door.

Meanwhile, Zayna stood alone in the Graffiti room, leaned up against the wall, clutching her hands to her chest and her eyes wide in shock.

Apparently the walls and doors they make in the saferooms, aren't very thick. Because she just heard everything that was going on in that bathroom. Gabbi didn't seem to mind about how loud she was moaning, and occasionally screaming.

Zayna had no idea if she would be able to look at them right or not. Just the thought of them doing what she heard in there made her face grow hot in embarrassment. She had known Kyle for a while now and had never pictured him doing something like that, but apparently he did, and if Gabbi was right.

He was damn good at it too.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out came the love birds. Gabbi was hugging Kyle's arm with a dreamy, content smile on her face. And Kyle was smiling warmly down at her, oh yeah they had some fun in there.

"Hi" Zayna unwillingly blurted out at the sight of them.

There was a pause before Kyle said, "…Hello."

Then there was nothing but awkward.

Nobody spoke for several seconds after that, all the while Gabbi just looked around innocently.

Finally after about two minutes of silence Zayna said, "Are you going back outside?" Gabbi suddenly turned and locked her eyes on Kyle, which were filled with shock and uncertainty.

Kyle immediately looked uncomfortable and didn't answer at first but then nodded and said, "Yes I am."

"What? Why?" Zayna asked him, and from the look on Gabbi's face she might as well have been asking the same thing.

"Because I only found half of what I wanted last time because of the damn giant ass yellow gorilla attacking us." Kyle said referring to the Tank, "I want to go back out there just one more time to get some more things…wait, how did you know that?" He asked wondering where Zayna got her questions from.

She turned around and pointed at the table in the Graffiti room, "I found that while you were in the bathroom and to me it looks like you were mapping out the area. Correct?" Zayna asked.

Kyle sighed, "Okay yes it is." It was true, he had tried to remember the route they took the last time they were outside so that he wouldn't accidentally go into the same buildings, or make a wrong turn anywhere and get trapped outside. "But I'm not going out today! It's too late now, I'm gonna wait until the suns up tomorrow then I'll head out."

"You can't do that!" Zayna quickly shouted, "We almost died last time, if you go out there alone you'll-"

"I'm not!" Kyle said cutting her off, "Gabbi's coming with me," At that Zayna looked confused while all worry in Gabbi's eyes immediately faded. "She saved both our lives last time, and if she has influence over all the infected like she did the Tank, then I'll have nothing to worry about." He explained.

Zayna paused for a moment as if she was taking all the info in then asked, "Do you want me to come?"

Kyle's P.O.V.

I shook my head, "You don't have to, it's safe in here and it might be a little tougher for Gabbi's pheromones to cover us if we're both out there."

She nodded her head at that then of course she did what all girls would.

She made me swear that I wouldn't go into any allies, if I heard any infected whether they were special or not to come running back to the saferoom. Then of course there was the signature one that no girl could ever not say to their friend going somewhere dangerous.

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

I smiled at that and nodded.

Then after Zayna finally gave me her blessings to leave I spent the next several minutes scavenging together everything I could find to use outside and carry supplies. Which as the same as last time wasn't much. My flip knife, the police issue flashlight, and the bag we used to carry supplies last time. We really needed some weapons.

But I decided that finding weapons and other supplies was a job for tomorrow. Right now we lost a lot of time throughout the day so it was time to call it a night.

I already decided the sleeping arrangements. Zayna could have the table, and since Gabbi insisted on sleeping with me we both just took our makeshift bedding to the floor.

I still can't believe how in love I've fallen for this girl even though I've only known her for a few weeks. I guess that's strange love at first sight.

But as she snuggled up to me in the sleeping bags, the memories of what I did to her earlier flashed back to me. I still wanted to make our first time together as memorable as it could be. But until then, maybe I could still satisfy her in my own way…

**A.N. SO SINCERLEY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**But hey I didn't take over a month.**

**Anywhore, here's my list of excuses why I took so long.**

**1. Hurricane Irene hit me and I was out of power for 48 hours.**

**2. School started up again.**

**3. Gabbi and me had a fight. (We've made up don't worry.)**

**4. Writers block.**

**5. And lack of inspiration.**

**That's my reasons but like I told you guys, you will never have to wait longer than a month. And if you do, that means I'm dead. Lol**

**And yes I know your thinking, 'WTF he leaves for almost a month then gives us this short ass chapter!' Yes I know but don't worry this is the shortest chapter in the entire story. No other chapter will be this short.**

**Plus I wanted to meet the deadline, and let you guys know that I'm back again.**

**Plus the next chapters gonna be super long so I've gotta prep myself.**

**Also I'm sorry that there was no 'Mature Content' in this chapter, and also there isn't any next chapter either. Sry, there is kissy kiss time next chapter though so hopefully that will help you guys last.**

**Next Chapter: Devils Road**


	20. Devils Road

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Keep it quick, keep it flowin. **

**I promise you all no more really long waiting, I'm back to updating every 1 or 2 weeks again. W00T!**

**Dear Ravlia, there is a HUGE throwback to your story in this chapter and I hope you like it. :]**

**Disclaimer: Go play with your whale! (I also don't own Resident Evil Afterlife)**

**Now let's all do the peter panda dance! Nah let's just read the story.**

Kyle's P.O.V.

_25 days after first infection…_

I wasn't sure exactly how long I had been asleep but I guessed it was a solid nine hours. Gabbi was already awake by the time my eyes were open, she was staring at me lovingly with a warm smile on her face and her long fingers were very gently tracing the features on my face. I smiled into the touch and took hold of her hand, then gave her a quick good morning kiss and started to sit up.

Gabbi of course immediately followed and we turned towards Zayna, who was still out like a light in her sleeping bag. I could remember that she slept like a rock so it was very likely that she wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. This frustrated me, I already put everything that we would need together last night, so we were ready to go but I didn't want to leave without telling her first. I could leave a note of course but then she would probably get mad at me for not just waking her up. BUT THEN, I would get in trouble if I woke her up now because she probably hasn't had a decent night of sleep in days.

Women…can't live with them, but you can't live without them…

So me and Gabbi had to find a way to pass the time by ourselves. If you know what I mean…

Yes that's right, I went down on her again in the bathroom and I got almost the exact same reaction as last time only I told her to try and keep her moan volume low. Which she did…for the most part.

She seemed to be very enthusiastic about us heading back outside again after that.

I love that girl so much.

Zayna was out for about another twenty minutes after Gabbi and I came out of the bathroom but then she finally started to arise from her slumber.

She sat up on the table letting the sleeping bag fall down to her waist and rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Good morning." I told her to which she smiled and returned the greeting.

I then had to wait a few more minutes because she was still slightly out of it from her long sleep. It was painfully obvious that she was definitely not a morning person.

Zayna yawned quietly then looked around and noticed that there were two duffle bags on the floor, and that I was dressed in different clothes now. A tight black T-shirt covered my torso, with dark blue jeans on my legs, along with a new pair of white sneakers. Gabbi however was still dressed in the black laced undergarments I dressed her in for two reasons. One was we didn't have the time to try to get her to dress in anything else, and two she looks sexy as hell dressed like that so I say we leave it.

"Are you guys leaving soon?" Zayna asked with her voice still slightly weak.

"More like right now." I told her honestly, "We just wanted to wait until you woke up first, that way you'd know we left and could be ready for us to come back."

Zayna still didn't look happy about this whole set up but she nodded anyway and said, "Just remember what you promised me."

I smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry we will." A moment of awkward silence passed at that before I finally looked over at Gabbi and entwined my gingers into hers then said, "Let's get this done."

We didn't hesitate after that, immediately heading towards the door, unlocking both the deadbolt and regular lock on it then pushing the red steel door open. Gabbi instantly recoiled and hissed slightly from the bright but dull grey light from the outside, and I waited for a moment so she could recover. The second she seemed alright, she took hold of my hand again and we stepped outside so Zayna could shut the door behind us. The last thing I heard before the large red tinted steel door slammed shut was a whisper from Zayna.

"Be careful…"

And then it was just me and Gabbi again.

I had the green empty duffle bag slung over my shoulder, the police issue flashlight on my belt, and my flip knife in my pocket. Now we just needed to get down the street, into a few stores, then back to the saferoom and we're home free. I just hope there isn't that many infected still wondering around.

We peaked our heads around the corner and were relieved to see that the street ahead was vacant of any infected. So we quickly shifted our speed from walk to a silent run, and I had to hang on tightly to Gabbi's hand so that she wouldn't fall behind. I wasn't letting her out of my sight.

Replaying my mental image of the mediocre map I drew out in the saferoom, we took one left turn down the street trying once more to ignore the sounds of the body's of the dead mashing and crunching under my feet. But what surprised me the most about this little walk was that the corpses didn't smell as putrid as I remembered. Now that either meant that the smell was slowly fading or I was just getting used to it. I really hope that the first one was correct, just the fact that I've been inhaling the scent of dead flesh for so long that it doesn't even bother me anymore will be a little too much to handle.

Regardless though we pushed on slowly traveling down the streets consisting of abandoned shops, houses and stores looking for the appropriate one for the job. All I wanted was a few medical supplies, and maybe some weapons. After that we were heading back, and hopefully there won't be any trouble on the way.

Finally after about five minutes of power walking on high alert we reached the street that had the pharmacy and another store with medicinal articles and soaps that could come in handy, especially since a lot of our soap has gone into washing Gabbi those few times. But we were hitting the pharmacy first, that would be where the medications and first-aid supplies are stored. After that we'll stop at the other store.

No infected made themselves known yet as we approached the front door, which was smashed open. Definitely not a good sign.

But I ignored my common sense and clicked on my flashlight to take a look around the store. And my heart almost fell out of my chest at what I saw.

The store had been raided, badly.

Quite literally the store was cleaned out. Shelves were knocked to the ground, cabinets and fridges behind the desk were opened and empty, so any and all antibiotics or medications that could've came in handy in the future were already taken. Figures, we finally make it here to take some things we need and it turns out that somebody already beat us to it.

I turned around to look at Gabbi standing in the center of the store looking around and sometimes crouching to poke experimentally at empty medicine capsules, and containers. I knew better then to show her how disappointed I was, because if I was upset then she would be upset and it would be a big mess and I've been through too much shit to wanna bother.

I shrugged then started sifting through some of the empty bottles myself. I had a feeling that most of the drugs went to drug attics trying to keep themselves stable, and that just pissed me off. So I tried to think that other survivors maybe went through collecting the drugs to save the lives of others. This thought made me feel a little less upset about losing the medicine but I knew that my first thought was probably the correct one. But that's when I realized, drug attics in search of a fix probably wouldn't need first-aid supplies so there could still be some bandages or anything of that nature still here.

This thought caused me to perk up and search a little more hopefully, and luckily it didn't take long for me to find a white metal box, with a large red cross on the front and the text 'compact size first aid kit' written on it underneath the counter. I almost jumped for joy as I picked up the box and rested it on the top of the white counter.

Clicking the two locks on the sides of the box, I lifted the lid open and found what I was hoping for. Inside there was an assortment of medical supplies neatly organized and consisting of, bandages, gauze pads, some tape, antibiotic ointment, a small pair of scissors, and a tiny bottle of alcohol. Jackpot.

I closed the box again then put it in my black duffle bag, then jumped slightly when I looked up to see Gabbi standing right in front of me on the other side of the desk.

Breathing a sigh of relief I said, "Okay let's go to the next store." Gabbi nodded at that then stepped back to allow me to climb over the counter and head back to the front door. But we stopped short when we heard something that made my heart nearly stop.

Growling.

I immediately pulled Gabbi to the side and stood right next to the entrance. Then drew out my flip knife, and waited.

Gabbi snarled slightly probably wanting to find the infected and kick it's ass but I wouldn't let her. I would feel so much more comfortable if we were just able to go through this entire trip untouched by the infected.

We were standing there for several minutes when I finally determined that the infected had passed by us and it was safe to move on. The store across the street was next then it was back to the saferoom to sit down and drink some juice with the friends.

After peaking my head out from the doorway and using the look both ways rule Gabbi and I immediately burst into a run across the street, listening to our feet crush some bodies and thud heavily on the pavement beneath us. Well the thudding was coming from my shoes really, Gabbi's bare feet only seemed to pat the ground.

When we were just about to reach the store on the other side of the devils road, another store a little ways down the street caught my eye. A gun shop.

My heart immediately leapt for happiness but I knew better than to get my hopes up. If the pharmacy on this street was raided then the gun shop probably was too, but then again I did find the first aid I wanted in the pharmacy, maybe I could find something else that I want in the gun shop.

I used this thought to keep my hopes up then ran into the store in front of us. Although the only thing I really wanted right now was to check that store I had to get inside this one first. I didn't want to be out in the open for too long.

Gabbi and I ducked into the store and glanced around, the store appeared to be some type of nature bath shop. There was a bunch of clothes and bathing articles that all had some different type of natural adjustment to them. Herbal soaps were packaged together on the shelves, along with scented towels and regular ones. There was also a back door that was slightly ajar, as if someone had opened it recently. I would take a look around in there after I searched this area first.

I ended up holding some of the soaps and towels up to Gabbi, wanting her opinion on what scent was the best. After a couple of minutes we ended up with six bars of soap, and three bottles of shampoo, all consisting of various smells that Gabbi nodded very enthusiastically to, we didn't take any scented towels though just six regular ones and over a dozen wash clothes. So basically the bag was almost stuffed by the time we finished packing bathing articles.

But taking a second look around I located two things, one was several scented candles that I secretly packed into the bag as a surprise for Gabbi later, and the second was a space underneath the cash register that had two pieces of black electric tape hanging under the desk. Now I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like a pistol had been taped under there a while ago and somebody took it.

Lucky bastard, I would love to have a gun right now.

Gabbi walked into the backroom before I was even fully around the counter. And any regular girl probably would've squealed with happiness when they walked in there, but when the girl is a Witch who hates clothes, she's not gonna do that.

Instead she yelped and pressed her back flat up against the wall as if the walls of clothes for girls were gonna eat her. I almost laughed at that, but managed to hold it in. Pissing her off is the last thing on my 'don't ever do' list.

"Relax baby there not gonna hurt you." I said taking hold of her shoulders and utilizing for the first time the nickname baby. Just testing it.

Her reaction was to look at me slightly worriedly for a moment but then calming down and nodding. Ok it was a start.

I rubbed her shoulders reassuringly for a moment then saw something glisten in the trash can next to us. Gabbi noticed that I stopped rubbing her arms at this and whined in protest but then looked to see what I was staring at, she then stepped away from my hands and plucked the object out of the can. She had a bit of trouble for a second though with her long awkward fingers but otherwise was able to hold it out to me.

It was a Katana.

About two and a half feet long, and slightly dull but still deadly. I certainly wasn't expecting to see that in a store like this but at this point I could care less because the second that I took it out of Gabbi's offered hands, I felt like I wasn't powerless anymore. Like I had been given some semblance of control back to me. And I was taking it back to the saferoom.

We both excitedly exited the store with a little bit more of a spring in our steps, well actually she's had a spring in her step since our first kiss. So I alone technically had more of a spring in my step, as we headed down the street to the gun shop.

But the moment we got to the front of the shop I noticed that there were two black piles of ashes and other materials that looked like something had been burnt. Gabbi and me stepped right up to the store, and saw what looked like the charred remains of two burned sleeping bags.

Somebody had covered two bodies and then burned them, which means that somebody alive was likely still wandering around. Maybe if we were lucky, they were inside the store.

With that thought, I quite literally ran into the store with Gabbi immediately following me. I busted in the front door and scanned the room. Of course the shelves and cases where guns were supposed to be were empty. The only things that I could find in this room were a few bullet casings, some blood stains, and not much else.

I sighed at this but I wasn't mad. As the hot chick in Resident Evil Afterlife said, 'Get used to disappointment right?'

Suddenly though Gabbi patted my shoulder, almost cutting me with her fingers but then I saw that she was pointing at a door in the back. It looked like a saferoom door but there was something off about it. The door of the saferoom we were staying in was made entirely out of red steel. This door had red steel about an inch thick placed on top of a regular wooden door.

I shrugged somebody must've tried to make a makeshift saferoom earlier in the outbreak. Regardless though I pushed the door open with the head of the flashlight and held the katana in another hand. It was pretty dark but with the flashlight I could see around the room. There were boxes all stacked up against the walls, most of them empty while others consisted of discarded cans and bottles, somebody was definitely taking shelter in this place. For how long I didn't know but from the amount of cans stacked up in the boxes it had to be at least a few days.

That's when I noticed the writing on the wall above a table on the opposite end of the room where the makeshift bedding was set up. I held the flashlight up to it and read the text to myself.

_Ravei,_

_We waited three days for you to wake up. You only stirred once or twice, I don't think you remember them, but we decided to go on ahead. We left some supplies for you, enough for you to last there long enough to heal. Hopefully you'll catch up to us soon!_

_Veronica._

It felt as if I was watching the hand of the girl this note was addressed to slowly reach up and touch the black spray paint, but it was my own and I could almost feel the girls sorrow through the few words.

"That poor girl…" I whispered re-reading the text, just like me and Gabbi, she was left for dead…

Only she was gone now and I had no idea where, if we found her maybe we could give her a home, but that would mean leaving the security of our saferoom where Zayna was waiting for us. Thinking about all of this made my thoughts turn to Gabbi who was standing only a few feet away from me with a sad expression on her face. I guessed that she had read the writing too. She probably held the same sympathy for the girl that I did, nobody should be left alone in this dead world.

I approached Gabbi quickly and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned it right away but once we pulled apart her eyes looked into mine confused. So I said, "Sorry, just thinking about what happened to this girl makes me think about what happened to you." She seemed to understand why I was upset at that and gingerly brought her hand up to my face and rested her palm on my cheek, and her fingers were so long they could almost wrap around my entire head. She then touched her lips to mine but didn't kiss me, she simply waited for me to kiss her which I did gratefully.

We remained lip locked like that for several more minutes, with no lust in it. Just passion and love. And we would've remained like that for several more minutes too but that's when we heard a noise coming from a doorway we missed earlier.

Detaching myself from Gabbi's lips, I turned to see what it was, and what I saw almost stopped my heart.

The infected were in here. Dozens of them.

They weren't as rotten or mutated as the one I killed in the shop a few days ago, so they were probably fresher, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Apparently there was a broken down door in the back room that gave any and all infected easy access to this homemade saferoom.

Surprisingly Gabbi didn't want to fight, instead she tugged on my arm pulling me into a run, and the next thing I knew there was a blood curdling screech coming from behind me. And I knew…

They're coming…

We busted out of the front entrance and took off down the street. The crash of the glass door entrance signaled that they were still behind us. And I risked a look over my shoulder to see if I could maybe take them on with my newly found melee weapon but I quickly said screw that noise. There were at least twenty of them following us.

But to my horror, I spent too much time looking over my shoulder and not paying attention to where I was stepping, and the worst thing imaginable happened.

I tripped.

And of course I fell face first into a pool of dead carcasses. Then the duffle bag that contained the med-kit slipped out of my hand and fell a few feet away, only I was high on adrenaline so I barely noticed it.

Gabbi stopped short and ran back to me, about to help me up but I was already on my feet. We ran again and didn't look back this time leaving the bag.

We took the left turn down the street and the alleyway was in our sight, needless to say I was running at top speed with Gabbi right next to me. And even though it looked like she was running as fast as she could, I could for some reason tell that she was holding back. The infection did strengthen the muscles of any and all infected, I remember that from when the girl attacked me in the fast food store over a week ago. So Gabbi was not only just really strong, she was really fast too.

Only a few of the infected saw us when we turned down the alley to get to the saferoom. But I honestly could care less all I wanted was to get inside and be safe!

Both Gabbi and I nearly threw our bodies against the door then started to bang on it. "Zayna! Open the door!" I called out, "They're right behind us!"

Suddenly three infected appeared at the end of the alley, the others must've lost track of us when we made the turn. And when I say us, I meant me.

They were showing little to know interest in Gabbi, she was infected so they probably didn't want to feast on her. And all those infected eyes were just locked on me and my human flesh that had been smeared slightly with rotting flesh and blood on my face and a bit of my arms.

Gabbi spun around, opened her hands to reveal the full length of her clawed fingers and growled menacingly. I didn't think her pheromones would save us here, the commons didn't have any higher intelligence, so they would probably have no idea what the scent was. We had to fight.

From out of nowhere the saferoom door burst open and Zayna appeared, "C'mon get in!" She yelled and motioned for us to follow her, which Gabbi started to but I didn't.

"No they'll follow us!" And after that I did what anybody else would do if the infected were coming at them.

I swung that Katana like a motherfucker.

Slicing into the squishy flesh of the infected approaching, the steel of the katana cut down the first two infected easily with blood spurting from their wounds and hitting me in the face, and when the third one came along I pulled back and thrust the katana upward through the underside of the infected man's chin so the sword would slice through the top of his skull and protrude from the top of his head.

The body went limp on the end of my sword and I quickly yanked it out of the creature and watched it hit the ground. But my victory was short lived, because there were still other infected outside wandering around. Probably still around over a dozen, and I wouldn't want to take on them all. So I turned back to the saferoom, ran inside along with Gabbi and Zayna, and slammed the door shut behind us.

**A.N. Quite a trip huh? **

**Lol, that was a fun chapter to write and I hope it was fun for you guys to. And yes I know that was kinda stupid of Kyle to drop the bag with the med-kit. But if he didn't do that, well than he wouldn't have a reason to go outside again now would he?**

**Yes that's right, this is not the last time they will leave the saferoom. That's going to happen multiple more times. **

**Also sorry for people who wanted Kyle and Gabbi to get it on, but it's still not happening yet, I do hope you liked the kissy kiss scene though. Will they finally make love next chapter? Hmmm…maybe, I dunno my friend Erin already called me a perv for writing what already happened between our two favorite characters. But do not fear guys she has not hindered my will to write. In fact she loves the story too, and she kept bugging me to update it.**

**Ahh whatevez, you guys will know if the two sex it up next chapter because of the title anyways. Lol.**

**And Ravlia I hope u enjoyed your throwback, it took me a while to write it out, ^-^.**

**Alrighty guys, leave your interesting or creative reviews in the review section BELOW! Or on Facebook, Twitter, or Google PLUS! **

**But thanks for reading today's chapter of 'TLS' I'm Kyle Cameron Phillips, and I approve this message. (Little throw back to raywilliamjhonson on =3 lmao I don't actually have a twitter or a Google plus, I have Facebook though) **

**Next Chapter: Mate's At Last **


	21. Mate's At Last

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. 0_o oh…my…God…it's a new chapter…**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!**

**I am soooo, so! Sorry about taking so long but for some reason the chapter wouldn't upload, no matter what I tried and I was like crying over it. But anyways we're moving on now. **

**This is it, Ladies and Gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for.**

**The Chapter where Gabbi and Kyle finally consummate they're relationship and become true mates.**

**So of course this chapter is Rated M for Nudity, Strong Sexual Content, and some language.**

**So if anybody has issues with reading a sex scene in a story I'd suggest that you skip most of this chapter, because the majority of it is going to be…you know…**

**Disclaimer: You bore me.**

**Let's get it OOOOONNN! (And for Gabbi and Kyle they are quite literally going to do that. Lol)**

Kyle's P.O.V.

I hunched over, dropped the duffle bag, and pressed my palms into my knees because I was struggling to catch my breath as Zayna locked the saferoom door then closed the shutter blades and we were once again back in the comforting, yet dark surroundings of the saferoom.

"Ho…holy shit…" Zayna panted out, even though me and Gabbi were the only ones that should've been gasping for air. We just outran a lot of infected very narrowly, escaping and plus now that I had a second to collect myself, I remember that I dropped the bag with our first-aid in it.

Gabbi simply stood in between me and Zayna looking questioningly back and forth at us. Until finally she put a hand on my back and slowly started stroking it, she then started whimpering at my lack of response so I looked up at her and did my best to smile at her and say, "I'm okay." A small smile graced her face when I said this, and I stood to my full height.

That's when I noticed that Zayna was looking at me with a curious look on her face,

"What up with the katana?" I heard Zayna ask through my labored breathing.

"Found it out there…wanted it…keeping it." I explained and she nodded seeming to understand me.

"Okay, but what happened to the other bag?"

I huffed at that slightly aggravated with myself before I said, "I dropped the damn thing when I tripped."

Zayna's shoulder's fell for a moment at this but she quickly shrugged, "Well you got what you got. We can go get the other bag another day, right now let's just chill." She said to my complete surprise, I was expecting her to be pissed at me for dropping it or at least just be upset but as it turns out she wasn't. I guess there is a little angel on her shoulder after all.

As Zayna walked over to the bag on the floor I looked back over at Gabbi and noticed that she was peeling something off her back, and for a second I thought her skin was coming off as the result of some weird skin shedding based part of the infection but thankfully I was incorrect. She was peeling the bandage that covered the bullet would on the back of her shoulder off.

It must've gotten irritated during the run and she was trying to take it off. "Here," I said and I approached her from behind then saw how bad the condition of the bandage was. Did Zayna not take it off when she showered Gabbi a few days ago? No wonder it was bothering her.

"Want me to take it off?" I asked her and she nodded immediately. So I took hold of the corner of the bandage that was curved upward and hanging off her skin, then slowly I pulled the worn out material off of her skin and I was slightly amazed to see that there was no leftover wound at all. It was completely healed, not even a scar was left in its place. I discarded the bandage off to the side and allowed my hands to gently rub the area where the wound once was. The virus must've given her an unnaturally fast healing ability otherwise there would still be something there.

But that's when I heard Zayna say, "I'll be in the bathroom." And I looked up quick enough to see that she had taken the duffle bag and walked out of the room.

My attention turned towards Gabbi whose long fingers brushed up against my own that were still resting on her back. Her bright yellow eyes looked up into mine with that same seductive stare she usually gave me whenever she was getting hot. I smiled back at her and that's when I knew that we weren't going to wait much longer. I wanted her, and she wanted me, all I needed to do was to set everything up tonight. Earlier I hatched a plan in my head when we were in the herbal soap shop about how I would seduce her. But since I wanted it to be as memorable as possible I would need Zayna's help, so I said to Gabbi, "Hang on one second, I need to tell Zayna something."

Gabbi looked confused for a moment but otherwise nodded. And I left to the bathroom to put my plan into action…

3rd Person P.O.V.

Kyle ran as quick as he could into the bathroom and caught Zayna organizing some of the towels and soaps, but the candles Kyle secretly collected were still in the bag which Kyle thought was perfect.

"Zayna!" Kyle called out to her and she nearly dropped the bag.

She sighed in frustration then said, "What?"

"I need you to help me with something, it's like the most important thing ever but I can't do it without your help." He stated quickly to which Zayna raised her eyebrows.

"And what's that?" She asked.

But Kyle didn't answer her right away, instead he approached her then pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear. Zayna nodded at his first few whispers then her eyes widened and she blushed deep red. "Oh…" She said slightly flustered at Kyle's request, "I guess I can do that."

He almost jumped for joy, and then launched himself at Zayna gripping the girl in a bear hug and whisper yelled, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ugh! Oh my God too tight! Too tight!" She chocked out from Kyle's death hug. He immediately released her and apologized but then Zayna said, "But can I please take a shower after? I neeeeeeed one really bad." She basically whined.

"Of course use every drop of hot water we could possibly have just…thank you so much for this." He said virtually bowing before the shorter girl.

"Yeah, yeah…" Zayna said before placing the bag in Kyle's hand and heading towards the graffiti room.

Gabbi was still standing in the corner when she entered the room and she fidgeted slightly from being alone with the girl again but otherwise was ok. She'd showered the damn girl before so she shouldn't have an issue being in the same room as her.

Zayna approached the shorter girl whose gaze remained locked on her with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"Hey." Zayna said breaking the uncomfortable silence, to which Gabbi's head tilted further to the side. "How's it going?" She continued still receiving no response from Gabbi. Not that she expected much of one, the poor thing couldn't talk.

Zayna fidgeted slightly, Kyle had asked her to distract Gabbi long enough so that he could set everything up, and he claimed that he would be doing it at super speed so she wouldn't have to do it for too long.

And just at that moment Zayna heard the shower water begin to run in the bathroom. Gabbi peaked questioningly over Zayna's shoulder at this. That's when Zayna started to panic.

She promised to keep Gabbi busy and she frantically searched her mind for something to do. That's when she spotted a pink purse lying on the table and there was some make up scattered around it.

It felt as if a light bulb lit up above her head as she rushed towards the table.

"Hey," She said picking up a tube of lip gloss. "Do you remember what this stuff is?"

Gabbi stared at the small black tube for a moment and tilted her head. She thought she remembered what it was but for some reason she just couldn't think of it, that's when Zayna pulled the top of it off and a very small looking brush top came out of it and it was coated in some type of pink fluid.

The infected girl took a few steps closer and continued to interestedly stare at the tube until Zayna finally said, "Okay sit down over here." She told her pulling one of the wooden chairs around to the side of the table. Gabbi at first had some trouble doing it but managed to sit after a few seconds, then continued to stare interestedly at the taller girl. "Alright, now hold still…" She said and slowly moved the tube towards Gabbi's lips.

Of course Gabbi immediately leaned away, weary of what she might be planning on doing with the tube. But Zayna reassured her with, "Don't worry, its lip gloss. Don't you remember lip gloss?" She asked and Gabbi concentrated hard on the tube for several seconds before she looked back up at her and shook her head.

"Oh well that's alright, don't worry it's not gonna hurt you I just need you to hold still for a few seconds." Zayna said while simultaneously leaning in slowly again. Gabbi instinctively leaned away once more but when her back hit the chair and Zayna was still moving in, all she could do was hold still and wait for the lip gloss to make contact.

And when it did, Gabbi was slightly surprised that it didn't hurt at all. It simply brushed against her lips slightly and left a cool feeling on them with it. Zayna continued to gently pull the brush over Gabbi's lips giving them a brighter pink look and apparently the lip gloss was cherry flavored if the tube was correct.

"_You're welcome Kyle." _Zayna thought to herself as she finished up with Gabbi's lips.

She then turned back to the small pile of make up on the table and chose something else for the petite infected girl. There wasn't much there, but there was enough to make Gabbi even cuter than she already was. So she picked up a pencil of eyeliner and brought it to Gabbi's eyes.

She instantly leaned away and looked at Zayna as if she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. "Don't move otherwise I'll poke you." Zayna told her and Gabbi instantly froze up as the eyeliner inched towards her eyes, and the Zayna very gently applied it to Gabbi's eyes.

The two girls spent the next several minutes beautifying the infected of the two, and when Zayna finally seemed satisfied with Gabbi's makeover she opened a compact mirror and stood behind Gabbi still sitting in the chair so she could show her what she did to the girl.

Zayna put her arms around the girl and rested her head on the back of Gabbi's head so she could look into the mirror too. And when Gabbi saw how she looked she smiled.

Her lips had a noticeable shine to them and if Kyle liked the way her golden eyes shined before, he would love them now that they were basically glowing.

She and the taller girl exchanged a few friendly glances but then there was a knock at the doorway and Zayna instantly straightened up. "Oh, it's time." She said causing the infected girl to look at her then the doorway questioningly, wondering what the knock was for.

But before that question was answered Zayna stood up the shorter girl then lead her out of the graffiti room and into the clothes room heading for the basement door.

"Kyle's got a surprise for you down there." Zayna said pointing to the basement door, and Gabbi looked more excited than ever at that moment.

Zayna slowly ushered Gabbi onto the basement stairs and quickly shut the door behind her. But thankfully didn't lock it. And after a few seconds Gabbi could hear the shower water running in the bathroom again, Zayna must've bolted for the bathroom the second she closed the door. That girl was probably desperate for a shower, but Gabbi didn't dwell on that for long, she just wanted to find Kyle and apparently he was down there.

She didn't know what surprise he had planned for her but it was something good according to Zayna so she listened to her friend and continued down the steps.

And the moment Gabbi's bare feet hit the stone floor of the restaurant basement, she was in complete awe.

The wine racks that had once been lined up in three rows were pushed aside and leaned up against the walls of the basement, and in the slots where the wine used to be placed candles had been lit and placed there. They were the candles Kyle had secretly taken from the store on their last trip outside, the scents consisted of sinfully chocolate, Strawberry passion and vanilla sugar. The combined scent of the three types of candles and the dim yellowish orange light they provided gave the room a deliciously romantic atmosphere.

And in the center of the room, now that the wine racks had been moved out of the way, an assortment of sleeping bags had been laid out and piled up to form some makeshift bedding. Just for the two of them.

But before Gabbi could even move she felt someone's fingertips just barely touch the surface of the skin on her shoulder. And a voice whispered, "I did this all for you…do you like it?" But it wasn't just any voice. It was the voice of Kyle.

Gabbi turned her head to look over her shoulder at Kyle who was smiling at her with the kindest and definitely the warmest smile he had ever given her. She nodded and a big toothy smile crossed her features as she realized what was happening. That's why Zayna was distracting her, so that Kyle could set this entire thing up. It was finally time for them to become true lovers.

They were going to be mate's at last.

Kyle gently turned Gabbi around and pulled her close to him so she could wrap her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist, and at this close distance he noticed that she had make up on. Not that he was complaining, she looked so cute like this and then after a few seconds more they drew closer for a good, long, passionate kiss.

He licked at Gabbi's lips silently asking permission for his tongue to enter, which she instantly gave him access and their tongues almost playfully danced with each other. Her sharp taste eased itself onto Kyle's taste buds but something else did as well. It tasted like cherries, and he liked it. So Kyle made a mental note to thank Zayna for that later.

They slowly pulled apart from each other and Kyle whispered, "Come with me." He then took her hands and walked her over towards the bedding on the floor. Gabbi's heart fluttered in her chest as she thought about what was to come when he kneeled down in front of her and gently pulled her down so she got onto her knees with him.

They kissed again while their fingers remained interlocked with each other. This kiss was shorter than the last but not any less passionate. And once they pulled apart Kyle raised Gabbi's right hand up to his face and started kissing her clawed hand. And she did not expect him to do that, they both knew how dangerous those claws were and he kept gently pressing his lips against them like it was nothing.

Kyle didn't care about getting hurt, or cut by her fingers. He loved her, and he wanted to show her exactly how much he did.

He looked back up into her eyes with a look of lust, while Gabbi's lips were parted slightly for her heavy breathing, and her eyes were half lidded. He then decided to move his lips all the way up her arm and then her neck. Planting small kisses and love bites the whole way, his lips left a warm feeling on her and made desire rage in her lower belly.

His hands snaked their way behind her back and lightly began to massage it while he continued his attention on her neck. Gabbi's head lolled back slightly and tilted to the side to give him more room and due to the closeness Gabbi noticed that Kyle was completely clean and smelled very good. Even though the last time she saw him he had blood and grime smeared on some areas of his body.

That's probably another reason why he wanted Gabbi to distract her, to make sure he was presentable. She also noted that the scent that came off him was the shampoo she selected at the store during their trip outside.

He really wanted to impress her.

Suddenly she felt him begin to paw at the hook to her bra and before she could react he whispered into her ear, "You're way to beautiful to have so much pesky clothes on baby…" he practically purred huskily into her ear and she shuttered at the tone of his voice.

And once she felt the clasp of her bra come undone she pulled back and stared into his eyes for a few moments before she grinned evilly and stood up leaving Kyle down on his knees staring up at her.

Gabbi flipped her hair seductively then turned around showing him her bare back, and her unclasped bra. But it wasn't long before she reached behind her and using her long fingers, pulled the bra straps over her shoulders and let it fall almost all the way off of her arms. But once it reached her hands she held the black bra in between her thumb and index finger then held it far away from her at her side so that Kyle could see it. And she dropped it to the floor as if she was discarding a piece of trash.

Kyle had already seen her naked, but this wasn't any less mouth watering as she slowly turned around with her hands covering her breasts, then very, very slowly moved them out of the way giving her lover on his knees one hell of a view.

His jaw hung low at this sight and he almost started drooling at this when Gabbi rested a hand on her hip and quite literally struck a pose for him.

He wanted her, really bad so he started to crawl on his hands and knees trying to close the distance between them but before he could get too close Gabbi raised her leg and playfully used her foot to push him backwards leaving it on him after he was pushed back.

The boy felt almost confused at this for a second but once he looked up at her and saw her teeth bared slightly and her eyes staring down at him with intense desire he knew that she was merely teasing him. But then she started to raise her hands up to the very underside of her arms and used her palms to trace the curves of her body.

Kyle grinned when he translated that to, 'you want this? You gotta work for it.' And boy did he want it.

So he looked down at her slender leg still pressed up against his shoulder and didn't hesitate to lean down and kiss the top of her foot, then her ankle and slowly began to kiss and lick his way up her leg. Gabbi closed her eyes and let the warm feeling that came with his loving attention flow through her body, that is until he reached the familiar sensitive spot on her upper thigh, and when he gently bit down there she shuttered and drew in a soft gasp. But he wasn't gonna stop there, so he swiftly ran his hand over her warmth concealed in her panties. Gabbi gasped again at that and just like Kyle thought she would he felt her start to get wet underneath the thin piece of fabric.

That's when Kyle realized she was still to covered up by her clothes, and he wanted them off! So moving quick he brought his mouth over toward the laces that held her panties together and took the knot between his teeth and pulled slowly loosening and undoing the knot causing her black laced panties to fall to the floor, and Gabbi kicked them off to the side. She knew she wouldn't be needing them for a long…long time.

Then before she could react Kyle hooked his arm under her legs and quite literally swept Gabbi off her feet then looked directly into her eyes with his teeth bared in lust. He then kissed her fiercely as he laid her down on the cool material of the sleeping bags. His tongue dominated hers in their wrestling match and Gabbi moaned into the kiss. And she let out a whimper when he pulled away from her. But that quickly turned into a moan when she felt Kyle's hand beginning to trail down her bare chest.

He massaged her ample breasts for several seconds before leaning down and starting to kiss her nipples. Gabbi moaned again as he licked, sucked and bit down on the sensitive flesh making sure they were as hard as they could be before he let his hand travel further downward, rubbing her supple flesh all the way down to her womanhood. Kyle was slightly surprised when he first saw her naked that she had no pubic hair. Not that he was disappointed, it's just he thought it would've been slightly funny to see that along with the hair on her head, her pubic hair turned white too. But as for right now he would never know, nor would he care because at that moment his hand finally made full contact with her heat.

Gabbi gasped again and instantly arched her back into him as he rubbed her pussy gently. He immediately felt her get even wetter at his ministrations as she started to moan lightly, but he wasn't going to stop there. He wanted to make sure that during their first time together that she came more than once.

So once more planting gentle kisses on her neck he started to move down her gorgeous body and of course he stopped once more at her breasts to lick and bite at her nipples. Gabbi seemed to really like that, she was more sensitive then she looked. And when he started to suck on them like a nursing child and continue his attention on her sex, she finally let her head fall and let out a loud pleasure filled moan. When Kyle finally detached his lips from Gabbi's breast he removed his fingers from her wet slit and brought them to his lips and started to lick them clean. Gabbi blushed hard at the sight as he cleaned his fingers of her juices then when he was done he whispered to her, "Your delicious Gabbi." Gabbi smiled at that and looked away shyly at first but then Kyle continued to whisper hotly into her ear, "I want more…"

Then before she could even process what he said he quickly slid down her nude body with his mouth hovering just below her pussy. She instantly propped herself up on her elbows to watch what was going to happen next, and Kyle slowly spread her legs apart to stare into her exposed sex proudly. He then quickly dipped his tongue into her folds already feeling her body twitch with the pleasure his tongue gave.

She shuddered slightly at how warm and wet Kyle's tongue was, and at the feeling of it literally inside her. And she let out a shaky moan at the amazing feeling. But suddenly she felt something else push at her entrance and when she looked down to see what it was, she realized it was his middle finger poking and prodding at her. Kyle had never did that while he licked her before and she felt her heart begin to flutter again at how it would feel.

And oh God did it feel good.

Kyle pulled back slightly so that his tongue could lick her clit, and right after pushed his finger inside of her pussy. But didn't waste time being to gentle, and started thrusting his middle finger in and out of her entrance.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Gabbi's body and she almost screamed at how intense it was. She also knew that if he kept going like that then she wasn't going to be able to hold on.

But Kyle didn't care, he wanted her to cum. He wanted to feel her squirm under him, wanted to see her contorted with pleasure. He wanted her to be his and his alone.

Suddenly it hit Gabbi like a ton of bricks. And her hand shot down to Kyle's head as she screamed a high pitched scream that surely could've been heard from miles around. And almost instantly Gabbi's pheromones burst out of her body uncontrollably, and Kyle inhaled them almost all at once.

Her juices coated Kyle's lips and hand when she came and Kyle greedily licked up every drop. Savoring the sweet taste of his lover, who was shaking and convulsing slightly at the massive pleasure that was unable to be contained in her petite body.

Finally after a few seconds Gabbi's climax started to soften and she slowly came down from her high. Only to be kissed on the mouth again by Kyle, and she tried her best to fight his tongue with her own but after such an intense climax, she didn't stand a chance. And when he pulled back he looked deep into her eyes, trying not to focus on her perky breasts which were rising and falling heavily with Gabbi's fast paced breathing.

"Gabbi, I just realized something…" He asked and she tilted her head slightly with a small smile gracing her features. "Are you a virgin?"

Her smile quickly left and she looked away shyly, as if she was embarrassed. So Kyle quickly tilted her head back up to look at him before saying, "Hey it's okay, you can tell me." He tried to soothe her with but she still seemed nervous, "Hey, if it will make you feel better…you're my first." Kyle said, and Gabbi's eyes flew open. She had no idea Kyle was a virgin and it put her at ease for what she was about to say next.

Gabbi raised her hand to her chest and rested it there while nodding at the same time, and Kyle asked "You're a virgin?" Gabbi nodded.

Kyle knew now that he would have to be extra careful, he knew that girls first times always hurt and Gabbi was so petite he was afraid he was going to end up hurting her bad. Of course the pain won't last, but any pain inflicted on Gabbi is too much for Kyle to have to bare.

So he lovingly kissed her on the forehead and sat up on his knees slowly to remove his T-shirt.

Gabbi thought, _"Finally, he was so quick to get my clothes off." _

Kyle couldn't help it though, he was just shy but now that they were about to make love, he felt he could set his shyness aside for now.

The shirt came off and Gabbi slowly ran her hand up Kyle's chest being sure not to cut him. She loved the way his skin felt when she rubbed and squeezed his muscles. Kyle simply enjoyed her attention for a few moments before he felt her hand start traveling lower towards his belt. But before he could help her she suddenly sat up and cut the belt and the button of his pants off then imitating what he did with her panties, she leaned up and took the jeans zipper between her teeth and started to pull it down. Kyle was so hard already mainly due to her naked form and her pheromones, but the sight of that made him feel like he was ready to explode. Gabbi then yanked his pant and boxers down at the same time to see her prize and jumped slightly when he quite literally sprang from the tight confines of his boxers.

His member was just over seven inches and that combined with her virginity and her petite form…that was probably gonna hurt for a little bit.

But Gabbi knew that since she was so wet the pain would be softened, and that's when a devious thought clicked in her head and she smiled seductively up at Kyle. Then ever so slowly, she licked her lips.

Then being very careful she took his member into the palm of her hand making Kyle slightly nervous of her claws. But what she did next completely banished all nervousness away.

She licked him. Just the tip of his member at first but then she slowly dragged her tongue from his base to the head, and swirled her tongue around the tip. Kyle closed his eyes at the feeling, and swallowed back a moan when Gabbi continued to tongue the head of his dick.

Gabbi then slowly took the head of him between her lips and went lower, and lower, and lower…

"Uuuhh…" Kyle couldn't suppress the moan as she nearly deep throated him, but sadly she couldn't take all of him into her mouth.

Her head then slowly started to bob up and down as she sucked him at an even pace. Her clawed fingers on one hand were very gently stroking his balls being careful not to cut him, while the other hand was gently tracing her folds. She was masturbating while she pleasured him.

That was it, Kyle couldn't take it anymore. Her pheromones were driving him crazy and the feeling of her warm mouth on his dick was too much. So turning his rough side on, he grabbed her shoulders, pulled her off him, and halfheartedly threw her back onto the sleeping bags then positioned himself on top of her, once again with his teeth bared in lust.

Kyle lowered his head to the side of hers so that she was looking over his shoulder and down his back. "Are you ready?" He asked just to be sure, and all he got in response was Gabbi quickly licking his earlobe then nodding. She wanted him now!

She was so wet already and Kyle's member was coated in her saliva so that made the very tip of his member almost easily slide in, and Gabbi gasped at the feeling. It was already starting to hurt and she just wanted it over quickly. So Gabbi gave Kyle one last approving nod, and with one full thrust, he was inside her.

And they were mates at last.

"AHH!" Gabbi yelped almost instantly, and Kyle knew why. He went about halfway inside and felt her hymen rip. Plus he felt massive guilt on how good it felt to him and how painful it was to her. So he waited patiently for Gabbi to recover so they could really begin.

Gabbi's hands were clenched into fists at the sides of her head, she didn't want to hang onto Kyle, for fear that she would cut him. To sum it up, the pain just sucked. Her stupid virginity was keeping them from love making and it was pissing her off but all she could do was simply wait until the pain subsided.

And once it finally started to soften, she gave Kyle the approving nod and he gently rocked his hips, trying to help her inner muscles accommodate him. It still hurt a little, but after a few more seconds of his slow, gentle thrusts, the pain finally started to subside. Then he started to pull out almost all the way causing Gabbi to whimper in protest but then he pushed back in and didn't stop at halfway, he simply kept going until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

"_Oh…god…" _Gabbi mentally shuttered as she gasped hotly at the feeling of Kyle's member so deep.

Pleasure had taken over a good majority of the pain and was quickly taking over the last of it to as Kyle started to kiss her neck again and rock his hips a little more.

He filled her to the hilt of him with every movement of his hips and his member lovingly stroked her inner walls every time. Gabbi's deep breaths quickly turned to gasps and very quiet whimpers of pleasure, she never knew mating would feel like this. Painful at first but then the feeling of being filled entirely…

Oh God it was so good!

Gabbi's legs wrapped around Kyle's back trying to get him to go deeper, Kyle got the message at this and almost instantly pulled back out almost all the way then pushed back in.

Hard.

"OHH!" Gabbi yelped again but not in pain, but in sweet, sweet pleasure.

Kyle figured now based on her reaction to a strong thrust that any pain once there was gone now. So he started with a steady rhythm of hard thrusts, to which Gabbi moaned loudly too. He never knew anything could feel so good, Gabbi was so tight around his member and was slightly surprised when he saw no blood drip from her. Well it is true that less than half of the virgins in the world bleed when they lose it so he wasn't too surprised.

Gabbi however didn't care whether she was bleeding or not. It was so good and she mentally noted to chastise Kyle for not doing this earlier. Especially when he started to thrust even faster and harder.

"Uhh, OHH!" Gabbi moaned repeatedly as she started to rock her hips against him trying to will more pleasure into her body. Kyle grunted from how her inner muscles squeezed him in a vice like grip. Pleasure jolted through their bodies in perfect unison with each other.

Suddenly Gabbi couldn't take it anymore and her ands shot up and gripped the skin of his back, and when her clawed fingers dragged down his back it left several deep gashes on the back of his shoulders.

"AH!" Kyle leaned up and grunted in what Gabbi thought was pain, and she was about to try and apologize but at that second Kyle looked back down at her with more lust than ever before then to Gabbi's shock and excitement.

He growled down at her, showing that he didn't care about the pain. He was giving into his primal instincts.

"_Holy shit that's hot!" _Gabbi thought to herself as she looked at the warm blood on her claws then being as seductive as she could when it came to blood, she licked her fingers clean, lapping up Kyle's warm blood. And that did it.

Her primal desires raged through her mind, and she pushed up on Kyle's body forcing him to pull out of Gabbi. Then she quickly rolled over on top of him and straddled his waist. Then didn't waste any time at all, re-inserting his member back into her as deep as it could go.

Her eyes shut and she moaned at the feeling again before she started to move her hips up and down. She was trying to show dominance over him, and Kyle would play along for now but he would show her who the dominant one soon was.

Gabbi's clawed hands rested on Kyle's chest lightly massaging his torso as she rode him. Pleasure swam through her veins as she felt the head of his member very lightly poke her uterus wall, and she moaned loudly and clenched her eyes shut, she couldn't take much more of this.

But Kyle could, and he would show her.

He thrust his hips upwards the second she came down on his member and this time the head of his cock didn't just lightly touch her uterus wall, it flat out jabbed it.

"UHHH!" Gabbi squealed at the feeling and was surprised when she felt Kyle lean up so that he could hook his arms underneath her legs then lifted her off the floor and set her in his lap.

He knew they both were getting close, and he wanted to finish this with her in his arms.

They kissed again before Kyle thrust his hips, and Gabbi rocked hers to match with him.

Kyle grunted again, and Gabbi wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him as close to her as possible.

That's when she felt his member suddenly hit a bundle of nerves deep inside of her and she let out a sharp gasp followed by a moan. "OHH!"

The boy paused for a second at this then leaned back, watching as her head slightly lolled for a second backwards then she looked into Kyle's eyes. Her own were begging for more and she shuttered slightly when Kyle adjusted his hips then said, "Did I just find you sweet spot?"

Suddenly he thrust into that one spot again and Gabbi tilted her head back and let out a high pitched moan, almost a scream.

Kyle smiled triumphantly he knew that if he kept striking that particular spot then she wouldn't last much longer. So being the devious little demon he was, he started to wildly thrust up into her clinging for striking her sweet spot over and over again.

"OOOOOHHH!" Gabbi started shouting as their love making started to turn into wild fucking.

Gabbi couldn't hold it anymore, it was so good that she couldn't stop the impending orgasm on its way. The pleasure pooled in her abdomen so quick that her eyes widened with the force of it. She nodded frequently trying to say that she was about to lose it.

"Are you gonna cum?" Kyle whispered between heavy labored breaths.

"UUHHH!" Was Gabbi's response with more nodding.

"Cum for me Gabbi…Nnngh, cum for me." Kyle whispered huskily into her ear trying to will her climax to come faster cause he could barely hang on himself. The pleasure shot through his body building and building.

Then it hit them both harder than it ever had before. Gabbi wrapped her legs around his back and all of her muscles tensed, and all she saw was white as her climax exploded like a nuclear bomb in her body.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed as the pleasure racked her body wave after wave, and not letting up.

"NNN-UHH!" Kyle grunted as he felt his orgasm rush through his body.

Gabbi heard herself screaming as she felt his hot seed enter her. It came out in short thick spurts filling her womb bringing her more pleasure than she had ever felt before.

They both did they're best to continue rocking their hips to ride out their finish for as long as possible. And after several seconds of cloud nine pleasure, it was over.

They both shuttered as their orgasms ended and Gabbi slumped up against Kyle's body, too worn out to move.

Panting heavily, he slowly laid them down onto the makeshift bedding, taking care to rest Gabbi's head on his bare chest. As she breathed heavily with a dreamy smile on her face.

Kyle then pulled up the sheets over them covering their still connected naked bodies and kissed Gabbi's forehead and whispered, "I love you."

And after some time in the afterglow of their lovemaking they both slowly sank into sleep.

**A.N. …..Anybody else gonna go jerk off now?**

**LOL**

**Jk, guys but I hope that you liked the love scene. That was the first time I had ever written one. And since I have no time to re-read I can't edit it or anything so there's probably some mistakes in there. **

**But oh well, there's more to come anyways so hopefully they'll be better.**

**Review and you will be allowed to masturbate to this scene.**

**Next Chapter: Unexpected arrival**


	22. Unexpected Arrival

The Last Survivor

A Left 4 Dead Fanfiction

**A.N. Welcome to the six o' clock news, I'm your anchor Ben . **

**Our top story tonight, society was saddened when Foghorn Leghorn died today at the age of 67. Memorial services will be carried out tomorrow, after which the deceased will be served with a nice orange sauce. **

**^.^**

**Gonna be an interesting chapter for you guys lol. **

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for nudity, and slight sexual content. So don't read when mom's around ;)**

**Disclaimer: Have fun locked in your room!**

**Get ready for it…**

Zayna's P.O.V.

I stood under the shower head and let the hot water take me away. The heat completely encased my body in what I knew was cleaning heaven, and I ended up letting out a quiet moan as my muscles were relieved of tension and stress.

Feeling the soap run over my skin, cleaning off the dirt and grime was virtually orgasmic. I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

Kyle said that I could use every drop of hot water there was, and I planned on doing just that. Well maybe not every drop but close enough.

For the first few minutes of my shower I was able to visibly see dirt and blood running down the drain as the water flowed down me freely. But I wasn't bothered, I wasn't gonna let anything gross or nasty interrupt my happiness.

That includes the activities that were happening in the basement.

Just the thought of what was going on down there caused me to blush, so I tried focusing on scrubbing my skin and hair. I had never thought of Kyle in that way before, so needless to say it was kind of weird but I wasn't in any position to do anything about it. They were lovebirds so if they wanted privacy I would give it to them, which is another reason why I jumped in the shower so quick and was taking my sweet time getting out.

Yes of course I wanted to get clean but I also didn't wanna hear anything. That alone is invading privacy to me and plus…I don't think it's the best time for me to get horny and I'm pretty sure that if I heard them I would.

Regardless though I guessed that I was in the shower for about forty five minutes when I finally decided to turn off the shower, hopefully they had finished up by then. And I was thankful to hear nothing when I stepped out of the corner shower and onto the small rug.

I then towel dried myself with one of the new white towels Kyle and Gabbi collected on their trip, and picked up a comb I found in the bathroom cabinet and ran it through my brown locks. Now that felt good.

But even though I was sure I heard nothing and tried to focus on beautifying I caught myself several times listening to the quiet atmosphere trying to catch any last minute voices of passion. And I mentally cursed myself for doing so, of course it was one of my friends down there but I couldn't help it. I hadn't had a chance to think about anything remotely close to sex since the infection broke out.

My vagina was basically screaming for the love it wanted but wasn't going to get.

I laughed at that image for a moment before I shook off my perv side, then resumed taming my hair and got dressed.

My new attire consisted of a plain white T-shirt and jeans with no shoes. I didn't think I would need them if I was gonna be here for a while.

When I finally left the steamy bathroom I contemplated what to do next. There usually after showering I would relax with a movie and a snack, or some games. But there wasn't a T.V. in here so I simply decided on getting at least half of what I wanted. So I walked into the kitchen area and went to our food piles.

The bigger of the piles were stacked cans of food but those would be saved for when all other food supplies went bad or ran out, while the other was packaged and boxed food. I didn't want anything that took a long time to prepare, just something quick and crunchy.

So I grabbed a bag of pretzels, and in a cooler I found behind the food were canned and boxed drinks. I smiled at that and quickly snatched a can of soda from the box then went into the graffiti room to sit on the table where my sleeping bag was spread out.

As I ate the salty snack, I pondered over what was going to happen next. Would we stay here the entire apocalypse and just hope that those things don't ever find a way in? Would our supplies last long enough? Well obviously we had enough food for a long time even though Gabbi eats more than me and Kyle combined. But what about our power, according to Kyle we have plenty of propane tanks left for fuel, but he's no engineer so is it really enough?

This thought made me pause in mid-chew, of course we could live without power, but that didn't mean I wanted to. I just had the shower of a life time and I didn't want to think about never having another.

I let my head loll backwards and hit the wall behind me making a quiet thud, and took a couple deep breaths through my nose. Maybe we couldn't stay here, just maybe we would have to leave and move to the next saferoom, question is; where is it?

The instructions on the wall were bull shit, because that girl who betrayed Kyle wrote that so that was useless. If we left, we would be on our own.

I'd been on my own before and the only thing that almost killed me was the Tank. But since we had Gabbi they wouldn't be a problem right?

"_So if we just worked together then maybe we cou-" _My thoughts were cut off almost instantly as a very familiar scent invaded my senses, and caused my hands to start trembling so much that I dropped my unfinished bag of pretzels, thankfully though my soda was sitting next to me so I didn't drop it.

My vision got a little blurry and it was almost as if I was seeing everything with a pink tint, and a weird tingling sensation traveled from the tips of my toes all the way up to the top of my head. But it wasn't unpleasant; it actually felt kind of…good.

I took a deep breath trying to recover from what just happened but that was a big mistake, and it suddenly hit me again only this time it was ten times stronger. And I involuntarily let out a quiet moan at the feeling, what was going on?

Every time I took a breath it got stronger and stronger, almost as if it was a random hormone attack that quite literally came out of nowhere. So my eyes started scanning the room trying to find what the hell was causing this and eventually, my eyes fell upon a crack in the floor.

A big crack, big enough that I could see into the basement.

"_Of course!" _I mentally face palmed, _"They're doing it down there, and if Gabbi's pheromones travel in the air then it must've…"_

"Uhh…" I moaned again at another breath, "It must've…gotten…up…here."

Furiously, I shook my head trying to clear the pheromones out but it wasn't working. They were in my system and I was getting afraid that I would get so horny that I would break down the basement door and try to join the lovers.

That's when I remembered, Kyle splashed icy water in my face last time this happened and the effect it had on me just completely vanished. But that wouldn't help, last time we were outside and Gabbi's pheromones were probably lost in the atmosphere, but in this small contained area I'd still be breathing it.

I scanned my mind trying to think of something, anything that I could do. And that's when my eyes found the can of soda next to me, still cold and dripping slightly with condensation.

My arm a blur, I reached out and snatched the coke can and pressed it to my forehead, and started lightly massaging my face with it. Surely enough, my elevated levels of hormones started to fade and I felt like myself again.

I sighed in relief; I guess just really cold temperatures cancel out the pheromones. So standing up I moved to the saferoom door and opened the shutter blades, trying to air the saferoom out so I wouldn't have to keep pressing the cold can to my head.

Picking up my dropped bag of pretzels and planting myself back down onto the table, I whispered to myself, "Fucking horny zombie…" I said cracking the can open and taking a sip.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Warmth…

That's all that came to mind when I first woke up.

My eyes slowly peaked open to meet the face of my golden eyed lover from last night, who was still sleeping with a small smile on her face. And almost instantly a smile graced my features at the memory of the night of passion we shared, it was exactly how I wanted it to be.

Even though moving all the racks around was a pain in the ass, it was completely worth it.

I felt very well rested too, so I guessed that we must've been asleep for a few hours. And for a second I considered looking at my watch but that was over where I tossed my shirt off so I didn't feel like retrieving it.

Gingerly, I brushed a stray lock of silvery hair out of Gabbi's face and she stirred slightly but didn't awaken. She was adorable, and I was so happy to have her.

I yawned quietly and sat up taking care not to wake her, and looked around the room. Well, tried to look around the room, the candles mostly were still glowing but it was still very dark down here, but it was still our room.

From now on, whenever me and Gabbi wanted some time to ourselves this would be the place. Even though I preferred a bed, I was still content with what we had.

Suddenly Gabbi rolled over in her sleep to face the other wall, and I smiled then laid back down next to her. And being very gentle, I started to trace a line with my fingers up from her claws to the top of her arm, just feeling her creamy smooth skin and I actually found myself slightly hoping that she would wake up soon so we could do it again.

I guess I was becoming as much of an animal as she was.

But that's when I looked forward and noticed some garbage on the floor. Not much, just some crumpled up papers and old menus just left lying in the corner. I didn't see those before, probably because I was in a rush to get the room ready.

So being the tidy person I am **(lol yeah right) **I quietly got up from the cuddle position and slipped my boxers and jeans back on. I didn't need to walk upstairs nude and give Zayna a heart attack.

Tip toeing up the stairs I opened the door carefully and left it open so just in case Gabbi woke up she would be able to find me. I then walked through the clothes room and into the main area, looking for Zayna. 

Turns out I wouldn't be giving her a heart attack even if I walked up here naked. She was sleeping like a baby in the graffiti room on the table. I also noticed that her hair looked fluffy voluminous, she must've taken a good long shower.

I shook my head at her sleeping form and smiled, she looked so content with her life right now. But I had a purpose in coming up here, so I turned around into the kitchen area and started to collect all trash like items. Food scraps, wrappings, anything that made the saferoom look untidy were what I was looking for. There was no trash can so everything just kind of got left to lie around in the room, so all I was gonna do was pick up the trash then toss it into the dumpster outside.

It took me a couple of minutes but eventually I couldn't find any more trash left on the floor, so I picked up my flashlight and headed to the back entrance of the saferoom.

Going outside shirt, and weaponless would be dangerous, but I would only be outside for like ten seconds so I didn't think much of it. And that's when I noticed that the shutter blades on the doors viewing slit were open.

Zayna must've opened them a while back, and for a moment I wondered why she did but I shrugged it off seconds later.

"_Probably just wanted some air" _I thought as I unlocked both locks on the door and stepped outside.

It was pretty dark so I clicked the button on the flashlight in my hand and looked around the alley. The bodies of the infected I killed before were still there and were slowly withering away on the ground, but otherwise it was clear.

I tried to ignore the smell of rotting flesh and stepped around the corpses towards the dumpster just ahead of me. Luckily it was pretty empty, not completely but at least it wasn't filled to the brim with moldy garbage.

Without waiting another minute I tossed the trash in my hand into the dumpster and wiped my hands off on each other smiling at my work. But my smile quickly faded when I heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind me.

My heart leapt into my throat and my eyes shot wide open. There was a infected person coming up behind me, and I was shirtless with no weapon.

Being as quick as my body would allow, I whirled around and brought the flashlight up above my head, preparing to swing it on anything that approached. The glow of the bulb in the flashlight then illuminated the face of the person before me.

Time stopped, frozen, my brain unable to process what was standing before me.

Five feet tall, long brown hair, torn mud stained blue and white T-shirt, dirty and ripped at the knee jeans, two small hands clutching a white duffle bag and a black one, dirt and grime covered lightly tanned skin, and lastly two big brown eyes looking at me tears pleading.

Her…

Christina…

Her lips trembled as she whispered out, "Help me…"

**A.N. OOOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER! **

**Couple of people probably saw that coming but what the hell, we knew that we hadn't seen the last of her. **

**Well guys, what do you think? Will I have mercy? Will I kick her ass? Stay tuned…**

**Lol, Review or I'll electrocute you with a toaster in the bathtub…you are warned…**

**Next Chapter: Mercy **


	23. Mercy

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Not in the mood to come up with something funny.**

**I'm just gonna try to write to keep my mind off things.**

**Yeah I've been kinda depressed lately, and if your wondering why it's relationship problems so this can't be fixed easily.**

**But you guys don't care about me you just want the story so here you go.**

**This Chapter's rated M for Foul mouthed language**

**Disclaimer: Shut up.**

**Read**

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Jesus Christ!" I basically shouted regardless of the fact that it was late at night and any infected within half a mile could've heard me.

The girl in front of me basically jumped out of her skin at the volume of my voice and she shushed me, "The infected will hear you!"

"I don't care!" I instantly shouted back, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? What did you come back to steal the rest of our shit and finish the job!"

She instantly shook her head, "No! No, I swear!"

My rage continued to grow, "Then what are you doing here? If it's shelter your asking for you can forget it and take your sorry ass somewhere else!" I heartlessly yelled, normally I could forgive and forget pretty easily, but when you betray me and almost get me killed that's where I draw the line.

Once again she jumped back at my harshness and I could see her eyes begin to get glassy in the beam of the flashlight, "But…I need help…"

"So did I!" I retaliated as she got more and more innocent sounding, " When those fuck faces beat the shit out of me I asked you for help and you just stood there and watched you little bitch!"

"I didn't want that to happen!" She started to raise her voice but it cracked slightly from what I guessed was her trying to hold back tears. "I tried to stop them but they said they'd rape and kill me if I didn't do what they said! And…and I got away one night while they were sleeping because I knew you were alive and I couldn't do what they wanted me to do anymore! It was only a matter of time before they…raped me anyways so I snuck to where the supplies were stashed grabbed our bags and got out. And now I found you…" She said placing one bag on the ground and outstretching her hand to try and touch my face. "I knew you were alive…"

I swatted her hand away though before it could touch me, "I doubt it…" I spoke, no sympathy in my voice, "How could you expect me to believe one word that you said when everything you told me before was a lie!"

She shook her head wildly again, "No, no I swear! Kyle I-" She tried to plead her case but I wouldn't hear it. I saw red, and was so angry that I didn't want to look at her anymore.

"Fuck you…" I then turned back to the saferoom door and slammed it shut the second I walked inside.

There I found Zayna was awake and staring at me with wide eyes, "Her?" She whispered and I answered her with a stare.

Suddenly there was a thud on the door behind me, "Please Kyle, Please!" She begged tears visibly falling from her face which tugged at the heart strings that were frozen in my chest, "Don't make me go back, I don't want to! Please!" Her voice went high pitched, almost like a child, I could definitely tell that she had lost all sense of pride and wanted…no, she needed to live. And the person who would decide whether or not she received the life she needed was…me.

Zayna's eyes switched from me and the door, she knew about everything that happened. I remember explaining to her in detail exactly what occurred between us. And I couldn't believe it but I could see pity in her eyes, sadness, remorse. Probably because she wasn't there when it happened, she didn't feel the punches and kicks of the men from the warehouse. She didn't get told the lies I was and she didn't see that girls eyes…

They were looking everywhere but me and when they did glance my way, I remember I saw…

Tears…

Tears were in her eyes…

"They'll kill me!…They'll kill me!…" I heard her small body slide down the saferoom door. She just sank down the door to the ground, knowing that I denied her safety and that her life was now up for grabs by both the infected and the men at the warehouse, I could hear her begin to bawl. And my mercy melted away the ice that covered my heart when the image of what could be done to that girl flashed through my head.

She said they would rape her, which that was obviously true. Those men were disgusting and vile, so I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to already. Was she a virgin? If she was…the pain she would go through would be far worse then anything those men did to me.

I couldn't let that happen.

I turned back to the door and reached for the handle before I heard Zayna whisper, "Kyle, you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked quietly.

So I turned to her and responded with, "Not at all." I then grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open to see the fetal position form of the young girl beneath me sobbing.

She almost instantly sat up and got to her knees to look at me from the ground. Our gaze locked for what seemed like forever, tears still flowed down her face but she still looked slightly hopeful that I may show mercy on her.

"When you are in here you will not leave at all, not for supply runs, not for refueling runs or anything of that nature. Once this door closes it's your home and your not leaving unless I say so do you understand?" I stated sternly and she didn't hesitate to nod. I then stepped passed her and grabbed her bags then said, "Get inside."

Her face immediately lit up in a combination of happiness, relief and many other happy things of that nature. And she quickly stepped inside whispering out many, 'thank you's' to me.

I questioned myself for a moment, wondering if it was the right thing for me to do. But I shook off my thoughts remembering the assholes at the warehouse again. I couldn't let them have they're way with her, I'm too good of a person.

The door closed shut and I locked both locks on it and left the shutter blades open again before I dropped the bags on the floor I would look through them later. Right now though I was tired and I felt that I had been exhausted enough today in both a good and a bad way.

"Hi." Christina said giving an uncomfortable wave to Zayna who was still sitting on the table looking at her with no emotion.

"So you're the girl with no name that got the shit beaten out of my friend?" Zayna said which reminded me that Christina wasn't even her real name.

I turned towards both of them, "Oh yeah I forgot about that, what is your name?"

She seemed slightly reluctant to answer but sighed in defeat anyways, "My name is…my real name is Daisy."

A strangely sweet name for an evil girl was the first thought that went through my head but I didn't voice it because at that moment I heard something that made my heart pick up.

The light pat of footsteps entering the room, and since every one else was already in here that meant…Gabbi!

"Who's that?" Daisy said turning towards the sound and before I could do anything Gabbi already entered the room, to my surprise she had put her some clothes back on. My shirt which seemed to swallow her it was so much bigger and her panties. But interestingly, she ripped my shirt in half so that it didn't cover her belly, why I wasn't sure but I would figure that out later. Those were probably the easiest to do, she might not remember how to put her bra on just yet.

Her clawed hand was rubbing her eye groggily and she looked into the room immediately alerting us to her presence by her bright yellow eyes. But I couldn't stare into them for as long as I would've liked to because when she entered the room. Daisy let out a sharp gasp and jumped back immediately turning Gabbi's attention towards her.

What I saw next was beyond creepy, Gabbi's eyes literally changed. From a dazzling golden color to a bright blood red, filled with rage. I take it she remembers the girl who shot her.

Gabbi let out a shrill scream and ran forward at Daisy with her claws outstretched at her sides ready to tear her apart. Zayna was flattened herself in the corner on the opposite side of the room probably trying to stay as far from the action as possible. Daisy tried to step back but somehow managed to trip under her own feet and fell to the floor.

It was like I was watching myself run forward and try to restrain Gabbi because it was all happening so fast and we were all still pretty tired, but adrenaline definitely helped out as I got behind my infected girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back from the human girl paralyzed with fear on the floor.

She tried stretching her arms out and swiping at her the best she could, and I was surprised at how strong she was. The infection must've really amplified her muscle power because I was having a lot of trouble holding her back, to the point where I was actually sliding on the floor a little from the force that was pulling me.

"Gabbi! Gabbi stop!" I yelled once again ignoring the fact that I should be quiet, all that mattered was that I stop Gabbi. We would punish her later for what she did but right now Gabbi was pissed beyond recognition so if she got a hold of her without a doubt she would be dead. Using all my strength, I forced Gabbi to turn around and face me, and I put her in a slight bear hug with her claws down at her sides so she wouldn't cut me again. When we were having sex and she cut me like she did on my back I didn't really care but now I do. "Gabbi look at me, look at me!" I yelled but she continued to thrash in my grip for a few more moments before her struggling seemed to weaken. She didn't stop but her thrashing just felt like squirming right now. "Calm down, calm down it's ok." I tried to soothe her with and slowly but surely as she looked into my eyes, the bright red color started to soften into the yellow glow I was so familiar with.

Finally her fight seemed to leave her and she rested her head on my chest and I loosened my grip on her so I could move my arms to keep one hand on her back and the other could stroke her hair.

At that I turned to Zayna and asked, "Any sleeping bags left?" She nodded, "Give her one we'll be downstairs, and we'll sort this out in the morning. Everybody just relax and go to sleep." I said turning away from all of them and leading Gabbi back towards the basement door.

Meanwhile Zayna quickly tossed one of the remaining sleeping bags over to Daisy, and didn't say another word before she lay back down on the table and rolled over trying to get comfortable. I didn't care what Daisy was doing, I just wanted to go back downstairs with Gabbi.

Which is exactly what we did, I closed the door and locked it behind me then guided Gabbi down the steps. I noticed that she was hanging her head low, almost as if she was ashamed of what she did and this caused me immediately to feel bad.

I sat her down on the makeshift bedding, and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" I asked to which she looked up at me for a moment then went to lie down on the sleeping bags. "C'mon Gabbi it's ok, you just lost control it happens." I tried to sound reassuring but it wasn't working, she just looked at me again then down at her claws and shuddered. I still wasn't an expert at translating yet but I was getting better and it seemed like she was disgusted with herself. Well since she got her memory back I wouldn't be surprised if she was shocked at what she was just about to do.

I knew that I needed to do something to try and make her feel better, so I looked down at her bare legs, and stroked them for a moment before I repositioned myself so I could rest her feet in my lap and I started to rub them. Gabbi sat up on her elbows for a second and looked at me questioningly, so I smiled "Just try to relax ok?" She didn't respond for a few seconds but then nodded down at me and laid back again.

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

Kyle rubbed and squeezed Gabbi's much smaller feet relaxing the young infected girl a little more as he talked, "You've come so far since the first day we met baby. And I'm so proud of you, I understand why you snapped. Your instincts just can get a strong grip on you sometimes, trust me I know." He said leaning down for a second to show the cuts on his back to her. Gabbi immediately felt guilty again and was about to apologize but he silenced her with, "Don't worry I liked it."

Gabbi felt relieved at that then nodded again and went back to enjoying the foot massage her lover was giving her. But suddenly when his fingers stoked the sole of her foot gently, it sent a very odd sensation through her that caused her to gasp and to let out a small giggle.

This shocked Kyle, he took a second to realize what happened before he smiled evilly, "Gabbi…" he quietly said starting to crawl up her body like a wolf about to attack it's prey, "Are you ticklish?"

Gabbi's eyes widened at that, oh yes she was very ticklish. But being playful she shook her head no then started to pull herself backwards using her elbows. Kyle knew she was lying and grinned, "I think you are." And he pounced.

Immediately pinning Gabbi down and jabbing and squeezing her sides, and she instantly began squirming and letting out high pitched squeals as her smile grew and she batted at Kyle trying to stop him. Though she was only half-heartedly fighting, the sensation was weird and she hadn't felt it for a long time but it was good.

The two lovers rolled around like this for a while forgetting all about what happened moments ago upstairs and were just simply enjoying messing around playfully.

When they finally decided to stop Kyle once again had Gabbi pinned with her arms above her head, and his legs straddling her hips. Both were gasping for breath, Gabbi's chest heaved underneath Kyle and he couldn't help but stare down at the partially exposed portion of her breasts. That's when he remembered she didn't have a bra on, suddenly a moan caught his attention and he looked up to see Gabbi staring at him with a smirk. She knew exactly what he was staring at, and it was getting her hot thinking about it.

So Kyle quickly leaned down and kissed Gabbi full on the lips, immediately playfully battling her tongue with his own. Before he pulled back and leaned up while still on top of her.

"Do you want to?" Kyle asked already knowing her answer.

So Gabbi responded by bringing her index finger up to the collar of my shirt she put on, and slowly dragged it down cutting the fabric in half and revealing more of her pale doll like flesh that Kyle just wanted to lick all over.

When it was sliced through she pulled apart the shirt revealing her breasts to him and they both smiled.

It had been a long night, and it was about to get longer…

**A.N. Wayyy too long right guys?**

**Sorry I've been really depressed lately, I've had some heartbreak and I haven't been able to focus too well.**

**But I just decided that you guys have been waiting for too long so here's your chapter, the story is not left for dead.**

**Review and maybe you'll help me feel better**

**Next Chapter: Human vs. Hunter**


	24. Human vs Hunter

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. I'm back people.**

**I'm finished with annoying and drama filled school so I think I finally have some time to write at last.**

**I haven't written any more chapters for anything based solely on the fact that I haven't felt like it, sorry guys but I lost the spark for this story.**

**As everybody knows nothing new for left 4 dead has come out so just the inspiration to write this faded away. And before I knew it I started writing a million different stories at once just because they held my interest. **

**I'm writing this literally just for the fans at this moment, I know you all must be going through hell just waiting for the next chapter since we're painfully close to the end. So I'm just gonna try to power through this the best I can. **

**Disclaimer: FUCK THE POLEEEECE! **

***Insert funny start reading comment here***

Kyle's P.O.V.

_26 days after first infection…_

My eyes slowly drifted open to stare up at the dark ceiling above me. Upon trying to open them any further than they were made me realize how exhausted I was. The long night of passion shared between me and the petite pale girl beside me must've had it's effects on me.

Speaking of which I rolled onto my side to look at my lover Gabbi. She was sleeping like a baby, snuggled up next to my side. Her beautiful face looked so content and at peace.

I love her.

Slowly draping my arm around her body and pressing our nude forms gently together more, I closed my eyes again and drifted back into sleep.

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

Little did he know what was occurring above ground outside the saferoom. A figure shrouded by a dark blue hoodie covered in dry blood and grime sat in a crouched position, quietly growling as it inhaled the scent of pheromones.

Several hours later, beneath the saferooms floor Kyle had fully awoken then got dressed in the same clothes he had down in the basement. He then sat by Gabbi's side waiting for her golden eyes to slowly peek open. He always found her sleeping for to be adorable so he didn't mind simply sitting and waiting for her to wake up.

Eventually Gabbi stirred making a soft cooing sound and opened her eyes to see her brown haired lover sitting a few feet away. A smile instantly made it's way across her face as she weakly waved at him, still too sleepy to move.

He smiled back at her, "Morning Gabbi." Kyle said leaning over to lightly kiss her on the forehead. "Listen, I'm gonna go upstairs to talk to the girls about what's going on ok?" Suddenly Gabbi propped herself up on her elbow at that with an expression of slight confusion and tilted her head. "The girl who just showed up earlier, I have to explain a few things to her ok?" The infected girl's expression then changed to what looked a little angry and she shook her head no. Kyle rolled his eyes, he wondered if she would always be the jealous type. "Don't worry, I hate her just as much as you do, but I couldn't just let her die out there. She might've done that to me but I won't do the same to her."

Slowly the infected girls expression softened again and she exhaled out her nose heavily showing her relent. After that she pushed up with her arms letting the blanket covering her fall, revealing her pale doll like form. Kyle stole a quick glance at her body but then smiled and shook his head, there were more pressing matters at hand rather than having another romp with his girlfriend. Although he would greatly prefer that.

"C'mon let's get you dressed." He said as he offered his hand to Gabbi helping her stand to her feet.

Meanwhile upstairs the girl formerly known as Christina; Daisy rested slumped up against the wall of the saferoom. She couldn't sleep a wink, after what had just happened she didn't know how the girl sleeping on the table top Zayna was able to.

"_How the flying fuck did he keep that Witch calm?" _Daisy thought to herself, _"She was so close to killing me but…Kyle he…" _She could barley contain her massive guilt over what had happened before. It plagued her mind ever since the moment it happened, it was only a few days ago but it felt like she had been stuck with that group of men for years.

They had gotten a hold of her a week after the infection broke out, and initially planned to make her their little sex slave. And at first she thought that if she lied and told them she was a virgin maybe they were find some humanity.

But that move only seemed to excite them more, and in the heat of the moment, while two of them held her down and the third was forcing her clothes off she screamed out that she would do absolutely anything they wanted. Including helping them capture survivors.

They hesitated at that, for ever since the outbreak began they had become a group of bandits. Trying to kill other people for the supplies they had on them, but being a burly group of men. Luring people into their trap wasn't the easiest thing, so the idea was hatched that if they had a pretty lady out asking for help. Anyone would follow her to right where they wanted.

Daisy was released from the hold, but she couldn't escape their grasp. They gave her a route to follow which she would use to bring back innocent travelers, and only a short distance away one of the men would follow her to make sure she was doing her job right.

Most of the people that she encountered were men that she had to seduce in order to gain their trust. She didn't have sex with them, but more like she teased them. As if she was promising they would do it when they were out of the infected's kill zones. That's why she didn't feel much guilt in doing it, the three people she lured to their doom only wanted to get between her legs. And even though it was being an accomplice to murder, she always said to herself.

"_Better them, then me." _

Then Kyle ran past her saferoom.

A teenager, younger than herself just scared for his life running from the infected. At first it was the same routine, bring him in then act like you're attracted to him and you want him bad. But when he responded shyly and not like a horny pervert that wanted to be in her pants, everything changed. She saw something in him that was different.

Innocence. That she was about to take right to it's death.

How they interacted along the way was something that had become foreign to her. Instead of drooling all over her, he treated her like you would a friend. She could tell he had a crush on her, but in all honesty after the wine they shared that one night. She started to feel the same for him.

He had even saved her life once, when that massive horde chased them down the street. If he didn't pull her into that dumpster, she knew that she'd probably be dead. That's why when they made it to the fake evac site, she hesitated. She could remember it still so clearly as if it was an hour ago.

_4 days ago_

_"Maybe we shouldn't do this."_

"_She speaks! Why not?" _

_"Because look around Kyle, there was obviously a massacre here. Do we even have to bother with looking inside?" _

"_We have to at least check, I mean if the military really is in there just hiding, we've got to find them. We have to try." _

_She continued to stare at the ground and her confused expression looked like it was starting to become saddened and pained._

_"Christina…what's wrong?"_

_Present_

She could've told him, she could've just said they needed to make a run for it. Maybe they could've gotten away before the bandits inside were able to come after them. But she gave into fear, and lead him inside. And what happened after that was an image burned into her mind.

They beat him took his weapons, kicked him, made him bleed and beg her for help. And even though just moments before he had kissed her and confessed how he felt, all she did was stand there.

He escaped, narrowly but he still managed to get out of there leaving her to be disgusted with herself. His face, the look of betrayal in his eyes killed her and it was all she thought about. She couldn't eat, she barely slept, the realization of what she had been doing was finally beginning to catch up to her. And it was more then enough.

When the time came for her to go back to the capture point, as the bandits called it she planned to run. So the night before, she snatched the bags they took from Kyle and took off while they slept.

Daisy knew they would look for her so she circled around the warehouse they stayed in in hopes that they wouldn't be able to track her. But she encountered numerous infected along the way, while she cut through building after building getting more beat up every time but thankfully not bitten.

Eventually she reached the saferoom, where the last person she expected to see was. She found Kyle.

The rest was what she was trying to get a grasp on, Kyle had apparently survived with just his flip knife, befriended a Witch, and was hold up in this saferoom.

As if everything she had been through was hard to believe enough.

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps approaching from outside the room. Instantly she sat bolt upright and looked towards the door. She could hear a faint whisper, "I promise I won't be long ok? Just stay here for one minute alright? Ok." She recognized Kyle's voice and assumed that he was talking to the infected girl.

He was actually TALKING to an infected girl.

The sound of a door clicking shut was heard and not even five seconds after the man she betrayed was standing in the door way, eyes locked on her. He was wearing a new pair of jeans and a short sleeved button up blue shirt.

Chills cooled her body in anticipation for what he was going to say, he was obviously angry. He had to be, only a crazy person wouldn't be infuriated with what she had done.

But instead of saying a word to her, he walked right past her to Zayna still sound asleep on the table. He then reached out and gently shook the girl. "Zayna, wake up." He spoke in a normal volume voice.

"Hm?" She responded and rolled over to look at the person waking her from her slumber.

"C'mon you gotta wake up we have a lot to discuss." He said then moved away from the girl over towards a switch on the wall.

Once Zayna was sitting upwards he flicked the switch up flooding the room with white light. "Ow!" The force of the lights jolting the still groggy girl fully awake, "a little warning next time jackass." She spoke her mind.

Kyle turned to the two girls still half covered in sleeping bags and started the conversation each of them were dreading, "If we're all gonna be staying here we're gonna need to lay out a couple ground rules now."

Daisy got to her feet, "Ok." She said aloud.

Kyle shot her a look that almost made her recoil, she took that as a signal for, 'shut up until I say so.' And she shrank under his gaze, something was different about him. She couldn't tell what it was yet but he didn't give off the same innocence she felt when they first met.

"Daisy…" He said almost hesitantly as if he was trying to get use to the name, "As you can see the Witch we have here doesn't like you very much. So it would probably be best if you just stayed out of her way, and no offense Zayna but while we're on the subject of Gabbi it would probably be best if you and me kept our distance too cause she is definitely the jealous type." He said calmly speaking in a set tone.

Both girls just nodded in response, Zayna felt that she could maybe start a friendship of some sorts with the Witch since she was able to interact with her before. But she remembered Gabbi showing signs of possessiveness whenever she was close to him, so she didn't argue at all. "Sounds fair to me." She said, Daisy remained silent.

Then Kyle's eyes once again turned to the eyes of the girl who left him for dead. The stare he gave her was surprisingly not filled with anger or rage of any kind, it was full of emptiness and it sent shivers up her spine.

For what felt like forever silence rang out in the saferoom, you could literally feel the tension between those two survivors. And poor Zayna was awkwardly caught right in the middle of it.

Finally mustering up the courage to speak, Daisy said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"Why don't you start off by telling me what the fuck happened?" Kyle said immediately after the petite girl spoke, not even acknowledging her words.

She bit her lip, once she explained everything maybe Kyle would be less harsh on her. Not that she deserved it, she knew what she had done wasn't really able to be forgiven but maybe after he knew the truth he would at least not hate her.

"…Ok…" She took a deep breath, "What happened was…" And she went off explaining everything she had mentally rehearsed in her head just moments ago. Her kidnapping, the deal she made, and then their time together. Her voice trembled at some parts with tears stinging the corners of her eyes but she swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked them back. Just saying everything that happened out loud made her feel sick, it was all a lose, lose situation. But the way she chose to lose caused Kyle to nearly get killed.

His expression was unmoving as she talked, and he barley blinked. Those dark brown eyes burning into her soul as her words registered in his mind. Several things happened that made Kyle almost recoil in shock but he kept his composure, he wouldn't show any form of remorse or guilt for her.

Zayna listened intently to the smaller girl, she sat absentmindedly swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the table. Her story was a sad one but she wasn't really fazed, some messed up shit happened to her too, in fact at the end of the world messed up shit happens to everyone in the zombie apocalypse.

"…and then I found you in the alleyway…" She finally finished telling her story, and waited for his unrelenting gaze to change. She looked back up at him since she was staring at the floor through the majority of the time she spoke, unable to face his stare. Her eyes were welling up with tears that threatened to pour out at any given moment, and her lips trembled as she tried to keep her whimpers contained.

Finally he looked away, "Like I said, if you're gonna stay here there are gonna be some boundaries that you will not cross." He spoke firmly, "Number one if you bring what happened at the warehouse up again, I'm going to flip shit on you. Second, if you give me any reason…ANY reason at all" He said drawing out the 'a' sound, "to believe that you'll pull a stunt like that again, and I will disembowel you. And I will not need the infected's help to do it." Kyle's eyes remained on Daisy who just nodded weakly in response. "And lastly, remember what I told Zayna? That goes double for you."

Continuing to just nod at his words, everyone fell silent at that. Finally they had gotten past the part of the conversation everyone had been dreading, now it was time for the awkward part. Where do they go from here?

Zayna slowly clapped her hands together after about a half minute of silence then whispered, "Oh this is uncomfortable." She then hopped off the table and made a move to walk past Kyle into the kitchen area, "I'm gonna get myself some breakfast."

Before she past by him though he put a hand on her shoulder stopping her, "Before you do that you should know that I'm going outside again for a minute." Daisy suddenly perked up at that and Zayna looked a mixture of shocked and confused.

"What, why?" She asked.

Kyle kept a reassuring hold on the girls shoulder, "Relax, I'm taking Gabbi with me and I'll only be a few minutes. The last time I was out there I dropped the first-aid kit I wanted to bring back, with any luck it'll be just sitting out there in the street waiting for me to come get it."

For a minute Zayna thought about arguing but knew that it would be pointless. Especially after the conversation that was just had, he seemed to be set in what he was doing so she might as well just make sure he was prepared. "Take a weapon or something, and make it quick alright? I don't like you going out there even with Gabbi."

He released her from his hold and nodded, "I will." He said with a reassuring smile, and without another word turned around to return to his infected girlfriend in the clothing storeroom.

When he entered the room, he was actually surprised to see Gabbi not waiting by the door. She was staring off into space in the middle of the room. "Gabbi?" Kyle called out and instantly she looked over her shoulder and smiled at the sight of him. Her mate returned the smile as she trotted over to him clad in her new ripped shirt and underwear. Kyle had tried to put her in a white tank top but she once again ripped off the mid section, still acting uncomfortable when it covered her skin.

Kyle took hold of her arms before she could embrace him, fearing that she would jump on him again before he could say anything. "Gabbi, we've got something to do now before we lose any more time." She tilted her head at that still wearing her warm smile. "Remember how I dropped the first-aid box outside on the last run we did? Well I wanna go out and get it as quick as we can. So do you wanna come with me?" As if he even needed to ask, she nodded instantly.

A few minutes later the couple exited the clothes room and headed towards the exit of the saferoom. Kyle held Gabbi's hand tightly as they walked out for fear of his girlfriend spotting their new roommate and losing her shit again. But he was pleasantly surprised to find only Zayna in the kitchen ripping open a mini box of cereal.

She spotted the two and answered their question before it was even asked, "She started crying the second you left the room so I told her to just take a shower and try to calm down. She's in there now." She gestured to the bathroom. The man looked towards the closed door and saw the light shining beneath it but didn't hear the water running. He shrugged she can take her sweet time in there, the less Gabbi interacts with her the better. "Just please hurry up out there, I don't wanna sound like your mom but make it quick and take a gun. The bags Daisy brought back are in there." She pointed to the graffiti room and Kyle smiled at her.

"Thanks for worrying Zayna, and I will." He said and both left her to her own affairs.

Before he allowed Gabbi to enter the graffiti room he switched the light that had been left on off, returning the room to it's previous grey state. Light still hurt his Witch so he had to remind everyone later to keep the lights off in order to not piss off his girlfriend.

Quickly Kyle found the bags Daisy brought back with her and immediately recognized them as his. The white duffle bag he took from his home looked almost as if he'd never lost it, his old black school backpack, and the other bags belonged to the girl.

As he unzipped the duffle and began to feel around inside it a strange feeling of nostalgia hit him, everything was still there; his guns, the food, the fire poker, everything he took from his old home, nothing appeared to be missing.

There wasn't any time to reminisce now though, he wanted to just get this over and done with while it was still daytime. After that the door would shut again and he was going to make it a point for it to stay that way for a long time.

His fingers finally made contact with the metallic grip of his Beretta 9mm pistol, and once he tugged it out of the bag he felt an odd sense of power back in his body. For the longest time he's only had his trusty flip knife, and some melee weapons. It had been several days since he had a gun, so it felt nice to finally be armed and dangerous again. He ejected the magazine to find it almost fully loaded and tucked it into his front pants pocket, he figured that since he wouldn't be out there long and Gabbi would be with him that's all he would need so he only took one other extra magazine of ammo and his flip knife still tucked in his back pocket.

It almost felt foreign feeling like he was prepared for an attack, but not in a bad way. As long as they didn't encounter a massive horde they would be good. So once again he interlocked his fingers between Gabbi's clawed digits, and looked right at her, "close your eyes when I first open the door that should help."

She nodded and did as he said the moment his free hand grasped the saferoom doorknob. Then with a twist and push the door opened letting in the bright light poor in from outside. Gabbi jolted from the force of the brightness that actually surprised Kyle too, it was a strangely sunny day. He could barely remember the exact date but he knew that when he left his home it was late October, so it being almost a month since then it had to be mid to late November. That explains the cold whether but the sun was out anyways for a change.

The Witch's grip tightened on Kyle's hand cutting him slightly but he simply grit his teeth and swallowed the pain. If she could deal with the light he can deal with a few tiny cuts, so he squeezed her hand back and pulled her close to him. Allowing her to bury her face into his chest while he shut the door behind him, he didn't know how long it would take her to get use to the brighter yellow light but as long as it was hurting her he would let her stay molded to him.

"It's ok baby, take your time." He whispered to her trying to be comforting, but she still clung to him like Velcro. They literally took baby steps through the alley and she remained hidden in Kyle's chest. About five minutes had passed before the had reached the end of the alleyway and made it to the street.

Kyle could literally see the little white box only about twenty yards away, caught in the midst of the continuing rotting carcasses of dead humans and infected. But things weren't getting any easier for Gabbi, the pain in her body was searing and she couldn't bare the sun any more. So almost unwillingly she let out a high pitched yelp and broke away from her lover to run to the building closest to them. It was tall enough to shield her from the suns rays based on the angle it was at.

Right away Kyle followed her as she slumped against the brick of the building her chest heaving heavily, finally feeling relief from the burn that flared all over her flesh.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked panicky, Gabbi nodded weakly in response she just couldn't bare the light anymore. "Ok you're not going out in the light again, you stay in the shade I'll go get the-" a whimper from Gabbi cut him off. He could tell she only acted on instinct, and that she still wanted to go out there with him. But he couldn't watch her be in pain like that again, he would rather have left the saferoom by himself. "I'm sorry but that's final Gabbi. I'll grab the box and we can both just run back to the saferoom, we'll work on this light issue later but as of right now no." He stated bossily and of course Gabbi gave him the big puppy dog eye stare of sadness and remorse that nearly every guy on earth falls victim too. He rolled his eyes, "That's not gonna work, I'm only looking out for your safe-" He stopped short again when he realized those sweet bright yellow orbs had changed from puppy dog eyes, to eyes widening in fear.

And looking at something…right behind him…

Suddenly a loud masculine shriek was heard followed by a audible 'thump' like something landed several feet behind the two. Kyle's head ever so slowly turned to look at what it was that just showed up. Whatever that shriek was, it didn't sound like anything any common infected would utter, but when his eyes finally fell upon the figure that hunched over behind him, he wished that they never left the safe room.

Covered in a thick black hoodie, a infected man crouched about ten feet away from the human and the Witch. Long black jeans covered it's legs and the hood obscured it's eyes, but what could be seen slathered on both it's face and clothes was blood. Some old and dried sticking to the worn fabric, some fresh and adding new stains. Dirty and dinged duct tape was wrapped around all four of it's limbs in several areas and it's pale hands revealed pointed black claws at the end of each digit.

Kyle's heart began to race in his chest, he remembered reading on the graffiti about this infected. It's fast and strong and can leap the distance of half a football field, very territorial, and typically travels in wolf like packs.

The Hunter.

Throaty growls erupted from it's from deep within the creature as it eyed the two. Very, very slowly Kyle stood to his feet not breaking eye contact with the Hunter. And unbelievably the Hunter started to rise with him, also looking straight in the direction of Kyle. He couldn't tell if it was making eye contact with him since the hood shielded it's eyes, only the mouth and chin could be seen.

Both males rose to their full height seeming to be evenly matched physique wise, and with another low growl the Hunter turned it's head down towards Gabbi's direction and both of them could hear it almost experimentally sniffing at her. Kyle shot quick glances between his Witch and the Hunter, very quickly he was catching on to what he was doing as Gabbi pressed herself more firmly against the brick wall. Fear written all across her face at what that Hunter was thinking, she didn't know why it was so attracted to her but she almost felt violated as it inhaled her scent and growled low once more.

It licked it's lips at the petite girl and that was it, "Oh hell no." Kyle said drawing it's attention back to him. Kyle figured out what this thing wanted way before it licked it's nasty chapped lips and already was going for his gun.

"_I'm killing this motherfucker." _He thought freeing the weapon from his pocket and drawing it on the special infected.

But in the blink of an eye the Hunter dropped to a crouch and screamed an ear piercing screech and leaped at the gun toting man. Kyle managed to get a shot off but the bullet merely connected with the Hunters left lung, throwing off the jump slightly but it still slammed into the human bringing them both to the ground.

The pistol was knocked out of Kyle's hands and fell several feet away, while the Hunter quickly recovered and pounced again on it's competition. Instantly it swung it's claws down on the survivor delivering slash wounds to his shoulders and torso. Fiercely Kyle struggled back grabbing at his wrists to stop the slicing onslaught, but the Hunter proved to be stronger then he originally thought. The two thrashed wildly and rolled on the gravel, crunching over rotting bodies in the process, Gabbi wanted desperately to run out and help defend her lover. But she knew the light would hurt her badly and she would probably end up doing more harm then good.

Kyle gained control for a minute and straddled the strong infected, slamming his fist into it's face over and over for a second before it got a lucky swipe at his face leaving another large three cuts over his temple, cheek, and eye. While he was stunned it flipped them over again and dug it's claws into the humans shoulders ripping some of the buttons on his shirt open. Kyle shouted in anger and pain at the creature as it leaned down baring it's sharp jagged teeth trying to bite into his flesh.

"_Don't let it bite you, don't let it bite you!" _Kyle screamed repeatedly in his head, he also kept reminding himself what he was fighting for. He was fighting for Gabbi, cause who knows what this thing wanted to do with her. Kill her? Rape her? Obviously it was the latter of the two, and the thought of that enraged Kyle to the point of savage.

He growled at the Hunter in the struggle at first but that quickly turned into a loud intimidating roar, "GrrrRAAAAAH!" As loud and primal as the Hunter's yell itself, he then did something that surely showed the primal survivor instinct deep inside himself.

Kyle leaned up to the already close face of the special infected, and sank his teeth into the face underneath the hood. A pained cry erupted from the hunter as Kyle stayed clear of it's snapping teeth and ripped away the hunters ear and part or it's cheek. He spit the infected flesh out to the side and ripped the claws stuck in his torso out of his skin then shoved his forearm into the Hunters face pushing it off of him.

Having regained control, the survivor once again pinned the Hunter down to the ground and instead of punching it he plunged his bloody thumbs into the revealed pale eyes of his attacker. A horrendous scream almost as loud as the Screamer infected Kyle encountered some time ago came out of the Hunters mouth as it flailed in massive pain.

Repeatedly the savage survivor started slamming the infected's head into the pavement over and over and over again. It's skull cracked, brain and blood spurted out everywhere and long after the Hunter stopped moving Kyle continued smashing it's head into the ground till there was nothing left but bloody pulp.

Kyle dropped the hunter to the ground with a sickening 'plop' covered in blood, rotten grime, and wounds. It drenched his hair, and he could taste the coppery iron fluid on his lips. Good thing the infection wasn't transferred through blood, but he may has well have been an infected himself, in that moment when it was either life or death, Kyle went rabid.

Gabbi still sat against the building, her eyes wide, mouth agape, and her chest heaving for breath. She was shocked at what she just saw, not frightened or scared in any form. But almost exhilarated, for the start of the fight she was afraid for her lovers life and ready to risk her own life to help. But once he screamed and unleashed his inner animal, it was amazing to watch him prove himself as a survivor. He protected her from that Hunter and he did it savagely.

Suddenly they both heard a door slam shut and footsteps coming from the alleyway.

Zayna came running out of the alley and saw the two of them in the street, and the carnage that had ensued. She had Kyle's old pistol grip shotgun in her hand ready to fight. She heard the screams from inside the saferoom and came running, "What the fuck happened!?"

Kyle just sat there for a second breathing very heavily and being unresponsive, the massive adrenaline rush starting to die down as he came back to earth.

And with out another word, he stood over his kill, and mechanically walked over to his dropped pistol, picked it up, walked over to the first-aid kit, picked it up, then turned to face Zayna and said, "I survived."

**A.N. YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Hey people it's been a while right? **

**Yup well now you know this story's not dead I just needed inspiration to get going again. **

**Well I hope you've enjoyed the comeback chapter of The Last Survivor and I'll see you guys next time! :] Btw I uploaded this right after I finished it so there was no proof reading or editing, so I apologize for any errors.**

**Review or you suck**

**Next Chapter: Time Gone By**


	25. Time Gone By

The last survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Ok I got some splainin to do so I will.**

**I started The Last Survivor when I was fifteen years old, I was a Sophomore in high school, and didn't have a care in the world. **

**Now; I'm eighteen, I graduated from school**

**Plus my parents are separated, and are gonna divorce, the economy is complete crap and I'm like begging for jobs. My sister's had a baby so you can imagine how chaotic that is, we moved twice making it a grand total of eleven different houses I've lived in since I was born, aannnnnd yeah I've been busy…but enough about me! **

**You guys just want the story :D lmaoo. **

**Oh plus I've re-read The Last Survivor and…I was in physical pain doing it, my writing has improved so much and I was literally considering going back and editing it so that it would be up to speed with my writing skills. **

**But I figured that we were way to far in now, and I couldn't make you guys wait another year for the rest of this. And we're SOOO CLOSE to the end, like I won't lie guys, there's 30 chapters in this story and then the curtain closes. **

**And this being chapter 25 I think it's safe to say we're on the home stretch. **

**Don't be sad though, just cause this story is coming to a close doesn't mean that it's over. While I was gone I had plenty of time to plan out the sequel, I've got the plot, I've got the motivation, and I've got the keyboard. So don't worry The Last Survivor is gonna be around for a long time :].**

**Oh and one last thing before we get started, next chapter I'm gonna raise the rating on the story to M just because much more graphic things are going to come, (it's the zombie apocalypse c'mon they gotta) so even though I was using a chapter rating system before, on the whole it's just gonna get too graphic to still be rated T. **

**I've also become much more fond of writing in 3****rd**** person point of view, so we're probably not gonna see any other perspective aside from just third person now. Sorry if that's disappointing to you guys but the more I looked at how I did it in the past, it just felt unprofessional I guess so I'm dropping the other points of view. **

**Disclaimer: Man I missed you buddy ;D lol **

**With that said I bid you all a fond, READ MY FUCKING STORY!…pweeze? **

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

"What the fuck!?" Zayna yelled at Kyle as he leaned on her while she and Gabbi lead him back to the saferoom. He was bleeding pretty bad due to some of the gashes the Hunter gave him.

Blood dripped from his wounds and his lips, the adrenaline rush having long died down from the fight now was allowing the stinging pain to spike through the survivors body. "I know…it wanted Gabbi, I guess…" He spoke in between labored breaths, "these things are more like animals then zombies after all."

Eventually they stumbled back through the saferoom door and Zayna kicked it shut behind them. Kyle nearly collapsed onto the table leaving a traces of blood both human and infected wherever he touched, as he slung the medical kit clutched in his bleeding hands onto the wooden surface with himself. He wasn't expecting to have to break into the kit this fast but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Zayna made quick work of opening it up and snatching out of it everything she would need to patch him up. His cuts looked like if they went untreated, they would get very bad, very quickly. His shirt was already shredded badly so Zayna just tore what was left of it off, the rips made it easy to do.

She went to work on the largest gashes first since they were bleeding the most, Zayna was no nurse but when you spend almost a month surviving the apocalypse you pick up a few things along the way. First thing she did was pour a healthy amount of rubbing alcohol on a rag and started dabbing at the wounds with it, unfortunately for Kyle because it stung like a bitch. Almost more then when he received the cuts and he yelped in pain at the sharp sting, but it needed to be done. Who knew where that hunters claws had been, and what kind of germs they carried. Hopefully the alcohol would kill them so there would be no normal infection.

"Ow!" Kyle exclaimed when Zayna continued to soak the rag in the disinfectant. Gabbi didn't like it either and stood less than an inch away from Kyle's side, a look of worry adorned her pale features.

"Sorry, but deal with it." Zayna said right back to his pain, she was still a little upset about how he approached retrieving the supplies and gotten himself into this mess.

Carefully but firmly she pressed gauze pads onto him covering up his scratches, then taping them up tightly with the medical tape in the box. The smaller cuts would receive just a little anti-bacterial ointment and bandages, it wasn't the best treatment but he would live.

"Okay," The older girl spoke again stepping back from the now bandage covered teen. "Your gonna feel uncomfortable as hell, but at least you can move to the bathroom to clean some of that blood off. And we'll have to change these at some point, but you're ok for now." She said and almost as if it was planned out Daisy suddenly emerged from the kitchen.

Her hair was wet and she looked one hundred percent cleaner, "What the hell?" She spoke at first sight of Kyle's damaged body, "What happened?"

No one said anything at first as Kyle struggled to push himself to his feet, he was still covered in blood but his bleeding had slowed down almost to a stop. Gabbi had her arms open as if wanting a hug but was just offering help in case it was needed, Zayna was putting the remainder of the medical supplies back in the kit. Eventually Kyle was on his feet and walked with a slight limp past Daisy, but before he was completely out of her sight he whispered to her.

"Shit happened."

Several minutes later, the two lovers stood by the sink in the bathroom, Kyle was running a cold wet face cloth over his arms cleaning off his and the Hunters blood from his body. The water in the sink ran red as it swirled down the drain, he was getting most of it off but he was sure that he his clothes were gonna stain with it.

"_What the hell am I thinking?" _Kyle mentally snapped at himself, _"Stained clothes? Is that really a concern right now?" _This thought made him nearly hum the face cloth across the room.

It had been a month of living life after life and he was still caught up on simple issues from the past. He had the mind set of a survivor when he fought that Hunter and not even fifteen minutes later he was already reverting back to his naïve self. He couldn't be like that, if he was he wouldn't survive in this world, it was basically a miracle he'd survived so far. A miracle and Gabbi that is.

He shut off the water right away, he was wasting it by trying to thoroughly clean the blood off him, most of it was gone anyways so that would do. Then he noticed the room was unusually warm and steam was still fresh in the air, the mirror was even fogged up. Who knew how long the water would still run? Who knew how long they would have fuel for the generator, there were only about a dozen propane tanks in the power room so what would they do when they were out?

This group hadn't been rationing virtually anything, just because they had a well stocked amount of their supplies they had been burning through them like crazy.

Kyle wiped the mirror with his palm so that he could see his eyes, they looked different from before. Almost darkened, he was going to stay in the survivor mindset, if he wanted to keep this group alive things would have to change around here.

The teen turned to look at Gabbi to his left, her eyes were fixated on the sink almost completely blank. They didn't even seem to glow like they normally did, "Gabbi." Kyle called and her eyes snapped back up to him at the sound of his voice with their glow returned. What was she staring at in the sink? "We need to change the way we work around here." He said firmly, Gabbi tilted her head, "We can't live like this, this isn't a hotel room where everything is already provided for. We need to provide for ourselves if we want to make this place work. Aah!" He groaned at a particularly sharp sting when he rotated his shoulder. Gabbi tenderly rested her palm on his back trying not to cut him again. Kyle heaved a sigh, "We're gonna prepare for the worst, because the worst will happen." He said darkly, "We can only hope to be ready for when it does."

He left the room with the much smaller girl following behind him to explain what things were gonna be different around here, he was unsure of how the girls would react but they would eventually come to understand it was for their safety. They'd have to.

_1 month after first infection…_

They both did accept it, Zayna understood what he meant when he explained a new system Kyle wanted to put in affect with rationing. That included power, food, water, and even creature comfort things like shorter, rarer showers. The group never had the lights on for Gabbi's sake plus lights just consumed the generators fuel, so it was something they could live without. They kept the shutter blades on the door open for some light but other then that it was always dark in the saferoom.

Guns were available to them now since Daisy brought them back from the bull shit 'evac site' so making runs for equipment and necessity's would be much easier. Kyle was also very glad to have his Berretta and 12 gauge shotgun back, however he himself didn't keep it. Instead he gave it to Zayna her along with some ammo for her Glock 17 pistol, it took the same caliber rounds as his own handgun so they could share.

Daisy kept her snub nose model 66 Smith & Wesson revolver tucked in her pocket, but the Remington 700 bolt action sniper rifle she also had taken with her would be shared between the group. Guard duty is what it would be used for, Kyle had a lot of plans to fortify their saferoom and someone always being on guard was one of them.

All the food and supplies Daisy brought back with her was organized into their current stock pile, there would be no more free snacking though, meals were going to be rationed to make the food last longer and all the edible's that were easier to go bad would be eaten first. And if the food didn't have to be cooked, it wouldn't be. Everybody knows you can eat beans clean out of the can; heating them up was optional. And plugging in the electric stove to consume power just for a hot meal was also optional.

The month was November so the days were getting colder, warmer clothes were a priority for the three humans, Gabbi obviously didn't care about the weather, as long as it wasn't bright outside. None of the group had former training in weapons aside from Kyle, but that was only from going to the shooting range once before with his father and of course video games. He still did his best to sight in the guns when he could, example being a stray common infected roaming past the alley which thankfully was decently often. He would also help both girls with their stance on firing their guns, Gabbi wasn't a fan of that since he had to get close to them.

The fire poker was hung through the loop at the bottom of the handle on the wall next to the saferoom door. A hammer and nails was found when they did a complete turnover of the saferoom looking for anything they might have missed, so the hung both the fire poker and Kitana on each side of the saferoom door. In case any infected started piling up on the door. They could easily stab them through the shutter blades and save their bullets.

Among the food and drinks they had unearthed from their sanctuary, they found a abundant source of power tools. They were rechargeable which would eat up some fuel for the generator but if it meant fortifying the place better it would be worth it.

They had the tools and the mindset, now they just had to do the work.

_3 months after first infection…_

A thin blanket of snow covered the ground while Kyle tightened the knot around the handle on the back of the dumpster before him. This was initially used for trash but Zayna had an idea for using it as a barricade, they had found a length of rope about twenty feet long in a hardware store which they raided last week and now had it secured tightly on the back of the large trash disposal canister.

Kyle stood up feeling a quick gust of cold wind hit him in the face, his dark brown hair blowing as a few flakes of snow flew into his black leather jacket. Gabbi walked out of the saferoom to him and casually started brushing him off a little. She herself was wearing a tank top with the belly ripped off and short shorts, as time went by Kyle had managed to get her to wear a little bit more clothes and to not cling to him twenty four seven. She still refused to wear shoes though, for some reason covering parts of her body made her extremely uncomfortable. "It's ready." Kyle called back to Zayna as he fed the remaining rope through the shutter blades.

The girl stood inside the saferoom wearing her own leather jacket, but her's was more feminine. All of the survivors liked this style of coat because they were good wind blockers, but they still needed additional layers as the temperature continued to drop.

She grabbed the sturdy material and pulled it as hard as she could so that the dumpster would wheel horizontally against it. Zayna also screwed both of Kyle's old push up grips into the wall earlier that day since he wasn't using them anymore. Of course though being as resourceful as she was she found a use for them. She looped what was left of the rope through them, and held it as tight as she could even going as far to sit on the floor and prop her feet against the wall.

"Okay, now pretend to be a hungry zombie!" She yelled back to him still standing in the cold outside.

"What!?" He yelled back.

Zayna rolled her eyes, "Try to get to the door!"

Kyle mouthed a silent 'oh' before doing as she said. He tried to yank the dumpster free but even though it had wheels it refused to budge, Gabbi had even tried to assist him by taking hold of the rim and shaking it. She was very strong for her size but still couldn't get it to move. The next thought he had was to climb over it but he was too tall to fit through what little space would be left. Besides the dumpster was blocking the handle to the door. So he moved to the side and rammed into it, and the dumpster jerked a few inches but was quickly pulled back in place. The older girl inside was doing her best to keep that dumpster unmoving. Kyle tried a few more times before giving up, the knot he tied made it so the entire back of the dumpster was pulled with the rope really rooting it in place.

"Ok you were right, I can't get it." He admitted defeat and right after Zayna released her hold on the rope and opened the door so the dumpster could be moved away.

"Ha! Told you it was a good idea, suck it bitch!" She said mockingly dancing up in his face.

Finally the teasing seemed to break Kyle's somber face and made him crack a smile. He shook his head and then turned towards the building to the left of the saferoom alley, "Daisy!"

There was a pause but then suddenly a petite figure's upper torso popped up from the roof looking down at the three below, "Yes?" She asked, the only thing visible was her curly brown hair, the black hooded sweatshirt she wore, and the bolt action rifle in her hands. She got up there through very disturbing means, but the group felt having someone on a roof gave them a better bird's eye view for guard duty.

There was no ladder to go up the building, and no roof access from inside so instead when a special infected that was called (according to wall graffiti) a smoker attacked the saferoom they actually had use for it's dead body. The graffiti stated that it's tongue could stretch to well over fifty feet and hardened after it dried so it's texture was almost like climbing rope. When it was dead, Kyle wearing thick puffy gloves grabbed hold of the slimy appendage since it was fresh after it's death and pulled, then pulled, and pulled, and pulled, and pulled.

After it was at max capacity, the only male of the group who also apparently had the strongest stomach cut off the tongue and spread it out along the alley. Once it dried, he made the suicide mission of climbing up a very rusted drain pipe to get to the top of the building. And just like he predicted it nearly fell while he was ascending it, which was the key reason he didn't want to use it in the first place.

It was then tied to a ventilation shaft on the roof and tossed it over the side into the alleyway. They now had roof access.

"Experiment is done, you can come down now." Kyle said to her and she said nothing in response. She just merely started scaling down the side of the building.

When she hit solid ground she jumped up and down a little bit and shook out her arms, "God I hate being up there." she said, "I feel like I'm gonna get shot any second."

"Duck behind something." Zayna said as the three walked back into their home.

"The only thing up there is one AC unit, it doesn't cover my sides." She said closing the door, dead bolting it, then flipping down the aluminum shelving that they had also screwed into the wall for extra fortification. They borrowed it from the clothes room since many of the shelves were still empty despite having more then enough clothing for the four of them.

Three more shelves were also screwed near the back entrance one in front and two in back, in case something attacked the saferoom from behind, or they needed to escape through the back.

What Daisy said though had intrigued Kyle, all of them had become much more inventive over time and the gears in his head were working. He looked between both the lids of the dumpster and the metal island counter in the center of the kitchen, there were two lids on the dumpster and four counter tops made up the island which they barley used. Only to lay weapons on and occasionally prepare food or start a fire. Since the electric stove wasn't used much anymore they had become avid fire starters both for warmth and powerless cooking.

"Maybe I could rig up something for side protection." He said and everyone looked at him curiously, "I think I could use the covers of the dumpster and reinforce them with some metal from the kitchen to cover your sides. I'll attach them to the AC unit with some screws and probably just duct tape it all together to keep it standing." He wasn't a handy man so when it came to working with the tools he only knew the basics for the saferoom's defenses. "It won't stop high caliber rounds, but it'll keep smoker's and basic ammunition off us at least."

Daisy lit up, "That would be awesome." She said and seemed to stare a that one extra second longer at Kyle that made Gabbi dislike her just a little bit more.

She hadn't told him yet, nor was she sure she was ever going to but she did still like him despite everything that had happened. Kyle couldn't tell but Gabbi definitely could and Zayna was a little suspicious but chose not to get involved with that.

Suddenly a feral cry was unleashed from outside and all four survivors turned towards it's direction. No one was afraid though, this had become a very daily thing.

A single common infected had strayed into the alley and saw a potential meal just behind the red door.

Zayna rolled her eyes and unbarred the door, "I got it." She said snatching the fire poker off the wall as the infected struggled to sprint towards it's pray. As time went on, the bodies of the infected continued to mutate…for the worse in the infected's case. But for the better for survivors, they seemed to be rotting.

The girl clutched the black iron in her hand as she walked calmly to the creature before her. She raised up her weapon and grunted as she swung it down bashing through the skull.

_6 months after first infection…_

Rain poured down from the night sky and splattered into puddles on the ground. But it also fell into two large blue jugs of water supported on more shelves from the saferoom screwed into the exterior walls of the building, only these ones had been cut in half with a power saw for easier support. The cap of the jugs were facing downward, the bottom of the jugs had been cut off so they could more successfully capture water, and covering the nozzle of the jugs were pipes that ran through a hole in the wall which was created with a sledge hammer.

It was sloppily and unprofessionally done but it worked, the plastic tubing ran through the wall and opened up over several large grey plastic bins. Water was still somehow running through the plumbing in the building but the survivors weren't taking any chances. They always wanted to have plenty of water stored in case it ever stopped flowing through the faucets.

All four of our group members were sitting around the remains of the kitchen island counter playing poker. They stole several chairs from a house down the street along with several mattresses last month so they wouldn't be sleeping on makeshift bedding anymore. It was starting to wear on their already worked out bodies.

Each member of them were getting paler and paler, also thinner. Their food supply remained decently stocked so they weren't starving but they ate much less then they had previously so some weight was dropped. Kyle also though kept every one on a workout plan similar to his old one to try and keep in shape, even Gabbi occasionally would join in to do the exercises. She would typically not do so well considering her still rough around the edges motor skills but she was improving.

She also had duct tape sometimes wrapped entirely wrapped around each of her fingers, so that she didn't have to be so careful with her dangerous digits. Over time Daisy grew less weary of Gabbi but was always a little on edge around her because she knew there was anger stored there specially for her. The tapped up fingers made her feel a little safer but all Gabbi needed to do to get it off was clench up her hands tight enough to cut through the material.

Candle light illuminated the room so that everyone could see what they were holding, "Okay guys I'm in." Zayna said pushing forward three more m&m's into the pot, since modern day money was worthless, to mix things up a bit they decided to bet with simple delights like candy.

"Alright, put 'em down." Kyle said and laid his cards out on the counter, they were playing five in the hand, not Texas hold 'em.

Kyle had a pair of fours, Gabbi a pair of nines, Daisy had two pairs; three's and five's, while Zayna had a full house; two queens and three of a kind jack's.

"Boo ya bitches!" Zayna said and scooped all the candy over to her stash, she had snagged twenty or so m&m's. Bitch was quickly becoming her favorite nick name for everyone.

Gabbi's head fell back and she growled, she was still the same candy girl she had always been and taking any form of sugar away from her promised pain later on. She then crossed her arms and pouted in her seat like a upset ten year old.

Suddenly Kyle leaned over and gave her a quick surprise kiss and all poutiness seemed to instantly fade and she flashed a embarrassed school girl smile.

"Why don't you two get a hotel." Daisy teased, and at first it was taken as a joke with everyone laughing a bit but then Gabbi looked over at Kyle and gave him what he dubbed 'the look' and he knew what he was in store for later. They had been having sex on a semi-regular basis, whenever they hadn't been busy scouting, building, or doing anything else, they would be able to do it. Kyle also guessed that Gabbi couldn't get pregnant, she had never had her period once since he met her, plus the sex they were having was completely unprotected. At first that worried Kyle but now neither cared since the virus seemed to make her infertile.

The couple had remained as romantically involved as they could, the wine cellar was still their own room and they would get in as much lovey dovey time as they could. All the cracks leading up from the basement though were blocked off with some old rags to try and stop her pheromones from escaping. Thankfully it worked, cause who knows what would happen if the pheromones escaped the saferoom. They attracted a Tank and a Hunter before and could probably attract more.

A screech was heard from outside the saferoom door, once again the four people looked up at the entrance only to see the whites of the lifeless eyes of the infected. About fifteen of them were trying to reach past the dumpster barricade but were not succeeding. They only had the groups attention though for a few seconds before they went back to shuffling the cards again. The rope was tied to the grips and holding the dumpster in place so no body cared that the infected were there.

"Who's gonna shuffle this time?" Kyle asked.

"I wi-" Zayna started, Daisy cut her off.

"Hell no, I'm pretty sure you're sleeving queens over there." She snatched the deck away from her and wouldn't give it back.

Zayna's mouth dropped, "What?" she said almost too high pitched.

That caused the infected to act up again being even louder than before.

Kyle stood up, "One second, those things are driving me nuts." He left the counter top while the girls debated on how Zayna kept on winning.

The old katana they found five months ago was there primary weapon for taking out infected outside the dumpster blockade. They taped the handle of the blade to a lead pipe to give it better reach and used it as a spear to take out the infected. **(Yes I know that the walking dead does that but I thought of it before season three even came out so shut up :p) **

Infected roared and outstretched their arms trying to reach their food but were never successful in doing so as Kyle speared them right through the face. It only took a few minutes to get rid of them all and just like that they were all dead outside. Kyle rested the spear against the wall and returned to the girls. Daisy was dealing the cards.

"Maybe if we keep going like this we'll clear the whole town of infected." Daisy said sliding the cards across the counter surface.

Kyle raised and lowered a shoulder while looking at his cards, "I hope so." He spoke but then mentally added on a few more words. _"Cause we can't stay here forever." _

That thought though was kept to himself as he watched the night ware on, rain continuing to fall, and the time gone by…

_9 months after first infection…_

**A.N. Crazy right?**

**I loved writing this chapter so much because for some sick reason I love doing time jumps. It's just kinda a curve ball to throw at readers and in this one I threw several at ya. **

**Some people probably disapprove but this is how it's going down, deal with it :p **

**Besides everybody knows I can't write every single detail of every single day because then this story would never end! Which it has to at some point, but once again have no fear the sequel is also under way. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review :] **

**Next Chapter: Attack **


	26. Attack

The Last Survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Writing frenzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! **

**Literally I'm writing very often now because we're so close to the end I feel like it would be a crime to make you guys wait too long lol. **

**This story is now rated M due to extreme violence, language, and sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: I believe Dr. Seuss once said, with my hands should I clap? No, no, no you're crap, crap, crap! **

**=3 **

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

_9 months after first infection… _

Cool clear water sat still in one of the several plastic containers by the saferoom door in the graffiti room. The survivors always boiled any water they collected to kill any possible bacteria living in the liquid. If it wasn't filtered or purified, the risk for catching diseases like Cholera or Dysentery increased dramatically.

This water had been cleaned though and a pair of rough calloused hands reached in and scooped up some water.

Kyle splashed the H2O up onto his face and rubbed it around his neck and through his hair. The next best thing to a hot shower was a good old fashioned bird bath, although he wasn't planning to bathe with it; he only did this sometimes to wake himself up in the morning. He had very quickly become the early to bed, early to rise type of guy, even when he was on guard duty through half the night. He was wearing a size medium black t-shirt with white text on the front that said, 'keep staring, I might do a trick,' faded blue jeans, and worn black sneakers. His wrist watch wrapped over his left wrist and a black leather bracelet around the other.

After he was done with it he walked over to the side of the room where the wooden table, used to be. They had chopped it to pieces long ago for use as firewood, plus Zayna and Daisy had placed there two twin mattresses against the wall about two feet apart. Both girls were sleeping quietly since the sun had only been up for about an hour. According to Kyle's old watch, which now was decently scratched up but miraculously still working.

It was 7:17 in the morning, in the month of July and warm summer air was heavy in the atmosphere. But still the teen felt that sleeping in too late was burning daylight, occasionally he would let them do since they did the same for him sometimes but today was different. Kyle had scheduled a quick supply run for today, just to the stores on the right side of the alleyway exiting the saferoom. Of course they had hit those places already but there was still a little bit of stuff they left behind.

It wasn't much but it was something and right now they needed anything.

He glanced behind him at the entrance to the kitchen flashing back to when he looked at there now meager food supplies. They had survived for months on what they had stockpiled in here, but now only six cans of food remained. Now with even more rationing they could stretch that supply for another six days but still that wasn't very much, the survivors needed to scavenge some more food if they wanted to keep going here.

But the greatest fear was slowly creeping up on them, this place that they had made their home, their sanctuary was running out of it's use. There were only half the original amount of tanks of fuel for the generator left, which once again wasn't bad but once your stocks drop below half that always has to send up a red flag. And right now Kyle's flag was waving.

His eyes turned to the basement entrance and his thoughts went to Gabbi. He really loved her but there was a bitter sweetness to them being together. If they ever found a safe place with other survivors; like an actual settlement to stay, he couldn't go there. They would never allow Gabbi to come with them, she was infected and people would never feel safe with her around. Despite what he would tell them, he could promise she was friendly and whatever but he knew what would happen.

Any other survivors that caught sight of her would shoot to kill, and at that thought his heart felt like it dropped a little.

He shook his head trying to shake off the images of a bad future and focused on the task at hand. "Guys, wake up." He said to both sleeping forms covered with thin sheets. Receiving a grumble from Zayna and Daisy turning to face the wall away from him in response. Rolling his eyes, he spoke up louder "It's time to get up, off your asses ladies."

After a few seconds Zayna sat up and stared at Kyle angrily with he hair tussled and said, "…" Nothing.

Kyle smirked and watched Daisy, still facing the wall blindly reach over the side of her bed to feel around for her glasses. The only male finally left the room knowing that he had awoken them, he wasn't worried at all though about them being angry. This occurred all the time, they pouted until they were more awake then it was forgotten later on. So he exited the graffiti room and headed back down to the basement. He had left Gabbi asleep downstairs on their full size mattress, so he descended the steps in search of his better half.

Only to be greeted with an empty bed.

At first he wasn't concerned, thinking that it was only another little prank she was planning to pull on him. Occasionally she would hide behind a door or in a corner waiting for him to pass by so she could jump out and scare him. Not the best of ideas in the apocalypse but he humored her because she was just so darn adorable.

However he quickly realized that it was not a prank when he heard what sounded like, light quiet sobs, coming from the dark corner of the basement opposite where the desk was.

Immediately he looked in the direction of the sound and saw Gabbi, on both knees hunched over in the dark…crying.

Now Kyle's first instinct was to approach and call out to her, so he took a few steps and spoke her name, "Gabbi?" Her head at that shot bolt upright and she let out a sharp gasp at the noise but didn't turn towards him. On instinct Kyle flinched at her reaction, why was she acting like this? "Baby? It's me." He said still slowly taking baby steps towards his lover, but the closer he got the more noticeable a low growling sound seemed to be coming from Gabbi.

He started to tremble, all sorts of ideas and terrible situations rushed through his mind like no tomorrow. Was she just upset and wanted to be left alone, or would she jump up and attack? Dread flooded his chest as she growled louder and louder and he reached out to her. She started to turn, and he could see her teeth bared in a snarl but her hair covered her eyes.

Finally he grabbed her shoulder and she twisted quickly to look at him, he caught sight of her eyes at that. They were glowing red, but instantly changed back to the yellowish golden he had come to love.

The snarl vanished to and her face appeared confused and she blinked several times, tiredly and looked around. Her eyes fell on the bed they both shared, and she translated the fact that she wasn't in it anymore.

Kyle started to think she didn't remember how she got there or what had just happened. And when she looked at him with a look of worried curiosity, he was at war with himself at what he should tell her. If he said what had just actually happened he was afraid she would get scared.

So against his conscience, he lied. "It's ok, you were sleep waking baby. Sorry about having to wake you up." He fibbed but it seemed to calm Gabbi, as she breathed a sigh of relief upward that caused a few strands of hair to flutter for a second before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Kyle and kissing his cheek. A relieved smile on her face. But a look of worry adorned Kyle's features, just what was that?

Upstairs the other two females had begrudgingly arisen from their slumber and were getting dressed. It was early so the temperature hadn't risen that high yet, only being in the seventies but later on it would raise up to eighty's possibly nineties. Being July, it was one of the hottest months of the year so the girls decided to dress appropriately for the weather.

Zayna wore a red and white plaid button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up her arms and jean shorts, with black high heel boots. While Daisy wore much more revealing clothes since she couldn't stand being covered too much in the summer. She dressed in a black tank top and daisy dukes short shorts, much like the kind Gabbi wore, and black and purple sneakers with green ankle socks.

"So I'm on watch first right?" Daisy asked.

Zayna nodded, "Yup, you gonna go now?"

"Hmm, I'll wait for-" She stopped lacing her shoes when she saw Kyle and Gabbi emerge from the basement. "I guess I'll go now." She said causing Zayna to smirk at the convenient timing.

Daisy tucked her .357 into her small pocket, which although the pockets were tiny since the size of the gun was so small it managed to fit. Then she took the Remington 700 rifle and exited the saferoom.

Kyle could hear the locks on the door release when she left, and he approached the counter top where the weapons were laid. He always carried his Berretta in a holster the group found for nearly every pistol type, Zayna had one too, but since he and Gabbi were going to be doing the supply run today he decided to grab another gun.

They had scrounged up a few weapons over the months, and an adequate amount of ammo. They always took two loaded magazines out with them on short quick runs, if the trip was gonna be a long one they would take more. But since Kyle was only going next door he felt he wouldn't need too much.

He picked up a 9mm Intratec TEC-9 machine pistol with a barrel shield and two 32 round box magazines. Kyle always saw these types of guns as pieces of crap, merely spray and prey weapons but, it was what they had so he figured he might as well take it.

Zayna noticed that while her friend was choosing an extra weapon that he looked a little different. Almost unsettled or worried, Gabbi seemed fine standing beside him with her normal oblivious to the world ending demeanor.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked leaning over the counter to look at his face.

All she got in response was, "I'm fine." He checked the chamber on the TEC-9 to see if it was successfully loaded then tucked the spare mag' into his back pocket. "We're gonna do this quick and get back here right away. You gonna hang back and keep watch here?" He asked the shorter girl.

Zayna furrowed her brow, she still felt he seemed different but relented for now, she would bother him about it later. "Yeah." She told him and he stepped past her with Gabbi following in his footsteps. Snatching up his getting older high school backpack to collect worth while things in.

Once they left, Zayna locked the door behind them then went to retrieve her own weapon, which was debatably the best weapon of them all. A 5.56x45mm Colt M4A1 Carbine with an ACOG sight and fore grip. It was found hanging off an infected military vet, they figured he wouldn't need it anymore.

Out in the alleyway, Kyle and Gabbi walked half way down it before Kyle called up to Daisy as quietly as he could. "Coast clear Daisy?"

She knelt on the roof behind the AC unit with her makeshift dumpster/steel shielding at both her sides. She scanned the street through the scope on her sniper rifle seeing the road filled only with decaying bodies. "It's clear." She yelled back down, so Kyle gestured to Gabbi showing it was ok to follow him.

They moved around the side of the buildings out onto the sidewalk, some of the bodies laying around were much fresher then others. That was typically the survivors doing, while other dead corpses had been hanging around the streets for months, rotting and withering away day by day.

The building they were going to search through again was just a convenience store like any other but it was right by them so it was very easy access. Plus since it was the building Daisy was literally sitting on top of, they had somebody to cover them in the event of being snuck up on.

Just like any other stop n' shop type of establishment, the register counter was right by the entrance on the left, in the back of the store out of power freezers that use to contain canned drinks or other simple delights were now completely empty, multiple shelves and isle's though still had some pre-packaged food on them. Bags of chips, wrapped snacks, jerky, and several cans of baked beans.

Not much, but anything was always better than nothing at all. So the teen made quick work of moving up and down each isle collecting whatever food he could get his hands on and placing it in the bag. Gabbi while he was doing this, snuck past him to see if there was any more sugary delights on the register desk. To her dismay, Kyle had already made sure to clean those racks out several weeks ago for her.

When he first saw her doing this, he smiled. But then the memories of what happened in the basement came back to him and the happiness faded fast. He still had no clue what that whole escapade was but it wasn't good. It was almost like her infected instincts were starting to take over again just with no influence from anger or pain. It was like she woke up this morning not as Gabbi, but as a Witch. Only she snapped out of it when she looked at him, thank God.

Kyle had no idea what he would do without her, so needless to say he was still scared of that event but tried to just push it from his mind while he walked around the store. Once he reached the back room, his pack half full of stored food, he noticed that the back door was open leading to the street. He hadn't been to that part of town for the longest time, not since he and Daisy first arrived in the saferoom.

Nostalgia hit him when he remembered that his home was in that direction, everything he had to leave behind. That's when he remembered his phone, he brought it with him from the house and left it in the saferoom, but where was it now?

"_Oh yeah!" _He recalled mentally, _"I put it in the…" _His thought process stopped and he looked down at the back pack over his shoulder.

He spun it around to his front and unzipped the front pocket, and felt around inside. And there it was, the rectangular hard mobile phone still sitting there off. Very slowly the teen pulled it out of the bag and looked at it's dark surface seeing his own reflection on the screen. How could he have forgotten about it? It was as if his thumb had a mind of it's own as it moved mechanically to the power button and pressed down on it. Kyle couldn't remember if there was any power left in the battery, but it was off so if there was it could turn back on.

To his surprise, it did.

The Verizon logo lit up for a second then it went to his home screen. Kyle was in such shock he could barely move as nostalgia and memories ravaged his brain.

Meanwhile Daisy still sat a top the building looking down the right side of the street. She could've sworn she heard something but then again it could've just been her friends down below.

That didn't stop her from being on edge though, plus she couldn't help but feel…strange. Like something was watching her, that feeling where chills run up your arms and the hair stands up on the back of your neck.

She rotated her rifle still looking through the scope, sweeping the street. She just couldn't figure out what was bothering her while she still turned the rifle now looking at the gas station across the street with it.

"_Something has to be-" _She didn't even finish her thought when she saw him.

A man dressed in almost complete leather wearing a bandana around his head was aiming a pistol at her. She had less than a second to react as her head shot down to behind her cover when she heard him discharge the gun. The lead round slamming into the steel of the AC unit denting it but not penetrating.

Kyle and Gabbi turned towards the sound.

Zayna's head perked up and she looked out the saferoom door.

Kyle ran to the entrance of the store he was still standing him, his heart skipped a beat.

Six men poured out of the Cumberland Farms store all toting firearms and dressed…familiarly. Four ducked behind non-running cars while the other two still stood in the store.

Howls of maniacal happiness pierced the air as both Kyle and Daisy soon realized fully who was here. The moment they saw him. The man in the baseball cap.

"Woo! We found em' boys!" He shouted firing his Desert Eagle magnum into the ceiling of the store he cowardly stood back in.

Zayna ran to the saferoom door and shouted, "What's going on!?"

Daisy yelled back, "We're under attack!"

**A.N. Yes, the cliffhanger returns in all it's glory :D **

**I'm writing like the wind now for some reason, inspiration has just hit me with all it's got and I'm using it yaaaay!**

**Sorry that this chapter was a liiiiittle shorter, but fear not the next chapter's will be worth. The next chap' is gonna be SOOOOO much fun to write so expect it to come very soon!**

**Leave a review and it will fuel my desire to continue!**

**Next Chapter: The Unthinkable **


	27. The Unthinkable

The Last Survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. I shall not stop now!**

**I've literally written like non-stop the last few days, and I probably won't stop until we reach the end. **

**Not that that's a bad thing lol**

**Disclaimer: There's a giant poo on your desk. **

**FIREFIGHT TIME!**

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

Bullets whizzed through the air clanking into Daisy's cover as she tried her best to keep her head down.

For a moment all Kyle did was stare across the street in rage, it was him. The man who tried to kill him months ago, he was left for dead by him. Now all the teen could see was red.

He raised his pistol up and took a shot across the street at him, it was a good fifty to seventy feet between him and Kyle so although it appeared to him that he lined up his sights correctly. He still missed by about a foot.

Taking notice of this shot, the attackers heads all dropped down under some form of cover. The four outside crouched behind the dead cars while the two inside the store just ducked behind shopping racks or the stations walls.

Suddenly one of the men popped up from behind the same car where another man was taking shots at Daisy. Kyle only caught a glimpse of who it was before he saw the muzzle flash from the rifle, there was more whizzing noises as he literally dove behind the desk counter in an attempt to dodge the bullets. Luckily he succeeded while the rounds pummeled into the interior and exterior of the store.

Kyle took out his second gun the TEC-9 and leaned up against the wall right next to the entrance, Gabbi stood beside him further away from the gunfire.

The two behind the first car were the main offensive that the bandits have, one was dressed in a green vest with numerous ammo pouches, had dark charcoal skin, and a small black afro. The weapon he fired was an AKM assault rifle and a 30 round magazine. His back up man was white with a blue bandana wrapped around his head for reasons unknown, he wore a brown hoodie, and was firing a Browning Hi-power pistol.

Behind the second car the other two men didn't seem to be wearing anything out of the ordinary, they could be viewed as normal people but that didn't stop them for following their bosses orders and attacking the survivors. One was shooting an Ingram Mac-10 fitted with a Mitchell Werbell suppressor, along with a flashlight attached to it via zip ties, and a thirty round .45 ACP magazine. The other man shot a Serbu Super Shorty 12 gauge shotgun.

The boss inside the building was the only one who carried two weapons, an M16A3 rifle, and the IMI Desert Eagle Mark XIX with chrome finish, chambered in dangerous .50 AE. If the man next to him had a weapon, he wasn't wielding it currently so no one caught sight of it.

"Take em' out Johnny!" The boss shouted from behind cover, and the one with the AKM popped up and resumed fire on Kyle still in the convenience store. The teen guessed that guy's name was really just John but their boss was just too much of a prick and had to give him a more childish name. Why did these guys listen to him? His 7.62 caliber rounds ripping apart the brick wall, Kyle could feel the vibration through the thick barrier and it literally caused him to jump forward. Gabbi could see these people were trying to kill her lover, and she wasn't about to have that.

She let her instincts take over and ripped the door hatch, which allowed easy access passed the counter rather then going all the way around, off it's hinges and exposed herself getting ready to rush across the street and kill.

"Gabbi don't!" Kyle yelled and dove for his girlfriend, and at the same time he did he heard the report of John's rifle go off again just when he took hold of her shoulders and yanked her backwards behind cover again.

She yelped in surprise and pain when she landed next to her mate again, only to see her blood dripping down her leg. If Kyle hadn't pulled her away when he did that round could've hit her in the head, but thanks to his quick work it only went through her left thigh.

The taller man put his hand over the wound seeing that it went clean through, Gabbi didn't seem bothered by it at least too much so he just said to her, "Gabbi please you have to stay back!" Her expression looked as if she wanted to protest, Kyle wouldn't let her, "These men will kill you! Stay behind me!" He left it at that and pulled her fully against the wall so they would be under cover better. Gabbi looked disappointed but she would have to deal with it right now.

Zayna pulled the rope through the saferoom door slamming the dumpster against the door for more bullet protection, despite the door already being supposedly bullet proof. She then stuck her assault rifle out between the shutter blades in the door so that she could see through her ACOG sight and the muzzle was sticking out.

She kept the rifle on semi-auto to not waste ammo, and started taking shots across the way; her scope making in easier for such long distant shots. She was even further away then both Daisy and Kyle.

The attackers took notice to rounds flying at them from somewhere undetected, the boss man shouted, "Johnny! Where are those rounds coming from?"

John did a quick reload of his rifle commando style, kicking out the spent magazine using a fresh one and loading it in. "I got three in the store, two on the ground one on the roof." He said back very calmly but still not being able to identify Zayna's position.

Her bullets clashed with the steel of the cars trying to score a hit, sparks flew out where metal smashed against metal.

Daisy took notice that she wasn't getting shot at anymore and took this chance to pop up and look through her sniper scope. She knew she didn't have much time before they returned fire on her again, but as long as Zayna kept shooting she had a window.

She got the one with the Mac-10 in her crosshairs and squeezed the trigger, the kick of the rifle punched her in the shoulder but her shot paid off as the round went straight through the attackers throat. Blood spurted through his neck and mouth as he collapsed and gagged choking on the very same liquid that once sustained him for a moment before stopping all movement on the ground.

His death was hardly acknowledged though, the man who was ducking behind the same car glanced at his body for less then a second then snatched his gun.

Daisy dropped her head low again as another wave of bullets battered her cover after taking that one shot. She cycled the bolt on her rifle then to her shock she saw the steel of the AC unit starting to dent right before her eyes. The rounds had gotten through the first layer of steel and were now hitting the second. Daisy quickly crawled backwards moving behind the dumpster cover for more of a barrier, but she had to stay further down since this didn't block her left side.

Kyle turned out from his covered and blasted at them one handed with burst fire from his TEC-9, the poor accuracy though from even this medium range caused the bullets to flail all around the marauders before them. The teen mentally cursed himself for taking this crappy gun, he just didn't expect to be in a fire fight on such a quick supply raid.

Suddenly John saw a flare of light come from down the alley and immediately called it out, "Sir!" He shouted, "More of them down the alley!"

Kyle's eyes widened, "Zayna!"

Boss man yelled, "Alright then boys, let's make ourselves at home!" He took several steps to his right and got a clear shot of the dumpster blocking the alley, then positioned his M16 to fire.

Zayna heard them give away her position, "Oh fuck!" She turned to move away from the door, and at that moment loud reports of metal bashing metal blared through her ears. The boss opened fire on the saferoom door, both he and his partner did who revealed a Franchi Spas 12 guage shotgun strapped around him.

The bullets and buckshot blasted into the door, walls, and dumpster. Debri and sparks flew on contact while Zayna kept her head down and hunched over to the side. A hole was blown in one of their water collection jugs as rain of lead continued to fall.

In between shots Kyle poked his head outside the building only a few inches to get a glimpse at his targets. Daisy also managed to pop up a few times and take a quick shot but typically she missed since they were so dug in under cover, she would jump up, fire, then duck back down racking another round into her gun. Only to be disappointed when she heard another barrage of bullets hitting her already breaking down cover.

While this was happening Kyle caught a glimpse of one attackers leg just barley sticking out from behind the vehicle while he fired his pistol up at Daisy. The survivor took this advantage and aimed his own pistol across the way and squeezed the trigger. His shot only grazed his targets limb but it was enough to get him to reel over in pain exposing more of his body; including his head. Kyle fired at him again only this time his round went straight through his right cheek bone and exited through the left side of his jaw.

The man collapsed dead on the ground just like the other did. And once again his death was barley acknowledged, except for John reaching over and taking his Browning pistol.

However John also took notice to the fact at how well the group was undercover. The one back in the saferoom was behind thick walls and a bullet proof door, the two in the convienience store had plenty of cover and once again thick brick walls. The woman on the roof would be the easiest to hit but only if all their fire was concentrated on her, which would leave them exposed to shots from the store and down the alley.

Although John was really just another lackey of the group he was the biggest, strongest, and probably smartest out of all of them. Why he followed the bosses orders, who knows.

"They're too dug in!" He shouted to the rest of the men, whose heads all turned toward him at that. "We're gonna burn through our ammo before we land a hit!" John wasn't specifically trained for firefights or anything, he just wasn't stupid. They had the height advantage and who knew how much ammo they all were carrying.

The looked at John with a look that said, 'are you fucking kidding me?' but kept the words to himself. He then moved his head just a little to see what damage they had done down the alley. The dumpster was ripped up and the jugs above the door were torn apart, and suddenly a muzzle flash came from the door and he heard the distinct 'ZIP' of a bullet shooting less than an inch passed his head.

Immediately he ducked down to the floor, hearing a few more bullets clang into various spots around him. He had to think about this, they had been searching for the bitch who left them for months and now that they had finally found her and wanted revenge she was to well protected. They would need to fall back for now, but not without attempting to intimidate their victims first.

Meanwhile Kyle had noticed that after someone shouted that his group was too dug in they stopped firing. His TEC-9 was out and he clutched his pistol in a kung fu grip while he risked a peak of the street. He couldn't see any of his enemies though, they were all under cover still but then just like that he saw a arm come up from inside the gas station and it made a 'regroup' gesture; spinning the index finger around in a circle.

At that, everyone that had been ducking behind the cars made a B-line straight for the store. Daisy and Zayna both took quick reaction shots but both unfortunately missed, plus when Daisy cycled the bolt on her gun she didn't see another round in the cylinder and there were no more bullets in her pocket. So she dropped the rifle onto the roof and drew out her revolver, it was too late though each of their attackers were under cover again in the gas station.

"_What are they doing?" _Kyle thought still peaking just barely around the corner of the store, Gabbi still standing behind him further away from the door. Blood was still falling down her leg but she barley noticed any pain. The bleeding had actually already started to slow down on its own.

All throughout the street there was silence until 'his' voice yelled out from across the way, "We know you're in there Daisy baby!" He shouted and just the sound of his voice saying her name made the girls skin crawl. She at this point very much wished she had dressed differently despite the heat and amount of sweat she was already sporting, his call made her feel more exposed than she already was. "If you just come back to us now, I promise…we'll go easy on you." The last few words trembled slightly as if he was trying not to laugh as he yelled them.

Rage boiled up in her chest when he said that and her cheeks flared red with anger, she popped up and took two shots with her handgun aiming pretty much in just the general direction of the bosses voice. So of course she missed.

Several male voices cackled at her attempt to shut him up and he continued to yell out, "Ha! I guess that means you're not coming home, so we'll just have to bring you." Everyone clutched their guns a little tighter and Zayna tried desperately to get a shot on them but she couldn't even catch a glimpse of their heads. "…you in there to boy?" He shouted out asking for Kyle. Right away the teen knew he was talking about him, "Should've known she'd go after you, I'll admit I'm surprised you made it. Maybe there's a man in you after all." Kyle wanted to take a shot, anything to silence him but he knew it would only make him more irritable. "Listen up! We're coming back for you guys, and we're bringing everything we got! So get your asses ready, and Daisy baby!" There was a pause, "Don't you worry girl, we'll make sure you get the special treatment."

It was like a villain in a bad horror movie how he laughed maniacally after his last sentence and then muffled footsteps could be heard. They were sneaking away probably out the back of the store, Kyle wanted to pursue them and to kick his fucking ass. But he knew it would be suicide. So instead the four of them stayed put in their positions for at least three minutes or so just listening to the silent sounds of a dead world.

Finally Kyle called out, "You see anything Daisy?"

Her rifle was empty but the scope still worked and she positioned it so that she could look through one of the bullet holes that had been ripped through the AC unit which saved her life but was now virtually destroyed. The dumpster covers were torn up too, the steel that was attached had dents and dings all over it and looked like they might've collapsed had they been hit a few more times.

She scanned the street for signs of any hostiles and thankfully found nothing, "I got nothing up here." She announced.

"Same on this end!" Zayna yelled panning her gun back and forth while looking through the sight.

Kyle hopped over the counter and knelt down on one knee with his gun up, they might be gone but at the same time they might still be in hiding just waiting for an opening.

There was a blue mail drop box in front of him and he rushed to hit and pressed himself against the hard surface, while at the same time holding his hand up signaling for Gabbi to not follow him. He was at a lower and closer level now so he could see inside the store better, it was empty.

He paused but then stood to his full height and said, "Alright come down."

Daisy followed his words immediately, she couldn't wait to get off the damn roof. Zayna went to work unfastening the rope holding the dumpster against the saferoom door, Kyle all the while was still trying to come to terms with what happened. He couldn't believe that bastard was still alive and walking around, not to mention now he knew where his group was.

Daisy made it down the building hopping off the Smoker tongue rope and jogged over to Kyle on the sidewalk. He motioned for Gabbi to come out finally, she was getting antsy just standing behind him staring out at the street. Both girls stood to his right a few feet away looking towards that Cumberland Farms store, just waiting for a gun to suddenly jump out and take a shot.

"What do we do?" Daisy said not taking her eyes off that store, none of them did. All attention was focused across the street.

Kyle was still huffing from the adrenaline rush of his first firefight. "I don't know yet," He said then raised his right arm up and pointed behind him with his thumb, "Let's get back in the saferoom and…we'll figure out what to-AHHH!" Kyle screamed and flailed his body, jerking his arm towards his chest. An infected appeared from behind him and was trying to hang onto his arm.

He elbowed it with all his strength sending it to the pavement, both girls jumped at the sudden loud cry and turned to see the snarling creature on the ground. Kyle stood over it with his own snarl on his face. Gabbi moved to strike at it and Daisy was ready to shoot it, but Kyle knelt over the common infected and started punching it. Over and over and over, blood coated his knuckles and the sickening crunch of it's skull was distinctly heard when Zayna ran out and saw what had happened.

The teen wouldn't stop his assault until his knuckles hit the pavement, his hand shaking from the amount of force used. He was almost sure he had broken his hand as he slowly rose up from the ground.

Nobody said a word, the three girls stood in shock at his spontaneous breakdown on the monster.

"Kyle…what-" Daisy started to ask but she stopped when she caught sight of his arm, blood had been splattered all over his hand but, that blood was infected and coagulated. A stream of red fresh human blood slowly flowing down his right arm. "Oh no…" She said at sight of it, it was making sense why he panicked and killed the infected brutally.

"What?" Zayna asked, "What happened?"

Gabbi took a step closer, worry coating her features. Kyle had been staring at the carnage he caused ever since he stood, finally he looked up at his fellow survivors. His shoulders fell and sadness fell over him as he raised his right arm up. Gabbi covered her mouth with her hands almost cutting herself with the claws as pure terror and shock hit her, Zayna's eyes fell and she rested her palm on her forehead. Daisy covered her mouth too and her eyes started to water, tears building up.

Two rows of teeth marks were marked into his flesh right on the crease of his elbow below his bicep, and the wound bled freely. It wasn't right, this wasn't supposed to happen, it was the unthinkable.

Kyle was bitten…

**A.N. OHHHH NOOOOEEEESSS! **

**Lmaoo yuuup this has happened. **

**I will not say anything else though in this authors note because I don't want to give away anything. Only a few chapters left after all! **

**Leave a Review or I'll bite your legs off. **

**Next Chapter: Waiting **


	28. Waiting

The Last Survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Ladies and gentlemen we have reached the final three chapters of The Last Survivor! **

**I know it is a little sad, but THE SEQUEL WILL FOLLOW RIGHT AFTER THIS STORY ENDS! So it is not over, not by a loooong shot :D **

**By the way guys on the subject of a sequel, I'm just gonna throw it out there that The Last Survivor is most likely gonna be a trilogy. Meaning a third story will follow after the sequel to this one. **

**WARNING: This Chapter contains Graphic Nudity, and Extreme Sexual Content. If you are offended by this…then what the hell are you doing here?**

**Disclaimer: Hum Chum Num Chum**

**Let's do this thaaang. **

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

"FUCK!" Zayna shouted turning away from her friend and beginning to pace around unsure of what to do. Gabbi immediately started clinging to Kyle again, just as she had when they first became lovers. Her face wracked with worry and concern, Daisy couldn't look anywhere but down. "Where did it come from?" Zayna asked, trying to decipher just what the hell happened.

The bite victim lowered his arm and shook his head blankly before looking back into the bullet battered store. "It must've heard all the gunfire and came through the back entrance." He said pointing inside the establishment once again flashing his wound unintentionally. His voice seemed desolate, like he was shutting down. Losing hope.

Zayna was still pacing, "Alright well let's…let's get back inside now. If one heard the shots then more probably could've too." All she received in response was nods from everyone.

She lead the four back inside, Daisy walked on her own trying to blink back tears while Gabbi had her hand on Kyle's back the whole way as if she was helping him walk. His eyes appeared empty and his thoughts were repeating the same thing over and over.

"_I'm infected…I'm infected…" _

The tallest of the girls slammed the door shut, locked the bolt then dropped the shelf over it and stepped away. Kyle planted himself on one of the chairs, dropping the bag of food in the kitchen still with Gabbi beside him and Daisy stood awkwardly and sad, unsure of what to do. None of them were sure, there had never been a bite victim in their group before. Zayna was trying her best to take charge since it seemed as if Kyle was offline for the moment, even though he was the youngest aside from Gabbi he would typically call the shots around here. But with him out of commission Zayna had to step up.

She chewed on the knuckle of her index finger for a second, searching her mind frantically for what she should do. Everyone was silent, if any of the survivors were going to be bitten, no one thought it would be Kyle.

Gabbi was alternating between looking at her mate and the girl still pacing the floor in the graffiti room. She knew exactly what had happened and was terrified, this man is what brought her humanity back. He's what allowed her to remember who she was and to give her love regardless of the infection in her. She didn't want to lose him now after everything they've been through together.

Daisy still stood in the corner cursing herself mentally, why didn't she hear it coming? There was enough debris on the ground for it to step on something audibly. She blamed herself for this tragedy, especially since she was the one that those men were coming for.

Speaking of which Zayna turned to Daisy and half talked, half yelled, "How did they find us?"

The shorter girl shrank under Zayna, "I…I don't know" She whimpered.

"Their your boys remember!? And they were after you, did they know you would be here? And if they did why now? Why didn't they attack us ever before!?" She began to really get up in the other girls face.

"I don't know." Daisy said refusing to meet her interrogators gaze, when she said 'their your boys' that hit her hard.

Zayna was about two seconds away from grabbing Daisy and shaking answers out of her, "You better know something about them!"

"I don't know." Her response remained the same only her voice didn't tremble, it was getting more stern now that Zayna was up in her grill.

"What do you know Daisy huh!?" Zayna was seeing red, she was taking her anger for this whole incident out on the petite brunette who was in all actuality innocent. But that didn't stop the rage, "Tell me what you know!"

Daisy had it and finally screamed, "I DON'T KNOW!" She moved out of the corner pass Zayna, she just needed to get away from her.

"Stop." Kyle's voice emerged from out of the blue and all eyes went to him. "It doesn't matter how they found us but fighting amongst ourselves is fucking useless." He said keeping his voice low, and a little hoarse. He took another look at his bite, still bleeding along with his damaged knuckles. He could still slowly flex his fingers so he guessed he didn't break his hand thankfully. Finally he got to his feet, "I'm gonna patch myself up, I'm tracking blood everywhere." And with that he and Gabbi simply exited leaving the two fuming girls to their thoughts. Also forgetting his backpack of salvageable's that the whole mission was for, food meant nothing if you weren't alive to enjoy it.

Daisy and Zayna were beginning to rethink their argument, it was always easy to take out your anger on the closest thing to blame. But it also could make any situation worse, and this one had just been worsened. This wasn't a time to fight between themselves, this was the darkest hour they've had since they have been together. It's time to pull closer together, not further apart.

When the couple entered the bathroom and closed the door behind them Kyle removed his shirt. His whole arm was covered in infected and human blood, so he ran the cold water from the tap and started splashing it over his arm. The rest of his torso was scarred, the attack from the hunter had left permanent two claw marks across his right pectoral muscle and four went down the left side of his chest to just above his abdomen. Plus his back four claw marks going down it from his first night of love making with Gabbi, he didn't complain then but looking over his body now he could see how much this world had scarred him.

It was strange, he thought he would feel sick when he got bit but the only thing he felt was the pain from the bite. He didn't feel any nausea or headaches yet, but he was still sure that the virus was in him, cleaning and bandaging the wound wouldn't stop him from turning but it would make him feel better. He guessed that he had until nightfall.

Over the sound of the running water, Kyle heard soft sobs coming from behind him and when he looked over his shoulder he saw tears streaming down Gabbi's face. His heart broke at the sight, it was bad enough that he only had what he guessed was a few hours to live, but now he was looking at what he would be leaving behind. Her leg had stopped bleeding already and looked as if it had now simply been scabbed over.

He shut off the tap and immediately embraced his lover, she held him tightly taking care not to scratch him but hugging him as best she could nonetheless. Kyle rested his chin on her head, since he was a foot taller than her and stroked her hair lovingly. He wanted to say something, anything to console her but unfortunately all he came up with was, "I'm so sorry." Gabbi cried in his arms for a long time.

The other two girls sat in silence outside the bathroom, almost like they were just waiting to hear a gunshot from inside there. Kyle was not suicidal but no one ever considered what to do if they were bit. Zayna guessed that they were just so sure they would never get infected, any of them.

Daisy's mind was racing as fast as her heart was, she wanted to say she was so sorry again for everything. And tell him how she felt about him but she couldn't find the words, much less prepare herself for actually saying them. She just couldn't imagine what life in this world would be like without him.

Suddenly they both heard the two unlock the door and exit the rest room. Kyle had a big bandage over his arm and medical tape around his hand, he obviously used as little as he could. His face was also different, like his personality was slightly coming back as he spoke, "Well, I think we all know the conversation we need to have is going to happen now." Everyone's eyes sank to the floor, "Zayna." He said and she looked up to her old high school friend, "Take care of Gabbi for me?" He asked.

Her lip started to tremble but she wouldn't cry, "You got it."

The infected victim then turned to Daisy, who was sitting on her mattress and had still been crying almost as much as Gabbi had, Kyle stared at her for a minute before taking a few steps closer then kneeling in front of her. It took all of her willpower to look into his eyes.

A few seconds went by while they looked at each other but then Kyle…smiled at her. Actually giving her that same warm expression he use to when they met eight months ago in the first saferoom. "It's ok Daisy." He whispered, and a sob escaped her throat before she threw her arms around him holding onto the man she betrayed. Those three words were his peace with her, letting Daisy know that she was forgiven and she lost her composure breaking down in the hung.

Zayna had to bite her lip to stop her own sadness from forcing it's way out of her vocal cords. Gabbi let the two hold each other, normally she wouldn't let them get this close but under the circumstances, she decided to let this time slide.

When the two finally pulled apart Daisy frantically wiped her tears out of her eyes. Kyle then went and whispered into Zayna's ear, "When it happens I need you to do it, it can't be either of them." Zayna nodded still chewing her lip like bubble gum.

Finally the teen turned away from his fellow survivors and said one last thing before leaving the room and heading towards the basement, "Bye guys."

Gabbi followed him as they closed the door on the steps behind them. Gabbi wanted to spend however long she had left with her mate that she could so she followed him all the way to the large mattress in the center of the floor.

Kyle sat down on it then looked up into Gabbi's eyes, those beautiful bright golden eyes that he had come to love so much and seemed to shine even more with her welling up tears.

"I love you." He said and that was all it took for Gabbi to lean down and kiss him fully.

They kissed with every ounce of passion that they could and Gabbi quickly straddled Kyle's lap. Their tongues wrestled together as the heat between their bodies quickly warmed up the area around them along with a fresh dose of pheromones from the Witches body. Kyle almost didn't even smell them anymore though, he had become so accustomed to them whenever the two had sex.

The two made out like the desperate lovers they were as they kissed aggressively, thinking this would be the last night of love they could have. Kyle's lips moved their assault to her neck and he sank his teeth into her sensitive flesh. His hands groped her everywhere along her back and went through her silvery white hair. She felt him up the same way but was expertly careful with her clawed fingers, up until she decided to cut his shirt off. She used her fingers like scissors and made a cut in the back of his shirt then ripped it open completely to expose his upper torso again.

Gabbi's shirt was only half a tank top so since it was already torn it was easy for Kyle to tear the rest off, her bra then followed and was tossed away from the two. The man changed the position of his mouth so that he could suck on Gabbi's breasts, biting one of her nipples while fondling the other. She hooked her legs around him and locked her ankles behind his back, she wanted to be as close as she could get to him. He gave each of her boobs as much attention as he could give and Gabbi moaned in appreciation.

She loved all the attention he gave to every inch of her body, she loved everything he did for her, she loved everything about him.

She loved him.

Moving her face closer to his, she started kissing his cheek and forehead trying to get him to look back up at her. He did, and their lips met once again. Kyle could feel the cool wetness of her tears slowly dripping down her cheeks.

He picked her up and turned them around placing her down on their 'bed' and unbuttoning her short shorts. The petite infected girl lifted her bare legs up so he could remove both her shorts and panties then just like her shirt, toss them to the side. He then took this moment to admire her smooth pale legs that he'd seen many times but loved just as much as the day he met her. He licked up her legs even kissing her feet sensually, he knew all of her erogenous zones from how much they made love, so he knew where exactly to lick, to kiss, to bite, and to suck.

Her inner thigh is where she loved to feel a love bite and he graciously gave that to her making her back arch as her head fell against the pillow and her voice became taut with pleasure.

Kyle also knew that she loved to be eaten out, and he was a master at this form of foreplay. She was already wet from the aggressive arousal they had both displayed, so Kyle could taste her arousal from his first lick. Gabbi's voice went high pitch like it always did when he went down on her and she absentmindedly played with her breasts adding to her excitement. The feeling of his tongue on her sex was as good as she remembered, but it was always only a precursor to the main event.

He toyed with her tight pulsing core licking and sucking her clit while slipping a finger into her too, she moaned in delight at his ministrations but stopped him after only a few minutes of oral. She pushed his head up with her palm then tugged him forward so that his body would be on top of her. She loved him and she wanted him now.

The two quickly worked open his jeans and released his manhood, he was as hard as a rock, Gabbi always got him ready quickly because of how she was in bed. She drove him wild.

He loved her.

Their bodies joined when he pushed his member past her folds and went all the way until his balls were pressed against her as well. She could feel him against her uterus wall, and her eyes nearly rolled back at the sensation. All the sex they had was great, but this was the last time. Neither were concerned with making it last, they just wanted to have each other hard and full of passion one more time.

The two quickly built up a steady rhythm, Kyle thrust into her body repeatedly loving the feeling of her tight twat wrapped around his hardened cock. Gabbi rocked against him so that their pelvises would slap against each other, all the while they continued to kiss repeatedly. They swapped saliva and exchanged the taste of each other, Kyle could still remember their first kiss. That sharp flavor of her lips still lingered as they kissed now, it wasn't as distinctive as he remembered but it was just the same as it ever was.

Kyle raised her left leg up over his shoulder and leaned into her slightly to go deeper inside. One of Gabi's favorite positions.

After going on like this for a while she rolled them over and straddled her lover once again. She rode him cherishing the feel of his member, she tried to engrave the sensations into her memory. Gabbi wanted to always remember what making love to him felt like since they would never do it again.

He grabbed a hold of her hips and rocked her body down onto his own making her go harder and faster, ecstasy plastered all over their faces as they continued to push each other closer to the edge.

They kept going for a long time, rolling around their bed never wanting to stop. And when they came, they came together, their climaxes mixing with each other one last time.

Both lovers remained wrapped in each others embrace, their limbs still tangled up in each other not wanting to let go.

Zayna went back to work reloading all their weapons, anything to keep her mind occupied. While Daisy remained seated on her own 'bed' absentmindedly fiddling with the sheets covering it, her hands moved almost mechanically twirling the fabric repeatedly. Her face had gone from terribly sad to blank over time, waiting for it to happen was the most difficult task she had ever done.

Suddenly both girls heard the unlocking of the basement door, and each of them turned towards it at attention. There was the sound of it being closed followed by some ruffling noises, before Gabbi finally emerged from behind the clothes room door. The door hadn't been closed so that was how she was able to open it, Zayna guessed that Kyle had let her out of the basement since she still hadn't figured out how to open doors.

Her hair was slightly tussled and out of sorts, her face was stained with dry tears. The shirt she wore was once again torn in half, and there was visibly no bra underneath it, she must've just thrown on some clothes so she wouldn't be naked in front of everyone.

The other two saw her face and simply went back to what they were doing, the time hadn't come yet since they weren't hearing any growls or snarls. But they both knew it wouldn't take that long.

Kyle eventually sent Gabbi back upstairs because he didn't want her to have to see him like that. It would just be too painful.

Time slowly crept by throughout the day and the three women could barley stand this uncertainty. Just when would he turn, should they check on him, should they get a gun ready? So many questions that were going un-answered, and when the sun finally went down Zayna decided that it was time.

She cocked her Glock 17 pistol and told the other two girls to wait outside the clothes room. Neither of them were strong enough to see this.

Her world was moving in slow motion when she walked inside the room and shut the door behind herself. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was beating top speed, nothing had prepared her to kill one of her only friends left in this world. And as she reached for the door knob, every happy memory with him she had flashed through her mind. All the times they hung out in high school, fighting side by side in this apocalypse, finally a tear fell from Zayna's eye.

Another sound caught her attention snapping her out of her memory trance, the door knob!

It was turning on it's own.

She hadn't even heard the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs and now the door was being opened. Zayna jumped back with her gun up, it was time, she had to do it now.

The wooden frame of the door slowly pushed back to reveal him, she lined up the sights on her gun to aim at his head. But before she squeezed the trigger she took one last look into his eyes.

His eyes…his dark brown eyes…

**A.N. OH SNAPIZZLE! **

**In case you didn't get what the last sentence meant, Kyle hasn't turned otherwise his eyes would have pale irises not color. **

**Also forgive me if the last bit of this chapter feels rushed, there were certain people who wouldn't stop bothering me and that disrupted my writing -_-**

**That's all I'm gonna say now since I wanna remain as spoiler free as possible! **

**Review! I miss you guys :[ **

**Next Chapter: Chance **


	29. Chance

The Last Survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. Don't, stop, me, now, I'm havin such a good time! **

**And I don't remember the rest of the lyrics so I'm not gonna try, lol. Anybody else remember that song from Shaun of the dead? Huh? Anybody, no…well alright then. **

**FINAL TWO CHAPTERS! Until the sequel lmaoo, but until then I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: We're this far in and you're still here? Weirdoooo. **

**I am ready…are you? O.o **

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

"Please don't shoot me." Kyle said almost causing Zayna to flinch back at the sound of his voice.

She nearly dropped her gun when she lowered it so the business end was pointing at the floor rather then her friends face. "You…you haven't turned." She said her face confused but at the same time had an almost hopeful tinge to it. "You're still you?"

Kyle looked down at his body before shrugging his arms and shaking his head.

"What?" Daisy suddenly said bursting in the room Gabbi right on her tail. Their eyes went wide at the sight of Kyle, he looked completely fine despite the fact that he had been infected hours ago.

He looked down at his bite which he removed the bandage from only a few minutes prior to coming back upstairs. It had stopped bleeding and, it didn't look infected. The wound had begun to close up just like any other cut somebody could have, no veins were bulging in his arm, his skin wasn't beginning to discolor. It looked like he just was bitten but otherwise there was nothing wrong.

"He didn't turn yet." Zayna answered the already obvious question, but it was more like she was telling herself that over and over rather than telling the two girls who just entered.

"I don't…know what's going on exactly but, I figured I would've felt something by now." He told the girls.

Daisy asked, "Well what do you feel like right now?" Taking a step closer to him but Gabbi almost immediately pushed pass her to hug her lover around his waist.

He returned the embrace with a small smile and said, "Fine, I mean the bite stopped hurting a little while ago and I still don't feel sick."

"Well what are the symptoms?" Zayna questioned him, "Do any of us know what a person feels before they turn?"

Almost the second after she finished her sentence Kyle said, "I do. Both my sisters were infected, they died and turned right in front of me." The teen felt a little pang in his chest at that memory, he hadn't thought about it for the longest time. "They were bitten and turned only a few hours later, they were in massive pain throughout the whole time and each of them threw up a couple times. I haven't been doing either of those things."

Every brain in the room was confused, was Kyle immune to the Green Flu?

"Well maybe you're immune or something." Zayna suggested

That answer didn't satisfy Kyle, "If I'm immune then why wasn't my family? We all came from the same flesh and blood so shouldn't they have survived?" He said still not liking the fact that he had to dwell on the memories of his family.

"Maybe it's not hereditary." Daisy said, "When I was with the assholes before they talked about people walking around with bites everywhere but not changing into the infected, even after days. Some people carry a natural immunity to this virus."

Suddenly it was like something went off in Kyle's head and he pulled away from Gabbi's hug and left the clothes room. He moved so swiftly that the three girls felt almost stunned by how he exited. Each of them followed suite only to see him peering out the viewing slit on the saferoom door. One of the shutter blades was shot off during the firefight, Zayna was lucky she didn't get a bullet to the brain.

After he got an eye full of the slowly setting sun he examined his watch, it was 5:30 p.m. He had been in the basement for almost a full nine hours, but since it was July the sun was still in the sky. The teen did a one eighty turn and went straight over to the weapons, but not before saying a quick thank you to Daisy for, 'jogging his memory.'

This only confused the girls as they followed him zipping back and forth in the room, "Wait what do you mean?" The shortest girl asked him.

Kyle took out the magazine of his pistol and saw that Zayna had taken the time to reload it while he was still downstairs.

"What are you doing?" Zayna reinforced Daisy question, Gabbi looked equally confused at his sudden burst of energy.

Kyle spoke to them but continued to examine his weapons, "I don't know if I'm immune, or it's just taking a longer time to kill me but one thing I know for sure is I'm sure as hell not gonna sit here and wait to watch us all die."

The girls were taken aback by this statement, "Kyle!" Daisy grabbed his shoulder to get him to turn and look at his fellow survivors, "What are you talking about?"

"Just this morning we were attacked by those men from the evac site, and they said that they would be back. I don't know when but they said they would come back to finish us off, and we can't stay here to fight them. If they surround us they could block us in and just starve us out if they want." He explained, "Plus since we don't know if I'm immune or not, if they do attack and the virus kills me I'm not leaving you guys alone with them."

Zayna looked between Gabbi and Daisy who each returned her look of concern when Kyle resumed arming himself. "Just what exactly are you planning on doing then?" She asked him already fearing his answer.

He looked over his shoulder right into her own brown eyes, almost like looking right into his own in a mirror, "If I'm gonna die I'm taking each one of those fuckers with me."

Both uninfected girls said no in almost perfect unison, even Gabbi shook her head frantically. "Kyle they'll kill you!" Daisy almost yelled at the taller man.

"I'm might die anyways!" He retaliated using the same volume of his voice as she did. Zayna stayed quiet, "It's either by the bite, or by fighting for us. And the second one sounds a hell of a lot better to me." He stepped through the wall of females and moved to grab his duffle bag, it contained the weapon and ammo vests they came across a long time ago.

"But we don't know that!" The petite brunette followed after him trying to protest.

He turned and looked right down at her less than a foot away, "We are not having this discussion, this is what I'm going to do. Nothing is stopping me."

Suddenly Zayna said, "I'm coming." Everyone turned to her, "I'm coming with you."

Kyle leaned back up away from Daisy, "Zayna…" He drew out her name like a disappointed parent would scold their child.

"Hey, we've survived this world together. And you're bat shit crazy if you think you can do this on your own." She stepped up closer to them. "Nobody can survive this on their own, not even them. They have back up there, someone to cover their ass while you're shooting at them, and you wouldn't have anyone." She stopped for a quick moment, "If you're serious about this then I wanna be that person covering you're ass, you can't do this alone Kyle." The tallest of the girls spoke words of wisdom and everyone listened quietly.

The male blinked slowly then looked away a split second, "You don't have to do this." He looked back up at her, "You can get out of here while you still have the chance."

Zayna smiled and shook her head, "You know me Kyle, once my mind is made up that's what's gonna happen."

Both of them stared at each other for a while before Kyle couldn't help but return the smile. Then he felt a familiar hand interlock it's fingers into his own, and he looked to see Gabbi had snuck up next to him and was holding his hand. Her look was determined and loving at the same time.

"Gabbi?" He whispered and she nodded, that was all he needed to know that she was going too.

Silence rang out at that until Daisy said, "I guess you're stuck with us." Kyle figured that would happen, they all were determined to assist him on his mission. He could protest of course, try and put his foot down and say that he was protecting them by keeping them here and allowing them a window of time to get away from this town. But it was three votes against one, and when you're one guy going up against three girls and one of them has claws?

You're gonna lose.

The only guy bit his lip for a moment thinking about what to say next, "Alright," He put his bag down, "If we're gonna do this, we have to do it strategically." He told them, "Daisy, you were in that place the longest out of all of us. Do you think you can remember it's entire layout?"

She nodded her head, "I'll draw us a map." She said then turned away to find some stationary and a writing utensil.

"Zayna load up all the weapons and ammo we have into our vests and bags. We'll need everything we've got." He gave out commands and Zayna followed it. He then looked to Gabbi, staring once more into those bright yellow orbs. He tenderly touched her cheek, hoping against hope that he would be able to see that smiling face again in the morning.

The four survivors developed a plan through Daisy's memory of the warehouses layout. None of them were sure if they were even still camped there after such a long time but since they were still in the same town, that bet was as safe as any. Their numbers had grown since she had last been there, only four men total. But their were six that attacked today and they only killed two, so it was safe to say there was at least four of them waiting at the evac site, possibly more.

Their strategy relied heavily on stealth, and if it worked they could kill all those bandits in their sleep. But even if it went wrong they still would have a plan, all they had to do was wait for the sun to be completely gone. The four of them planned and packed for hours and eventually the sky went dark, and the time to leave would be soon. Going out at night was usually against the survivors instincts but while those men were asleep it was their best shot.

Meanwhile, while the girls were finishing up a few last minute preparations. Also known as eating a quick possibly last meal consisting of, Jerky, and green beans Kyle stood alone in the bathroom. He had wanted one last moment of privacy before they went on their assault mission.

He took another good look at himself in the mirror, his pale face looked different from a long time ago. He could remember that first day, waking up to a cold shower, eating a PB&J sandwich then being attacked by the Charger. For a moment he wondered if that thing hadn't broken through his front room window, would he be here right now? Would he have met his fellow survivors or would he still have been surviving alone in his old home. That was back when he was still just a kid, he was growing up only age fifteen but he was hardened, he was a killer now, a survivor. But that came with a price.

Sitting down against the far wall, he looked at the little electronic device in his hand. His old phone, with one bar of battery power left in it. Kyle cycled through the options on his phone and went through some old pictures, his mother, father, and two older sisters at Christmas almost two years ago. He received so many video games as presents, while eating the cinnamon rolls his mom made every Christmas morning.

Videos of his family were also on there, just goofing around on Halloween, play fighting each other in their costumes.

Kyle was finally getting hit with the full realization of what happened all that time ago, and what the cost was for being a survivor. It cost him his home, his family, his life, everything. And he missed them all.

He let his head fall into his lap, and let out one last cry.

Daisy had her revolver tucked into her front pants pocket and was wearing the female black leather jacket and the same clothes beneath it that she wore earlier. She also clutched the TEC-9 machine pistol in her hands, Kyle's old back pack was slung over her shoulders. Zayna was still dressed in the same clothes as before too but now she had an ammo vest on over her front, the pistol grip shotgun hung on a sling behind her back. Her pistol was in it's holster and her assault rifle was in her hands. Gabbi didn't carry any bags or wear any vests, she didn't need a weapon nor could she figure out how to use one anyway. Kyle had on his own leather jacket and beneath it the almost forgotten white hoodie, one of his last remaining articles of clothing he took from home. He held the sniper rifle in his hands and his handgun in it's own holster much like Zayna's, the trusty flip knife he owned was also tucked in his back pocket.

"Let's go," he said opening the saferoom door and the four of them left without hesitation. The bandits wouldn't be expecting retaliation so quickly, especially on the same day they attacked the group. This was the only chance.

The saferoom was left empty, except for Kyle's phone sitting idly on the kitchen counter. The battery icon flashed empty in the upper right corner of the screen. Finally text appeared on screen saying 'battery low powering down' and the screen went black.

Crouch walking, the survivors moved like shadows through the blackness of night. Praying to God that no infected would just happen to wander by. Daisy lead them, she knew the most direct path to the warehouse where they would make their final attack. And it would only take them several minutes to arrive there. It was actually amazing how the bandits there didn't find Daisy and the others sooner, it wasn't the biggest town and they weren't even that far away.

Kyle touched his fingertips to his bite wound every few minutes to see if he felt any different upon contact with it.

He didn't feel a thing.

After exiting yet another alleyway, Daisy stopped them with a raise of her palm. She looked over her shoulder at her friends and pointed ahead of her. Kyle moved up a little closer to get a better look around the corner. And he saw it.

'Evac Site' painted across the top of the building, and the double saferoom doors on the front. Bodies were piled up and burnt to nothing but black ashes, both infected and human bodies for sure.

Kyle's brows lowered as the memories of this place came back and his anger rose incredibly.

_Eight months ago_

_Suddenly there was a searing pain in the back of his head and he was brought to his knees._

It flashed through his eyes like he was watching it happen right now.

_One of the men switched from bashing him with his pistol to kicking him in the ribs. _

Kyle's teeth clenched just as tightly as his fist.

"_GO TO HELL!" Kyle shouted his voice unrecognizable, and rammed his knife into the mans throat, then ripped it across the flesh of his neck, cutting open every vein in the path of the blade._

He closed his eyes for a heart beat.

"_Relax, it's pouring rain, he's beaten to Hell, and he's got no equipment…" _

Slowly he opened his eyes.

"_He's dead…" _

Kyle cocked his pistol.

**A.N. Yes indeed another cliffhanger ^-^ **

**Sorry guys it had to be done, but don't worry the next chapter will be worth it! :D **

**This was the semi-finale of The Last Survivor and the next chapter is THE FINALE. I know it is sad but do not fear my friends the production of the sequel is well underway! **

**Leave a review and let me know what you guys think is gonna happen, because the last chapter is gonna be big! **

**Next Chapter: Left For Dead**


	30. Left For Dead

The Last Survivor

A Left 4 Dead FanFiction

**A.N. The end is here…**

**I'm getting serious in this author's note since it's the final one for this story. Well second to last but yeah. **

**This is what it all comes down to guys, the epic conclusion of a journey that started three years ago. I would like to take this moment to say something though. **

**I want to thank all the people who've added me and The Last Survivor to their favorites and followed my story, along with everyone who's reviewed and given me so much support and criticism the whole way through. It's been such an amazing ride and this has been so much fun to write. **

**Remember guys, this is not the end of The Last Survivor storyline. The Sequel will follow shortly after most likely at around Christmas as my present to all the loyal fans who've made this story possible :D**

**Disclaimer: One more time (until the sequel where I will insult you once again in a variety of creative and colorful ways :D) I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of it's characters. **

**Ok guys, I present to you the epic conclusion of THE LAST SURVIVOR! **

3rd. Person. P.O.V.

The group of four vigilante's eyed down their target, it was less than a hundred yards away from them now. A light was flickering from the inside of the building, it could be seen through the viewing slits on the saferoom double doors but it was too bright to be just a fire. They must've rigged up the generators in there too, just as the survivors did back in their saferoom.

A single man was on guard outside the warehouse, he was holding the Serbu short shotgun that one of their attackers had before. None of the group could tell if it was the same man though, they were too far away and it was too dark. Their planning session took a long time to completely figure out, and their preparations took even longer, Kyle couldn't see his watch since there was no light out but he guessed it was getting to the early hours of the morning. The best opportunity to strike, in the bandits sleep.

If our survivors wanted this done right they would need to take out the guard first, which they prepared for. The male turned around to look back at Gabbi, her eyes glowed brightly in the darkness as he nodded to her, "Are you sure you can do this Gabbi?" He whispered questioningly to his lover, she nodded in response and started to crouch walk past him, giving him a peck on the cheek as she crossed his path. "Ok, we're right behind you." His voice continued to be a quiet whisper as he motioned for the other two girls to follow behind him.

Gabbi crossed the road while the others stayed on their side of the street, and she quickly disappeared into the blackness. This did worry Kyle at first, but he let it go; this was what they needed to do so he would have to just swallow any anxiety he felt and keep going.

"_She's a tough girl, she's a Witch, she'll be fine." _Kyle repeated those words several times in his head trying to convince himself they were true.

Slowly and steadily they proceeded down the street, sneaking along the walls of the few buildings and houses they passed. Each were dark and broken, similar to the bodies that they came across occasionally strewn about the street. There once was a time when they were bright and brimming with life, now they were all beaten, broken and dead. That's what the world had become.

The three survivors stopped about twenty yards away trying to stay out of the guards eyesight, the darkness was their best friend at this point.

Daisy could almost here the guards breathing from this far away, it was so quiet this time of night. The most audible noise was the sound of that shotgun toting man's footsteps making quiet crunch sounds as he stepped over the gravel on the pavement. Zayna could hear her heart beating in her ears, it felt like it was in her throat and her breath came out in quiet small breaths. This was actually happening and it was too late to change her mind, the first moves of this chess game were played and there was no going back now. Kyle took a deep breath and as quietly as he could he removed the flip knife from his back pocket listening to it very softly click when it opened.

The guard overlooked the immediate area around him, it was too dark to see any more then ten feet in front of him. He yawned quietly and rubbed his eyes, he hated guard duty, sleep was something to be treasured not ignored. He didn't think that anything would attack anyways, if it did nothing would be able to get through the thick walls and strongest doors designed by the military.

Just at that he heard what sounded like a girl crying.

Instantly he was on high alert and whirled around in the direction of the noise. He believed it came from the building to the right of the warehouse, and he recognized those sorrowful sobs anywhere.

"Damn it, Witch Bitch." He muttered keeping his small shotgun raised up. Very gingerly he began to take baby steps towards the soft cries, he couldn't pinpoint the exact location but he figured that he was steadily heading in the right direction. Fear made him want to grab a flashlight to help him see better since the light from inside wasn't covering much, but everybody knows how hypersensitive Witches are to bright light. So he was moving following almost entirely his sense of sound until he was standing before the doorway to the next building. The guard was almost sure she was in there, especially since the doorway was slightly ajar, she must've wandered in there at some point during the day.

He took a deep breath then with a quick shove he nudged the door open with his free arm then pointed his gun far out in front of him one handed with his finger already half squeezing the trigger ready to shoot.

It was empty, and the crying had stopped. Just an abandoned apartment building lobby that they had already searched through a long time ago, the guard let out a sigh of relief and irritation. He lowered the firearm and grumbled, "Fucking zom-" he never got to finish that sentence.

A hand covered his mouth muffling his scream while another hand plunged a knife down through his throat. Kyle had crept up behind him when he wasn't looking and knifed him with the old faithful blade, but the guards body tensed at the sudden jolt of his attack. His fist tightened and pulled the trigger discharging the shotgun onto the ground. Nobody was hit, but everyone heard the loud report.

Including everyone inside the building.

All the bandits in the interior were sleeping on the ground of the first floor, John slept leaned up against a pillar while all of the others were on the ground covered in blankets and sleeping bags. Some large lights hung down from the ceiling and illuminated the area, their boss didn't care about the expenditure of precious power; he liked his home to be bright.

Each of them jolted awake when the loud 'Boom' shot through there ears. John was on his feet first reaching for his gun, while all the others were scrambling tiredly from being jolted awake.

They slurred phrases like, 'the hells goin' on?' and 'what the fuck was that?' But Boss said to them, "All y'all shut it!" He pointed to every one of his men, as he rose up wearing nothing but khaki pants. He patted himself down and yelled, "Brad! What's goin' on out there?" He received no response.

His body continued to bleed from the open wound Kyle dug into his neck as he twitched on the ground, his heart still pumping out blood but his body quickly dying. Gabbi appeared from out the alley next to the warehouse she snuck into, when she cried behind a trashcan the guard though it was coming from the structure she was leaned against. Each of them recognized the voice that shouted out from inside so they knew for sure now he was in there. But they all still had a look of terror on their faces, they hadn't expected the guards body to react like that.

After five seconds went by with no response the Boss pointed to one of the younger bandits, "Yo Tim!" The blonde haired boy jumped at his voice calling out the teens name, "Go check it out." He gestured to the door.

The young man knew better than to deny and order so he got up and immediately started trekking to the entrance.

Kyle closed his flip knife and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, then scooped up the guards short shot and pumped the fore grip expelling the spent shell casing and racking in a fresh one. And just as he performed that action, he saw one of them emerge from the warehouse with a revolver not much different from Daisy's in his hand. At first he didn't see them but it didn't take long for him to look in their direction, "Oh shi-" He tried to scream and raise his gun, Kyle didn't let him.

He already had his weapon half raised so he pointed the shotgun and fired, sparks blasted from the barrel as the buckshot blew pellet sized holes into the boys chest. His body collapsed in the small hallway that connected the outside and the inside of the bandits safe house. Which was in full view of all of them.

To the groups dismay, due to a minor slip up, their plan for stealth failed.

Every bandit was now wide awake since they knew they were under attack, and the Boss stood almost stunned for a moment. He truly didn't expect the group he attacked to fight back the way they were, not that he had proof it was them yet, it was just obvious. Quickly though he recovered from his surprised and started barking at his men to get their guns ready.

Kyle pumped the shotgun again and checked the chamber, because it was such a small gun the capacity was very limited, and he saw that the pipe was empty. "Shit!" He cursed and dropped the gun, then switched to the bolt action rifle over his shoulder. "Time to go to plan B." He yelled not bothering to keep his voice down anymore.

Zayna nodded and ran to the front of the building, taking cover against the walls right next to the saferoom doors. She could see all of the bandits marching around inside grabbing there weapons and trying to get ready for battle as quickly as possible. The girl rose her rifle and took a quick shot inside which thankfully hit it's mark, it went straight through the throat of one of the men inside. Blood spurted from the entry and exit wound and he collapsed to the ground.

The Boss shouted at all of them, "Get under cover now!"

From this view Zayna got a clear look at the buildings interior, two pillars on each side of the room supporting the second floor, each with a military crate in front of it. Also another large military truck was actually parked only a few feet away from the main entrance and a little to the left. Another ammo crate was sitting beside it and two of the bandits crouched behind it while three more ran behind the entire truck including the boss himself. John ducked behind the pillar that was closest to the front doors and one final bandit stood behind the pillar furthest back. Seven remained inside total that Zayna could see, seven of them against the four survivors.

Suddenly sparks and a clank of something metal exploded right by Zayna's face, they were starting to return fire. "I got seven inside!"

"Ok you guys know what to do!" Kyle shouted trying to be louder then the increasingly getting louder sounds of gunfire and metal bashing metal as those bandits tried to get a shot on Zayna.

Daisy moved past Kyle but looked at him very quick before saying "Good luck." In a lower volume but loud enough so he could hear it.

Kyle watched her run to the side of the door opposite Zayna and take a few shots from her machine pistol. This was their job to provide suppressive fire since Gabbi couldn't shoot a gun, and as long as they stayed under cover they weren't in imminent danger. The teen then turned to Gabbi and said, "Ok let's go." His voice being almost completely drowned out because of the blasts of weapons shooting at each other, as he took hold of Gabbi's wrist then lead her off to the side of the structure that she had been hiding behind before.

Before when they were mapping out their strategy Daisy had pointed out that there was a ladder going up the side of the warehouse that gave them easy access to the second floor. So what Kyle's plan was, was while the girls were drawing the bandits fire he and Gabbi would sneak inside to do some damage while none of them were looking. That way if anything did go wrong both the girls would be safe outside and would have an easier time getting away. Gabbi however he was more concerned about.

So he found the ladder, leading right up to one of the windows that would take him inside but he stopped just before it and turned to his lover. He had to speak low since they were now being stealthy again but at the same time he had to elevate his voice due to the firefight going on, "Now listen to me baby, I'm gonna do my best to make sure nothing's gonna happen to you." Gabbi's gaze focused on him and she nodded her head lightly after his first sentence. "But we stick to the plan ok? You need to remember that, this isn't like fighting the infected, you've seen what these people can do and they will kill you if you get the chance." Gabbi didn't blink, "I'll protect you I swear but if something happens to me I need you to swear that you will run ok? You don't look back, you get out of their, and you do not come back for me." At those words her head started to shake and her lip trembled but Kyle took her whole face in his hands and moved so their foreheads were touching, "Do not come back for me." He spoke each word firmly accentuating each syllable. Finally Gabbi closed her eyes for a second feeling tears already coming at the image she had in her head, but regardless she nodded and looked up at him. "I love you." He said and she quickly kissed him, since she could never say the words back this was her own way of saying 'I love you too.'

Instantly after they pulled apart the couple snapped back into action as Kyle spun around and started to ascend the ladder, Gabbi followed closely behind.

Zayna gave Daisy covering fire so she could move up through the first set of saferoom double doors to the second one. The small hallway leading inside had two pairs of saferoom doors for some reason, probably because the 'evac site' was such a high priority thing to keep safe when this all first happened.

Too bad it didn't work.

Daisy slammed the second pair of doors shut while Zayna's rounds whizzed over her head, she was so sure from all the loud noise and the warehouse absorbing so much sound that she would either suffer permanent hearing damage or else go deaf.

Earlier Zayna explained that when they were first attacked by these bandits, every single bullet that hit the saferoom door didn't go through. These doors had armor plating on them to make them bullet proof which was all the cover they would need for this. Daisy popped up and fanned her TEC-9 back and fourth in a 'spray and pray' fashion and the lower caliber rounds flew everywhere, causing each of their targets to duck and cover giving Zayna the opportunity to move up beside her firefight partner. Both girls had small frames, Daisy more so then Zayna, but that allowed them to crouch comfortably behind the side by side doors and still have space to breathe.

The shorter girl reloaded her gun while Zayna lifted her rifle above her head so she could point it through the viewing slit and take a few blind shots without exposing herself. Both of them could hear and feel the impact each bullet had when it punched into the doors, "God I hope they hurry the fuck up!" Zayna said gritting her teethe and trying to keep her rifle steady since she had it held so awkwardly.

"Relax!" Daisy yelled back cocking her gun, "He knows what he's doing."

"_I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing." _Kyle thought looking down at the battle raging on the first floor. Gabbi and himself had made it through the second floor window but now they were faced with a choice.

At first Kyle was going to use the Remington rifle to snip from above them while they had no idea he was there. However each of the bandits were positioned so perfectly that they could see each other whenever they might get shot, plus even though it was so loud inside the building due to the discharging guns, there was no guarantee that one of his targets might hear the shot coming from behind. All they would have to do was call it out and then Kyle would be trapped up there.

And since he had no cover on the second floor that didn't seem like a good idea. The only thing up there were several shelves with various odds and end piled up on them, but they were all made out of most likely aluminum or wood. Not enough to stop a bullet and too small for someone Kyle's size to hide behind. So in the end he decided against staying above them and shooting down, he lead Gabbi down the stairs to the floor below trying to be as discreet as possible.

When the pair reached the bottom of the steps, they got a nice view of each bandits back. Kyle used hands signals to gesture where Gabbi had to go and where he would go, he did it begrudgingly though. Every time he was away from her he felt like something horrible would happen, but it had to be done, they had to stick to the plan.

Gabbi moved across the back of the warehouse over to the other side while Kyle moved forward to one of his targets standing behind a pillar and shooting a Browning Hi-Power pistol.

Each of the bandits were directing their fire at the saferoom doors, which were riddled in dings, dents and damage. But they didn't give away yet, the walls around the doors looked in worse shape. Their material was covered in bullet holes and cracks while the concrete interior chipped away and clattered down to the floor. Even the higher caliber guns like Johns AKM or the Boss's Desert Eagle hadn't gotten through the doors yet, they were built to withstand quite a beating.

Slowly Kyle crept up behind his first victim and once again flipped out his knife, and just at that moment the pistol toting man before him said, "Shit, I'm out!" The handguns slide racked back showcasing he was out of bullets, but then he turned away from the muzzle flashes coming from the two girls outside and put his back against his cover. When he did this he was facing Kyle, who dashed forward the rest of the way and stabbed his blade through the bandits left cheek before the man could even finish his gasp, shoving the killing tool all the way up to the hilt.

The pistol in his hand fell to the ground and when Kyle jerked his knife free the body slunk down the metal pillar and slumped on the ground. One down six to go.

Luck however appeared to not be on the survivors side right now because for some reason unknown to Kyle, one of the Bandits on the other side of the room just happened to stop firing his Spas shotgun to take a glance over his shoulder and saw the teenager before he could conceal himself. Trying to react quickly Kyle reached behind himself and grabbed a hold of the bolt action rifle, then held it up by his hip and fired across the room at him. This was all done in less than two seconds which is why he didn't aim properly and didn't think quick enough to grab the probably better choice of a weapon his pistol.

His shot; although inaccurate, did indeed manage to hit his target but only on the lower left side of the bandits waist. The burning pain of the round caused him to spin in the path of the shot and drop his gun so he couldn't fire back but he could still shout. Kyle quickly shoved his knife back in his pocket then held the rifle in both hands so he could cycle the bolt to take another shot. But it was too late and the bandit called out, "They're behind us! The sons of bitches are behind us!" Kyle fired again, this time hitting the bastard right between the eyes, two down five to go. But the damage was done.

And who better to hear that man's last words than the boss himself, who stepped out from behind the bus and once more eye contact between him and Kyle was made. Kyle wanted to shoot again right then and there, but he hadn't racked in the next round so he had no choice but to get behind the pillar for cover and miss his opportunity to take the shot.

The Boss tried to shoot at him but thankfully Kyle was on the other side of the metal barrier now, both the pillar and an ammo crate were covering his front and his left. Unfortunately for Boss man, there was nothing to cover him if he went around to Kyle's only exposed right side so the teen could have a clear shot on him. But he wanted to kill that boy so bad, he had pissed him off one too many times, so he would have to move around to the left.

He turned to the Bandit still behind cover of the Military truck and said, "You! Keep him suppressed!" He pointed across the way where Kyle had been hiding, his minion nodded and the Boss picked up the dropped Spas shotgun and pumped in the next round, "He's mine."

The obedient bandit nodded as the Boss moved past him and crouched behind another ammunition crate and waited for Kyle to make a move. Which unfortunately for the survivor, he did. He shifted his body just a nudge and exposed the front of his rifle, the bandit shot in burst fire at the exposed weapon and scored a hit. The .45 caliber round blasted through the scope on Kyle's rifle shattering the glass and rendering the scope completely useless.

Kyle stared at the broken weapon for a moment and shouted, "Fuck!" Then dropped it and drew out his Berretta, he was pretty sure the gun itself wasn't hit so it could still fire. But he would have to take the time to remove the scope first so he could aim and right now they didn't have that kind of time.

Back at the entrance Daisy threw her TEC-9 to the ground and said, "It's out!" The pulled out her revolver.

Zayna too was on her last magazine of ammo for her M16, "C'mon guys, where are you?" She whispered to her self seeing more sparks fly as the armored doors rumbled at each impact. They wouldn't last much longer, and who knew how much ammo the bandits had stored inside there.

The Boss pointed to John who was kneeling behind yet another ammo crate, then pointed at the entrance directing him to give him covering fire to keep both girls suppressed while he crossed over to the other side. John obediently followed the command and switched to automatic mode on his gun. Then poured out the lead on the two girls while his Boss ran by, Zayna and Daisy held the door shut with their feet but didn't want to touch it at all. They could see the dents in the door getting larger and more numerous, even beginning to crack. It wouldn't take long now, the doors were at their limit and were about to give.

Kyle stuck his pistol around the side of the pillar's cover and took a few blind shots trying to hit the man keeping him pinned down. But he just wouldn't stop shooting, how much ammo exactly did he have?

Just at that he stopped for a second to reload his automatic gun, he took out the spent mag' and loaded in a fresh one then cocked the bolt. But when he popped back up to resume fire on the brutally bullet beaten pillar, he felt like something was standing by him. So he turned his head to see what this odd sensation was caused by only to see, Gabbi! She cleverly creeped up by him without even raising his attention and now she stood at his side, a wicked grin on her face.

The man saw the infected and was just about to panic, but he was too slow. Gabbi opened her hand and shot it forward plunging her five clawed fingers through his face. Her ring and index finger went through his eyes, her middle into his forehead, and thumb and pinky plunged through his cheeks. The Witch then jabbed her free hand into his chest and pulled up with her right hand and down with her left, a sickening ripping sound accompanied by the squirting of blood became audible amongst the gunfire. The ceiling lights cast shadows over Gabbi and her victim showing the silhouette of her ripping the bandits head off and slowly yanking out a few notches of his spine with it. Three down four to go.

She dropped the body to the ground then noticed the head still stuck on her claws, and she swung it down at the body trying to get it off. She beat the body with the severed head once, twice, three times until finally released her claws. And at first she admired her work, but then a sweet smelling fragrance wafted into her nostrils. Gabbi couldn't place it at first but quickly she discovered it was coming from the dead body before her.

All that blood, all those innards, it looked…good. Gabbi's golden eyes suddenly started to change from yellow, into a quickly growing brighter red.

Kyle was not aware yet that his attacker was dead, so he peaked around the side of the ammo crate and saw three more of the bandits still firing on Zayna and Daisy. He was worried at first but then saw that they were still shooting back so they were still alive, and they still had a chance. The black man was closest to him and he had a shot so Kyle shifted again slightly to fire upon him, only to see movement from the other side of the pillar that John was crouching behind. The teens gaze focused on it and it was the Boss, pointing a shotgun right at him.

Reflex took over and Kyle dove as fast as he could as Boss squeezed the trigger, the report seemed to be more defined then any of the other shots and white hot pain seared up Kyle's leg. A single pellet from the buckshot managed to get him in his calf, he yelped when he hit the floor and looked to see that his leg was bleeding but adrenaline told him to ignore it. He fell out in the open but surprisingly the man who was suppressing him before didn't shoot at him now, thankfully; Kyle guessed he either left his post or was dead and then crawled backwards on his hands to get behind the pillar again.

The Boss pumped the shell out of his gun but didn't rack in the next, instead he pulled a new cartridge out of his pants pocket. It was a solid 12 gauge slug shell, he had been saving this one for a special occasion and loaded it into the breech, then advanced on the survivor. "I've got you now boy." He said.

Kyle raised his arm over the side of his cover and took two more blind shots, both missed the Boss who flinched at the sound of his bullets but otherwise remained unharmed. The teenager actually tried to take a third shot but something was wrong with his gun, the trigger wouldn't pull. He brought the pistol back over to him and saw the slide was stuck halfway with a shell casing caught in the ejection port. "Shit!" He pulled the slide back and dumped the spent round out then took out the clip to see what was wrong. A bullet got jammed in it's position when the gun tried to cycle, did he have time to fix it?

"Okay fuck this!" Daisy said and started digging around in her bag. Zayna's rifle was empty and she fired a shell from her shotgun out the viewing slit, the shutter blades had been blown off so it was easier to aim but they were all so dug in that both girls could hardly ever get a good shot.

Zayna ducked back down and yelled, "What?"

Daisy removed a long gray tubular device with a fuse sticking out of it from the back pack, "We're burning through all our bullets, I should've done this a long time ago!" the original plan was for Daisy to make another pipe bomb, like she did the day she and Kyle first met and just drop it right on all of them. But since that didn't work she was still gonna use it anyways, she made it before they left with their supplies and she now lit the fuse with a lighter she also retrieved from the bag. Sparks danced from the danger line as she looked at Zayna and raised and lowered her eyebrows, "Fire in the hole." 

She chucked it through the viewing slit and it landed at the side of the truck, where the other two bandits were crouching. They noticed it and one shouted, "Bom-!" But before the word got out it exploded. One of them flew over a crate of ammo and landed near the double doors while the other was blasted back into the vehicle and slumped to the ground, their bodies were burnt and had bootlegged shrapnel jutting out of them at random areas. Five down two to go.

John ducked away from the blast and managed to go unscathed by it, he was surprised that these people had bombs when his group had plenty of ammo, but couldn't ever manage to find a single grenade.

The Boss lurched forward when the report of the blast hit his ears, he turned and saw more of his men dead. He growled and ran over to where Kyle had been under cover, turned the corner and raised his gun.

There was no one there. Just a Berretta on the floor with the magazine out next to it.

Suddenly he was knocked to the floor and Kyle was on him, the teenager used the explosions distraction to move around the pillar and wait for the Boss to approach only he didn't have time to clear his Beretta's jam. He laid into the Boss with his fist punching him in the face twice with his right hand since his left was injured yesterday killing the infected that bit him, however this was another human, a much older stronger human who rolled Kyle off of him and gave him the same treatment. He punched the survivor on the ground in the face, then stomach, then the face again and repeated before Kyle used his good leg to kick him in the abdomen hard enough to push him into the pillar.

Boss man grabbed the shotgun off the ground and tried to shoot Kyle but was rushed again by the said man. He pushed the gun into the Bosses face then attempted to yank it away and the two wrestled for control of the weapon.

Zayna was almost sure that all of their targets were now dead so she opened the door slightly and took a baby step forward, only to be met with another gunshot hitting the door right beside her. The bullet ricocheted off the door and scratched her arm sending stinging pain up her arm and through her body. She yelled at the feeling but Daisy instantly jumped in her place, for she saw the rifle's muzzle stick out at the last second and took two shots from her revolver at it. The second shot of which hit the gun, denting the barrel and rendering it useless.

She disarmed John who raised up his hands in an 'I surrender' fashion, but Daisy Squeezed the trigger anyways.

The gun clicked, she tried twice more but just received the sound of the hammer tapping empty cases every time. "Oh fuck."

John charged the tiny woman and knocked her gun away then grabbed her in a bear hug style way only his arms went around her upper torso.

"Hey don't!" Zayna raised her shotgun on him as he held Daisy literally up off of her feet as a human shield. He knew that Zayna wouldn't shoot with them like that, and he was right. If Zayna took the shot with her shotgun the buckshot would without a doubt hit Daisy and kill her too.

Kyle and the Boss struggled to gain control over the shotgun and both grunted loudly trying to win. Gabbi heard the sounds of her lover's fight and snapped out of her haze, then looked up to see him battling it out with the other man.

"Take the Uggh! Shot Zayna1" Daisy said between grunts as she struggled against the much bigger man holding her, he was even taller than Kyle standing at about 6'3 while Daisy was only five feet tall. He held her like she weighed nothing.

Zayna knew she couldn't fire, at least not with that gun, "damn it!" She said as she let go of the trigger to reach for her Glock.

John literally threw Daisy at the second girl, Daisy bumped into her then fell to the ground while Zayna went against the wall as John went for her gun. Zayna clung to the shotgun with a death grip when the bandit got a hold of it, she squeezed it so tightly that she accidentally pulled the trigger firing the gun into the ceiling. She looped in her head, _"Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go!" _

The larger man punched Zayna in the stomach and she hunched over with a loud groan, the force of such a powerful hit knocked the wind out of her and made her feel sick but she still clung to the gun for dear life.

Daisy got back up and jumped on John clawing at his face and neck. "Aah!" John shouted at her assault and released Zayna as she fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air, and the shotgun falling with her.

Gabbi ran around the warehouse to get back over towards Kyle ignoring his previous commands of not going after him. The Boss tried to fire the gun at him from his hip but Kyle got a hold back on it at the last second when he pulled the trigger. However the slug shell went straight into the body of what was running at the two. It went right through the left side of Gabbi's stomach and exiting her back, her body was knocked backwards and she fell to the ground. Neither of the men saw this though as Kyle used the stock of it to his the Boss across his face and knock the gun to the ground.

That didn't stop the bandit though, as he reached for his Desert Eagle and now the two began wrestling over that. Since it was a smaller gun the two pulled the trigger by accident a few more times, bullets flew in all directions.

Fighting for her life, Daisy punched John in his face with all the strength she possessed. It felt like she hit a wall, and John countered by elbowing the girl across her own face. She did a one eighty spin and fell to the ground, the red of a huge bruise already starting to form. She knew for a fact that he almost broke her neck.

He then went back to Zayna who managed to get air back in her lungs but that didn't stop him from grabbing the girl by her throat and once again lifting her up against the wall, this time it was like what he did to Daisy and he lifted her off her feet strangling her. She slapped at his face, clawed at his eyes, went for her gun, but couldn't focus right. He was so strong her vision was already going black.

"Kyle!" Daisy shouted from the floor and caused him t turn and look at his friends. When he saw the struggle, he thought quick, he shoved his head foreword head butting the Boss then using this minor window let go of the gun with one hand to reach into his pocket and toss Daisy his flip knife. It slid along the floor within her reach and she snatched it then somehow managed to push up with her arms to get to her feet.

She then ran over to John who was making Zayna begin to black out, and stabbed him in the back of the neck with Kyle's blade. She pulled on it downward so he would release Zayna who collapsed to the ground gagging and taking in much needed oxygen along with clutching her freshly bruised neck.

John spun making Daisy rip the knife out of his flesh and she stabbed him again, in the shoulder. He grabbed her and tried to push her away but now survival instinct was on in full. Daisy flailed everywhere swinging all her limbs kicking and scratching him over and over along with cutting him. After she stabbed him five times he fell to his knees.

However when Kyle tossed her the knife he released most of his grip on the gun he was fighting for, the Boss then used this chance to deck Kyle right in the beak of his face. Kyle fell to the ground, blood leaking from his lips, and the Boss was about to finish him until he heard a scream.

A Witches' scream, he looked up and saw Gabbi, her hands spread open and at her sides, her eyes blood red, and despite the wound to her stomach she was rushing at the Boss full speed.

"Oh fuck!" The leader of the bandits raised his pistol up at her and it was like Kyle's world was moving in slow motion as he realized what was happening.

"No!" He pushed up off the ground and moved to tackle the Boss, he did it football player style but not before her heard him fire the handgun.

When they landed he looked back at Gabbi.

His world felt like it stopped moving completely. Her head was lolled back and she fell to the ground facing away from Kyle but he could see blood slowly spilling out of her head.

He shot her, he shot Gabbi.

Red. Everything is red. It's all Kyle could see as he screamed. Both fists, damaged or not beat down into the bastards face. Until he tried to raise his gun again, Kyle slammed down his wrist with his left hand holding the gun down, and used the index finger and thumb on his right hand to gouge into the mans eyes. His screaming could cause even the most hardened man to cringe as Kyle hooked his fingers through the gelatinous fluid of his victims eyes and held his skull like that, he then bashed his head down onto the floor over and over blowing out the back of his skull. The brains, bone, and blood spreading out everywhere but he didn't stop there, he continued to bash his head into the floor many times after.

Zayna had regained her composure and picked up the shotgun. She saw Daisy's hair was wild and her chest was heaving, plus the bandit who nearly killed her was now on his knees near death. She pumped the shotgun and walked over to his bleeding out form and stood over him with Daisy, he looked up at both girls as Zayna said to him, "You just got killed by a couple of chicks bitch." She put the firearm to his head and blew a hole through his skull.

The body fell to the ground dead just the same as the body of the Boss did. Kyle extracted his digits from the now bloody pulp mass that use to be a human cranium. Seven dead, they killed them all.

At first Zayna and Daisy felt proud and were about to call out to Kyle at the thought of victory, but then they saw him crawl across the floor to another body. Gabbi. Daisy gasped and both girls approached him quietly from behind.

The sun had finally begun to rise outside as the three survivors loomed over Gabbi. Her head was still turned to the side and a small puddle of blood was beside her face, Kyle gently reached over to turn her head towards him, tears stinging his eyes.

"…Gabbi?" He tilted her head to see…

Her golden eyes fluttering a bit but then opening to look at her mate. They all then saw her wound, the bullet flew just to the side of her head since Kyle tackled the Boss. It only grazed her, she was still alive.

A small smile pulled at her face, she was still a little dazed but she could recognize her lover as he held her in his arms. All frowns immediately turned upside down at this discovery and Kyle hugged Gabbi close to him, "Oh thank God. Oh baby I thought I lost you." Gabbi hugged Kyle closer and both Zayna and Daisy looked at each other for a second before practically falling onto one another in a tired hug.

They survived, and sometimes it just made it better to be held.

But it didn't last long though as a voice suddenly called out from outside the warehouse, "Hello? Is anybody in there?" All heads looked to the practically falling apart doorway.

The first voice was a male but the second was a girl, "We're friendly, we heard the gunshots and thought there would be survivors. Anybody?"

"It's people!" Zayna said and ran a few steps closer to the door before turning and saying to the others, "C'mon let's look." Daisy nodded at her words but then when she looked at Kyle he had a different expression on his face.

He picked Gabbi up bridal style and said, "You guys go meet them, make sure their telling the truth and if they are go with them. I'm staying."

Gabbi was to dazed to understand what was going on but the others protested. "Wait what? Kyle we did it, we beat these guys now there's other people who can maybe help us out let's get the fuck out of here!"

"They'll kill her." He said looking down at Gabbi, "Plus I'm bitten too, regardless of whether I'm gonna turn or not if we're seen with you whether they're friendly or not you'll get turned away." He explained.

Zayna still tried to protest, "But we can hide her bite, and we'll…we'll tell them about Gabbi hopefully they'll understand!"

Kyle just shook his head, "You guys get out of here, and hurry before they leave."

Just at that they heard the girls voice again, "We don't want any trouble we just thought we could help out, we have a group, with some supplies and we're willing to take in others!" She yelled.

The poor girl was at war with her brain right now, she didn't want to leave Kyle but she wanted to find help too. "It's ok Zayna, I'll follow you after Gabbi heals up. We'll meet again, this isn't goodbye." He told her with a reassuring smile, but then he heard Daisy speak.

"I'm staying with you." Kyle looked at the petite girl before him and opened his mouth to speak but she got to her words first, "I left you in this place once, I'm never gonna do it again. And we are not having this discussion." She said taking a step closer to him and quoting what he said to her the night before, "This is what I'm doing…nothings stopping me."

Both stared each other down with poker faces for a minute but then Kyle nodded to her respecting her decision.

He then looked at Zayna again and said, "We'll find you again, I just can't go out there right now. Get somewhere safe, and we'll see you again."

Zayna looked between the door and her friends, she didn't want to leave but she felt that she had to now. Just to cling to some sort of hope that the world hasn't ended just yet, "Swear you'll find me. Because neither of you are dead until I find you're bodies and I don't want to live with that the rest of my life."

Kyle and Daisy both said "I swear."

That was what she needed and she took a few steps backwards heading towards the door, "See you later." She said trying not to let herself cry, she had to believe she would see them again.

Kyle and Daisy looked at each other again, Daisy nodded at him as he held Gabbi a little tighter.

Zayna ran outside and at first didn't see anybody, but when she looked down the street she saw two people walking down the street, each of them wielding shotguns. "Wait!" She said and jogged over, as she got closer the slowly rising sun revealed what they looked like. The man was black and had a bald head, he was also wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a red tie loosened around his neck, and black dress pants and shoes.

The girl had her brown hair tied up in a ponytail with black jeans and a white tank top covering her. They both looked back at Zayna and saw her condition, "Oh my God are you ok?" The girl asked as she looked at her up and down.

"I'm fine," she said, "My group and I were attacked last night and we…got separated." She told them a story that was in a way the truth.

"Oh man." Said the taller male, "Well my name's Louis, this is Zoey. We've got a camp not too far from here but we move everyday. We're trying to look for a place to start a settlement." Louis explained, "If you want you could stay with us for a while and maybe you'll find your friends with us."

Zayna hesitated but nodded at that and the girl Zoey took a step closer, "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Her words made Zayna think for a second but she remembered what Kyle said, they couldn't know that Gabbi was in there, "No." She lied to them unwillingly, "As far as I know I'm the last survivor."

Zoey and Louis exchanged sympathetic looks before Louis said, "Well come with us, I'm sure we'll find them somewhere." He motioned for her to follow them and both turned and started walking away.

Zayna took one last look at the warehouse wondering if they were still inside or if they left out another entrance. She was terrified that she would never see them again, all of them were in bad condition so could they even make it without her? Where were they going anyways? Was leaving them a bad choice? Should she have stayed? Were her friends going to be left for dead because of her?

She had so many questions but no answers.

"Are you coming?" Zoey called back to her since the girl was still deep in thought. She looked up at them and nodded while taking out her pistol at the same time.

There was no time to hope for answers to questions that she wasn't going to receive for who knows how long. There was only one thing she could do now and that was keep moving forward, so she walked down the street with her two new fellow survivors as dawn had finally arrived.

The answers to her questions may not come for a long time.

…years even…

But they will, one day…

_The survivor has escaped, as for the others fate its…_

**To Be Continued…**

**A.N. *La Fin* **

**Thank you all so much for being with me on this wild rollercoaster ride. I hope you all enjoyed the finale, and I'm sorry if it disappointed. **

**Remember guys this is not, I repeat NOT the end. Hence the to be continued thing lol, but yes the sequel's first chapter will be released very soon. Probably before Christmas as my Christmas present to you great people! :D **

**But even sooner than that I will be releasing a small sneak preview of what the next story will be like, almost like a movie trailer to give you guys an idea of where the plot is going next.**

**Again I truly hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks to each and every one of you for making this story possible. **

**Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought, did you like the ending? And what was your favorite part of the story overall? Like out of everything that happened your number one moment what was it? **

**Thank you all again :] **

_**Epilogue: The Survivors will return in, The Last Survivor: Mutation! **_


End file.
